Code Lyoko — Remakepeace
by Kuro Tenshi Butai no Hon
Summary: Nuevos retos, nuevos enemigos y nuevos aliados, todo ello un año despues. Aun quedan muchas cosas por resolver... ¿Lograrán los hombres-de-negro alzarse con el triunfo? ¿Aelita se reencontrará con su madre? ¿Que pasa con los "amigos" de Jim y su jefe? PAUSADA POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO POR INSATISFACCIÓN CON EL RESULTADO.
1. El hombre de Ginebra

Hola!

Como ya saben, hace algun tiempo hice una continuacion de Code Lyoko. Como sabe menos gente, no me gusto del todo como quedo, principalmente debido a ciertos... elementos perturbadores. He decidido volverlo a intentar, esta vez ateniendome a lo que aparece en la serie. Una version un poco mas, digamos, purista.

Enjoy!

Capitulo 1: El hombre de Ginebra.

**05/09/2006****  
****Academia Kadic, Arrondisement de Kadic-Roissy.****  
****Paris, Francia.**

Jeremy Belpois cerro el reproductor VLC que mostraba el capitulo piloto de "Thirteen 13 Days" y se froto los ojos con desanimo por encima de las gafas redondas. Aunque le pareciera raro, en aquel momento se sentia muy solo. La lucha contra XANA no habia algo precisamente divertido, debia admitirlo (aun se estremecia al recordar aquella ocasión en que se habia visto obligado a practicar alpinismo en el tejado de Kadic), pero le hacia sentirse alguien valioso el que los demas contaran con el en Lyoko. En cambio, ahora que sus vidas volvian a ser, a falta de otra palabra, aburridas, se habian distanciado algo...  
Ulrich por fin se habia decidido a salir con Yumi, y se los veia bastante felices. Eso si, desde que el pequeño Hiroki estaba con Miley, los dos eran absolutamente insoportables en su afan por buscar noticias estrella. Odd debia andar por ahí, en alguna playa paradisiaca, ligando con las bellezas locales y pagando multas por contaminación quimica cada vez que se quitaba los calcetines; ni siquiera les habia dejado que cuidaran a Kiwi, el perro que escondia en secreto en la academia...  
Lo bueno era que Aelita seguia con el; gracias al sintetizador de voces del ordenador, una imitación bastante pasable del señor Stones habia convencido al director Delmas para que la dejara quedarse alli durante las vacaciones, con el. Ella habia sugerido irse a la Ermita, pero Jeremy se habia negado en redondo.  
-Ya se que era tu hogar, pero ahora te sentirias muy sola en una casa tan grande completamente vacia y abandonada... Ademas, ahora mismo cualquiera puede entrar ahí, podria ser peligroso.-habia argumentado. Aelita se habia enfadado con el una semana por considerarlo un completo insensible, pero habia acabado dandole la razon... Por lo menos William se habia ido.  
Desde que lo habian liberado del control de XANA, William se habia vuelto mas hosco y retraido que de costumbre, y no habia parado de discutir con Ulrich a proposito de Yumi. Al final, habian venido los padres de ambos y se los habian llevado...  
"¿Qué estaran haciendo ahora todos ellos...?" penso mirando por la ventana, desde donde se podia ver la fabrica donde tantos momentos habian pasado juntos.  
Se abrio la puerta y asomo Aelita con una sonrisa. Llevaba un camison rosa que hacia juego con su pelo, del mismo tono pero mas oscuro. Lo miro con unos ojos verde brillante.  
-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto amablemente.  
-No, ya habia acabado, pasa.-la invito Jeremy cogiendo una foto del grupo.  
Aelita se acerco hasta el y cogio la foto, en la que aparecian todos: Ulrich y Yumi mirandose colorados, Odd agachado abrazando a Kiwi, Hiroki haciendo el gesto de ponerle los cuernos a Odd y quedandose a medio camino por ser muy bajito, Aelita abrazada a Jeremy y este mirando a la camara sin saber que cara poner. En segundo plano, William con las manos en los bolsillos mirandolos de reojo con algo parecido a la envidia.  
-¿Recordando a nuestros amigos?-pregunto ella.-A menudo los echo de menos...-  
-Me preguntaba si, ahora que XANA es historia pasada, la pandilla sobrevivira...-  
-Claro que si, Jeremy. Son nuestros amigos; nada puede cambiar eso. Ademas, estaran aquí antes de que nos demos cuenta... Anda, vamos a cenar antes de que Jim venga a decirnos algo...-

**Barrios altos de Paris.****  
****Al mismo tiempo (22,01 pm).**

-¿Qué voy a ir a DONDEEEE?-casi grito Ulrich.  
El señor Stern no aparto la mirada, sino que la endurecio mas.  
-Ya me has oido, hijo; vas a ir a otro colegio. En Köln hay una escuela militar de la que tengo muy buenas referencias. Kadic no es un lugar adecuado para ti.-  
-¡Pero ahí tengo a todos mis amigos y...!-  
-No discutas con tu padre.-tercio la señora Stern.-Creemos que es lo mejor para ti.-  
-¡Exactamente! Ademas, ninguno de ellos parece muy recomendable.-prosiguio el señor Stern.-En especial esa chica china... ¿Cómo se llamaba, Ishigura?-  
-Yumi no es... Es muy maja, y por cierto, japonesa. Deberias conocerla.-se quejo Ulrich.  
-¡No me corrijas! Razon de mas para que no la veas.-le atajo su padre.-Ademas, estan esos otros compañeros tuyos... El fantoche, el friki y la del pelo rosa; ninguno de ellos parece bastante bueno pàra ti y sin lugar a dudas son los responsables de tus bajisimas notas academicas...-  
-¡No hables asi de mis amigos!-protesto Ulrich.-¡No entiendes nada, ni siquiera te importa lo que pueda pensar! Solo quieres presumir de hijo prodigio en tus partidas de golf con tus jefes.-  
Tras soltar aquello, los tres se miraron espantados, sin poderse creer lo que acababa de decirse...  
Finalmente, el señor Stern rompio el silencio.  
-Vale, esto ya es el colmo.-solto al fin.-Haras lo que yo te diga y no se hable mas, ¿esta claro? Y ademas te quedaras un año castigado por ser tan desagradable.-  
Ulrich se levanto y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe.  
-Querido, tal vez nos hayamos excedido...-empezo a decir la señora Stern.-Piensa en lo difícil que es adaptarse a un nuevo colegio, nuevas normas, nuevos horarios...-  
-Tendra que hacerlo. Tu ya has visto sus notas. No estudia NADA. En Kugelschwarz lo enderezaran.-  
-Creo que debiste consultarme algo asi...-  
-¡Aqui se hace lo que yo mando y punto! ¡Para eso soy yo el que trae el pan a casa...!-

**Ginebra, Suiza.**

Con un fuerte pitido, un movil empezo a vibrar sobre una mesa, despertando al hombre que dormia justo al lado. De mala gana, aferro el aparato y comprobo la alarma.

_"00:00 hours, 06/09/2006 — Red Allert: Projet Carthago have reactivated on 24 hours."_

Gruñendo entre dientes, se incorporo, esta vez completamente alerta. Odiaba tener que atender aquella clase de alarmas, pero para eso precisamente se habia instalado en un lugar tan estrategico como Ginebra... Se rasco la cabeza indeciso, como si estuviera pensando que debia hacer a continuacion y miro por la ventana el surtidor del lago Leman, que destacaba iluminado por los focos que habian instalado los tipos del Ayuntamiento para que hiciera bonito.  
Finalmente, bajo la persiana (un modelo especial recubierto de papel de aluminio anti-espias) y se agacho debajo de la cama. Tras levantar una baldosa del suelo, soplo sobre la capa de polvo hasta despejar la puerta de una caja fuerte empotrada. Alargo un dedo y giro las ruedas.

**7-3-1-6-8-45**

Hecho esto, encajo una llave en la caja y la giro. La puerta se abrio y desvelo su contenido: una cajita con una condecoracion que recordaba a una estrella plateada con una banda roja, blanca y azul, una M1911 plateada, varios fajos de billetes y un sobre muy grande y repleto de papeles amarillentos con aspecto de haber sido desdoblados y leidos numerosisimas veces; extrajo el sobre y reviso el contenido hasta dar con el documento que buscaba. Satisfecho, saco un puñado de aquellos papeles y, sentandose en el suelo, procedio a leerlo como si fuera algo especialmente interesante...

Mas tarde, aparto los papeles; echandose unos cuantos al bolsillo y guardando el resto, cogio el arma y comprobo el cargador antes de guardarsela, al igual que el dinero, antes de cerrar la caja y taparla con la baldosa. Recogio el movil de la cama y marco un numero de movil de Francia que venia anotado en el papel que iba encabezado como "Seis de Junio de 2006".  
-Soy yo.-se anuncio cuando le contestaron.-Tengo nuevas instrucciones. Se trata de Carthago. Nos vemos alli. No intervengas a no ser que sea completamente necesario. Buena suerte.-  
Colgo y saco la tarjeta del moviil, tirandola por la ventana. Se guardo el aparato y saco de debajo de la cama una bolsa de viaje. Tarareando el tema de _Seven Days_, fue metiendo dentro varias piezas de ropa que tenia en un armarito, hasta que llego a una percha de la que colgaba un uniforme verde de coronel de la marina norteamericana. Dudo un momento, y lo echo a la maleta. Sin saber que hacer con la gorra de plato asociada al uniforme, se la coloco en la cabeza, de modo que la visera le cubriera los ojos. Aunque no le gustaba llevarla, era necesario. El mundo se habia vuelto paranoico y alla donde ibas te perseguia una camara, lo cual no le convenia para nada. Al menos asi reducia las posibilidades de que le reconociera nadie... Por si esto era poco, cogio un lapiz USB azul que colgaba de una cadena y se lo ajusto al cuello.  
Se permitio mirarse al espejo. Quien le devolvio la mirada era un individuo imberbe de expresion a un tiempo fiera e inocente, cuyo rasgo mas destacado eran unos ojos violeta intenso cubiertos por gafas de pinza sobre una nariz en punta, y una mata de pelo corto a le garçon, plateado, a la altura de los hombros y medio cubierto por la gorra de capitan. Decidio calarse unas gafas de sol graduadas en vez de las normales; para ocultar un color tan llamativo valian tanto como unas lentillas de colores (de las que tenia varios modelos) y eran mucho mas comodas

Una vez comprobado que se llevaba todo lo que podia necesitar, cerro la bolsa y se la echo al hombro antes de dirigirse a la salida del apartamento. Bajo los nueve pisos hasta el garaje por las escaleras; mas tarde le dolerian los pies, pero era mejor que arriesgarse a que alguien bloqueara el ascensor con el dentro.  
En el garaje, se acerco al vehiculo que poseia; se trataba de un solido Toyota Land Cruiser de 1988 gris plateado con manchas de oxido y sin matricula, deliberadamente falto de mantenimiento externo para que no llamase la atencion, pero cuyo motor habia sido trucado con mimo para que llegara a los 240 km/hora, y ademas poseia un revestimiento metalico antibalas encargado especialmente a la Toyota que lo convertia en una fortaleza con ruedas. Abrio el maletero y saco unas matriculas francesas del interior, que atornillo con un taladro en sus posiciones antes de guardar taladro y bolsa en el coche, ademas de dos cajas con equipo variado que podia serle util. Tras comprobar que el deposito de armas secreto seguia en su sitio (con su M4A1 equipada con un lanzagranadas MG240, lentes de vision nocturna Raytheon de los SEAL, granadas de todas clases, una Steyr TMP, una ametralladora prototipo XM8 y un rifle Dragunov SVD de francotirador), subio al asiento del conductor y giro la llave. Confiando en no tener que usar todos aquellos aparatos, salio del garaje y condujo hacia Paris...


	2. Reencuentro fallido

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro fallido.

Kadic, 06/09/2006.**  
**09:00.

Por la mañana, Jeremy se reunio con Aelita en la mesa del desayuno. La chica de pelo rosa ya estaba alli, bebiendose una taza de cafe mientras Odd intentaba distraerla para coger sus tostadas. Los observo reñir por una tostada mordisqueada y se sento con ellos.  
-¡Hola Einstein!-saludo Odd palmeandole la espalda y cogiendole un croissant, que no tardo en comerse.-¿Que tal va todo? ¿Ya has preparado un nuevo superchisme?-  
-Odd.-le regaño Jeremy.-¿No puedes cogerte el desayuno en vez de robarmelo?-  
-Es que ya me he comido el mio y Rosa y Aelita no quieren darme maaaas...-se lamento el chico de peinado de punta y ropa violeta mientras ponia cara de pena.-Andaaaaaaa...-  
-Uff, esta bien.-Jeremy aparto para si mismo el café y un croissant y le dio el resto a Odd.  
-¡Graciaaaaaaaaas!-dijo este devorando los bollos como si temiera que se los fueran a quitar.  
Aelita lo observo comer con una sonrisita y se giro hacia Jeremy, observandole. Estaba muy unida a aquel chico rubio con gafas y pinta de genio despistado, aunque tambien apreciaba a Odd. Y ademas los tres compartian un poderoso secreto...  
-¿Que tal dormiste?-le pregunto a Jeremy.  
-Bien.-asintio este distraidamente.-He estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto de ciencias; el Kiwi 3.0. Sera aun mas perfecto que el anterior.-  
-¿El que suelta el aceite usado junto a los arboles, como el Kiwi de verdad? Estoy esperando verlo. Oye, ¿no crees que Yumi esta tardando mucho?-  
-Mejor. Asi me comere su parte.-dijo Odd.  
-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le atajo Yumi Ishiyama con los brazos en jarra; habia aparecido sigilosamente tras su espalda. Odd dio un respingo del susto y casi tira la mesa sobre Aelita y Jeremy.  
-Era una broma, Yumi...-dijo Odd sonriendo al ver que todo el comedor se lo quedaba mirando.  
-Puff, que se puede esperar de un payaso como el.-comento con marcado desden Elizabeth "Sissi" Delmas, una guapa chica que comia a dos mesas de ellos. Sissi (llamada asi por abreviar) era la tipica pija hija del director... en todos los institutos hay al menos una. En este caso, se trataba de una chica de pelo muy largo y muy negro, que gustaba de vestir de rosa y con falditas cortas para impresionar a los chicos. Algunos creian que era la mas guapa de la academia, pero TODOS opinaban sin lugar a dudas que era la chica mas borde y antipatica que habian conocido.  
Todos menos sus dos adlateres, Nicolas Poliakov y Herb Pichon. Aquellos dos estaban colgados por ella y aportaban los dos requisitos que le faltaban a Sissi; Nicolas la fuerza y Herb la inteligencia*...  
-Pues si, que puedes esperar de una bruja pija.-Una de las diversiones de Odd era provocar a Sissi para que se pusiera a patalear de rabia.  
Nicolas y Herb se levantaron y se acercaron a Odd con intenciones claramente hostiles, pero en mitad de su camino se les interpuso un individuo alto y musculoso, de ojos y pelo marrones, con una cinta de correr en la frente y una tirita tamaño XXL en una mejilla que le daba un cierto aire de tonto, en opinion de Odd. Claro que eso nunca lo admitiria ante Jim, su profe de gimnasia.  
-¡DELLARROVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito Jim cogiendole por el cuello de la camisa y sujetandolo en el aire como si fuera un gatito.-¡Ven aca ahora mismo!-  
-Ay... ¿Que pasa, Jimbo?-  
-¡Esto es lo que pasa!-contesto el profesor mostrandole un perrito blanco que tenia en la otra mano. Odd no pudo contener un grito al reconocer al perro.  
-¡Kiwi!-  
-¡Aja, asi que lo conoces!-asintio Jim muy satisfecho.-Y ahora ese chucho pulgoso, tu y yo vamos a tener una agradable charla con el director Delmas...-  
Mientras decia esto, Jim salio de alli llevanbdose a rastras a Odd y Kiwi mientras Sissi y sus amigos se reian a carcajada limpia. Yumi los miro con asco y se fue de alli, seguida por los demas.

Mas tarde, estaban los cuatro en el parque que habia junto a la academia, paseando junto a la verja. Un viejo todoterreno gris iba a paso de hombre por la solitaria calle, pero no le prestaron la mas minima atencion, inquietos por las noticias que tenia Yumi.  
-No puede ser verdad.-dijo Aelita.-¿Pero como...?-  
-Me temo que si.-asintio Yumi muy apenada; queria mucho al quinto miembro del grupo.-Me llamo anoche. Su padre quiere enviarlo a una escuela militar en Alemania...-  
-¡¿En Alemania?-se espanto Jeremy.-¡Pero eso esta lejisimos!-  
-Oye, que yo vengo de Japon.-le recordo Yumi.  
-Pero tu vives aqui.-  
-Ya lo se.-gruño Yumi de mal humor. Se recoloco el pelo negro y corto.  
-Pero, ¿que podemos hacer? No podemos enfrentarnos a su padre.-se lamento Aelita.  
-Bueno, tenemos un superordenador con sintetizador de voz, Vuelta Al Pasado y otra serie de virguerias por el estilo. ¡Algo podremos hacer, ¿no?-  
-¡Baja la voz!-le regaño Jeremy.-Nunca se sabe quien puede andar escuchandonos...-

-...andar escuchandonos.-silbo el auricular del microfono direccional.  
El hombre de ojos violeta maldijo para si antes de girar en la siguiente esquina. Las voces de los chicos habian pasado a ser un murmullo ininteligible, pero aun asi los habia identificado mas alla de toda duda; eran ellos. Comprobo las fotografias; Jeremy Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Stones, alias Aelita Hopper, alias Aelita Schaeffer (nunca se aclaraba con aquella chiquilla; al final habia acabado dejandola simplemente como "Aelita" en sus bases de datos). Por algun motivo, Odd Dellarrovia no estaba con ellos, pero no importaba; al menos seguia en la academia.  
Según su agente infiltrado, Dellarrovia estaba en aquel preciso momento recibiendo una bronca del director Delmas por esconder un chucho en la academia... Aquello habia supuesto alterar el continuo del tiempo, pero era necesario. Ahora al menos sabia la situacion de todos y cada uno de ellos, y podria maquinar nuevos planes en base a la informacion que ya tenia...  
Detuvo el coche frente a una casa de tres plantas, de estilo de principios del siglo XX, con aspecto de llevar años deshabitada y situada no muy lejos de la academia. El oxidado cartel que habia en la puerta la identificaba como "L'Hermitage".  
Se planteo instalarse alli, pero lo descarto. Una casa abandonada donde podia entrar cualquiera no era el lugar mas adecuado para instalar la clase de equipo que tenia en mente...  
Tiro por otra calle y diviso una fabrica abandonada en una isla sobre el Sena, unida a la Avenue Quebec por un puentecito pequeño. Sonrio al comprobar que la instalacion seguia en pie y acelero. No tardo en llegar a una casa pequeñita que habia no muy lejos de alli, y que habia comprado hacia mucho por su situacion estrategica; medio escondida, cercana a la carretera, al rio y con una salida secreta que llevaba a las cloacas, lo que la convertia en un baluarte ideal.  
Metio el coche en el garaje y aparco, cerrando la puerta tras el. Sonrio al ver que todo seguia tal y como lo habia dejado; consulto el reloj y empezo a sacar cajas del coche de mala gana. Lo que mas odiaba de tener que llevarse el equipo con el era la parte de instalarlo. Se planteo llamar a su agente, pero lo descarto; las ventajas de que su tapadera siguiera a salvo eran mucho mayores que las que podia obtener si le ayudaba en la mudanza. Tendria que hacerlo solo. Otra vez.  
"Vamos alla" penso poniendose manos a la obra...

Mientras sus amigos discutian que hacer, Ulrich subia muy disgustado al coche de sus padres, donde ya habian cargado su equipaje. Su padre lo miro con cara de mal genio.  
-¡Anda derecho, como los hombres!-le ordeno.-Ah, te van a poner bien firme...-  
"Ojala te hicieran algo asi a ti" penso el chico, pero no dijo nada.  
-Cuidate mucho, hijo.-se despidio su madre.  
El no dijo nada. Le habia pedido a Yumi que no acudieran todos a despedirle; eso solo habria contribuido a hacerle sentirse peor... El señor Stern se dispuso a subir al coche, pero algo le distrajo.  
-¿Que dem...? ¡Fuera de ahi! ¡AHORA!-  
Ulrich no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a una chica pelirroja con coletas y a otra de piel oscura vestida de amarillo y verde que se habian colocado delante del coche armadas con una camara y una grabadora; Milley Solovieff y Tamilla Diop, las dos (muy pesadas) reporteras del periodico del colegio, a quienes nadie tenia estomago para tratar mal. Salvo Sissi, claro; y su padre.  
-¡FUERA DE AQUí O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA!-amenazo el señor Stern cargando contra ellas como un bufalo enfurecido. Las dos reporteras retrocedieron un poco, intimidadas.  
-Somos del Periodico de Kadic e invocamos la Primera Emien...-empezo a decir Tamilla, pero el padre de Ulrich le arrebato la camara.-¡Oiga, que hace!-  
Stern arrojo la camara a la calle, donde se destrozo contra la acera; al mismo tiempo, cogio a Milley por un brazo y la llevo en volandas a la calle. La chiquilla pataleaba y gritaba intentando soltarse, mientras Tamilla huia corriendo.  
-¡Os voy a enseñar yo como se trata a las entrometidas como vosotras en mi pueblo!-amenazo el hombre antes de arrojar a Milley a la calzada. La señora Stern estaba espantada ante aquello.  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Me averguenzas, Don!-le dijo visiblemente enfadada.-¡Deja a las pobres chicas!-  
-¡¿Pobres? ¡Son reporters, buitres, carnaza...!-El señor Stern gesticulaba muy enfadado y en una de esas le dio un manotazo en la cara a un policia que pasaba por alli.-Oh, mis disculpas, agente...-  
El policia le miro mal y se meso el bigote. Tras el se asomo Tamilla.  
-¡Ese es, señor policia, ese!-señalo al señor Stern.-¡El hombre malo que nos ha pegado porque si!-  
-¿Es verdad eso?-pregunto el policia.  
-Pues...-empezo a decir la señora Stern.  
-¡Por supuesto que NO!-grito el.-Lo unico que he hecho, señor agente, es expulsar a dos intrusas que se colaron en mi jardin con claras intenciones de robar y espiarnos a mi y a mi familia.-  
-¡Eso es mentira!-dijeron Milley, Tamilla y Ulrich al mismo tiempo.  
El policia los miro a los cuatro con visible rabia.  
-¿Es que no os han dicho vuestros padres que la Policia esta para cosas mas importantes?-pregunto antes de irse de alli.-Si vuelven a hacer una escena asi, les multare por alteracion del orden publico.-solto antes de alejarse.  
-No volvera a suceder.-prometio el señor Stern; en cuanto el policia se alejo, se giro hacia donde estaban Milley y Tamilla.-¡Y a vosotras os voy a...!-  
-No creo que les hagas nada.-objeto Ulrich calmadamente.  
-¿Ah, no? ¿Quien me lo va a impedir? ¿Tu?-  
-Quiero decir que no estan aquí. Parece que se cansaron de esperarte.-  
El señor Stern comprobo que, en efecto, Milley y Tamilla habian huido. Furioso, miro a Ulrich.  
-Puede que se hayan escapado, pero tu no te libras...-amenazo.  
-¡Donaldson Austen Stern!-le atajo la madre de Ulrich.-¡Si le tocas un pelo, pedire el divorcio ahora mismo!-  
-No te atreveras...-  
La mujer le mostro el movil con expresion decidida.  
-Ahora mismo llamo al abogado.-  
Admitiendo la derrota a regañadientes, el señor Stern subio al coche y lo puso en marcha, teniendo buen cuidado de atropellar un gnomo de jardin al salir de la casa. Ulrich puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a soportar horas y mas horas que su padre emplearia en explicarle con todo lujo de detalles porque era una decepcion continua y persistente para el desde que daba clases.  
"Va a ser un viaje muy laaaaaaaaaaaargo..." penso el chico.  
Desde la esquina, Milly y Tamilla observaban como se iba el Peugeot blanco calle abajo.  
-Adivinas cual va a ser la portada de mañana, ¿verdad?-pregunto la de coletas a su amiga.  
-Creo que puedo imaginarmelo...-asintio ella mientras un BMW negro pasaba junto a ellas.

Al mismo tiempo, Odd salio del despacho de Delmas muy disgustado.  
-Considerate suspendido durante toda esta semana.-le dijo el director.-Y, naturalmente, el chucho volvera a casa de tus padres. A no ser, por supuesto, que conozcas otro sitio donde guardarlo.-  
-¡Si! Conozco uno.-asintio Odd; nada mas facil que pedirle a los padres de Yumi que lo cuidaran...  
-Eso es magnifico, porque aquí tiene prohibida la entrada.-recalco Jim mientras Kiwi le mordisqueaba la zapatilla... con el pie dentro.-¡Y dile que no me muerda!-  
-Ven, Kiwi. Aquí no te quieren.-llamo Odd a su perro mientras miraba a los dos adultos disgustado.  
Bajaron los dos al patio y se encontraron con el resto del grupo. Por alguna razon, todos parecian disgustados, y Ulrich no estaba con ellos.  
-Yumi, tengo que pedirte un favor... Eh, ¿donde esta Ulrich?-pregunto acercandoseles.

En el interior de la academia, alguien que observaba a los cuatro chicos y su perro por una de las ventanas altas, descolgo el telefono apenas dio el primer tono. Aquel no era su numero habitual, sino un desechable cuyo numero solo tenia una persona, la que se lo habia dado.  
-Stern no esta disponible, esta...-empezo a decir.  
-Lo he oido.-silbo la voz del hombre de ojos violeta.-Quiero saber donde esta.-  
-Segun el expediente, lo han enviado a una escuela militar. Schwarzkugel, en Colonia.-  
-Entiendo... Pronto sabre mas, y volvere a llamar. Tu atente al plan. Esperar y observar, sin interferir en el curso de los acontecimientos. No quiero que la volvamos a cagar como en el 92.-  
-Hasta luego, mi capitan.-  
-¡Te he dicho mil veces que soy coronel!-

*Nota de uso interno: Ahora que lo pienso, Sissi se parece a Opal Koboi.


	3. Vuelta a la fabrica

Cap. 3: Vuelta a la fabrica

Cuando todo esto sucedia, William Dunbar caminaba por una calle dandole patadas a una lata, mientras maldecia internamente su mala suerte... Cuando le habian liberado del control de XANA, esta se habia dejado dentro de el numerosisimos datos, pero aquello no lo consolaba.  
La ventaja de poder por fin controlar sus actos habia quedado oscurecida por el hecho, claramente patente, de que los demas desconfiaban de el: Ulrich, sin lugar a dudas, lo despreciaba, aunque eso no era nada nuevo; su querida Yumi lo consideraba un estupido; hasta Odd lo miraba de reojo y, por supuesto, era imposible saber que pensaban los dos cerebrines del grupo, Aelita y Jeremy... Encima, sus padres se habian enfadado mucho con el por pasarse meses enteros sin darles noticias (¿Como iba a darles noticias si ni era el mismo? Pero, por desgracia, Jeremy se habia empeñado en guardar el secreto, y de todos modos no le habrian creido...) y le habian tenido todo el verano castigado, pero por lo menos vivia cerca de la academia...  
Se pregunto si seria verdad aquello de que iban a mandar a Ulrich a Schwarzkugel, su antiguo colegio, según habia oido comentar a Sissi entre lamentos de pena. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera asi, ya que por lo menos tendria el campo libre con Yumi...  
En eso pensaba cuando giro por la esquina de la vieja casa de Franz Hopper y se encontro con una escena tan rara que por un instante se quedo sin saber que hacer, hasta que finalmente se agacho detras de un Smart que habia aparcado por alli cerca, sin perderse detalle.

La verja de L'Hermitage estaba abierta y, atravesado en la calle, habia un todoterreno gris plateado donde un tipo vestido con un abrigo verde de corte militar cargaba el cuerpo de una mujer de pelo largo y castaño, vestida de negro. Volvio a entrar en la casa y saco otro cuerpo, este el de un hombre de pelo rubio y corto, que metio con la mujer. A continuacion, se subio al vehiculo, arranco y se fue de alli por la carretera del rio.  
Tras un momento de duda, William salio de alli y lo siguio con cautela. No tuvo que perseguirlo mucho tiempo, ya que el todoterreno se detuvo frente al puente que llevaba a la fabrica. El piloto bajo, abrio la verja y metio el coche por el puente, ante la perplejidad de un cada vez mas asombrado William, quien no podia creerse lo que estaba viendo...  
Temblando, rebusco el movil y marco un numero.

El movil de Yumi empezo a sonar. Esta lo miro y comprobo que quien llamaba era William. Gruño disgustada; ¿por que le daria su numero? Desde que lo habia hecho, William no paraba de llamar pidiendole una cita, pero siempre le decia que no.  
-Oye, te dije que no volvieras a...-empezo a decir.  
-¡No es por eso! ¡Esto es importante!-oyo a William; parecia... ¿asustado?-¡Estoy en la fabrica! ¡En la Ermita hay un tio muy raro, ha matado a una pareja y los va a tirar en la fabrica en un 4x4 y...!-Se oyo un estampido, algo asi como un "pop" y la linea se corto.  
-¿William? ¿Hola? ¡Oye, si esto es una broma no tiene la mas minima gracia!-  
La chica colgo y volvio a llamar.  
-El telefono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor, deje su mensaje...-  
-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Jeremy intrigado.  
-William.-resumio Yumi.  
-¿Ha vuelto a pedirte salir?-pregunto Odd.  
-¡No! Ha llamado diciendo algo muy raro sobre que habia un asesino en la Ermita...-  
Aelita no pudo evitarlo; la pobre grito, asustada.  
-Oh dios mio, habra venido a buscarme...-  
-Calmate Aelita, no sabemos si es verdad o no.-intento calmarla Yumi.-Podria ser una broma de William.-  
-Pues como sea eso la verdad es que no tiene ninguna gracia.-se quejo Odd.  
-De todos modos, deberiamos ir a mirar.-opino Jeremy.-Puede no ser nada grave y puede serlo todo, pero con la fabrica no quiero correr riesgos.-  
Los cuatro chicos y el perro echaron a correr hasta la verja del colegio, sin percatarse de que Sissi, Nicolas y Herb les observaron irse de alli.  
-Eh, ¿a donde van esos cuatro?-pregunto Nicolas.  
-No lo se, pero vamos a seguirles.-ordeno Sissi.-Ya que me he quedado sin mi Ulrich, me dare el gusto de averiguar cuales son los secretitos que tienen entre manos. ¡Vamos, no deben escapar!-  
Los tres corrieron tras el primer grupo, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo...

Poco despues, los cuatro y Kiwi llegaron frente al puente de la fabrica. Aelita aferro la verja y tiro bien fuerte. La cadena que la cerraba tintineo, tan solida como siempre.  
-¡Eh, este candado es nuevo!-tercio Yumi cogiendo el candado dorado que mantenia la cadena cerrada.-El que habia aquí antes era plateado y estaba oxidado...-  
-Sea como sea, no tenemos la llave.-gruño Jeremy.-De todos modos, no hay nada que indique que ha estado alguien por aquí. No estamos seguros de que el candado no estuviera ahi...-  
-Creo que William nos ha engañado. ¡Como le coja...!-se quejo Odd.-¡Por su culpa llegare tarde a comer! ¡Y hoy tocaba ravioli!-  
-Parecia muy asustado.-objeto Yumi, no muy segura.  
-La forma de probarlo seria que... hubiera realmente un cuerpo, en la fabrica, ¿no?-intervino Aelita entre conciliadora e insegura.  
-Tienes razon.-asintio el genio del grupo.-Vamos a tener que entrar.-Miro al del pelo pincho.-Odd, ¿sigue aquí el bote que usasteis para sacarme del fondo del rio?-  
-A no ser que lo hayan robado, si.-  
-Muy bien, vamos alla.-

Desde detras del mismo Smart que habia guarecido a William, Sissi, Nicolas y Herb observaron con creciente asombro como Jeremy, Odd, Yumi y Aelita subian a un bote neumatico y cruzaban el rio hasta la vieja fabrica abandonada que habia en una isleta.  
-¿Para que iran ahi dentro?-se pregunto Herb.  
-No lo se.-bufo Sissi.-Pero pienso averiguarlo. Herb, vuelve al Kadic y trae linternas, cuerdas y todo lo que se te ocurra que podemos necesitar. Vamos a entrar cuando desalojen.-  
-¿Que? Pero...-"podria ser peligroso" fue a decir Herb.  
-¿Algo que objetar?-  
Sissi puso su mirada mas acerada.  
-No.-  
-Magnifique. Buen chico.-  
El chico de verde se fue de alli y Sissi siguio vigilando la fabrica como si fuera su vida en ello...

-Aqui no ha entrado nadie en meses, no despues que nosotros.-constato Aelita examinando el polvoriento suelo de la entrada de la fabrica.-En teoria, un cuerpo deja huellas...-  
-¿Y por el montacargas?-sugirio Odd asomandose por el hueco con los brazos aferrados al armazon y mirando a la oscuridad.-Podrian tardar años en encontrarlo aquí abajo.-  
-Odd, esto no es una pelicula de las que ves tu.-le atajo Jeremy.  
El chico fue a decirle algo, pero solto un grito y se tambaleo al borde del agujero...  
-¡Odd!-gritaron Yumi y Aelita al mismo tiempo, lanzandose para agarrarlo. Lo apartaron del hueco mientras el se desternillaba de risa.  
-Ay que caras habeis puesto jajajajajaja...-  
-No ha tenido ninguna gracia, Odd.-le regaño Aelita.-¡Casi me da un infarto!-  
-Eres muy sensible princesa.-opino el guiñandole un ojo.  
Yumi lo asesino con la mirada y se acerco a la escalera que habia tras el ascensor, comprobando con sorpresa que estaba bloqueada por un monton de escombros; al parecer, una seccion del piso de arriba se habia hundido sobre el unico acceso viable al superordenador...  
-¡Eh, mirad esto!-les llamo.  
Se acercaron. Odd pateo el monton y varias piedras rodaron.  
-Parece bastante inestable.-comento.  
-Mantente alejado.-le ordeno Aelita, mirando al techo.-¿Que es eso negro de ahi arriba?-  
Jeremy siguio la direccion del dedo de Aelita y comprobo sorprendido que en el techo habia un agujero rectangular perfectamente delineado, con los bordes recubiertos de lo que parecia un polvo negro, como si se hubiera quemado, y rayos en forma de estrella que salian de las esquinas.  
-¡Yo he visto esto antes!-intervino Odd.  
-¿Tuuuu?-se asombraron todos.  
-Si, yo. ¿Que pasa?-pregunto.-Que no sea un Einstein no significa que no sepa nada de nada...-  
-Vale. ¿Que es?-le atajo Jeremy.  
-Es evidente. Son quemaduras producidas por explosivos direccionales. Quiza TEVAC o C4.-presumio Odd.-Creo que los colocaron de modo que los escombros cayeran directamente sobre la escalera... Los he visto en Diavole My Llanto.-añadio al ver la cara con que le miraban.  
-¿Y eso que significa?-  
-Es evidente, ¿no? Alguien ha estado aquí.-aclaro Yumi.-Alguien que sabe lo que hay aquí abajo y tenia mucho interes en que nadie pudiera acceder al superordenador. Ni siquiera nosotros.-  
-¿Pero quien iba a hacer algo asi? ¿Y por que?-  
-El quien esta muy claro.-añadio Odd.-Una agencia del Gobierno.-  
-¿Por que estas tan seguro?-se mostro esceptico Jeremy.  
-¿Porque los TEVAC no son algo que este al alcance de cualquiera? Deberias saberlo, genio. Entran en la clasificacion de Armas de Uso Dual y Tecnologia Terrorista*.-  
-Eso no nos explica por que razon iba alguien a volar la escalera.-  
-Esta claro que hay alguien mas que esta al corriente de este asunto, en contra de lo que creiamos.-tercio Aelita.-Alguien que sabe lo que ha pasado aquí y que tiene acceso a explosivos militares y quien sabe que mas equipos... William podria estar en peligro...-  
Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en esa posibilidad... Pese a que como agente de XANA William habia sido una constante molestia, seguia siendo compañero de clase y les preocupaba.  
-Lo cierto es que, objetivamente, todas las pruebas apuntan a que esto podria ser algo mas que una broma de mal gusto.-admitio Jeremy antes de consultar el reloj.-Vale, nos vamos. Ya es bastante malo esto, como para que encima Jim nos castigue por llegarle tarde a clase. Esta noche volveremos por el otro acceso y comprobaremos que todo esta en orden.-  
Yumi suspiro, preguntandose si William y Ulrich estarian bien...

**En algun lugar de la Baja Sajonia, Alemania.  
Al mismo tiempo.**

-He aquí tu nuevo hogar.-anuncio el señor Stern mientras traspasaban una verja de hierro coronada por un avion de helice con las alas en forma de W, todo el pintado de negro.-Aqui te enseñaran disciplina. Deberias estarme agradecido.-  
-Lo que tu digas.-gruño Ulrich de mal humor mientras el coche atravesaba un campo y se detenia en lo que parecia el patio de armas de un fuerte, presidido por una bandera negra, roja y blanca.  
Su padre bajo del coche y se acerco a un individuo que habia salido a recibirles.  
Ulrich observo con desagrado al hombre, un tipo de pelo rubio y corto, con un cuerpo que habria puesto verde de envidia a Jim. Aquel personaje iba vestido con lo que parecia un uniforme de gala y lo miro de arriba abajo antes de mesarse el bigote con aire pensativo.  
-Pse... Podriamos probar.-comento.-Se paga por adelantado. En efectivo.-  
El señor Stern deposito un sobre en sus manos y saco la maleta de Ulrich antes de largarse de alli...  
Ulrich lo observo alejarse con disgusto y se giro hacia el hombre rubio, quien contaba fajos de billetes con evidente interes. Se guardo el sobre en el bolsillo y le miro fijamente.  
-Bien. Nombre, apellido, graduacion.-le exigio.  
-Er... Ulrich. Stern. ¿Graduacion?-  
-Muy bien.-asintio el hombre.-Ante todo vamos a aclarar varios puntos. No se donde habras estado antes de ahora, raso Ulrich Stern, pero supongo que en ese Cafarnum democratico, capitalizado y proletarizador que es la verite a le Plain d'Bologne**.  
Primero: cualquier equipo del sistema publico duraria exactamente diez segundos frente a cualquiera de las hornadas de rusos, japoneses o americanos de la ultima cincuentena. Hombre a hombre, los alumnos de la Esfera Negra acaban con todos ellos juntos.  
Segundo: Nuestros pupilos son los soldados y los hombres mas disciplinados, entrenados, briosos, valientes y habiles que existen en este y otros planetas. Nadie puede discutirlo pese a lo que hicieran sus predecesores. De modo que, ¡atencion! ¡Fiiiiiir-mes!-  
Ulrich se puso firmes lo mas rapido que pudo. El hombre meneo la cabeza disgustado.  
-Los talones juntos, quiero oir chascar la piel.-aclaro.-Bien. Yo soy el Hauptsturmfuhrer Bayreuth, y estoy al cargo de convertiros en gente que valga para comerse el mundo. Ahora vamos a ir al Pabellon L, donde conoceras a tus compañeros de unidad y te instalaremos...-  
Preguntandose que habia hecho para merecerse eso, Ulrich cogio la maleta y siguio al militar...

*Se refiere a tecnologia que se puede comprar en el mercado civil y remodelar para su uso militar o terrorista en relativamente poco tiempo. En esta categoria entran los superordenadores como el de la fabrica, los explosivos plasticos de mineria y demoliciones, las plantas de procesado de material radiactivo y los ingredientes de los pesticidas entre otros articulos.  
**La verdad según el Plan de Bolonia (en frances)


	4. Schwarzkugel

Cap. 4: Schwarzkugel

**Maison Wuhrer.  
En algun lugar de Kadic-Roissy.  
Noche del 05/09/2006.**

-¡Eeeeh! ¡Maldita sea, que alguien me ayude!-gritaba William mientras forcejeaba con las esposas que lo sujetaban a una argolla en la pared de un siniestro sotano.-¡Socorrooooo!-  
Se oyeron fuertes pasos y se abrio una puerta junto a el, por la que se asomo alguien.  
-¿Quieres callarte de una vez?-le ordeno.-¡Nadie va a oirte! Lo unico que conseguiras sera darme dolor de cabeza. Y no te interesa que me cabree contigo, William Dunbar.-  
William no podia creerse lo que oia.  
-¿Como sabe mi nombre?-  
-Eso no te importa, estupido.-le atajo el hombre de ojos violeta entrando en la sala.-De todos modos tus amigos iban a acabar llegando a la fabrica, pero al menos ya no tendremos que precocuparnos por los ingleses...-  
William observo con mas atencion el otro extremo de la habitacion, donde estaban los dos cuerpos que habian sacado de L'Ermitage; por como respiraban, estaban vivos, pero atados.  
-¿Quienes son?-  
-No importa que te lo diga... Son dos agentes de la MI6/SIS. La inteligencia inglesa.-  
-¿Que va a hacer con nosotros?-  
-No lo tengo claro.-admitio su captor.-De momento asegurarme de que no interferis en el curso de los acontecimientos. Esta claro que lo de volar la escalera no ha sido mas que un desperdicio inutil de una buena partida de Semtex... No importa. Tengo nuevos planes. Y tu entras en ellos.-  
El tipo se fue de alli y William oyo como se cerraba la puerta.  
-¡Vuelve aqui! ¡Estas loco! ¡Sueltame ahora mismo! ¡Maldito hijo de...!-grito antes de darse cuenta de que la pared estaba insonorizada y, por tanto, se estaba desgañitando para nada.

Mas arriba, sono el movil. El secuestrador lo cogio y miro quien llamaba.  
-¿_Da_?-contesto en ruso.  
-Halcon a Caton. Los pichoncitos han aterrizado.-se oyo la voz de su contado en el Kadic. En ruso.  
-¿Que clase de jerga es esa? No se moleste, hable normal.-"Caton" paso al frances.  
-Er... Belpois y sus amigos han regresado, Caton.-  
-Excelente.-El hombre camino hacia una mesa donde habia seis pantallas planas y dos torres de procesamiento paralelo, todo lo cual encendio.-Informe de la situacion.-  
-Audio, video, camaras y micros. Tengo cubiertos a Dellarrovia y Belpois.-  
El llamado Caton tomo asiento y observo las pantallas; una mostraba un extintor y la puerta de una habitacion, otra parecia estar debajo de una mesa, la tercera reflejaba un pasillo vacio y en la ultima podia verse claramente un ordenador con dos pantallas en una mesa.  
-Esto... Halcon.-gruño entre dientes mientras se recolocaba las lentes con un dedo.-Menos mal que no eres camara de television, porque la verdad, te habrian despedido...-  
Pulso varios botones.  
-A proposito... ¿Por que no hay ninguna camara en la habitacion de la señorita Schaeffer?-  
El contacto parecio cohibido.  
-No he podido acceder.-admitio al fin.-He estado ocupado...-  
-¡¿Que? ¡Triple memo! Pues inventese lo que sea, pero hagalo cuanto antes.-casi le grito al telefono.-Esa chiquilla es de vital importancia para el desarrollo de esta operación. No podemos permitirnos tenerla descuidada. El pack completo: camaras, micros, sensores de proximidad.-  
-Entiendo. ¿Cubro a Ishiyama tambien?-  
-No es necesario, ya me encargo yo de Ishiyama, la fabrica y la casa del profesor.-le atajo.-Podria ser peligroso que fueras a esos sitios. Pero si quiero que recopiles toda la informacion posible del Kadic. Papeles, documentos, codigos... todo lo que haya sobre el Comando Carthago. Volvere a llamar con nuevas instrucciones. _Gutt Löchk_, Halcon.-  
Colgo y se dispuso a comprobar el equipo. Ademas de las pantallas planas y las torres de procesamiento, habia varios grabadores DVD para grabar las cintas de las camaras de vigilancia, una mesa de mezclas para tratar las pistas de sonido, varias cajas con camaras y microfonos (medio vacias, ya que habia entregado varios a su agente para que los distribuyera por Kadic), un radiogoniometro conectado a un transmisor-receptor de Banda Ciudadana, para interceptar las transmisiones de la policia; no creia que fuera a necesitar aquello, pero no queria correr riesgos. Y, por supuesto, la conexión a Internet.  
Observo de reojo la ultima caja, justo al lado de la maleta de los uniformes; se trataba de una caja de madera, del tamaño de un microondas pequeño, carente de cualquier clase de indicacion salvo una hoz y un martillo rojos grabados en la tapa, junto a la inscripcion "VH96"...  
_"Espero no tener que usar esto..."_ penso. Aquel aparato era muy raro y muy valioso, pero tambien un prototipo, y por tanto muy peligroso si no se usaba correctamente. De todos modos, no serviria de nada; Dunbar no poseia informacion actualizada sobre XANA.  
Consulto el reloj; tendria que darse prisa si queria cubrir cento per cento la casa de Ishiyama antes de que regresaran los habitantes. Cogio una bolsa de viaje y comprobo el cargador de su arma; tras pensarselo, le ajusto un silenciador y se la guardo. Kadic-Roissy era un barrio tranquilo, pero no lo bastante como para arriesgarse a ir desarmado...

**Academia Kadic, 21:30 horas.**

Tras la aburrida y aparentemente eterna jornada de clases, estaban todos reunidos en el comedor, celebrando consejo de guerra. Kiwi, el perro, habia sido llevado aquella tarde a casa de Yumi por Hiroki, el hermanito pequeño de la chica, quien se habia comprometido a cuidarlo.  
Odd opinaba que aquello era una insensatez.  
-Kiwi es un perro muy sensible.-protestaba por lo bajo desde hacia media hora, cruzado de brazos y mirando a Yumi.-Y no me fio de tu hermanito despues de lo que le hizo a Jean-Pierre...-  
"Jean-Pierre" habia sido el Tamagochi de Odd. Al menos hasta que Hiroki lo habia arrojado a la calle, donde lo habia atropellado una camioneta. Odd habia pasado meses sin hablarse con el.  
-Venga, Odd.-protesto Yumi, mas que harta de aquello.-Hiroki es mas maduro que antes...-  
-Salir con las reporterillas no convierte a alguien en maduro.-Odd miro a Aelita.-¡Princesa, diselo tu! Kiwi es un perrito muy delicado, que necesita mucho cariño y atenciones...-  
-Ejem... Odd.-llamo su atencion Jeremy.-Estoy convencido de que lo unico que podria hacerle daño a tu... llamemosle "perro", es el impacto de un meteorito grande. Sobrevivira a Hiroki.-  
Aelita no pudo evitar reirse. Tras un momento de duda, Yumi y Jeremy tambien se rieron.  
-No tiene gracia...-refunfuño Odd.  
En eso estaban, cuando se les acercaron Sissi, Nicolas y Herb. Los tres parecian cansados y estaban completamente cubiertos de polvo y suciedad. Sissi se encaro con ellos.  
-¡VOSOTROS!-grito furiosa.-¡MUY GRACIOSA LA BROMITA DE LA FABRICA! ¡PERO ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR ASI!-Bajo la voz.-Se que teneis muuuuuuuuuuchos secretitos, y pienso desvelarlos todos.-  
-¿Ah, si? Me gustaria verlo.-comento Yumi indiferente mientras bebia un sorbo de agua.  
-¡Claro que lo veras, bruja! Se que por vuestra culpa mi Ulrich se ha ido de aquí...-  
-Pues me parece que tu cerebro se ha ido con el.-intervino Odd señalandola con el tenedor.  
Los cuatro se rieron. Sissi apreto los puños con rabia y se dio media vuelta con la cabeza muy alta.  
-Cuidado no te choques con el techo.-volvio a la carga Odd.  
-¡CALLATE DELLARROVIA!-grito Sissi pegando puñetazos en la mesa, que crujio.  
-¿Que pasa aquí?-pregunto Jim apareciendo junto a ellos.  
-Nada, Jim.-tercio Aelita conciliadora.  
-Eh... hum... ¡Eso espero!-Jim se puso firme.-Venga, marchaos...-  
-Aun no hemos acabado.-se quejo Jeremy señalando su plato.  
-Errr... Esta bien, quedaos.-Jim consulto el reloj.-Ishiyama puede quedarse, pero solo hasta las diez.-  
-Entendido.-asintio ella. Como alumna no residente, Yumi tenia que irse a dormir a su casa, un bonito chalecito de dos plantas con jardin delantero, a unos quince minutos a pie desde Kadic, donde vivia con sus padres y su hermanito Hiroki.  
Jim se fue. Sissi y sus adlateres siguieron el mismo camino. Jeremy y los demas juntaron las cabezas.  
-Esto esta cada vez peor.-les dijo.-Esta claro que Sissi nos ha seguido hasta la fabrica. Ahora se hace imperativo acceder al superordenador; seria terrible que justo ahora nos descubrieran...-  
-Pero Jeremy, se suponia que habiamos renunciado a eso.-le recordo Aelita.  
-Es verdad, ¡recuerdo lo pesado que te pusiste con eso!-le pincho Odd.  
-¿Y que? Os recuerdo que William ha desaparecido, Ulrich esta en otro pais y un loco ha estado en la fabrica y se ha tomado la molestia de volar el acceso a Lyoko. Si eso no es una prueba de que pasa algo raro, no se que puede serlo.-Miro a Yumi.-Porque William sigue desaparecido, ¿no?-  
-Si.-confirmo ella.-Su movil no funciona y no ha ido a clase en todo el dia.-  
-¿Creeis que le ha podido pasar algo?-pregunto Aelita.-¿Que lo han... secuestrado?-  
La chica del pelo rosa era muy sensible a esa clase de sucesos. Habia tenido que presenciar como secuestraban a su madre, Antea Schaeffer, sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo, cuando era muy pequeña. Aquel recuerdo todavia le causaba punzadas en el corazon...  
-Es muy posible.-asintio Jeremy funebremente.  
Ninguno dijo nada. Todos intentaban imaginarse que debia haber descubierto William tan importante como para motivar su desaparicion. Como habia dicho Odd en la cena, "no se va a quedar sin comer por gastarnos una broma."  
-En otro orden de cosas, me he saltado la clase de Educacion Fisica y la he aprovechado para informarme de a que clase de colegio han enviado a Ulrich.-  
-¿Y que sabes?-quiso saber Yumi con mucho interes.  
Jeremy, el hacker del grupo, era celebre por su habilidad para entrar en toda clase de sistemas supuestamente inviolables, incluido el de un satelite con cañon laser Helios de la D.G.S.E.  
-Lo han enviado a Schwarzkugel.-  
-¿A donde? ¿A Svaroski?-pregunto Odd.  
-Schwarzkugel o "Escuela de la Esfera Negra".-explico Jeremy.-Es una escuela militar alemana, situada no muy lejos de una ciudad llamada Wolfsburg. El personal se compone a partes iguales de veteranos del ejercito y profesores expulsados de escuelas privadas, como el Kadic. Es un colegio muy elitista y se sospecha que el director, Klaus Wenzel, es un antiguo SS...-  
-Tio, ese sitio no pinta bien.-silbo Odd espantado.  
-Nada bien.-coincidio Aelita.-¿Sabemos algo mas, Jeremy?-  
-Poco mas, pero según el folleto publicitario, "preparamos hoy a las elites del mañana".-añadio el chico de gafas.-Podemos imaginarnos que la disciplina sera muy estricta.-  
-Por no decir que nos convertiran a Ulrich en un nazi.-apunto Yumi.-Pobre...-

**Schwarzkugel, al mismo tiempo.**

Ulrich contemplo con asco la bazofia pastosa que alli llamaban comida y se sento en la mesa que tenia asignado su grupo, con el curioso nombre de "A3 Sturmpionier*". Contemplo como sus compañeros devoraban la comida con fruicion y aparto la vista, aburrido.  
El tal Bayreuth le habia tenido todo el dia corriendo de la ceca a la meca, mostrandole el colegio y luego las clases; agotadoras sesiones de preparacion fisica y densas clases en aleman. Por si eso no era bastante, sus compañeros eran todos unos sosos; no hablaban, casi ni reian y parecian automatas. En cuanto a la decoracion, se podia resumir diciendo que habia aguilas metalicas, maquetas de tanques, barcos, aviones y grandes armaduras medievales por todas partes.  
Echaba de menos Kadic, echaba de menos la comida de Rose, las payasadas de Odd... y sobre todo, echaba de menos a Yumi. Tendria que haberse despedido de ella, tendria que...  
-Oye, ¿vas a comerte eso o no?-  
Ulrich alzo la vista. A su lado se habia sentado una chica pelirroja, vestida con un uniforme negro; tenia un peinado que le daba, en conjunto, un aire parecido a Aelita, pero de un modo mas afilado y duro: mientras que Aelita era incapaz de hacer daño a nadie, aquella chica parecia muy capaz de darle una paliza si se le antojaba.  
-¿Estas sordo? ¿Que miras?-volvio a la carga la chica.-No creo tener monos en la cara...-  
-Oh, perdona. Es que me recuerdas a alguien...-  
Aquello lo empeoro. La chica acero aun mas la mirada de sus ojos azul metalizado.  
-¿No se te ocurre nada mejor para ligar?-bufo.  
-¿Que? ¡No!-se disculpo el.-¡No es por eso! Veras, es que...-No sabia como seguir.-Todo tuyo.-  
-Gracias, Stern.-Le dedico una sonrisa de dientes muy blancos y Ulrich hubiera jurado que afilados.  
-Espera... ¿Sabes mi nombre?-le pregunto mientras ella se zampaba su racion con la voracidad de un leñador. La extraña chica no le contesto hasta que dejo el plato limpio.  
-Como para no saberlo.-contesto reclinandose en la silla.-Ermitage, 341 Waffen-SS.-se identifico.  
Ulrich se quedo atonito. Según habia oido, en aquella escuela se agrupaba a los alumnos como si fueran unidades militares, reestructurandose los grupos de modo que se juntara a "unidades" de igual "rendimiento". En concreto, a los miembros de la "341 Waffen-SS" se los consideraba como el maximo exponente de lo que podia lograr aquella escuela; disciplinados, valientes, arrojados, daban lo mejor de si mismos en solitario o en grupos... La chica seguia hablando.  
-Puedes llamarme Oberschartfuhrer Taelia. Taelia Ermitage. Soy lo que tu llamarias una senpai**.-

*Infanteria de asalto (en aleman)  
**Senpai es un termino japones. Vendria a significar "Alumno de curso superior encargado de instruir a los de cursos inferiores acerca del funcionamiento de la institucion de estudio."


	5. Zebra y un fantasma

Cap. 5: Contramedidas.

Mientras en Kadic era de noche, en la Costa Oeste de Estados Unidos eran las tres de la tarde. En algun lugar de Los Angeles, especificamente en la esquina de Pine con Yuca, se alzaba un gran rascacielos que no desentonaba para nada con el estilo de la zona. desde cuyas ventanas podia verse una panoramica de toda la ciudad y el gran cartel de Hollywood. Sin embargo, ahi dentro nadie estaba interesado en apreciar las vistas; tenian todos demasiado trabajo que hacer como para admirar el paisaje. Pero no significaba que alli hubiera gente de poca importancia...

Sono un telefono, que fue contestado por un hombre que iba vestido con un traje de espiga.

-_Zebra_.-escupio secamente.

-Aqui Leek.-gruño alguien al otro lado del telefono, que se oia como si estuvieran llamando desde la otra punta del mundo. Mas concretamente, de Inglaterra, como sabia Zebra; consulto la hilera de relojes digitales que habia en la pared y comprobo que en Inglaterra y Francia eran las once y cuarto de la noche. Tenia que ser por algo importante...

-Cuanto tiempo, Leek. ¿Que ocurre?-

-El War Office ha confirmado extraoficialmente la desaparicion de dos agentes del SIS...-

-El War Office ni siquiera esta en nuestra jurisdiccion. ¿Por que deberia importarnos?-

El agente dudo, pero finalmente solto la bomba. La noticia que podia arruinarle el dia.

-Bueno, señor, ambos estaban trabajando en el caso de Franz Hopper. Como sabe, es el nombre con el que se conoce en Europa a Waldo Schaeffer...-

Leek siguio hablando, pero Zebra ya no le prestaba atencion. Reflexionaba. _Franz Hopper... _Aquel habia sido uno de sus primeros trabajos tras el ascenso, como lider y no como agente de campo. Y el unico que no habia logrado resolver del todo a su plena satisfaccion.

Parecia como si, despues del fracaso de Kadic-Roissy, el Tododivino hubiera decidido concederle una nueva oportunidad a su plan... Oportunidad que pensaba aprovechar.

-Leek, quiero una cobertura completa del War Office. Quienes son esos agentes, cuales son sus contactos, para que faccion trabajan, que sabian, cuando dieron noticias por ultima vez... todo.-

-Entendido señor.-

-Y otra cosa. En esta operación no tienes autorizacion para contactar con ninguna otra division.-

-_Zu befehl_.-

Zebra colgo y abrio su propio portatil, sin ninguna clase de conexión para evitar pirateos. Introdujo tres contraseñas diferentes que cambiaban cada dia; en la pantalla aparecio una lista de numeros telefonicos de toda la geografia del pais. Escogio uno y lo marco, no sin antes activar en su centralita telefonica el maximo nivel de encriptacion.

Hubo tres tonos. Finalmente, alguien contesto.

-¿_Bei_?-

-_Mein Name ist Zebra_.-se presento sin preambulos.-_Carthago Projekt wird aktiv. Ich möchte alle die alte Garde Benachrichtigung. Ich liebe es, hier Betriebssystem vierundzwanzig Stunden, und ein Team in Europa. Wird haven eine meetin, fuhr Ostmarck Landen_.-

-_Auf zer widersen_.-asintio el otro.

-Bien. Quiero a un equipo en Kadic de aquí a mañana. Es absolutamente prioritario recopilar nueva informacion sobre este asunto. Pueden apretar las tuercas cuanto les venga en gana.-

-Entendido. Adios.-

**Maison Ishiyama, 23:30 de la noche.**

-¡Guau, guau, guau!-ladraba Kiwi mientras sacaba una gran ventaja a sus perseguidores; es decir, a Hiroki. El perro se metio debajo de una mesa bajita que ocupaba todo el centro del salon, decorado con tatamis al estilo japones, y el chico se lanzo detras, dandose con una pata.

-¡Silencio, Lichi! ¡Ya esta bien! ¡Se un buen perrito!-le decia.

Kiwi le ignoro, saltando sobre un armarito y derribando de paso un hermoso bonsai que habia encima. Hiroki se llevo las manos a la cabeza al ver eso.

-¡El bonsai favorito de mama! ¡Lichi, eres malo! Como te coja...-

En esto, el perro se puso a ladrarle a la puerta que daba al pasillo, con una furia increible.

-Pero Lichi, ¿que haces?-pregunto el chico abriendo la puerta corredera.-¡Si aquí no hay na...!-

Hiroki se quedo de piedra, pero no mas que el fantasma vestido de negro que habia en el pasillo. Llevaba un arma en una mano y una caja de herramientas en la otra, e iba en calcetines...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡UN FANTASMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El alarido de Hiroki retumbo por toda la casa e hizo saltar en la cama a Yumi, la cual estaba en aquel momento preparandose para salir de la casa a escondidas. Pese a que sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios, Hiroki era incluso mas pesado que ellos vigilandola...

-¡Hiroki! ¡Hirokiiii!-llamo a su hermano mientras bajaba las escaleras armada con lo primero que encontro, una katana que le quito a una armadura de samurai que tenian en el pasillo. Salto los escalones de dos en dos y se tropezo con alguien que estaba tendido en el suelo, cayendose en mitad del pasillo mientras Kiwi corria a su alrededor pegando ladridos.

-¡Callate, Kiwi, por favor!-le ordeno levantandose y comprobando que habia caido sobre Hiroki. Le tomo el pulso; estaba inconsciente, pero seguia vivo. En apariencia, el ladron lo habia noqueado.

Sin detenerse siquiera a llamar a la policia, salio corriendo por la abierta puerta de la casa y corrio precedida por Kiwi hacia donde se oian unos pasos apresurados, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo que le suponia. Debia de tener una pinta rarisima, corriendo con los pelos de punta y una katana en una mano, pero no le importaba. Alcanzaria al tipo que le habia hecho aquello a Hiroki y...

Los faros de un coche la deslumbraron, al tiempo que oia el ruido de un motor. Poco despues, con un chillido de goma quemada, un gran todoterreno gris plateado paso junto a ella, golpeandola de refilon al girar en la esquina. Kiwi se aparto justo a tiempo de la trayectoria de las ruedas y salio tras el vehiculo, el cual se perdio de vista por la calle que iba a la zona industrial...

Diez minutos antes, Jeremy estaba disponiendose a despertar a Aelita para intentar ir al superordenador. Sin embargo, en aquel momento estaba agachado en el jardin de los Ishiyama, buscando huellas con una linterna. Odd acariciaba a Kiwi mientras le decia lo buen perrito que era y Aelita interrogaba a un asustadisimo Hiroki y una perpleja Yumi.

-Os digo que vi a un fantasma.-repetia Hiroki muy alterado.

-Los fantasmas no existen.-objeto Jeremy.

-Pues el tipo al que persegui yo era muy solido.-le discutio Yumi.-Y su jeep tambien.-

-Probablemente visteis a un hombre que_ parecia_ un fantasma.-sugirio Odd.-¿Como era?-

Hiroki les describio a alguien muy palido, con el pelo gris y unos ojos muy brillantes y violeta. Hablo tambien del arma que llevaba en la mano, y de la caja de herramientas.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?-quiso saber Jeremy.

-¡Oye, que no me lo estoy inventando!-protesto el chiquillo.-¡Yumi tambien lo ha visto!-

-La verdad es que yo no le vi la cara...-admitio ella avergonzada.

-Pero viste su coche, ¿no?-

-Si. Era un todoterreno gris plateado, de eso estoy segura.-

-¿Creeis que es la misma persona contra la que nos advirtio William?-pregunto Aelita.

-No lo se, pero es muy posible. Despues de todo...-

-...ambos tienen el mismo tipo de vehiculo.-

El hombre de los ojos violeta, alias Caton, maldijo entre dientes al oir aquello. Incluso teniendo que moverse con cautela, habia logrado cubrir al cien por cien de camaras y microfonos la casa de los Ishiyama. De todos modos, aquello le habia podido costar bastante mas de lo que creia; habia perdido parte de su tapadera, y ahora todos aquellos crios estarian atentos a la aparicion de todoterrenos grises en el barrio... Ajusto el zoom de la microcamara para enfocarles.

-Genial, ahora un loco nos quiere muertos.-se lamento el chico del ridiculo tupe rubio y violeta, al que su software de reconcimiento facial identifico como Odd Dellarrovia.

-Si os quisiera muertos, habria atropellado a Ishiyama, estupido.-murmuro para si mismo.

Tenia que reconocerlo; la chica del pelo negro, Yumi Ishiyama, tenia valor. Pocas crias de dieciseis años se lanzarian a perseguir con una katana a un perfecto desconocido y armado. De no haber sido por aquel estupido chucho... y el criajo aquel que lo cuidaba, Hiroki Ishiyama.

Tendria que tener mas cuidado en el futuro; en aquella clase de mision, quien cometia un error solia acabar muerto. No es que esperase que aquellos crios fueran a matarlo, pero no eran los unicos interesados en aquel asunto, como probaban los dos tipos del MI6 que tenia en el sotano.

-¿Y si pedimos a Kiwi que siga la pista?-pregunto el chico del tupe ridiculo, Odd Dellarrovia.

-Ahora es muy tarde para hacer nada. Dudo incluso que Kiwi pudiera seguir el rastro del coche.-dijo la famosa Aelita.-Deberiamos irnos a dormir. Ya miraremos mañana con la luz del dia...-

-No consiento que se dude de las cualidades de mi Kiwi.-

-Hablando de eso, ¿quien se lo queda?-pregunto Yumi.-Esta claro que nos puede avisar si alguien intenta colarse. Creo que deberiais quedaroslo vosotros.-

-¡Nooooooooo!-protesto el criajo, Hiroki.-¡A mi me cae bien Lichiii! ¡Yumi, por favor...!-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hiroki.-objeto el chico rubio con pinta de "_genio de la ciencia y macho de Aelita_" (o al menos asi figuraba en su base de datos), Jeremy Belpois.

-Deberiais quedaroslo vosootros.-añadio Aelita.-Estareis solos hasta que vuestros padres vuelvan. En cambio, nosotros estaremos en la academia, donde es poco probable que se cuele alguien.-

-¿Queeeeeee? ¡Nosotros corremos mas peligro!-se quejo Odd.-¡Te recuerdo que tu eres la persona mas valiosa de este comando, princesa!-

-No lo sabes tu bien.-añadio el espia por lo bajo.

La chica morena de ojos rasgados, Ishiyama Yumi-chan, enarco una ceja.

-¿Comando?-pregunto incredula.

-¿Nunca visteis Terror en el Hospital? El capitulo en que el doctor Srank... bah, olvidadlo.-

-Bueno, en la academia esta Jim de guardia perenne.-recordo Jeremy.

-Si. Eso es lo que me preocupa.-se lamento Odd.

-No creo que Jim deje entrar a nadie asi por las buenas.-

Tras intercambiar unas palabritas de despedida, Jeremy, Odd y Aelita se fueron de alli; Odd lamentando a gritos tener que dejar a Kiwi en casa de Yumi.

-Mañana intentaremos ir otra vez al superordendaor.-les dijo Jeremy mientras entraban en la academia.-No queria decirlo delante de Hiroki, pero...-

-¿Crees que el intruso que entro en casa de Yumi tiene algo que ver con los hombres de negro?-

Los "hombres de negro" eran uno de los recuerdos mas raros de Aelita. Se trataba de misteriosos individuos cuya caracteristica mas sobresaliente era que vestian traje negro, corbata, gafas de sol y pequeños auriculares en las orejas. De acuerdo con lo que recordaba, aquellos hombres perseguian a su padre y se habian llevado a su madre de una cabaña en la nieve hacia mucho tiempo. Solo muy recientemente se habia atrevido a hablarle a los demas de ellos, y cada uno tenia su propia teoria: Odd decia que eran alienigenas; Jeremy creia que muy probablemente eran agentes especiales, a lo que Ulrich habia contestado pidiendole que le citara un gobierno que mandara agentes a secuestrar, perseguir y amenazar a cientificos. Entonces Milly les habia informado de que el Gobierno de la Ciudad de la Cupula Dorada hacia eso con abrumadora regularidad, usando tacticas mas propias de terroristas, y habia querido saber de que hablaban...

-Es posible.-interrumpio Jeremy sus pensamientos.-Lo cierto es que no estamos seguros.-

-Hasta mañana, Einsteins.-se despidio Odd yendo a su cuarto.

**Schwarzkugel**

Ulrich daba vueltas y mas vueltas inquieto en el jergon que tenian los miembros de su "unidad" en un barracon, intentando dormir. Tenia el presentimiento de que aquella noche era especial, por algun motivo indefinido... Debia estar pasando algo especial en la fabrica... No, decidio; no tenia sentido pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos a Yumi, sin poder ni verla...

Tenia que llamarla, decidio. Y decirle... decirle ¿que?. Eso ya era mas complicado...

Se levanto en la cama y escucho. No muy lejos, oyo un murmullo. Aguzo el oido. Quien hablaba era Ermitage, la chica tan rara a la que habia conocido en el comedor. Presto mas atencion...

-..._eine Kommanderunit, fuhr niente kweldge_.-decia por lo bajo.-Tendrias que intentar hacer una insercion. Estoy segura de que algo se te ocurrira...-

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?-pregunto Ulrich.

La chica tapo el telefono con una mano.

-Tengo que dejarte. Au revoir.-Colgo. Miro a Ulrich.-¿Tu quien te has creido que eres para meterte en mis asuntos? Venga, ¿que cosa rara me vas a pedir?-

-Err... ¿Pedirte?-Ulrich no entendia nada.

Taelia sonrio.

-Se supone que no se pueden traer "medios de comunicación con el enemigo" aquí dentro.-

-Oh...-El chico no sabia que decir.-¿Puedo hacer una llamada?-

Ella lo miro con asombro.

-¿Una... llamada?-pregunto con visible incredulidad.-¿_Solo eso_?-

-Si, solo eso.-la atajo Ulrich con cierta impaciencia.-¡¿Que creias que iba a pedirte?-

Taelia le miro fijamente y nego con la cabeza, como si no se creyera que solo le pidiera eso.

-Creeme, no quieres saberlo.-Le dejo el movil.-Despues de todo, una _senpai_ debe ayudar a sus _kohais,_ pero no abuses... ¿Quien es tan importante que no puedes ni esperar a mañana?-

Ulrich no la escucho, sino que cogio el movil y marco el numero de Yumi.

-_El telefono al que llama esta apagado o fuera de cobertura. Por favor intentelo mas tarde_.-

Ulrich maldijo para si mismo y colgo. Le devolvio el movil a la tal Ermitage.

-¿Te importaria volvermelo a dejar mañana? Bueno...-dudo.-no solo mañana.-

-Si que te importa esa persona.-silbo Ermitage.-De acuerdo. Ahora vamos a dormir, que es tarde.-


	6. MenInBlack

Cap. 6: Los hombres de negro.

**06/06/2009  
Kadic.**

Nada mas levantarse, Jeremy, Aelita y Odd fueron directamente a la vieja fabrica a encontrar una forma de colarse en el interior. El genio del grupo creia que tal vez pudiera volver a activar el ascensor desde la superficie, ya que era imposible retirar tanto escombro de la escalera...  
-Que bien.-se habia burlado Odd.-Tanta historia para bloquear el ascensor y ahora mira.-  
-¡Dejadlo ya!-les atajo Aelita.-¿No esperamos a Yumi?-  
-Ha llamado. Dijo que vendria en cuanto pudiera.-le informo Jeremy mientras entraban en el antiguo centro de control de la fabrica, en el piso de arriba.-Y ahora, veamos que tienes aquí...-

-¿Es que estos niñatos no duermen?-maldijo Caton mientras se bebia una gran taza de te. Estaba furioso, como solia pasarle cuando dormia poco. Habia pasado la mitad de la noche colocando camaras en casa de Ishiyama y en aquella fabrica abandonada, y total le habian pillado; el cuarto de Aelita seguia sin tener ninguna clase de vigilancia y encima, aquellos crios parecian especialmente interesados en acceder a la maquina... No le sorprendia que hubiesen deducido que habia usado explosivos direccionales, pero creia que aquello les intimidaria un poco...  
Mas bien el contrario; lo unico que habia conseguido habia sido que volvieran.  
Sono un movil. Sin molestarse en levantarse, alargo la mano y lo cogio.  
-Halcon a Caton. Los pichoncitos han...-  
-Lo se. Estan controlados.-le atajo el recolocandose el pelo.-¿Donde esta Ishiyama?-  
-Er... no lo se.-  
Caton tamborileo los dedos con impaciencia.  
-Busc... No, mira, casi mejor que cubras de una vez el cuarto de Raeder.-  
-¿Raeder? Pero si no...-  
-Es en clave. Si mal no recuerdo, te la dije. Mira, cubre el dichoso cuarto. Ahora es tu oportunidad. Iria yo, pero sabes que no puedo dejarme ver en Kadic despues de lo de anoche.-  
-¿Ahora? Pero tengo clase...-  
-Inventate una excusa. Creo que el Comando Carthago lo hace mas a menudo de lo que crees.-  
Colgo y observo las seis pantallas con algo parecido a la incredulidad.  
-¿Pero donde se habra metido Ishiyama...?-

Yumi Ishiyama habia pretendido ir a la clase, pero se habia retrasado porque Hiroki habia dejado la mesa sin recoger y habia huido como el cobarde que era. Aquello solo la habria entretenido unos pocos minutos, pero nada mas llegar frente a la verja del colegio se habia quedado de piedra al ver que habia detenido un gran coche (un Mercedes 560 Sel "con esa maravilla impresionas a las nenas", según Odd) negro metalizado con matricula diplomatica, del cual se bajaron dos individuos que parecian sacados de una pelicula de espias; uno alto, rubio, de mandibula prominente, y el otro de piel oscura y calvo. Los dos eran muy altos, de complexion fuerte, y llevaban gafas de sol, trajes negros con corbata y auriculares en las orejas.  
Por puro instinto, Yumi se agacho tras un arbol; desde su encuentro de ayer, y las cosas que les habia dicho Aelita acerca de los "hombres de negro", no se fiaba demasiado de aquella clase de apariciones... Los observo mirar alrededor con desconfianza y dirigirse al edificio administrativo.  
Tras un momento de duda, decidio seguirlos; no creia que las visitas habituales del director acudieran en cochazos de embajada. Aquellos tipos caminaron hacia el despacho del director; la chica observo como la secretaria les daba el alto.  
-¡Oigan, no pueden entrar sin cita pre...!-empezo a decirles.  
Uno de aquellos tipos le mostro lo que parecia una carterita negra; la secretaria se cuadro, saludo militarmente y les abrio la puerta. Yumi se quedo tan alucinada que casi se olvido de espiarlos...

Jean-Pierre Delmas, el director de la academia Kadic y padre de Sissi, se quedo tan sorprendido como Yumi cuando vio que dos perfectos desconocidos entraban en su despacho como si fuera el suyo. Los dos tipos se detuvieron frente a su escritorio.  
-¿Jean-Pierre Delmas?-pregunto el tipo rubio.  
-Soy yo, ¿que...?-  
-Al parecer, le interesa el uranio enriquecido.-le informo el de piel oscura.  
-¡Oiga, ¿que dice?-  
-Lo sabemos TODO, querido Jean-Pierre.-prosiguio el rubio.-Le gustan los misiles termonucleares, los bombarderos estrategicos Stratoforretress, el antrax y otras cosas parecidas.-  
-¡Yo no se nada! ¡Solo soy un director de colegio!-  
Los dos hombres se miraron entre ellos.  
-¿Que opinas, Singer?-pregunto el negro.  
-Que este tipo es un pusilanime, Black.-contesto su amigo.-No creo que tenga nada que ver.-  
-Vuelve a llamarme Black y te parto la cara*. Pero tienes razon.-  
Volvieron a mirar a un amedrentado Delmas.  
-¿Que significa esto? ¿Quienes son ustedes?-  
Los dos le mostraron identificaciones de algo llamado RG con banderitas francesas. La del rubio estaba a nombre de Hal Schlesinger y la de su compañero lo identificaba como Howard Haeger.  
-Somos de una division de seguridad secreta. Ni siquiera el Presidente sabe que existimos.-  
-La verdad es que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos bien quienes somos.-admitio Schleisinger.  
-Eso no importa ahora mismo.-zanjo Haeger la discusion.  
-Lo que importa es que tenemos informacion que sugiere que alguien ha pirateado datos de una empresa de armas y robado informacion de defensa muy delicada. Desde aquí.-  
-En concreto, desde esta linea. ¿A quien pertenece?-  
Demas cogio la tarjeta que le tendieron y leyo el numero escrito...

_**655.162.432**_

Entre tanto, en la fabrica, Jeremy proseguia con la dificil tarea de desbloquear el ascensor. En el tiempo que llevaba manipulando el centro de control, habia vuelto a encender la cadena de montaje, conectado y desconectado las luces exteriores, activado la verja automatica que daba al rio y provocado una sobrecarga en el calentador, pero seguia sin poder encender el ascensor.  
-Eh, esto es nuevo.-comento Aelita cuando Jeremy abrio lo que parecia un programa de videovigilancia.-¿Tu sabias que se podia acceder desde aquí al circuito de television?-  
-No, y eso me da una idea.-Jeremy introdujo varios comandos.-Tal vez hayan grabado quien volo las escaleras. No estaria mal tener una imagen en video de nuestro sospechoso...-  
Pero, por mas que busco, Jeremy no encontro nada. Al parecer, las camaras habian estado apagadas hasta que el las habia encendido en aquel momento.  
-Otro punto muerto.-se lamento Odd sujetandose al respaldo de la silla.-Einstein, decepcionante.-  
-Hago lo que puedo. Callate Odd.-  
Abrio un nuevo programa; esta vez habia acertado. Rapidamente desbloqueo el ascensor y se levanto de la silla, bajando hasta el nivel mas bajo.  
-Vamos alla.-les dijo mientras entraban en la caja.-Aelita, haz los honores.-  
-Sera un placer.-contesto ella pulsando el boton, con una curiosa emocion.  
Recuerdos diversos acudieron a sus memorias mientras el ascensor hacia el recorrido que tan bien conocian, pese a que nunca se habian fijado en los detalles; siempre iban con prisas, para evitar alguna catastrofe o salvar a un amigo; siempre contra XANA, el enemigo...  
Pero XANA estaba muerto. Finito._ Kaputt_, decian los alemanes. ¿Por que Aelita tenia la sensacion de que no todo habia acabado...? On va commencer la neuf romain. Iba a comenzar una nueva aventura, era muy posible... Pero, ¿como? El grupo estaba disperso y ademas...  
La puerta del ascensor se deslizo con un fuerte siseo y el centro de control de Lyoko, en el que tantas horas habia pasado Jeremy sentado, con su proyector holografico, aparecio ante ellos.  
-Eh bien. El momento de la verdad.-anuncio sentandose ante el centro de control. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que se sento ahi, con la incertidumbre de no saber que le esperaba...

En Kadic, el director Delmas abrio la puerta del cuarto de Jeremy a aquellos dos individuos, quienes entraron en la habitacion y la examinaron con ojo critico. Haeger miro el ordenador.  
-No lo entiendo.-dijo con marcada incredulidad.-Es imposible entrar en el sistema Raytheon con eso. Se necesitaria algo mas potente. Algo que no se consigue en una tienda.-  
-Lo que nos importa es; como lo ha conseguido, cuales son sus contactos, para que grupo terrorista trabaja. Vamos a vigilarle muy de cerca.-señalo Schlesinger.-Microfonos, camaras... todo el pack completo. Le controlaremos. El no lo sabra, pero nos llevara al resto del grupo.-  
Delmas se seco el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo.  
-No me lo puedo creer... Nuestro Jeremy Belpois un terrorista... En cualquier caso, pueden contar con mi absoluta cooperacion.-les prometio.  
Los dos agentes esbozaron algo que habria podido tomarse como una sonrisa sardonica...  
-Yo puedo ayudar.-intervino Jim asomandose por la puerta; llevaba una mochila al hombro y parecia interesado.-No se lo dije, señor, pero estuve dos años en Operaciones Especiales...-  
-Pues no, no me lo dijiste.-gruño Delmas.  
-Asi es, pero prefiero no hablar del tema.-  
Los dos agentes se miraron, pensando que aquel era un dialogo de besugos.  
-¡Basta! Si nos quieren ayudar, instalen nuestros equipos.-ordeno el rubio.-Asi les borraremos de la lista de complices y sospechosos de apoyar...-

-...el terrorismo.-  
Desde su escondite, Caton ajusto el zoom de la camara, identificada en pantalla como "Belpois Camera 1" y observo detenidamente a los presentes. Alargo la mano y activo el software de reconocimiento facial, el cual le confirmo lo que ya sospechaba...  
-Asi que el enemigo ha movido ficha... Que rapidez.-comento. Aquello no encajaba con su propia informacion, pero debia tener en cuenta que habia habido cambios drasticos desde entonces...  
Delmas era un pusilanime, pero los dos tipos de negro eran peligrosos... No estaba preocupado; dudaba mucho que descubrieran sus propios equipos de vigilancia, sobre todo si era Jim el encargado de colocar el equipo que le darian aquellos tipos...  
Reparo en un angulo de la imagen y enfoco la camara alli. Se quedo atonito al ver a Ishiyama; estaba asomada a la ventana desde fuera, sin perderse detalle de lo que se decia ahi dentro...  
Oyo que William volvia a quejarse en la bodega y decidio ir a ver que le ocurria.

En la fabrica, Jeremy pulso Intro.  
Nada sucedió.  
Volvio a pulsarlo. La pantalla siguio negra.  
-Decididamente, esto sigue apagado.-suspiro con cierto alivio.  
-¿Que esperabas?-pregunto Odd.  
-Cualquier cosa.-contesto lugubremente Jeremy.  
-¿Podemos encenderlo un ratito? Me hace ilu volver a surfear...-  
-¡Ni hablar!-gritaron Aelita y Jeremy a la vez. Aelita fue mas explicita.-Estamos seguros de que XANA murio, pero aun asi encender el superordenador es un riesgo inaceptable.-  
-Joooo, quiero surfear.-se quejo Odd.-Que aburrido eres, Einstein.-  
-Solo soy prudente. Por cierto, ¿sabeis algo de Yumi?-  
-No. Voy a llamarla.-  
Aelita saco el movil y marco un numero.

Riiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiing.  
Los hombres de negro dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron de inmediato a la ventana. No tardaron en ver a Yumi, la cual echo a correr.  
-¡Nos estaban espiando!-rugio Haeger lanzandose hacia la ventana, con un arma en la mano.-¡Ve por la puerta! ¡Morales, usted vaya por detras! ¡No se nos puede escapar!-  
-Entendido.-asintio el rubio saliendo de alli.  
El hombre-de-negro salto por la ventana y aterrizo con agilidad antes de salir corriendo tras Yumi, la cual corria hacia el parque con el movil en una mano.  
-¡Muchas gracias Aelita!-bufo de mal humor.-Ahora me persiguen dos tipos muy raros que estaban hablando con el director y con Jimbo en el cuarto de Jeremy...-  
Un estampido retumbo tras ella y algo silbo junto a su oreja. Yumi corrio todavia mas deprisa, sin soltar el movil, incredula. ¡Le estaban disparando! ¡En Kadic!

-¡Deja eso, idiota!-gruño Schlesinger bajandole el arma a su compañero.-¡Aqui no tenemos permiso para usar armas! ¡¿Quieres que nos metamos en un lio?-  
-En un lio peor nos meteremos si se nos escapa esa espia. ¡Vamos!-  
Los dos corrieron hacia el parque, siguiendo muy de cerca a la joven. Haeger saco un movil y llamo a un numero de la zona norte.  
-Quiero que traigan a la unidad K-9 a Kadic. Tenemos un codigo azul.-ordeno.  
Los dos corrieron hasta llegar a la otra verja, sin encontrar el mas minimo rastro de Yumi. Era casi como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra...

*Black es "negro", dicho de un modo insultante, en ingles. De ahi que Haeger se enfade porque su compañero le llame asi.


	7. The game of the Spies

Cap. 7: The Game of the Spies.

**Schwarzkugel**

-Bien. ¡Firmes! Yo soy Hans Bayreuth y sere vuestro instructor.-Paseo la vista por todo el grupo, y se detuvo en Ulrich, quien intentaba mostrarse firme.-¡Tu! ¿De donde vienes?-  
-Er... de Francia.-  
-¡De Francia! En Francia solo hay vacas y maricones.-gruño el bavaro.-No tienes cuernos. Por lo tanto, ¿Que te queda?-  
Ulrich fue a protestar, pero Taelia intervino.  
-Oiga, no tiene derecho a hacerle eso a un compatriota.-le espeto al instructor.  
-¡Por supuesto que...! ¿Compatriota?-  
-Si. Mire su expediente.-  
-Ten por seguro que lo hare, Ermitage.-gruño Bayreuth.-Y andate con ojo. No te creas que la reputacion de tu padre va a protegerte siempre.-  
-Por eso me insistio tanto en que cuidase de mi misma.-  
Bayreuth paso de largo y siguio pasando lista. Aparentemente satisfecho, se acerco a una caja y la abrio, sacando de ella unas arcaicas ametralladoras que parecian de atrezzo de Hollywood.  
-Os presento la MP-40.-dijo repartiendolas.-La primera ametralladora corta funcional fabricada en Europa. Por la H&K. Sera vuestra mejor compañera. Para algunos incluso puede que vuestra amante. Cuando la domineis, pasareis a modelos mas complicados.-  
-No estara cargada de verdad, ¿no?-pregunto Ulrich incredulo.  
-Por supuesto que si.-le confirmo Taelia cogiendo un arma especialmente pesada con culata de madera y cargador curvado.-¿Que te creias?-  
-¿Y por que tu llevas una mas grande?-  
-Como ya te dije, soy de un grado superior. En mi unidad ya vamos por la AK-103.-  
Ulrich no se enteraba de nada.  
-Lo que tu digas...-  
-¡Eh bien! Ahora, vamos a dar las primeras clases. Hoy toca Historia.-  
-Genial...-murmuro Ulrich con disgusto. "Me pregunto que estara haciendo Yumi..."

**Francia, al mismo tiempo.  
**  
Jadeando por la carrerita, Yumi entro en la fabrica y se dirigio hacia el hueco del ascensor, el cual subia en ese preciso instante. La compuerta se subio y apareieron los demas.  
-Yumi, ¿que te ha pasado?-pregunto Aelita preocupada acercandosele y sujetandola.-Pareces agotada.-  
-ESTOY agotada.-jadeo la japonesa.-He sido perseguida por dos hombres-de-negro.-  
Ninguno dijo nada, pero Aelita sintio un escalofrio.  
-No lo diras en serio...-dijo Jeremy visiblemente incredulo.  
-Pues si. Parecian muy interesados en ti, por cierto. Estaban husmeando en tu cuarto. Estan convencidos de que eres una especie de terrorista informatico. Van a por nosotros.-  
-¿Que? ¡Oh, noooo!-gimoteo el chico.-Como encuentren el Video-Diario, estamos perdidos.-  
-¡¿Pero no estaba aquí, en el superordenador?-  
-Si, pero hice una copia y me la lleve a mi portatil para poder estudiar los programas...-  
-Tenemos un grave problema.-opino Odd.-A lo mejor esos tipos son agentes del gobierno que quieren silenciarnos para siempre por haber luchado contra XANA. O quiza quieran matarnos.-  
Aelita grito, asustada anter aquella idea.  
-Odd, ves demasiadas peliculas.-le riño Jeremy.-Ademas, no estamos en la Guerra Fria. Ahora los agentes especiales ya no van por ahi matando gente.-  
-A mi me dispararon.-apunto Yumi.-Le han dicho a Delmas que eres un terrorista. Posiblemente que nosotros tambien lo somos. Y William ha desaparecido. No hace falta ni que nos maten.-  
-Esto ya es demasiado peligroso. Si por lo menos estuviera aquí Ulrich, podriamos hacer algo entre los cinco. Pero ahora mismo, no sabemos nada de nada.-  
-Y como no lleguemos a clase, Jim...-

-...nos va a canear.-  
El hombre de los ojos violeta descolgo el movil y marco un numero.  
-Halcon.-dijo a su agente en Kadic.-Tengo una mision importante para ti. Estas son las ordenes...-

Dos minutos mas tarde, Jim estaba acabando de instalar la camara en la ventana de la habitacion de Jeremy, cuando se abrio la puerta de golpe y asomo Susan Hertz, la profesora de fisica. Esta era una mujer entrada en años, de pelo rizado, gris y muy espeso, con grandes gafas redondas y una bata de laboratorio siempre puesta, lloviera, nevase o hubiera huelga.  
-¿Que estas haciendo, Jim?-pregunto severamente. Hertz era muy estricta, sobre todo con Jim.  
El profesor de gimnasia se cayo del taburete en que estaba subido y por un pelo no aplasto su mochila. Guardo el kit de espionaje y puso cara de circunstancias.  
-Nada importante, Susan... ¿Y tu que haces aquí?-  
-Oh... Venia a entregarle un examen a Jeremy.-contesto ella mostrandole un papel.  
-Pues ahora mismo no esta.-  
-¿Y tu que haces?-  
Jim dudo.  
-Pues veras...-  
La puerta de la habitacion se abrio de golpe y por ella asomo el agente rubio.  
-Dese prisa... ¿Quien es esta mujer, Morales?-  
-Er... es Susan Hertz, señor. Susan, el agente especial Schlesinger.-  
-¿Y que hace aquí un agente especial?-exigio saber Hertz.  
-Alto secreto.-Schlesinger miro a Jim.-¿Podemos fiarnos?-  
-Tanto como de mi.-  
-Si. Ese es el problema.-Miro a Hertz.-Señorita, estamos aquí en mision especial en la _Lucha Contra El Terrorismo Internacional._ No tiene mas opcion que cooperar o sera considerada sospechosa.-  
-Por supuesto que colaborare.-asintio Hertz sonriendo con una boca llena de dientes.-Siempre me oli que Belpois y sus amigos ocultaban algo. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarles...-  
-Bueno, yo he acabado aquí.-dijo Jim disponiendose a irse. Cogio la mochila y se fue de alli.  
-Personese a la mayor brevedad en la base de operaciones. Nosotros aun tenemos que registrar e inventariar el contenido de esta habitacion. Si hay pruebas aquí, las encontraremos.-  
-Bien. Instalare los equipos en los otros cuartos.-

Cuando Jeremy, Aelita, Odd y Yumi regresaron a la academia, se encontraron con Jim.  
-¡¿Pero que haceis ahi fuera? ¡Id a clase! ¡Ahora!-les ordeno.-¡Desfilando!-  
Cabizbajos, los cuatro se dirigieron a sus aulas...  
-Me pregunto si Jim se habra creido todo eso que les han dicho los hombres de negro a el y a Delmas...-se pregunto Odd.-Lo de que somos terroristas y tal.-  
-Bueno, una vez nos ayudo contra XANA. No creo que sea tan tonto como para creerse algo tan disparatado.-le defendio Yumi.-A mi el que me preocupa es Jean-Pierre.-  
-Y mis padres.-les recordo Aelita.-Si estan aquí, tiene que ser por ellos.-  
-Es verdad. No podemos descuidar esa investigacion.-asintio Jeremy.-Esta noche iremos a la Ermita a ver que encontramos. Ahora, vamos a clase o Jim pensara que estamos "conspirando".-  
Los cuatro se rieron. Jim Morales llevaba meses convencido de que tenian un gran secreto y los perseguia para averiguar de que se trataba. En mas de una ocasión les habia ayudado a luchar contra XANA, pero siempre hacian la Vuelta al Pasado para que olvidase...

················································································································································

Mas tarde, nada mas sonar el timbre del fin de las clases, Jeremy corrio a su cuarto y se dirigio directamente al armario donde guardaba el portatil. Abrio la caja y metio las manos...  
Estaba vacia.  
-¡Me han robado el portatil!-grito al borde de la frustracion.  
-Tio, eso esta muy feo.-comento Odd.  
-Lo peor es que tenia ahi TODO. Los planos del Skid, la interfaz de Lyoko, el video-diario... Como logren abrirlo, ya no necesitaran mas pruebas contra nosotros.-  
-Bueno... ¿No podrias haberlo guardado en otro sitio?-sugirio Aelita.  
-¡Estoy seguro de que estaba aqui! Lo se muy bien...-  
-Algo no encaja...-opino Odd.-¿Por que razon los hombres de negro se arriesgan tanto, hasta el punto de llamar la atencion de una forma tan escandalosa? Volaron la escalera, dispararon contra Yumi, ahora te han robado el portatil... Deben estar muy seguros de si mismos.-  
-O desesperados. No olvidemos que tienen a la madre de Aelita. Tal vez quieran tambien Lyoko...-  
-Pero si tienen tanto interes en el superordenador, ¿por que no se lo llevaron?-quiso saber Aelita.-Tuvieron todo el tiempo del mundo. En cambio, volaron la escalera y lo dejaron ahi abajo.-

En la sala de calderas, Haeger y Schlesinger chocaron los cinco, muy contentos ante lo que habian oido, mientras no perdian detalle de lo que sucedia a traves de los monitores.  
-Asi que ese famoso superordenador existe.-comento uno de ellos.  
-¡Silencio!-le atajo el otro subiendo el volumen.-Esto del portatil es interesante.-  
-Esta claro que quien se haya llevado el portatil sabia muy bien lo que buscaba.-decia el chico rubio de gafas, el tal Belpois.-Con todo lo que hay dentro, tendran mucha informacion...-  
-Pero si nosotros _no tenemos _ese portatil.-objeto Schlesinger.  
-Ni tampoco hemos volado ninguna escalera. Esta claro que hay alguien mas en esta partida. Alguien que seguramente actua contra nuestros intereses.-  
-Tendremos que advertir al jefe.-  
El negro descolgo un telefono.  
-Cuentaselo tu. Estoy seguro de que a Zebra le encantara oir que alguien se nos ha adelantado.-

**Maison Wuhrer**

Caton el Censor abrio el portatil de Jeremy sobre una mesita junto a las pantallas y lo encendio. Consultando un papel, introdujo la clave de inicio y espero a que arrancase.  
-Te felicito, Halcon.-le dijo a su agente, quien permanecia en la sombra.-Has hecho un buen trabajo. Aunque es una lastima que esos dos hayan cubierto con camaras a nuestros objetivos.-  
-No habria podido evitarlo sin saltar la liebre.-le recordo Halcon.-Pero por lo menos tenemos el ordenador. Por cierto, ¿por que es tan importante ese portatil?-  
Su jefe cogio una taza de te y abrio el video-diario de Jeremy.  
-Este equipo alberga informacion de defensa muy sensible que no debe caer en manos de _la Sociedad_.-explico.-Ademas de la llave para acceder a Carthago, lo cual por si solo vale mucho.-  
-Ya veo.-mintio Halcon con cara de "No me he enterado de nada de lo que has dicho, pero vale, te creo".-Oiga, ¿ha pensado ya que vamos a hacer con Dunbar? Tarde o temprano alguien, aparte del Comando Carthago, se dara cuenta de que ha desaparecido.-  
-Dunbar sigue siendo necesario para tener un cierto control sobre esta operación. El problema es deshacernos de esos dos tipos de negro. ¿Con que apoyos cuentan en Kadic?-  
-Tienen a Hertz, a Morales y a Delmas. Quiza a mas.-  
Caton lo miro incredulo.  
-¿Han captado a Sissi?-pregunto.-Pues si que estan desesperados...-  
-Hablo del director. Les han vendido el cuento de que Belpois y sus amigos son unos terroristas. Por supuesto, ellos y nosotros sabemos que eso es mentira; pero el personal del Kadic no.-  
-Hertz...-suspiro.-Nunca me fie de esa mujer, aunque fuera la sustituta de Franz Hopper.-  
Siguio mirando el video del portatil, en el que Jeremy disertaba acerca de algo llamado teoria de cuerdas, inversion temporal y fisica de q-bits, durante un minuto en silencio, hasta que alzo la vista.  
-Estaba pensando que es necesario saber que estan haciendo Haeger y Schlesinger...-comento.-¿Podrias poner micros y camaras en la sala de calderas? Y por favor, hazlo mejor de lo que lo has hecho en los cuartos de los chicos.-  
-Bien, señor.-asintio Halcon saludando militarmente.

**Pine con Yuca, Los Angeles**

Riiing, riiing.  
-Oficina de la Region Occidental de...-  
-Soy Gamma. Paseme con Zebra.-  
-Por supuesto, Gamma.-  
Se oyo un tono de marcado. Pese a que solo eran las ocho de la mañana, aquel edificio bullia.  
-Adelante Gamma.-gruño Zebra; estaba de mal humor, como siempre que hablaba con la Junta Directiva.-Supongo que sabe que esta llamada va contra todos los protocolos de seguridad.-  
-Por supuesto, señor, pero es importante.-informo Schlesinger.  
-Hemos confirmado que el superordenador de Francia existe. La clave es Lyoko.-apunto Haeger.  
-Y casi nos ha pillado el sujeto clave Sayuri.-  
Zebra consulto el listado de claves. "_Sayuri_" correspondia a Yumi Ishiyama, la segunda chica del grupo y la mas mayor de todos. Gruño ante la idea de que sus agentes se dejaran pilllar.  
-Creemos tambien que hay alguien mas metido en este asunto.-  
El jefe se reclino en su sillon y encendio la videoconfenercia. Sus dos hombres estaban instalados en lo que parecia una sala de calderas. Consulto el reloj; en Francia era por la tarde...  
-¿En que se basan?-pregunto sabiendo que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a oir.  
-Ha desaparecido un portatil con informacion que nos habria sido muy valiosa, según el sujeto con clave Von Braun.-"Jeremy Belpuas" penso Zebra.-Parece creer que lo tenemos nosotros.-  
-Salvo que nosotros no lo hemos encontrado.-apunto el otro agente.  
-Ademas, el sujeto MacArthur ha desaparecido tambien.-  
"_MacArthur_" era la clave para designar a William Dunbar, el miembro mas creido del grupo solo por detras de Odd Dellarrovia.  
-Supongo que estaran cubiertos las 24 horas del dia, ¿verdad?-  
-Por supuesto.-  
-Y supongo tambien que ya habeis encontrado ese maldito superordenador.-  
-Er... todavia no. Pero estamos en ello.-  
Zebra torcio el gesto y tamborileo los dedos con impaciencia.  
-Crei haberos entendido que habiais confirmado que el superordenador existia.-  
-Asi es. Pero todavia no lo hemos visto fisicamente.-  
-Pues teneis que encontrarlo. Nuestros planes no estaran completos sin esa maquina. Es algo vital para el futuro de esta organización. Sin Backstep aun podemos pasar, pero sin Carthago no.-  
-Zu befehl.-  
Zebra corto la comunicación y penso en su siguiente paso... Por supuesto, tenia que seguir adelante con los planes secundarios mientras esperaba el premio gordo... Marco otro numero.  
-Golda Meir.-dijo una voz femenina.  
-Zebra. Informe de la situacion.-  
-En la Junta Directiva de la Agencia no parecen entender la importancia que tiene un mayor control de Backstep. No puedo seguir argumentando sin deshacer mi tapadera ante ellos.-  
-Siga intentandolo. Exija a Dagan que le ayude si es preciso. Aun necesitamos esa cosa, al menos hasta que consigamos el programa base enterrado en ese maldito superordenador europeo.-

**L'Hermitage, mas tarde.**

-¿Que hacemos aquí?-pregunto Odd cuando los cuatro se detuvieron frente a la verja de la casa.  
-Por enesima vez, Odd.-le recordo Jeremy.-Estamos buscando nuevas pistas.-  
-¿Y teniamos que hacerlo a la hora de cenar? Tengo hambre.-  
-Los hombres-de-negro probablemente vendran aquí esta noche.-aporto Yumi.-Si venimos antes que ellos, quiza encontremos algo antes de que se lo lleven.-  
Observaron de reojo la vieja casa. Seguia igual de descuidada y abandonada que siempre; no parecia que hubiera entrado nadie en muchos años... Aelita se estremecio mientras recuerdos de otra vida le sacudian; la casa antes de ser abandonada, cuando vivia alli... con sus padres.  
Abrio los ojos. La casa seguia igual que antes. Salvo porque Jeremy habia abierto la verja.  
-¿Vienes, Aelita?-  
Pausadamente, asintio y le siguio, armandose de valor para ello...

El interior seguia exactamente igual de abandonado que el exterior. Las paredes estaban repletas de grafitti, habia muebles destrozados esparcidos sin ningun orden, espacios vacios entre el polvo de donde habian sido robadas toda clase de cosas, y docenas de papeles revoloteaban por las estancias. Fueron directamente al despacho, una pieza del piso alto con estanterias repletas de libros que, sorprendentemente, nadie habia robado en todo aquel tiempo.  
-Aqui es donde deberia haber mas pistas.-opino el genio del grupo.-Odd, Yumi, mirad el piso de abajo. Aelita, mira en tu vieja habitacion. Tal vez haya algo que hemos pasado por alto.-  
-Vale.-asintio Yumi, aunque dudaba que se les hubiera pasado algo por alto en las sucesivas visitas que habian hecho a aquella casa en busca de nuevas pistas acerca del profesor Hopper.  
Ella y Odd volvieron a bajar las escaleras; el se fue directamente a la cocina y Yumi fue al salon, presidido por un piano polvoriento que ocupaba toda una pared... Se acerco y paso el dedo por las teclas sucias; una alegre melodia retumbo por toda la casa.  
-¡Kyaaah!-oyo gritar a Aelita; ¡habia oido la cancion que tocaba su padre al piano!.  
-¡Aelita, ¿que ocurre?-Yumi se dio media vuelta para salir de alli, pero tropezo con el taburete del piano y se cayo contra una estanteria. Para su horror, la estanteria se le derrumbo encima...  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Yumi entreabrio los ojos; borrosamente distinguio a Aelita y Odd. El chico parecia estar abanicandola con un libro muy fino y Aelita la miraba con preocupacion.  
-¿Que... ha pasado?-  
-Te cayo encima la estanteria.-le recordo Aelita.-¿Te has hecho daño?-  
-Creo que no...-intento levantarse.-¡Ay! Vale, ya veo que si.-  
-Tranquila, te pondras bien.-opino Odd mientras seguia abanicandola.  
En esto, Aelita reparo en el librito que Odd usaba de abanico.  
-Odd... ¿Con que estas abanicando a Yumi?-  
-¿Esto? Estaba detras de la estanteria antes de que se le cayera encima a Yumi. No se ni lo que...-  
Lo miro. Se quedo sin habla. Parpadeo y lo miro otra vez.  
Se trataba de un antiguo album de fotografias, de tapas duras y rojas, cubierto de polvo y adornado con un corazon atravesado por una flecha y la leyenda "W. & A. 1979-1994"...  
Aelita lo cogio y lo abrio rapidamente. Paso varias paginas repletas de fotografias hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, y se quedo mirandolo sin decir nada. Odd y Yumi se asomaron por encima de su hombro y contemplaron la imagen de una bella mujer, de expresion simpatica, con el pelo largo y rojizo, casi rosa, con ojos verdosos. Sus rasgos recordaban claramente a los de Aelita y parecia muy feliz. Quien la sujetaba por el brazo era el profesor Hopper; los dos estaban en algun lugar nevado desde el que se veia un pico muy alto que dominaba la fotografia; a la derecha del encuadre aparecia un chalecito de dos pisos, construido con troncos de madera.  
Aelita extrajo la fotografia del album y la acaricio. Unas lagrimas plateadas resbalaron por sus ojos mientras contemplaba la imagen de su madre...  
-¿Es...?-pregunto Yumi, sin saber que mas decir.  
Aelita asintio.  
-¡Chicos, no os lo vais a creer! He encontrado...-empezo a decir Jeremy entrando en la sala, pero se interrumpio al ver aquella escena.-¿Que pasa aquí?-  
-He encontrado un album de fotos y la princesa se ha emocionado.-contesto Odd.  
-Eso es muy interesante.-Jeremy se agacho y examino la fotografia.-Ahora ya se a quien saliste. Tu madre tambien es muy guapa, Aelita.-  
La chica se sonrojo y se dispuso a guardar la fotografia en el album con mucho cuidado. Al hacer esto, Jeremy reparo en una inscripcion que habia detras.  
-¿Puedo?-pregunto cogiendo la fotografia y dandole la vuelta. La inscripcion era muy breve y estaba de puño y letra de Franz Hopper.

_**"Chamonix-Mont-Blanc, '92. Parce que notre amour se propaguer sur la distance q'nous eloigner."**_

-"_Porque nuestro amor trascienda la distancia que nos separa_."-recito Aelita.  
-Que bonito.-asintio Yumi.-Tu padre era todo un poeta.-  
-Si...-Aelita penso que habia muchas facetas de sus padres que no conocia, pero el significado de aquella extraña frase era mas que evidente; Waldo y Antea, juntos para siempre.  
-La encontraremos.-prometio Jeremy abrazandola.-No se aun como, pero la encontraremos.-  
Los otros dos se acercaron y abrazaron tambien a Aelita. Ella sollozo, agradecida por tenerlos a todos alli, a su lado. Apoyandola, como habian hecho desde que habia salido del ordenador


	8. Inicio de curso

**Cap. 8: Inicio de curso**

El lunes, por suerte o por desgracia, empezaban de nuevo las clases, por lo que empezaron a regresar los demas compañeros y profesores a quienes habian echado de menos durante su ausencia. Para disgusto de Odd, Hertz seguia dando Quimica ("esa mujer me odia" decia el), pero le animo un poco ver que habian sustituido a Chantelle, el profesor de Historia, por una tal M. Castelgard, al menos según los horarios que les repartio Jim durante el desayuno...  
-Que bien, por lo menos me dormire oyendo otra voz.-comento Odd.  
-Creo que tu te dormirias incluso en un ataque de XANA.-bromeo Aelita.  
-¿Os importaria hablar mas alto? Creo que Sissi no ha oido bien lo de XANA.-les atajo Jeremy.  
-Joder tio, que borde eres.-se quejo Odd antes de saludar con la mano a Sissi.  
Esta le miro con una cara que solo se puede describir como "absolutamente despreciativa", antes de seguir desayunando, como siempre protegida por sus admiradores/secuaces Nicolas y Herb. Nicolas le dedico una sonrisa a Aelita y siguio comiendo cabizbajo ante la mirada de Sissi.  
-Niki, querido... tu JAMAS dejarias de admirarme, ¿verdad?-le pregunto ella.  
-¿Eh?-mugio el mirando su bol de cereales como si no hubiera nada mas interesante en el mundo.  
-Yo si que no podria vivir sin admirarte cada dia-.-presumio Herb recolocandose el flequillo.  
-¡Cierra el pico Herb!-  
Odd se permitio reirse de Sissi y desvio el foco de su atencion al corrillo que se habia formado en torno a Milly y Tamilla, las dos reporteras del Periodico de Kadic, quienes parecian tener una noticia interesantisima... Aguzo el oido; siempre era util enterarse de las noticias femeninas.  
-...dicen que lo han encontrado en el parque...-  
-...completamente confundido...-  
-...no se acordaba ni de quien era...-  
-...quien le haya hecho eso a William tiene valor...-  
-...que miedo...-  
-¿Que ha ocurrido?-pregunto Odd a Milly.  
Ella lo miro como si hubiera visto a un extraterrestre.  
-¿No os habeis enterado? ¡William ha regresado!-  
-¿Que? ¿Donde esta?-  
-En la enfermeria.-  
Sin esperar a acabar el desayuno, los tres salieron de la cafeteria hablando entre ellos.  
-¿Como que ha regresado?-pregunto Jeremy incredulo.  
-Habra logrado escaparse.-sugirio Odd.  
-O quiza no le necesitaban.-apunto Aelita.-Quiza ya le hayan sacado todo lo que querian.-  
-Lo dudo... William no posee informacion actualizada sobre nuestros movimientos.-dijo Jeremy.  
-Hola, ¿que pasa?-pregunto Yumi acercandoseles.  
-William ha regresado.-resumio Aelita.  
-¿Comooo? ¡Contadme eso!-  
-La verdad es que todavia no sabemos nada.-admitio Odd.-Vamos a verle a la enfermeria.-  
-Yo tambien voy.-dijo Yumi en un tono que no admitia replica.

En la enfermeria se encontraron con que habia un grupo de curiosos a los que la enfermera Yolanda intentaba echar infructuosamente. Entre ellos, como no, Hiroki, Milly y Tamilla.  
-¡Hiroki, ya veras cuando te coja!-amenazo Yumi a su hermanito pequeño. Este huyo. Milly y Tamilla le siguieron, no sin mirar con mala cara a la joven nipona.  
-Muchas gracias, Yumi.-le agradecio la enfermera.-Ahora, por favor, marchaos.-  
-Venimos a ver a William.-objeto Odd.  
-Somos sus amigos.-intervino Yumi.  
-Ah... En ese caso, pasad. Pero poco tiempo. Necesita descansar.-  
-¿Que le ha pasado?-pregunto Jeremy mientras los demas entraban en la habitacion.  
-No lo sabemos, Jeremy.-admitrio la enfermera.-En principio parece haber sufrido alguna clase de trauma con un aparato electronico, pero nada demasiado especifico.-  
Jeremy se recoloco las gafas mientras pensaba. Ataques electronicos; XANA usaba la electricidad para poseer a la gente... Pero XANA estaba muerto y bien muerto. El se habia asegurado de eso.  
¿O no era asi?  
Tendria que asegurarse de ello... pero sin encender el superordenador.  
Entro en la habitacion. Sus amigos estaban mirando a un William bastante desmejorado durmiendo. Yumi se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.  
-No se acuerda ni de quienes somos.-dijo al ver acercarse a Jeremy.-Para el caso es como si fuera un perfecto desconocido...-Se le quebro la voz.  
Ninguno supo que decir. Todos sabian que Yumi habia querido mucho a William, casi tanto como a Ulrich. Verlo asi habria sido demoledor para ella...  
-¡Fuera de aqui!-grito la señora Hertz entrando en la estancia con una maleta llena de aparatos.-¡El doctor vendra enseguida y no conviene alterar a William! A saber que le habreis hecho.,.-  
-¡Nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver!-protesto Aelita ante aquella injusta acusacion.  
-Eso lo veremos.-  
En ese momento, aparecio Jim canturreando alegremente.  
-¡Venga, no os durmáis!-les animo dando palmas.-¡Vais a llegar tarde a la presentacion!-  
Los cuatro chicos, la señora Hertz y la enfermera le asesinaron con la mirada; Jim puso cara de circunstancias y se fue de alli muy avergonzado.  
-Vamonos.-les llamo Jeremy a retirada.-Ya volveremos en mejor momento...-  
Cuando se aseguro de que se fueron, la señora Hertz despacho a la enfermera mandandole que llamase al hospital, momento que aprovecho para quedarse a solas con el dormido William.  
-Que tenga que hacer esto yo misma...-gruño mientras sacaba del maletin un extraño equipo que parecia una caja blanca conectada a unos electrodos cerebrales, decorado con un sello redondo azul que mostraba un aguila con una llave y un escudo.-Veamos que tienes ahi dentro...-  
Conecto los electrodos a la cabeza de William y encendio el aparato, el cual pito. Un menu de opciones aparecio en la pantalla; Hertz pulso la señalada como "_Compensacion/Grabacion_".  
El aparato volvio a pitar, al tiempo que se encendia un piloto rojo.  
-¡¿Error del sistema? ¡Holy God!-maldijo.

Riiiing, riiiiiiiing.  
-Halcon...-dijo el hombre de ojos violeta.  
-Contigo queria yo hablar.-contesto el agente de Kadic visiblemente furioso.-¿Que le ha pasado a Dunbar? ¡Se supone que estaba de una pieza! ¡Y que iba a seguir asi!-  
-Lo se, he tenido problemas con la maquina. Por muy buena que sea, es un prototipo...-  
-¡Me da igual que sea un prototipo! ¡No puedes irle friendo el cerebro a la gente con ese maldito casco! ¡Ahora Dunbar es incapaz incluso de recordar su propio nombre! ¿Y total para que hacia falta usar algo asi? ¡Estoy seguro de que no sabia nada de este asunto!-  
El hombre de los ojos violeta conto hasta veinte y respiro hondamente para no explotar.  
-Tienes derecho a enfadarte, Faucon, pero era algo necesario. Se lo adverti. Le dije que seria mas facil si no ponia pegas, pero Dunbar es obstinado. Se resistio y tuve que subir la potencia.-  
-¡Hay otros metodos, maldita sea!-  
-Si. _Make underwater_. Aplicarle el tercer grado. Llevarlo a Guantanamo, o a Crystal City. Incluso ese estupido Stormbrainer, copia barata y mala del VH-96, de que dispone la Sociedad. Pero esos metodos son incluso mas dañinos, mas peligrosos y menos fiables que "ese maldito casco".-Tomo aire.-En cualquier caso, no ha sido en vano. Dunbar poseia valiosa informacion sobre el ente al que conocemos como XANA, y sobre las actividades del Comando Carthago.-  
-¿Y eso que mas nos da ahora? ¡Se supone que XANA esta muerto! Tu me lo dijiste.-  
-XANA sabia mucho sobre aquellos cuyos intereses defendemos ahora mismo. Calmate, Faucon.-  
-¿Puedes deshacer el proceso o no?-  
-Puedo invertir el proceso.-  
"En teoria", omitio decir. Nunca habia probado a utilizar la maquina para el proceso inverso, salvo en aquella ocasión, y ni siquiera habia tenido tiempo de comprobar el resultado...  
-Pienso asegurarme de que lo hagas a la primera ocasión.-dio su camarada el asunto por zanjado.-Bueno, ¿que ocurre? No creo que me llamaras solo para saludar.-  
-Lo cierto es que no.-  
-Debi suponerlo.-Suspiro.-Usted no podia llamar simplemente para ver como me va.-  
-Te recuerdo que debido al marcaje al que estan sometiendo el Kadic ahora mismo esos dos agentes especiales, hay que reducir las comunicaciones al minimo. Aunque tengas un desechable solo para hablar conmigo, nunca se sabe a quien pueden estar vigilando.-Caton consulto un fajo de papeles entre los que se podia distinguir un expediente con un sello que mostraba un candelabro de siete brazos y una fotografia.-Tengo una tarea nueva que requiere de tus...-reflexiono.-tus dotes, relacionada contigo...-  
-¿Conmigo?-  
-Indirectamente. En cualquier caso, no me vendria mal tu colaboracion...-consulto el reloj.-para antes de los proximos diez minutos. Te espero en la Avenue Quebec con la Rue Arianne de Troil.-

················································································································································

Prácticamente todo el colegio se habia congregado en el salon de actos, aquella sala tan grande donde solo iban en caso de grandes eventos, tales como pruebas musicales o los pases de las películas de "critica social" de Odd (injustamente denigradas por prácticamente todo el profesorado y Sissi Delmas, quien las consideraba poco menos que aberraciones)  
Los seis compañeros se sentaron en la quinta fila, lo mas lejos posible de Sissi, Herb y Nicolas, quienes habian ocupado tres asientos en primera fila, junto a los profesores. Ademas de los alumnos, habia un par de tipos bastante raros situados junto a la salida trasera; un individuo de piel oscura y pelon, y un hombreton alto de pelo rubio corto, ataviados con trajes negros.  
El director de Kadic, Jean-Pierre Delmas, subio al estrado; en aquel año no habia cambiado gran cosa, unicamente se habian profundizado un poco mas sus arrugas.  
-Buenos dias a todos, y bienvenidos un año mas a Kadic.-saludo.-Como sin duda ya sabreis, es en esta academia donde estudiareis, vivireis, convivireis y probablemente decidais vuestros futuros. Es bien sabido que las normas de convivencia establecen...-

**(Nota del autor: Creo que me agradecereis que me salte el discurso, y de todos modos me da demasiada pereza transcribir algo aburrido que a todos nos han largado año tras año, de modo que con vuestro permiso, o sin el, saltaremos en el tiempo unos tres cuartos de hora)**

-...de modo que siempre podeis contar con cualquiera de nosotros.-finalizo Delmas su discurso.-Ahora, lamento comunicaros que monsieur Chantelle, nuestro profesor de Historia, no esta en condiciones de participar en este curso, de modo que os presento a su sustituta, la señorita Monique Castelgard...-Miro al escenario.-...si es que tiene la amabilidad de presentarse.-  
Nadie subio a la tarima.

Pasaron seis minutos. Los alumnos no se podian creer que la nueva profesora sencillamente no hubiera aparecido. Algunos se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos, atonitos. La señora Hertz les ordeno que se callasen, un poco harta ya. Al ver que la nueva profesora no parecia tener intenciones de aparecer, Delmas siguio adelante con el acto de inauguracion y los demas profesores fueron presentandose uno a uno. No habia demasiadas novedades, al menos hasta el final.  
-En vista de los sucesivos incidentes ocurridos en estas fechas en el colegio... entre ellos, la desaparicion de uno de vuestros compañeros en misteriosas circunstancias, el Comité de Educacion ha preferido asegurarse de que no pasaban mas incidentes de esta clase, por lo que desde ahora contamos con un equipo de seguridad asignado a la vigilancia externa.-  
Todos los alumnos se quedaron alucinados al oir eso.  
-¿Equipo de seguridad?-  
-¿Pero que dice?-  
-¿Es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco?-  
-¡SI-LEN-CIO!-les atajo Delmas autoritariamente.-Se trata de una medida excepcional que durara solo hasta que atrapemos al culpable de lo que le ha sucedido a William. Os lo digo unicamente porque espero de vosotros la mas exquisita colaboracion con estos agentes.-acero la mirada y Jeremy, Odd, Aelita y Yumi tuvieron la impresion de que les miraba a ellos.-Si me entero de que alguien se dedica a sabotearlos decididamente, caera sobre el todo el peso de la ley.-

Dicho esto, Delmas se levanto y salio de alli. Los alumnos salieron, comentando entre ellos lo ocurrido.  
-¿Un equipo de vigilancia?-decian unos.  
-No se vosotros, pero yo me voy a quejar a mi papa.-objeto alguno.  
-Esto es intolerable. Lo siguiente sera instalar camaras de video.-  
-¿No basta con que Jim haga guardia?-  
-Creo que ese es el problema.-  
-¡Pues que lo despidan!-  
-¡Esto es un atentado contra nuestra libertad!-gritaban los alumnos mas mayores de la Izquierda; si, en Kadic tambien habia de esos. Lo que ocurre es que los del Comando Carthago nunca se habian relacionado con ellos, basicamente porque tenian otras preocupaciones mas importantes (lease "luchar contra XANA").-¡Es una conspiracion fascistoide! ¡Llamamos a la huelga estudiantil!-  
-¡No seria necesario de no ser por vosotros!-les atajaron los de la Derecha.-¡_Travail, famille, patrie*_!-  
Mientras los alumnos mayores se peleaban entre ellos por ver quienes tenian la razon, los mas pequeños se agruparon en torno a Milly y Tamilla, pidiendoles informacion fresca sobre aquello.  
-Calma, calma.-prometio Tamilla.-Publicaremos un especial completo cuando tengamos datos...-  
-Creo que eso JAMAS sucedera.-las atajo la señorita Hertz acercandose al grupo.-Ordenes del director. El Periodico de Kadic queda suspendido indefinidamente.-  
Los alumnos pequeños empezaron a lamentarse. Milly y Tamilla se quedaron de piedra.

Jeremy y los demas observaban aquel caos desde el rincon de la maquina de refrescos.  
-Desde luego, si los hombres-de-negro querian crear el caos, lo han conseguido.-señalo.  
-Pero ¿por que hacer algo asi?-pregunto Aelita.-Si nos quieren a nosotros, y según Yumi saben quienes somos ¿por que investigan a todo el alumnado?-  
-Se trata de crear alarma social.-explico Odd.-Lo vi en "Dracula contra Obama Ben Ladrillen". Si se convence a la gente de que esta en peligro, aceptaran cualquier medida legal por poco sentido que tenga. Como esta de que nos vigilen los hombres-de-negro...-  
-...que evidentemente no pertenecen a ningun Comité de Educacion.-bufo Jeremy tomandole la temperatura.-¿Estas bien? Por una vez has dicho algo sensato...-  
-Ja ja, que gracioso.-  
-¿Y que hacemos ahora? Esos sabuesos no nos perderan de vista. Nos veran si vamos a la fabrica.-  
-Yo tengo que irme a casa. Intentare entrar en la fabrica.-se ofrecio Yumi.  
-Mejor que no.-opino Jeremy.-No hay que llamar la atencion de esa gente. A partir de ahora estamos en alerta maxima. Dispersemonos; es mejor que no nos vean juntos...-  
-Me pregunto que habria opinado la nueva profesora de esta situacion...-

Por la noche.**  
**Sotanos de la Maison Wuhrer.

Una mujer menudita y morena ataviada con un traje chaqueta negro, gafas y aire ausente desperto apoyada en un somier en torno al cual le habian esposado las manos, forzandola a permanecer arrodillada en lo que parecia una camara frigorifica subterranea. Dos hombres la miraban de reojo, uno de ellos medio oculto entre las sombras de la habitacion. El otro era un tipo muy raro; llevaba puesto un uniforme de coronel de los Estados Unidos y tenia una cara felina, con el pelo plateado cortito y ojos de un violeta muy llamativo, cubiertos con lentes de pinza.  
-¿Que pasa aquí?-exigio saber Castelgard.-¿Que...?-  
-Aqui las preguntas las hacemos nosotros.-la atajo el hombre de ojos violeta con una sonrisa socarrona, al tiempo que se paseaba en torno a ella.-Y las responderas, vaya que si.-  
-No se que se cree que esta haciendo, pero se va a meter en un lio muy serio.-amenazo ella.  
-No mas del que estas tu, querida Monique.-dijo el segundo tipo con rabia, avanzando.  
-¡TUUU!-casi grito al ver quien era.-¡¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?-  
-Prefiero no hablar de eso.-contesto Halcon.  
El uniformado se situo frente a ella y la cogio por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle.  
-Como ve, señorita Rebeca Fink del Mossad, alias _Spaunen_, alias Monique Castelgard, ex-miembro del GIGN Marsella y profesora de Historia del Kadic, estamos muy bien informados acerca de usted y de su mision.-le dijo.-Se, por ejemplo, que la han asignado a este pais tras la reactivacion de la investigacion del Proyecto Carthago por parte de la Sociedad, mientras finge trabajar para su pais, con el unico objetivo de vigilar a todos los implicados, robarles todos los datos para la Ciudad de la Cupula Dorada, y eliminar a los sujetos cuando sean inutiles.-  
Monique, o mejor dicho, Rebeca, se quedo completamente atonita; _¡¿pero como podia saber aquel tipo tan raro todos los detalles de su mision, incluso su propio nombre en clave?_  
Tenia que haber un traidor en las filas del Mossad, estaba claro. Alguien que pasaba informacion a... ¿A quien? ¿A los franceses? ¿O a los norteamericanos? Daba igual, Meir Dagan iba a ponerse furioso cuando se divulgase aquello. Tal vez incluso enviara al Kidonim 341 a silenciarla...  
-No dire nada.-bufo la mujer.  
-Yo creo que si.-opino el.  
-Se quien eres. ¡Eres Caton, el Censor! ¡El terrorista de las mil voces y caras! ¡El hombre que sabotea a la OTAN y se burla de los servicios de inteligencia de los paises buenos y nobles con su informacion sorprendentemente privilegiada!-  
Rebeca/Monique le escupio en la elegante chaqueta.  
-Deshonras ese uniforme y a quienes lo usan en defensa de una buena causa.-le espeto.  
El le cruzo la cara con un reves.  
-¡¿Llamas _buena causa_ a sostener economicamente vuestra campaña de exterminio neonazi? Al contrario, querida.-Se limpio la chaqueta con un trapo.-Una buena causa es, precisamente, dejar de ser titeres del Gobierno de la Ciudad de la Cupula Dorada. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de las diferencias entre nuestros dos paises.-añadio para alivio de Halcon, a quien solo con oir hablar de la ONU le entraba sueño.-Sino por algo que ahora mismo es mucho mas importante, y en lo que ambos estamos interesados: el Proyecto Carthago...-

_***"Trabajo, familia, patria". Lema del colaboracionista Petain durante el Regimen de Vichy (vease "Taelia en la Segunda Guerra Mundial", en esta misma coleccion).**_


	9. Una vision, un expediente y unas balizas

Cap. 9: Una vision, un expediente y unas balizas.

Schwarzkugel.**  
**07:30, 08/09/2006.

Ulrich se desperto sobresaltado al oir una melodia estridente y un poco cursi que sonaba por el barracon. En la litera de arriba, Taelia cogio el movil y observo que la llamaba un movil de Francia.  
-_Captaine Ermitage, Unite Trois Quatre Un Schultzstaffel_.-se presento.  
-Esto... Me he equivocado de numero.-dijo una chica vacilante.-Queria hablar con Ulrich...-  
-_Okay, gutt_.-Se asomo por la litera.-¡Stern! ¡Te llama la novia!-  
-Gracias.-gruño el desperezandose en la litera baja y cogiendo el movil.-¿Que ocurre?-bostezo.  
-¡Ulrich, por fin! Yo...-empezo a decir Yumi, pero se detuvo.-¿Como estas?-  
-He estado mejor.-contesto el, consciente de que Taelia le miraba con curiosidad.-¿Y vosotros?-  
-Bueno...-Yumi se moria de ganas de preguntarle quien era esa tal "capitana Ermitage", pero no se atrevio.-Odd dice que se aburre, que esto no es lo mismo sin ti.-  
-Si, yo tambien le echo de menos.-asintio Ulrich.-¿Como estan la princesa y el genio?-  
-Echandote de menos ellos tambien.-  
-Mandale un abrazo a Aelita y un puñetazo a Odd.-Ulrich suspiro.-Ojala estuviera alli...-  
Yumi dudo; queria decirle tantas cosas... Pero no se atrevia. Los hombres-de-negro podian haberle intervenido las comunicaciones, y ademas le faltaba valor...  
-Volvere a llamar.-se despidio antes de colgar.  
Ulrich le devolvio el telefono a Taelia, quien le miro con algo parecido al desconcierto.  
-Tio, deberias comprarte un desechable.-opino.  
-¿Un que?-

-¡Gottdamn!-maldijo Haeger descolgandose los auriculares en la sala de calderas del Kadic; gracias a los equipos de escucha instalados en el telefono de Ishiyama habia conseguido seguir la conversacion con todo lujo de detalles (pese a que aquel idiota de Jim Morales habia instalado los equipos de la academia "de aquella manera").-¡No han dicho nada incriminatorio!-  
-¿Que esperabas?-pregunto su compañero por el auricular, mientras observaba de reojo a Odd, Jeremy y Aelita desayunar en la cafeteria.-No son tan tontos.-  
-¿Y que hacemos?-  
-Es hora de apretarles las tuercas.-gruño Schlesinger apretando los nudillos. Consulto los horarios.-Tienen clase de gimnasia en breve. Que Morales les coloque balizas GPS.-  
-De acuerdo, pero las balizas son un recurso desesperado.-le recordo el negro.-¿Y que ha pasado con la unidad K-9 que pedimos ayer?-  
Las balizas GPS, tambien conocidas como transmisores de posicion. eran muy utilizadas por la Policia y las agencias de seguridad para vigilar a sujetos de interes. Sin embargo, normalmente dichos sujetos solian encontrarlas y destruirlas, o bien las tiraban. En ocasiones, las perdian, o incluso se averiaban o se les acababa la bateria... El modelo concreto de balizas de que disponian los dos espias eran pequeñas ampollitas del tamaño de un granito, que se inyectaban en la piel a traves de un dardo del tamaño y la forma de una abeja. El agente tenia que dispararlas contra el sujeto a vigilar con una cerbatana; el sujeto pensaba que le habia picado un bicho y se sacudia, dejando caer el dardo al suelo... y el transmisor clavado dentro de la piel. No habia forma de detectarlo con instrumentos convencionales, ya que era de plastico; ni tampoco de deshacerse de el, salvo con unas pinzas magnetizadas, y eso sabiendo donde estaba.  
-Zebra se ha negado a que despleguemos la K-9. Dice que eso atraeria la atencion de la Agencia sobre nosotros, asi que solo nos quedan las balizas. De las nuestras no creo que se escapen.-presumio el rubio mientras sacaba del bolsillo la cajita en la que guardaba los dardos, la cerbatana (que en realidad era un boligrafo) y el aparato receptor, con forma de una gran PDA con una antena desproporcionadamente grande.

-Un movil desechable.-explico Taelia mientras hacian cola para desayunar.-Por quince euros te lo venden en un cibercafe de por aquí. Son de tarjeta, y suelen traer ya dinero metido en ella...-  
-Claro, como hay tantos cibercafes aquí dentro...-  
Ella le miro fijamente.  
-¿Quieres poder hablar comodamente con tu novia o no?-le pregunto.-Aqui todo el mundo tiene por lo menos un desechable. Te dire incluso que hay un mercado negro de esa clase de cosas.-  
-¿Un mercado negro?-  
Taelia nego con la cabeza, disgustada.  
-¿De que clase de academia de niños de papa has salido tu?-pregunto mientras le ponian un café y una tostada, ademas de tiras de bacon y un huevo.-Vas a tener que ponerte al dia si quieres sobrevivir aquí...-  
-El Kadic no es una academia de niños de papa.-se quejo el mientras le ponian el desayuno.  
-Es un colegio privado, que es lo mismo.-  
-Este tambien.-objeto Ulrich, dispuesto a discutir.  
-Esto es un reformatorio.-matizo Taelia olisqueando la leche y poniendo cara de asco.-Donde se nos envia a los crios conflictivos para que no causemos problemas en casa.-  
Se sentaron en la mesa de la unidad de Ulrich. Como siempre, sus compañeros le ignoraron.  
-¿Tu por que estas aquí?-pregunto tanteando con el tenedor su huevo, que estaba muy pasado.  
-Mi padre.-gruño Taelia mordiendo su tostada.  
-Entiendo.-asintio Ulrich.  
-No creo que lo entiendas... Cree que el mundo es cruel, y que podria sufrir algun daño; que necesito endurecerme. Pocos padres tienen una vision tan pesimista del mundo.-  
-Por lo menos tu padre confia en ti...-  
"_El mio nunca ha confiado en mi_." penso Ulrich.  
-Como podria confiar en un miembro de su comando.-matizo ella engullendo como si llevara un mes sin comer.-A veces pienso que me confunde con uno de sus subordinados.-  
Ulrich no supo que decir. Se sentia ligeramente intimidado ante aquella extraña chica que hablaba y actuaba como un adulto poderoso, para luego mostrarse como una niña ligeramente insegura... Tal vez fuera porque era la unica en aquel extraño instituto que le hacia caso, o porque le recordaba cuando habian coincidido en el Kadic (habia estado tres dias mal contados, hasta que repentinamente se habia ido) pero confiaba en ella. Por lo menos no habia dado muestras de reconocerlo en esos dias...  
-Ahora que lo pienso, tu cara me suena. ¿No nos habremos visto antes, verdad?-

Kadic**  
**08/09/2006

-¡Ay!-grito Jeremy dando una palmada en el cuello.-Me ha picado una mosca... Tenemos que volver al pasado.-concluyo.-Esto empieza a ser peligroso para nosotros. William ha sido, digamos que formateado, y creo que a este paso nosotros vamos a ser los siguientes.-  
-¿Pretendes activar un _Retroceda_?-pregunto Aelita alzando la vista del album de fotografias, del cual no se separaba desde que lo habia encontrado en la casa de Franz Hopper.  
Los otros dos la miraron.  
-¿Un Retroceda?-inquirio Jeremy perplejo.  
-Una vuelta al pasado.-  
-¿Por que lo has llamado "retroceda"?-  
-No lo se, me salio asi.-Miro a Odd.-Creo que asi lo llaman en una serie que ve Odd... _Trece Dias_.-  
-¡Eh, ahora no os enfadeis conmigo!-protesto este.-Yo no tengo la culpa de que el retroceda de _Thirteen 13 Days_ se parezca a la Vuelta al Pasado. Pero de todos modos ellos usan una nave.-  
-Ahora que lo dices, la maquina que usan para hacer el Retroceda se parece bastante al superordenador.-comento Aelita.-Lo que seria el asiento de Jeremy lo usan como Centro de Lanzamiento de Emergencia, por si ocurre algo que impida activarlo desde el bunker de control.-  
-No olvides que tambien sirve como banco de datos de emergencia.-apunto Odd.-Desde el capitulo "_Exodus_", cuando se produjo un lanzamiento "en vacio".-  
-Hola, chicos.-saludo Yumi acercandoseles.-¿Lanzamiento en vacio? ¿De que hablais?-  
-De una serie de las que le gustan a Odd.-gruño Jeremy.  
-_Terror en el Hospital_, ¿verdad?-pregunto ella dandole un puñetazo a Odd.-De parte de Ulrich.-  
-¿Has hablado con Ulrich?-  
-Eh... si. Pero no me dijo mucho.-  
-¡Ay! Hablabamos de Trece Dias.-corrigio Odd frotandose el hombro dolorido.-El "lanzamiento en vacio" es lanzar un Retroceda -una Vuelta al Pasado- sin timewalker.*-  
-Lo curioso del asunto.-apunto Jeremy inesperadamente.-es que, según mis calculos, la mayor vuelta al pasado que puede procesar el superordendor es de, exactamente, 13 dias.-  
-¿Coincidencia?-pregunto Yumi enarcando una ceja.  
-Las coincidencias no existen.-  
-En realidad la coincidencia es la probabilidad matematica de que se produzca un suceso X.-aporto Aelita.-Pero si, coincido en que no parece algo especialmente preocupante.-  
-El 13 es el numero de la mala suerte. Seguro que es por eso.-opino Odd.  
Ninguno dijo nada. Aquella era una idea demasiado absurda como para decir algo.  
-¿Teneis una maquina del tiempo?-pregunto una vocecita a sus espaldas.  
Los cuatro se giraron. Milly, Tamilla e Hiroki estaban alli, armados con grabadora, camara de video y bloc de notas, en una actitud claramente reporteril.  
-¡Largate Hiroki!-ordeno Yumi haciendo ademan de levantarse e ir a por el. El chico se echo a correr mientras se reia de ella. Yumi se giro hacia las dos niñas.-¿Que quereis?-  
-Hacerle un reportaje al genio del colegio.-dijo Milly señalando a Jeremy.  
Tamilla asintio con la cabeza.  
-Y tambien a las primeras personas no norteamericanas que viajan en el tiempo.-añadio.  
-¿Se puede saber de que hablais?-pregunto Jeremy.  
-Eso esperabamos que nos dijeras.-se quejo Tamilla.  
-¡Eso! Nosotras estabamos a lo nuestro y de repente habeis empezado a gritar que si Retroceda por aquí, que si Vuelta al Pasado por alla, algo sobre un superordeandor y un Centro de Control de Lanzamiento de Emergencia, lanzamientos en vacio...-añadio la pelirroja.  
-Pero si no estabamos gritando...-empezo a decir Odd.  
-¡Claro que estabais gritando, Dellarrobia!-le atajo Jim apareciendo justo detras de el.  
Odd se giro y puso su mejor cara.  
-Hola Jimbo, ¿que tal?-saludo con la mano.  
-Te he dicho que no me llames Jimbo.-rechino los dientes el profesor mientras le ponia una mano en el hombro.-Para vosotros soy Jim Morales, el profesor de gimnasia.-Consulto el reloj.-¡Id a clase, vamos!-dijo empujando a Odd con un ademan.

La primera clase que tenian Odd, Aelita y Jeremy era Fisica y Quimica, con la señorita Hertz. Los tres estaban bastante nerviosos ante la perspectiva, ya que Hertz era con diferencia la profesora mas severa del Kadic. Odd no la toleraba, ya que le tenia atado en corto. Por lo demas, se trataba de una profesora a la que le gustaba contar anecdotas interesantes relacionadas con el mundo de la ciencia y la tecnologia avanzada; Jeremy creia que incluso sabia cosas acerca de la muy controvertida "tecnologia revolucionaria", en la que entraban instrumentos como cañones de ultrasonidos, maquinas de control climatico... y superordenadores cuanticos como el de Lyoko.  
-Buenos dias.-saludo Hertz de muy mal humor cuando entraron en la clase.-Hoy vamos a empezar bien fuerte y a ponernos las pilas para no tener que aguantaros otro año. Abrid el libro por la pagina 88. Odd, empieza a leer.-  
Odd se quedo de piedra. Por lo general, la Hertz solo le pedia participar en la clase cuando le hacia alguna pregunta para la que sabia que no tenia respuesta. El resto del tiempo le dejaba en paz para centrar su atencion en Jeremy, Aelita y Pichon, de modo que podia echarse la siesta.  
Los demas alumnos tambien estaban anonadados. Normalmente la profesora empezaba el tema con una introduccion de su propia cosecha, y evitaba siempre que podia el libro de texto.  
-Eh... Profesora, ¿ocurre algo?-pregunto Heidi Krum alzando la mano.  
-Nada, señorita, salvo que tendras un cero por interrumpir mi clase con preguntas que no vienen al caso.-gruño la profesora.-Odd, leenos la pagina 88 o iras al despacho del director.-  
-Vale, vale, tranquila.-pidio el.  
-¡Al despacho del director!-ordeno la profesora señalando la puerta con un dedo.  
Odd se fue de la clase cabizbajo. Hertz miro a Aelita. Esta temblo ante aquella mirada, que mostraba un rictus de odio que no habia visto nunca.  
-Aelita, leenos la pagina 88.-le pidio recolocandose sus gafas.  
La chiquilla abrio su libro y contemplo el titulo del tema, sorprendida de que Hertz hubiera escogido aquel tema precisamente. Empezo a leer.  
-"Tecnologia y seguridad."-recito.-"_Desde el desarrollo del hacha de silex, hasta la invencion de la bomba de hidrogeno, la Humanidad ha avanzado mucho en todos los sentidos cientificos, incluido el de la capacidad de autodestruccion. En consecuencia, cientificos de todas las epocas han enfocado sus investigaciones a protegernos de las invenciones de otros cientificos.._."-

Odd se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del director. Tras un momento de vacilacion, llamo dos veces y abrio sin esperar respuesta. Se detuvo al ver la extraña escena que se producia...  
Un individuo rubio, vestido con un traje chaqueta negro, gafas de sol y corbata, al que reconocio como uno de los "hombres-de-negro" descritos por Yumi, estaba hablando con el director Delmas de algo, pero se callo al verle entrar y le lanzo una mirada asesina.  
-Eh... Odd, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto un visiblemente sorprendido Delmas.  
-La Hertz me ha echado de clase.-admitio Odd observando de reojo la carpeta abierta sobre el escritorio de Delmas. Este la guardo apresuradmente en su escritorio y le miro.  
-Ya hablare luego de eso con la señorita Hertz. Ahora estoy ocupado; vuelve a clase y ya decidire el castigo que te impondre.-le despacho el director con cajas destempladas.  
Sin entender nada, Odd se vio fuera del despacho, pero con dos certezas en su mente. La primera, que la carpeta que Delmas habia escondido al verle llegar tenia por titulo "Franz Hopper". La segunda, una frase que habia dicho aquel tipo rubio, en ingles, antes de que les interrumpiera el. Frase que se le habia quedado grabada en la mente...

_-...need to locate Waldo...-_

Encontrar a Waldo.  
Esa era la frase que habia oido Odd, y que demostraba bien a las claras las intenciones de los "hombres de negro". Encontrar a Waldo. Waldo Schaeffer, el nombre real del padre de Aelita, antes de llegar a Francia y cambiarselo por Franz Hopper. El hombre cuyo destino final solo conocian ellos cuatro, William y Ulrich...  
Echo a correr para reunirse con sus amigos, rezando porque el MIB no se acordara de el...

-¡Triple idiota!-grito Schlesinger a Delmas en el despacho.-¡Ahora que casi teniamos el dispositivo montado! ¿Por que esa profesorucha de tres al cuarto nos lo ha mandado aquí? ¡Me va a oir!-  
-No le consiento que me hable en ese tono...-empezo a protestar Delmas.  
-¡Callese! Deberia detener a todo el colegio ahora mismo. Con la Ley Patriota** ni siquiera hace falta presentar cargos. ¡Y deme ese expediente!-  
Con el expediente bajo el brazo, el agente salio del despacho y comunico con su compañero.  
-Tenemos que administrarle un correctivo a la Hertz.-mascullo.-Nos ha enviado a Dellarrobia justo cuando estabamos discutiendo nuestra proxima estrategia. No estoy seguro de que no haya oido nada...-  
-Entiendo. Habra que neutralizarlo. Vere que puedo hacer...-  
En la sala de calderas, Black observo por las camaras a Odd recorrer el pasillo y selecciono una interfaz de llamadas. Un grafico de un movil muy parecido al del superordenador aparecio en pantalla y marco un numero con la fotografia de Jim.  
-¿Morales?-gruño.-Tenemos una emergencia. Dellarrobia conoce nuestros movimientos.-  
-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?-pregunto Jim apartandose un poco de sus alumnos, a quienes estaba tomando los tiempos de los cien metros lisos.  
-Va hacia su posicion.-explico Black.-Metale mano y traigamelo aquí.-  
-¿Con lo que me ha costado ponerle la baliza?-  
-¡Es una orden directa, asi que hagame caso o atengase a las consecuencias! De todos modos aun tenemos las señales de los otros dos.-Jim no menciono que la tercera baliza la llevaba encima, ya que aun no habia tenido ocasión de colocarsela a Aelita.  
-Entendido.-asintio colgando el movil y dirigiendose hacia el edificio administrativo.  
-¡Eh, Jim, ¿que pasa con nuestras pruebas?-pregunto Hiroki; en efecto, Jim estaba examinando a su clase. Milly y Tamilla jadeaban junto a la meta.  
-¡Estais todos aprobados!-contesto mirando por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba...  
Los alumnos se quedaron asombradisimos. Jim no era de los que dejaban la clase a medias, ni aunque se pusiera a leer revistas de Sumo durante las guardias en la biblioteca.

Schwarzkugel.**  
**  
-Estoy convencida de que nos hemos visto antes.-volvio a la carga Taelia mientras caminaban a su siguiente clase.-Puede que tu no te acuerdes, pero yo creo recordar algo que...-

_Estaba en mitad de lo que parecia un patio de armas, rodeado por tres paredes de un edificio en forma de U con aspecto de edificacion antigua, de grandes ventanas, pintada de verde y con tejado a dos aguas, que en conjunto recordaba a una fortaleza, salvo porque toda la zona estaba repleta de niños; debia ser una escuela o algo parecido... En alguna parte sobre el edificio ondeaba una Tricolor; despues de todo, estaba en...__**  
**__-¡Abridme paso, chusma, que soy vuestra diva!-oyo ordenar a alguien con aire de suficiencia. No tardo en aparecer entre el grupo una chica de pelo negro y muy largo, vestida con un sueter rosa muy ligerito y tejanos. Iba precedida por dos chicos, uno vestido de verde, repeinado y con gafas de pinza, y otro pelirrojo, con granos y vestido de futbolista, ambos abriendole paso a empujones entre la gente.-¿Qué pasa aquí, hay alguien mas guapa que yo? Algo que, por supuesto, es imposible...-__**  
**__Tras la chica y sus dos "gorilas", entre el corrillo de chicos se abrieron paso mas peronas, hasta que salio del grupo una chica casi igualita a ella, seguida por otros cuatro a quienes ni miro. Uno de ellos se parecia mucho a Ulrich, ese chico tan raro del Kadic...__**  
**__-¡Esto no es posible!-solto su doppleganger.__**  
**__-Tu.-le espeto Taelia; aunque no queria decir nada, su boca hablaba por ella.-Aquí solo puede haber una Taelia, y esa soy yo. Me las pagaras.-__**  
**__-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ESTOY VIENDO DOBLEEEEEEE!-chillo la chica de rosa histerica; aquello provoco que los demas se echaran a reir como locos..._

Se encontro con que estaba tendida en el suelo del pasillo y le dolia horriblemente una rodilla y el pie; junto a ella habia piezas de armadura esparcidas por el suelo. Debia haber caminado sonambula y haberse tropezado con una armadura...  
-¡Ermitage! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Ulrich con visible preocupacion.-¿Que te ha pasado?-  
Estaba empapada en sudor; se seco con la chaqueta, haciendo caso omiso de el; camino hasta la primera fuente que vio y se sirvio agua, con las manos temblorosas. No recordaba haber tenido nunca una "vision" tan intensa como aquella... Hasta entonces, se habian limitado a pequeños fogonazos, demasiado imprecisos como para sacar alguna informacion de ellos...  
-E... estoy bien.-le dijo.-Gracias.-añadio, recordando sus modales.-Por preguntar. No... no es nada.-  
-¿Seguro?-Ulrich enarco una ceja.-Te he visto. Caminabas sonambula, y amenazabas a alguien.-  
-¿Amenace a alguien?-pregunto Taelia; recordaba que en su "vision" habia amenazado a una chica que se parecia mucho a ella... y que iba acompañada de alguien que se parecia a el.  
-Si.-  
-¿Que dije?-Le sujeto por los hombros.-¿Que dije?-  
Ulrich no entendia absolutamente nada; llego a pensar que a aquella chica le faltaba un tornillo...  
-Dijiste "Tu. Aquí solo puede haber una Taelia, y esa soy yo. Me las pagaras."-  
-Exactamente. Eso es.-asintio frotandose las manos.-Stern, ¿puedes guardarme un secreto?-  
Ulrich dudo. La ultima vez que habia ayudado a alguien, y posteriormente ese alguien le habia hecho esa misma pregunta, se habia visto metido en una epica y aparentemente interminable batalla con un ente informatico cuya maxima obsesion era destruirlos a el y a sus amigos...  
-Por supuesto.-

_*La palabra "Retroceda" es la traduccion literal del termino "Backstep" según el traductor del Google. Aunque se que el termino "Retroceso" es mas correcto, he acabado tan rallado con la palabra "retroceda" que he decidido utilizarlo aquí. No obstante, en Thirteen Days se emplea "Retroceso"; del mismo modo, se emplea "crononauta" en vez del "timewalker" que menciona Odd.__**  
**__**Ley Patriota: Como la explico el guionista de Thirteen Days, es [la ley que convierte "Seguridad Nacional" en sinonimo de "Podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana sin consecuencias legales"]_

Como supongo que habras recordado, Airam, la fotografia del capitulo 7 es la misma que sale en los creditos finales de la serie. No pude resistir la tentacion de sacarla, tanto para justificar su existencia en los creditos como para darle en las narices a Baccalario, el autor de los libros y partidario de suprimir cosas importantes para meter otras que no tienen nada que ver.

En efecto: el dialogo de Haeger y Schlesinger es muy parecido al de "Falsa pista" porque son los mismos. De algun modo tenia que justificar su existencia y asegurarme de que los identificabais rapidamente, ¿y que mejor forma que hacerles repetir el dialogo que no recordarian haber hecho porque Jeremy volvio al pasado?


	10. VH96

Lo primero de todo, gracias por vuestros comentarios, aunque me gustaria que los hiciera mas gente y mas a menudo, porque me motivan mucho. Y sin mas dilacion, la continuación (y mira que me molesta hacer pareados…):

**Cap. 10: VH-96.**

_**Maison Wuhrer.**_

_**Tarde del dia 8**_

Odd rodo por las escaleras y aterrizo en el sotano, justo encima de una vieja manta sobre la que estaba tendida una mujer morena dormida. Alzo la cabeza maldiciendo entre dientes, antes de que alguien bajara tras el. Un arma centelleo; el chico se aparto hasta apoyarse en una pared. Alguien le acerco un aparato que parecian unas grandes pinzas y se lo apoyo en el hombro; una descarga electrica le recorrio.

-¡Ay! ¿Esta loco?-pregunto cuando le quitaron aquella cosa.

-Puede que si, Odd Dellarrobia, pero tu estas balizado.-dijo una voz entre las sombras del sotano.-O lo estabas.-

-¿Me conoce?-pregunto Odd asombrado.

-Os conozco. A todos.-Su captor salio de entre las sombras.-Conozco perfectamente quienes sois, donde estais y que papel teneis todos y cada uno de vosotros. Se, por ejemplo, que estas interesado en Aelita Schaeffer, aunque se supone que sois primos, lo cual es tan cierto como que Suzanne Hertz es simpatica. Tambien se que quieres parecerte al doctor Srank, y que de no ser por el Retour Au Passe -la Vuelta al Pasado- , XANA os habria derrotado hace mucho tiempo.-

Odd miro a la oscuridad; le parecio distinguir dos ojos violeta brillando en la oscuridad...

-¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi?-

Quien fuera parecio pensarselo.

-Quien soy... Eso es dificil de contestar.-admitio el hombre de los ojos violeta.-Podria darte mi nombre, pero no significaria nada para ti ni para tus amigos. Soy quien entro en casa de Ishiyama, y quien ha impedido que los hombres-de-negro te quitasen de en medio.-

-Tendras algun nombre...-

-Soy Caton, el Censor.-

Odd cruzo las piernas.

-¿Y que quieres de mi, Caton el Censor?-

-Informacion.-

-Pues vas listo. El que sabe de que va la cosa es Jeremy ja ja ja.-

Caton dejo de hurgar en una caja de madera rellena de bolitas de poliespan y extrajo un aparato que a Odd le recordaba vagamente a un casco de realidad virtual, con dos gruesos auriculares y una antena en forma de espiral, conectado por tres cables a una cajita que parecia una mesa de mezclas, todo lo cual dejo sobre una mesa alargada. Cogio el casco

-Tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que el VH-96 podra sacarte algo...-dijo acercandosele.

-¿Que es el...?-empezo a decir Odd antes de que un fogonazo le cegara, tras lo cual se durmio...

Caton el Censor termino de ajustar el casco a la cabeza de Odd y, tras comprobar que la onda Guardate hacia su efecto, tumbo al dormido chico en la mesa. Llevo el aparato de control a la mesa, situandolo junto a sus pies, y abrio una ranurita. Metio un disco por ella y la volvio a cerrar.

Hecho esto, desplego una pantalla y comprobo la interfaz. Junto los dedos de ambas manos y los extendio hasta que crujieron, antes de ponerse a manipular el aparato...

Manipular aquel artilugio de alta tecnologia requeria grandes dosis de paciencia y una precision a toda prueba. Normalmente bastaba con conectar el casco y "aspirar" toda la informacion, pero aquello dejaba el cerebro de la persona en cuestion mas vacio que un billetero a fin de mes.

El VH-96 no estaba al alcance de cualquiera; es mas, era ilegal incluso mencionar su existencia. El lo habia sacado de un viejo laboratorio de la URSS por una fortuna y habia tenido que aprender a manejarlo por su cuenta, ya que el personal que lo habia diseñado y experimentado estaba muerto o habia desertado para irse al Bloque del Oeste, donde la Agencia los habia encarcelado de por vida en sanatorios y carceles secretas. De todos modos, aquel aparato pronto habia sido descartado; el Primer Directorio de la KGB no lo veia muy practico, pese a que existian informes en el sentido de que la inteligencia norteamericana habia estado desarrollando algo parecido.

"_Menudos idiotas_" penso al acordarse de eso; si los comunistas hubieran seguido investigando la mecanica de la informatizacion neuronal, habrian podido ser los mas grandes...

Resumiendo mucho, el aparato constaba de un casco, parecido a los de Realidad Virtual, equipado con microagujas retractiles cargadas de sedante y electrodos metalicos que se colocaban sobre ciertas regiones del cerebro. Mediante un complejo sistema de transferencia piezoelectrica, copiaba los impulsos electricos neuronales (y, por ende, los recuerdos) y los codificaba y comprimia mediante un complejo algoritmo en comodos compact-disc para ser trasladados y estudiados con posterioridad, lo cual se llevaba a cabo poniendose el casco y cargando el disco con la informacion deseada.

En teoria, tambien era posible aplicar el proceso inverso e implantar recuerdos en una persona, pero era complicado crear nuevos recuerdos y no tenia nada claro que aquello funcionase...

Por supuesto, los sovieticos tambien habian pensado en la posibilidad de que uno no quisiera probarse el casco cada vez que quisiera estudiar recuerdos ajenos; conectando la mesa de control a un ordenador, se podian convertir los archivos a un formato de video y verlos como si fueran peliculas. Sin embargo, aquello tenia inconvenientes; al traducirlo a video, se veia literalmente como lo veia el ojo, y la calidad del audio era nefasta, de modo que parecian "peliculas rodadas por un psicopata, o por Odd", como lo habia descrito Halcon una vez.

Ademas estaba el peligro inherente a aplicar una carga electrica sobre el cerebro; si se regulaba mal, el aparato podia causar lagunas de memoria, amnesia permanente o incluso problemas mas graves. Y la precision era muy baja; o solo absorbia generalidades o te abrumaba con datos que no te interesaba saber, como de que color era el jersey que llevaba el sujeto a los dos años...

Encendio aquel terrible aparato y lo regulo para que unicamente copiara los datos relativos al Proyecto Carthago. Para facilitar las cosas, el control (construido para el por uno de los cientificos originales asignados al proyecto, antes de perder definitivamente la cabeza por el encierro. El original se limitaba al casco, el cargador y el mando) funcionaba como una interfaz informatica, de modo que hasta se podia incluir criterios clave. No se permitio dejar la maquina sola; ya habia sido bastante mal trago dejar medio tonto a Dunbar...

-Espero que esto funcione.-comento mientras las primeras imagenes aparecian en la pantalla.

Primero aparecio una panoramica de la fabrica; alguien corria por el puentecito y se descolgaba por las cuerdas que unian el nivel del puente con el del ascensor. La imagen siguio ese mismo camino; a juzgar por como se agitaba, Odd iba corriendo como si fueran a matarle. Pulso un boton y aparecieron varias lecturas en letras cirilicas en la pantalla, en la parte de abajo...

Dichas lecturas resumian el estado fisico general de Odd en aquel momento.

La imagen mostro lo que parecia una cabina telefonica redondeada, abierta e iluminada. En el interior de la cabina estaba aquel dichoso perro, Kiwi.

-¿Pero en que estaban pensando? ¿A quien se le ocurre intentar digitalizar al chucho?-

La imagen mostro unos brazos que se alargaban hacia el perro, mientras se oian unos chillidos. El chucho se escapo y la puerta del escaner se cerro de golpe. Una luz intensa baño la pantalla...

-_Was ist das_?-no pudo evitar preguntar el hombre al ver lo que aparecio despues.

"_Esto no puede ser real. Tiene que ser uno de sus juegos mentales..."_

Otro problema que tenia el VH-96 era que no habia forma de distinguir la realidad de la ficcion; en contra de lo que suele pensar la gente, los sueños, los recuerdos y los sucesos que uno se imagina son muy parecidos a nivel neuronal. Si se actuaba en base a los recuerdos de alguien, habia que separar lo que realmente recordaba de lo que ese alguien se imaginaba que podia haber sucedido y aquella tarea correspondia al operador humano. Por fortuna, aunque a nivel neuronal fueran muy parecidos, pasandolos como una pelicula se notaba enseguida la diferencia...

_**Kadic.**_

Haeger dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa de los ordenadores con rabia.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-maldijo.-¡Ahora es Dellarrobia el que ha desaparecido!-

-Lo se, lo estoy buscando.-replico su compañero desde la superficie.-¿Por que no activas las balizas? Si esta en este pais, le encontraremos.-

-Enseguida.-Haeger se giro hacia el ordenador mas proximo, abrio el programa de NAVSTAR y tecleo la clave que activaba la baliza de Odd. Un mensaje aparecio en pantalla.-¿Error 1401?-

-¿Como puede darte error? ¡Otras veces han funcionado! ¿Que pone la pantalla?-

-"_Error 1401. Esta baliza ya ha sido desactivada_."-

-¿Que?-

-Es lo que pone, tio.-

-Prueba otra frecuencia.-

Aquellas balizas funcionaban mediante frecuencias de radio de uso militar estadounidense.

-Nada.-

-Pruebalas todas.-gruño Schlesinger cortando la comunicación.-¡Sacredam!-

Sono el timbre; Aelita y Jeremy fueron a la siguiente clase, Historia del Mundo. La señorita Hertz no se habia contentado con expulsar a Odd, sino que habia castigado a Sissi y regañado a Aelita.

-¡Esto no quedara asi, vieja bruja! ¡Hablare con mi papa para que la despida!-habia gritado Sissi mientras salian de clase.-¡No podra volver a dar clase ni en la Guayana!-

-No lo necesita.-habia apuntado Herb.-Ahi esta el centro de operaciones de la Agencia Espacial Europea*.-

-¿Quieres que te odie a ti tambien, Herb?-

-No.-contesto el sin dudarlo. Eso lo tenia claro mas alla de toda duda.

-Pues callate.-

Aelita y Jeremy se rieron ante aquella escena y entraron en el aula. Por supuesto, como la profesora de Historia nueva no habia llegado, Chantelle seguia dandoles esa clase.

-Sentaos.-les pidio cuando llegaron, recolocando sus notas. Los dos se sentaron juntos.-Bien. Hoy vamos a hablar del poder de la Iglesia a lo largo de la historia de la Humanidad...-

-¿No te parece que Odd esta tardando demasiado?-pregunto Aelita sacando su libro.

-Estara durmiendo la siesta por ahi.-opino Jeremy.-Sabes que odia la historia...-

Entre tanto, Yumi habia ido a ver a William, aprovechando que tenia una hora libre.

-Esta mucho mejor.-le habia dicho la enfermera al verla llegar.-Ya se ha elvantado y me ha pedido una...-consulto un papel.-¿una PSP con el ultimo juego de _Saints Hooligan_?-

Yumi se permitio una risita.

-Tipico de William.-comento.-¿Puedo visitarle?-

-Poco tiempo. Aun esta algo confuso.-

La chica entro en la habitacion. William estaba levantado, y leia una revista de accion. Tenia una pinta ridicula con el camison de la enfermeria, pero Yumi no tenia ganas de reirse.

-Esto... hola.-

El alzo la vista y la miro.

-Hola, preciosa.-Al menos eso no habia cambiado.-¿Nos conocemos?-

-Esto... Si.-confirmo Yumi.-¿No te acuerdas?-

-Confusamente.-admitio William.-Recuerdo algo... una maquina. Es de vital importancia...-

-Lo se.-asintio Yumi cerrandole la boca con un dedo; no podia permitir que William hablara del superordenador ante la enfermera, y menos teniendo en cuenta que los hombres-de-negro rondaban por la academia con el permiso de Delmas.-Pero es algo muy secreto y peligroso, ¿entiendes? Si la informacion se difunde, correremos un gran peligro. Todos.-

-Entiendo.-asintio el.-No dire ni media palabra. Pero, ¿quienes son "todos"?-

-Luego te los presentare.-le prometio Yumi.

-Se acabo el horario de visitas.-anuncio la enfermera asomandose por la puerta,

-Tengo que irme.-se despidio Yumi.-Pero volvere.-

-Tranquila, no pienso moverme.-prometio el.

Yumi salio y se encontro con que habia dos agentes de policia uniformados esperando.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto sorprendida.

Los dos agentes se miraron.

-El director de este sitio denuncio la desaparicion de un alumno. Sus padres nos han pedido que investiguemos.-explico uno.-Por favor, señorita, vayase.-

_**Schwarzkugel.**_

-Antes dijiste que ibas a contarme algo.-dijo Ulrich.

-Si. ¿Crees en la teoria del flashforward Hobson?-pregunto Taelia.

-¿Podrias traducirme eso?-

-Flasforward Hobson. La ciencia de predecir el futuro.-explico ella. Con infinita paciencia, añadio.-Voy a ponerte un ejemplo. Tu estas aquí, y no sabes que va a pasar mañana, pero ya tienes planes. Por el contrario, si supieras lo que va a pasar mañana, los alterarias.-

"Pero si tu no creias en esas cosas..." penso el.

La Taelia que ellos habian conocido era una materialista que no creia en aquella clase de cosas y que habia llegado al extremo de llevar a la policia a la fabrica, donde casi habian desactivado el superordenador y cogido a Jeremy. Por suerte, la Vuelta al Pasado habia evitado males mayores.

-Creo que lo entiendo.-apunto el.-Es como...-Fue a decir "como el flash-future de Odd", pero se contuvo. No queria que Taelia recordara de que le conocia.-esa pelicula que le gusta a William donde todo el mundo se desmaya al mismo tiempo y ve su futuro, ¿verdad?-

-Yo no habria escogido un ejemplo tan manido, pero lo vas cogiendo.-asintio ella.-El caso es que esas... visiones, son constantes, y no tienen por que cumplirse. Mi padre cree que son vislumbres de futuros... Cosas que han pasado. Cosas que pasaran. Cosas que podrian pasar.-

-Entiendo...-Ulrich decidio que aquella chica estaba para que la encerrasen. Y su padre tambien, por calentarle la cabeza con aquella historia de los multiples futuros.-¿Y que... ves?-

Taelia dudo.

-Hasta hoy no habia conseguido ver nada muy especifico... Fragmentos, sucesos, recuerdos dispersos. Ya te digo, nada que me permitiera determinar una situacion X. Pero esto...-

-¿Que?-

Taelia lo miro fijamente.

-Te vi en la vision. A ti. Estabais en un... una especie de museo. En Francia. Ibas con una chica de ojos rasgados, con pelo y ropas negras. Tras vosotros habia un crio con tupe y vestido de morado. Otro chico, rubio, con gafas y pinta de genio. Y, por supuesto, a mi _doppleganger_.-

Al decir esto, empleo el termino aleman para "espiritu-replica". Según habia visto Ulrich en el libro de mitologia de Franz Hopper, un doppleganger era un espiritu igualito a la persona a la que seguia, que se aparecia a la muerte de esta para visitar a los familiares...

Aquello le trajo un recuerdo, de una discusion que habian tenido y que, por pura casualidad, trataba de ese mismo tema; Odd afirmaba que en una pelicula llamaban dopplegangers a unos bichos con forma de animales que hablaban, cambiaban de forma y, al parecer, iban asociados a las personas con las que coexistian. Dicha pelicula transcurria en un mundo paralelo donde al parecer no se habian inventado los ordenadores, pero se estudiaba la fisica cuantica con el nombre de "fisica del Polvo", y un tal Grumman habia postulado la existencia de multiples mundos. Jeremy habia dicho que aquello era una soberana tonteria y que el Multiverso no existia, por mas que las teorias de Everett le sirvieran para activar el superordenador.

Entonces no habia entendido aquella conversacion, pero ahora acudio a su mente.

"_Esto no es posible... Si no supiera que no ha coincidido jamas con Aelita, diria que nos ha descrito a todos nosotros y a ella tambien_."

Ulrich estaba confuso, pero tenia claro lo que debia hacer...

-¿Puedes dejarme otra vez tu telefono?-le pidio.

En la biblioteca, Jeremy cogio el telefono movil distraidamente y contesto, mirando de reojo que Jim no reparara en ellos. Reparo en que el numero era de un movil de Alemania pero no le sorprendio; Yumi les habia dicho que Ulrich la llamaba desde el numero de "un compañero de clase". Vigilando que el profesor no apartara la vista de su revista de Sumo, hablo.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto por lo bajo.

-¡Jeremy! Me alegro de oirte de nuevo.-contesto Ulrich.-Oye, una pregunta, ¿que puedes decirme del poder del flash-future de Odd?-

Jeremy miro a Aelita. Esta se encogio de hombros.

-Creo que es un efecto secundario de los q-bits que crean la Vuelta al Pasado-explico.-aunque la verdad es que no nos hemos puesto aun a estudiarlo. No desde... Ulrich, ¿Estas bien?-

-Estoy algo confuso.-confirmo el.-¿Que podeis decirme de ese asunto? En un lenguaje que pueda entender, por favor.-

Jeremy tapo el auricular del movil.

-Sospecho que a Ulrich le pasa algo raro. Tenemos que salir de aquí.-dijo.

-¿Hablamos?-pregunto Aelita sonriendo con picardia.

Poco despues, Jim alzo la vista, sorprendido al oir a Jeremy y Aelita, dos de sus alumnos mas revoltosos, discutir entre ellos a gritos como si se odiaran, lo cual no era cierto.

-¡Te digo que esa maquina se construye con un superordenador, un aro de teslarita, un programa de Doppler y una presa hidroelectrica!-decia Aelita a voz en grito.

-¡Y yo te digo que es absolutamente indispensable una pila atomica!-contesto Jeremy gritando todavia mas.-Sin la pila, la puerta no se abrira por mucho que la conectes a una presa-

-¡Si que se activara! ¡Con la energia de la presa Hoover!-

-¡Oye, si eres una ignorante no es mi culpa! ¡Una presa no genera 1'21 gigovatios ni aunque la pongas al 130% de su capacidad, antes explota!-

Los demas alumnos los observaban asombrados. Jim decidio intervenir.

-Ejem, ejem.-carraspeo.

Jeremy y Aelita dejaron de gritarse y alzaron la vista.

-Er... No hablabamos muy alto, ¿verdad?-pregunto el con su cara mas inocente.

-¡Al despacho del director!-les ordeno Jim, pese a que sabia perfectamente que no irian.

Los dos chicos salieron de alli rapidamente, pero al profesor aun le dio tiempo a deslizar discretamente una baliza GPS, conectada a un microfono, en la ropa de Aelita cuando se rozaron al pasar. Los observo alejarse y regreso a su revista de Sumo, sabiendo que ahora ya no tenian forma de escapar a la vigilancia electronica... Le repugnaba proceder de aquel modo, pero sus ordenes eran muy claras; era VITAL tenerlos permanentemente vigilados.

-Por cierto, ¿Que era esa maquina tan extraña?-pregunto Jeremy mientras salian al patio.-Un aro de teslarita, una presa hidroelectrica... Era algo absurdo.-

-Uno de los inventos de las pelis que ve Odd.-explico Aelita.

Jeremy volvio a su telefono y puso el manos libres.

-Ya puedes hablar, Ulrich.-

-Menos mal. Aunque no queria que Jim os regañara.-se disculpo este.-Os he hecho esa pregunta tan rara porque me he encontrado a Taelia aquí.-

-¿Que has... encontrado a Taelia?-pregunto Jeremy incredulo.

Aelita presto mucha atencion. Segun le habian contado Ulrich y Odd, Taelia era una chica que, supuestamente, se le parecia mucho y habia estado en el Kadic unos dias. Eso no habria tenido ninguna importancia, de no ser porque Jeremy estaba tan convencido de que Taelia era ella (Aelita) que habia estado a punto de desconectar Lyoko sin sacarla del ordenador. Al final Taelia habia conducido a la policia a la fabrica y habian tenido que volver al pasado...

-Ulrich, ¿has vuelto a ver a Taelia? ¡Eso es espantoso! ¡Le contara todo a la poli!-

-Tranquilo, creo que ha olvidado quienes somos. El problema es otro...-

La linea se corto.

-¿Ulrich? ¡Ulrich!-llamo Jeremy.

-Tenemos otro problema.-les informo Yumi acercandose.-Odd ha desaparecido.-

En Alemania, Ulrich se quedo asombrado al comprobar que Taelia le habia quitado el movil y pulsado el boton de colgar sin darle tiempo a nada. Le lanzo una mirada incendiaria.

-¡Crei haberte dicho que no se lo contaras a nadie!-gruño con voz metalizada.-Ahora veras...-

Avanzo hacia el con una cara que hizo que Ulrich retrocediera, temblando...

***Se refiere a la Guayana Francesa, ubicada en Sudamerica y al norte de la region del Amazonas, entre Surinam y Brasil, donde realmente esta instalado el centro de investigaciones aeroespaciales de Kourou, adscrito a la Agencia Espacial Europea (E.S.A.)**


	11. Desde el comienzo

Cap. 11: "Desde el comienzo".

_Kadic, 09/06/2006, 09:00_

Aquella mañana, en el desayuno, Jeremy, Aelita y Yumi (los unicos que quedaban, en realidad) se reunieron en la mesa. El tema de conversacion, como no, eran los ultimos sucesos.  
Para empezar, los tres se habian puesto de acuerdo en que Odd no habia desaparecido voluntariamente. Como habia dicho Aelita: "Se trata de Odd. Por muchas ganas que tenga de gastarnos una broma fingiendo que ha desaparecido, no se saltaria una comida."  
Ni siquiera Jeremy habia podido rebatir aquel argumento.  
-Esto se nos esta yendo de las manos.-decia Yumi.-Antes solo corriamos el peligro de que XANA acabase con nosotros. Ahora no sabemos quien nos acosa ni por que.-  
-Venga, ¿no me digas que crees en serio que hay una conspiracion?-se burlo Jeremy.-XANA murio. YO lo mate. Y tampoco ha vuelto a la vida.-  
-Ahi esta el problema.-apunto Aelita cerrando el album de fotografias, del que no se separaba.-Si fuera XANA, sabriamos que hacer. Pero ahora mismo no sabemos nada. Solo tenemos teorias.-  
-Por cierto, ¿que hay ahi dentro?-pregunto Yumi.  
Aelita suspiro.  
-Mi antigua vida.-contesto mostrandole el album abierto por una pagina en la que salian Franz Hopper y ella, evidentemente en el jardin de la Ermita.-Tambien hay...-  
Jeremy cogio el album y paso las paginas rapidamente.  
-¿No hay una fotografia... algo...? ¡Aqui!-  
Los tres miraron. Se trataba de una fotografia de grupo que mostraba a unas veinte personas reunidas en un despacho decorado con cenefas de estrellas y aguilas. El hombre a quien conocian como Waldo Schaeffer, alias Franz Hopper, estaba en primer plano; rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de una joven Antea, que tenia cara de circunstancias, en contraste con el resto de los presentes, que sonreian. Tres puestos a la izquierda de Hopper habia una mujer de pelo negro, nariz aguileña y gafas, que los miraba con cara de mal humor.  
-Debe ser el grupo del Protocolo Carthago.-opino Aelita.-Todos llevan bata blanca...-  
-Que monada...-comento Jeremy; al pie de la foto habia visto a una pequeña Aelita, no muy lejos de su madre, que agitaba la mano saludando a la camara.  
Yumi tiro del album y señalo un punto.  
-¡Eh, mirad esto!-  
Aelita y Jeremy siguieron la direccion del dedo de Yumi. En el angulo superior izquierdo, un poco fuera de plano, habia una puerta, una banderamedio enrollada en un mastil, de la que solo se veian unas rayas rojas y blancas, y un individuo que evidentemente montaba guardia; llevaba un uniforme militar azulado, la cara estaba medio oculta por una gorra que mostraba una insignia de un ancla con unas alitas y llevaba una ametralladora al hombro.  
-¿Que? ¿La bandera? Pero si...-  
-¡La bandera no, hombre! ¡Este tipo!-Yumi dio unos golpecitos con el dedo sobre el hombre de azul.-Es el hombre que Hiroki vio en mi casa. ¡El que casi me atropella!-  
-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Jeremy incredulo.-Segun el epigrafe, esta foto es de Enero de 1992, poco antes de que tu madre desapareciera. Si fuera el mismo, eso quiere decir que...-  
-...que lleva catorce años en el caso.-concluyo Aelita.-Practicamente desde el comienzo.-  
Los tres se callaron, intentando asimilar aquella idea. Sentian una mezcla de miedo y alivio; miedo, por el hecho de haber encontrado una prueba fisica que ponia de relieve el riesgo en que estaban, y alivio porque tal vez pudieran obtener respuestas...  
Sono el timbre.  
-Bueno, tengo que irme.-se despidio Yumi levantandose.-Ya me contareis que tal las clases.-  
-Si...-gruño el chico levantandose y dandole la mano a Aelita antes de salir de la cafeteria...

Jeremy y Aelita entraron en la clase y se sentaron mientras esperaban al señor Fumei, quien todavia no habia llegado. Los demas alumnos fueron entrando, salvo...  
-¿Donde esta Sissi?-pregunto Aelita.  
-¿Eh? ¿No esta?-  
-No. Y Nicolas y Herb tampoco.-  
El profesor entro y dio unas palmadas para imponer silencio. A continuacion, se sento en su sitio y se dispuso a hablarles de los escritores del Romanticismo, que según sabia Jeremy era el siglo XIX.  
-Ya conoces a Sissi. Estara de tiendas...-

La Fabrica, Al mismo tiempo.

-¡Au!-grito Herb aterrizando de culo en el suelo.  
-Sshhh.-le chisto Sissi aterrizando junto a el.  
-Recordadme por que estamos aquí.-pidio Nicolas.  
-Para descubrir los secretitos de Jeremy y compañía, por supuesto.-les recordo ella.-Llevan meses viniendo a este lugar en secreto. Debo averiguar por que.-  
-Sissi, se razonable... Nos estamos saltando las clases. ¿No podriamos venir despues?-pidio Herb.  
Ella le miro como si pensara que era idiota.  
-¿Y enmcontrarnos con Belpois y sus amiguitos? ¡Ni hablar de eso!-le espeto parandose frente al ascensor.-Ahora que no estan, es un buen momento para investigar.-  
Nicolas se acerco, viniendo desde donde estaban las escaleras.  
-Este sitio no parece muy seguro.-señalo.-El techo se ha derrumbado sobre las escaleras.-  
Sissi bufo.  
-¡Eso no me importa! ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?-  
-Polvo y unas maquinas muy viejas. Parece una escena de Ejecucion Mortal III.-  
-Entonces solo nos queda el ascensor.-opino Herb entrando en el interior.  
-¡¿Esto? ¡Es una ruina!-protesto Sissi.-Pero si mi Ulrich puede hacerlo, yo tambien.-anuncio metiendose en el ascensor y pulsando el boton de bajada.

-Entre unos y otros no puedo estar tranquilo...-gruño Caton observando a Sissi y sus amigos bajar por la camara que habia instalado en el ascensor. Acciono el programa de reconocimiento facial y lo programo para que abriera los historiales en el monitor de al lado.-Oh... Sissi Delmas, Nicolas Poliakov y Herb Pichon. El trio calavera... y los que me faltaban.-  
Dudo entre dejarles hacer o detenerlos, pero finalmente decidio dejar que la naturalieza siguiera su curso; era imposible que aquellos tres idiotas averiguasen algo. Y por otra parte, si aquellos mocosos eran una carnada preparada por la gente de Zebra para tentarle, desvelaria su juego.  
"No creo que Zebra usara una trampa tan endeble, pero es un adversario peligroso..."  
Ajusto las camaras de la fabrica para que grabaran y siguio estudiando el Video-Diario de Jeremy. Se trataba de una lectura fascinante, aunque Jeremy en su opinion era bastante exagerado (mira que decir "la Tierra esta en peligro", per Kami...) y podia entender por que Sissi Delmas habia pensado al verlo que Belpois y compañía estaban completamente locos. El diario de Franz Hopper era igualmente interesante, pero mas aburrido y raro; al parecer, el tipo se habia pasado cerca de siete años haciendo vueltas al pasado unicamente para poder construir el equipo informatico. En su opinion eso era fisicamente imposible, pero no cabia duda de su genialidad...

Se abrio la puerta del nivel de los escaners y Sissi, Nicolas y Herb se asomaron, sin entender nada.  
-¡Wow, ataudes! ¡Sera la tumba de un faraon egipcio, ¿no?-comento Sissi.  
-¿En Francia?-pregunto Nicolas.  
-Tu mejor callate.-  
Herb abrio una tapita y miro el interior.  
-No creo que los egipcios construyeran tumbas con circuitos integrados.-constato.  
Sissi no supo que decir a eso.  
-Vamos a ver en el piso de abajo.-exigio secamente.  
Volvieron a meterse en el ascensor y la puerta se cerro tras ellos...

-¿Que opinas?-pregunto la chica un poco mas tarde a Herb. Ahora estaban en el nivel del superordenador, el cual habia surgido del suelo nada mas entrar ellos, encharcando la sala.  
-Parece alguna clase de torre de procesamiento.-explico este mirandolo por todos los angulos.-Si, quiza un Cray... o un Toshiba. Muy potente, diria yo. Un superordenador.-  
-¿Para que sirve un superordenador y por que Jeremy ha construido uno aquí abajo?-  
-¿Como quieres que lo sepa? Pero si se que no lo ha construido Jeremy.-  
Sissi enjarco las cejas.  
-¿Y como lo sabes?-  
-¿Porque construir algo asi requiere unos recursos de los que Jeremy no dispone?-  
-Lo que tu digas, genio. Bueno, ¿y para que sirve?-  
-Eso solo te lo puedo decir encendiendolo y mirandolo.-

Como si les hubiera oido, la palanca de encendido se alzo invitadoramente, casi como si quisiera que la conectaran. Sissi la miro indecisa...  
-Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto.-dijo mientras bajaba la palanca de encendido.  
Se oyo un ruido de maquinaria pesada mientras unas luces doradas recorrian la maquinaria. La torre de procesamiento empezo a emitir un zumbido que les retumbaba en los oidos...

Schwarzkugel, 14:00

Taelia miraba de reojo a Ulrich mientras estaban en el comedor. Corto metodicamente un trozo de bistec y se lo comio con expresion pensativa, visiblemente enfadada con el. Ulrich la miraba sin saber que esperar de ella; le disgustaba admitirlo, pero le amedrentaba...

_Ayer por la noche...  
-¡Espera! ¡Hey! ¡Esto es peligroso!-decia Ulrich mirando abajo con nerviosismo; Taelia le habia sacado por la ventana del cuatro piso y le estaba sujetando por los pies.-¡Sueltame!-  
-De acuerdo.-dijo Taelia aflojando la presion.  
Ulrich empezo a bajar. El suelo se veia borroso...  
-¡Nooo! ¡Lo retiro! ¡No me sueltes!-  
-Decidete de una vez.-le espeto ella.-Lloriqueas como una mujer. No pienso volver a confiar en t, Ulrich Sterni. ¡Te pido que me guardes un secreto y te pones a contarlo en una linea abierta!-  
-¡Tengo vertigo, ¿vale? ¡Subeme!-  
Ella le miro mal.  
-Y yo tenia la esperanza de que fueras minimamente distinto al resto de la gente, pero veo que no. Ya que en cuanto se te dice algo lo unico que se te ocurre es contarlo por ahi.-  
Ulrich miro con terror el suelo.  
-¿Es por eso? ¡Lo siento, ¿vale? ¡Crei que Jeremy sabria algo sobre tu... habilidad!-  
-¿Quien es Jeremy?-  
-Es el chico rubio que dices que viste. Es un genio de la informatica.-  
Aquello parecio interesar a Taelia. Volvio a meterle dentro y le observo jadear y sujetarse el pecho mientras le recorria un chorro de adrenalina; parecia que iba a darle un ataque.  
-Que debil eres.-dijo la chica desdeñosamente.  
Ulrich se ofendio; ¿debil? ¿Encima? ¿Despues de hacerle algo asi, pretendia juzgarle?  
-¡No vuelvas a hacerme algo asi!-  
Ella ignoro sus protestas.  
-¿Un genio de la informatica?-pregunto recolocandole la ropa a palmetazos, bruscamente.-Humm, interesante.. Hablame de tu grupo.. Veamos a ver si lo entiendo. Tus amigos son un genio de la informatica, mi doppleganger, una china...-  
-Japonesa.-corrigio Ulrich.  
-...una china y un payaso con tupe.-prosiguio Taelia arrolladora como un tanque Merkava.- Es una extraña combinacion de caracteres. Creo que poseeis un gran secreto. Cuentamelo.-  
_  
Y ahora, Ulrich miraba a Taelia, quien reflexionaba profundamente.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Me crees?-pregunto por romper el silencio.  
-¿Que parte?-replico ella tragando el bocado que tenia en la boca y apuntandole con el tenedor como si fuera un puntero.-¿La de la fabrica abandonada con misteriosos superordenadores criogenicos construidos por cientificos desertores o la del programa informatico asesino?-  
-Deja de hacer eso, es peligroso. Y se que parece una autentica locura, pero...-  
-Esta bien.-le atajo Taelia bruscamente.-Es una historia demasiado ridicula para que te la hayas inventado. Ademas, concuerda con lo que he visto en...-

Estaba en alguna clase de avion, según dedujo al mirar por la ventanilla y ver un ala con una luz verde. El lado de estribor, por lo tanto. ¿Como habia llegado alli? Aquel parecia un avion de carga... Por lo menos, estaba lleno de cajas. A juzgar por el ruido, estaban volando...**  
**Un tipo negro ("Howard Haeger", le dijo su mente, pese a que no le habia visto en la vida) estaba sentado entre ella y el pasillo, en la cola del avion de carga; desde su posicion, no podian ver ni a Jeremy ni a los milicianos.**  
**-Oiga, esta broma ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.-pronuncio su boca sin que ella hiciera nada.-Le digo y le repito que se han equivocado; yo no soy Aelita y ella no es yo.-**  
**El tipo sonrio siniestramente. Taelia se concentro en escuchar lo que diria.**  
**-Ya sabemos que tu no eres ella, Taelia Ermitage.-le dijo.-Oh, si, sabemos muy bien quien eres. Llevamos estudiandote desde que entraste en Kadic; por ejemplo, sabemos que eres huerfana, procedes de un orfanato en Rusia y, salvo Delmas y uno o dos de los profesores, nadie se preocupara por tu desaparicion...-**  
**Taelia bufo. ¿De que hablaba aquel tipo? Nunca habia estado en el Kadic.**  
**-Por supuesto, nos importarias menos que un comino, de no ser por un pequeño detalle.-prosiguio abriendo una carpeta marron y sacando una fotografia.-¿Reconoces a estas personas?-**  
**Ella cogio la fotografia y la miro; parecia bastante vieja, y mostraba una cabaña en mitad de un valle rodeado por montañas nevadas. En primer plano, se veia a tres individuos con ropa de abrigo: un señor de pelo oscuro, gafas de sol redondas y bigotes kaiser que abrazaba a una mujer de pelo rosa, ambos sonrientes. El tercero era...**  
**-No puede ser.-dijo la Taelia de la vision.-¡Pero si esta es Aelita Stones!-**  
**-Error.-la corrigio Haeger cogiendo la fotografia y guardandola.-Según nuestros informes, su nombre verdadero es Aelita Schaeffer. Bien, lo que a nosotros nos importa en este momento, es tu increible parecido fisico con ella. Lo unico que necesitas saber es que tenemos a la señora Schaeffer con nosotros, y necesitamos que nos ayude a llevar a cabo un pequeño proyecto. Ella no quiere, pero es la unica que puede hacerlo, y tu vas a ayudarnos a convencerla.-**  
**El tipo abrio su cartera y le tendio a Taelia un talon del Credit Lyonnais al portador por la importante cifra de once millones y medio de dolares USA, sellado por algo llamado "Security & Defence Departament, Fort Meade".**  
**-En prevision de que no encontraramos a la verdadera Aelita, los ordenadores de... bueno, la cuestion es que decidimos, como solucion alternativa y por motivos que ahora mismo no vienen al caso, pedirte que nos ayudes a convencerla. Si se lo pide su hija Aelita, no podra negarse.-**  
**Taelia empezo a comprender...**  
**-¿Pretende que suplante a esa impostora ante alguien al que no conozco de nada? Estan todos como cabras. ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer algo tan ridiculo?-**  
**-Por once millones y medio, libres de impuestos. Por lo que se, ahora mismo dependes de un fondo fiduciario estatal franchute, que sin duda no te dara para mucho. Ademas, como mucho tendras que hacer un poco de teatro un mes. ¿Qué es un mes al lado de una vida de lujos?-**  
**-Supongamos que accedo, ¿Qué pasaria si Schaeffer se da cuenta de que yo no soy Aelita?-**  
**-Ah, creeme, es imposible que se de cuenta; lleva demasiado tiempo sin verla.-El tipo saco un portatil y lo encendio.-Pero nos ayudaria mucho que nos dieras informacion sobre la Aelita que conoces; nos da igual como se apellide, y ademas va incluido en el precio.-**  
**-¡Ermitage...!-**  
**  
-¡Ermitage! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Di algo!-la llamo Ulrich zarandeandola por los hombros.  
Taelia parpadeo. Seguia en el comedor de Schwarzkugel, y nadie les prestaba atencion...  
-¿Que te ha pasado? ¿Que has visto?-pregunto Ulrich.  
-Mi _doppleganger_... Aelita, esta en peligro.-musito Taelia.-Tienen... Algo llamado Departamento de Seguridad y Defensa. La quieren para... un proyecto... Iba a... Tienen a su madre. Antea Hopper.-  
Aquella informacion shockeo a Ulrich. ¡El no le habia dicho nada a Taelia acerca de la existencia de Antea Hopper! Por lo tanto, ¿como podia saberlo?  
-¿Quien la tiene?-pregunto.-Mira, es importante. Mas de lo que puedas imaginar.-  
-Er...-dudo Taelia.

Instalacion de la Agencia Espacial Europea, Nombre clave "La Jungla".**  
**En algun lugar en la frontera sur entre la Guayana Francesa y Brasil.**  
**Region del Amazonas, America del Sur.

Al mismo tiempo, en algun lugar de la jungla, en un laboratorio secreto abandonado y medio oculto por la maleza, se encendieron todas las luces de golpe y los instrumentos se pusieron en marcha por si mismos... Por desgracia, no habia nadie para observarlo.  
En la sala de control, un superordenador empezo a funcionar con un zumbido de maquinaria al tiempo que un campo de energia triangular lo cubria. Mas luces se encendieron mientras el generador funcionaba. En todas las pantallas aparecio el simbolo de XANA...

En el interior del superordenador de la Jungla, algo se agitaba, recien despertado. ¿Que habia pasado? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Como habia llegado alli? Recuerdos confusos; sus enemigos habian intentado destruirle con un virus multiagente; casi lo habian conseguido... Casi.  
No sabia nada. Aun no. Pero un solo pensamiento dominaba su mente...  
Venganza...


	12. Catched by Agency

Hola de Nuevo!

Aunque personalmente me deprime un poco que no me comente nadie, supongo que es por falta de tiempo o algo así… porque creía que había conseguido vuestro interés. Me gusta que la gente me comente… Gracias a Airam09, a Tximelleta y a todos los que seguís conmigo… o eso espero.

Sin más dilación, la siguiente entrega:

Cap. 12: "Catched by Agency".

_**Enfermeria del Kadic, 15:45.**_

En el preciso instante en que la palanca hacia contacto, William abrió los ojos en la enfermería y se incorporo en la cama. Se sujeto la cabeza con una mano y miro alrededor. Recuerdos confusos acudían a su mente; Yumi, sus amigos, la Hertz... y sobre todo, XANA.

XANA, el máximo exponente de los peligros de la AI; XANA, el virus multiagente desarrollado por Franz Hopper como parte de un antiguo proyecto militar de los 80's; XANA, el que le había poseído y utilizado como a un peón para sus propios fines, entre los que se incluía la eliminación física de su querida Yumi y de aquellos enanos patéticos a los que llamaba amigos...

Pero sobre todo una certeza golpeó su mente.

"¡XANA ha despertado!"

-¿Pero que hago yo aquí?-pregunto quitándose los cables.-¿Y que son todas estas maquinas?-

Se abrió la puerta y asomo la enfermera.

-Oh, te has levantado.-comento.-Eso es que ya estas mejor. ¿Como te sientes, William?-

-Yo...-William reflexiono rápidamente y, de acuerdo con su experiencia en los videojuegos, decidió que lo primero era ponerse al corriente de la situación.-¿Que ha pasado?-

-¿No te acuerdas?-pregunto la mujer mientras le miraba las pupilas con una linterna.

-No.-mintió el; tenia algún recuerdo, pero eran demasiado confusos.-¡Ay! Apague ese foco.-

La enfermera ignoro sus protestas y le dio un golpecito en la rodilla con un martillito.

-¡Ay!-

-De reflejos pareces estar bien.-asintió.-Te daré el alta y podrás irte. Pero antes tienes que hablar con la policía.-

-¿La policía?-alucino William. "¿Que hace la policía aquí? ¿Es por XANA? ¿Tan pronto?"

-Por supuesto. Desapareciste, y están haciendo una investigación.-Yolanda descolgó el teléfono y marco un numero.-Si, director, se ha despertado. Puede venir la policía a interrogarle...-

Se giro y comprobó que William había desaparecido.

-¿William?-llamo al ver la ventana abierta.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Quien estaba en la puerta era un individuo medio calvo, de cara chupada, elegantemente vestido con traje y corbata,, con gafas de sol pequeñas, tras el que había dos policías de uniforme.

-¿Señorita Perraduin?-pregunto mostrándole una placa dorada.-Soy el inspector Cassin, de la Brigada Criminal, Departamento de Negociación. El director Delmas me dijo que el señoríto Dunbar ya estaba en condiciones de hablar con nosotros. Hemos venido lo más rápido posible.-

_**La Fabrica, poco después**_

William se detuvo frente a la entrada de la fábrica, tras el puente, para descansar un poco, pensativo. Recordaba vagamente que aquel sitio era importante, pero no tenia claro por que...

"_rápido... Tenemos que... ir a Lyoko... XANA... ha atacado..."_

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-maldijo sujetándose la cabeza; ¿se estaría volviendo loco? ¿Que era Lyoko?

"Tiene que haber una respuesta aquí dentro." decidió. "Si no, ¿que hago aquí...?"

Se deslizo por la cuerda y aterrizo junto al ascensor en el mismo instante en que este subía...

Supo que debía esconderse; no se le ocurrió plantearse como sabía eso, sino que hizo caso a sus tripas. Apenas le dio tiempo a meterse tras una columna antes de que la puerta se abriera...

Por ella salio el hombre de ojos violáceos que había descrito Yumi; ahora llevaba alguna clase de uniforme azul y tenia la misma cara que si hubiera visto un fantasma. Miro alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie y se disponía a salir, cuando se detuvo.

William le observo esconderse tras el ascensor y espero, extrañado; ¿le habría visto? ¿Pensaba cogerle por sorpresa? ¿Venia alguien mas...?

Espero, sin atreverse a hacer nada... En esto, noto que alguien le picaba en el hombro. Se giro, sabiendo lo que le esperaba...

El tipo estaba tras el. Sujetaba una gran pistola plateada y le miro con cara de disgusto.

-Estas siendo una constante molestia, Dunbar.-le dijo antes de cruzarle la cara con el arma.

El chico se sumió en la oscuridad...

_**Clase de Matemáticas, 4º Grado (Curso de Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Sissi, etc)**_

-Esta noche mirare en los archivos del Kadic.-decidió Jeremy.-Si Hopper estuvo aquí durante varios años, como hemos calculado, encontraremos algo mas detallado.-

La profesora escribió en la pizarra un número que ha sido objeto de debate desde la Antigüedad.

1,618

-¿Alguno puede decirme que es este numero?-pregunto.

-Claro que si. Es la Divina Proporción.-intervino Nicolás inesperadamente.

Todos le miraron alucinados.

-Eh... Es correcto.-musito la señora Meyer con cara de no creerse lo que había oído.

-Lo vi en El Código Da Vinci...-admitió avergonzado.

Los demás alumnos se rieron. Meyer asintió y siguió dando la clase.

-El numero Fi, o "la Divina Proporción", ha sido empleado por los arquitectos desde la época griega clásica. Se atribuye su descubrimiento al matemático Pitágoras...-

_**Departamento de Química, 21:30 horas.**_

Suzanne Hertz se sentó en su sillón de orejas y soltó el bolígrafo. Odiaba profundamente el tener que corregir los trabajos de las últimas clases, especialmente por los disparates que ponían sus alumnos... Reflexiono; no debía haberse portado tan duramente con Jeremy y Aelita. Corría el riesgo de llamar la atención... Miro de reojo el Stormbrainer guardado en el cajón y se pregunto que tal le habría sentado a William. Después de todo, seguía siendo un aparato experimental.

Tacho una frase donde se afirmaba que el carbono-14 era un gas toxico que expelían los tubos de escape y, tras mirar la redacción de Sissi Delmas (donde el rojo de las correcciones ocupaba casi mas espacio que el azul con el que había escrito el trabajo, del cual por cierto las únicas partes que estaban bien estaban redactadas con la letra de Herb Pichón, su segundo alumno mas brillante), decidió que tenia que hablar muy seriamente con Delmas acerca del nivel de su hijita...

Un pitido que salía del armario llamo su atención...

Se levanto cautelosamente y, tras asegurarse de que la ventana estaba cerrada, bajo las persianas y cerro con llave la puerta. Hecho esto, abrió el armario y saco un portátil gris metalizado, que era lo que pitaba, abriéndolo sobre la mesa. Observo el sello redondo de un águila sujetando una llave y un letrerito rojo que había sobre el:

"Llamada Entrante con Nivel de Encriptación Activa 4. ¿Desbloquear y contestar? Y/N"

Pulso Y. En la pantalla apareció un hombre de pelo corto, rubio canoso, con bigotes de morsa y cara de perro, vestido con un traje de espiga y con un auricular con micrófono en la oreja derecha.

-Dauntless.-saludo el hombre.-No has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo.-

-Zebra. Cuanto tiempo.-contesto Hertz reclinándose en el asiento.-¿Cuando fue la última vez?-

-Orly.-contesto el.-Enero del 92.-

-Deduzco que me llamas por eso.-asintió Hertz.-¿Que ocurre? No te pega el llamar para recordar viejos tiempos.-

-No llamo solo para eso. He recibido quejas.-fue al grano el jefe de espías.-Mis agentes afirman que hay alguien interfiriendo en sus operaciones. Tú eres una de mis agentes en la zona.-

-Retirada.-matizo ella.-Agente retirada. Hablando de eso, ¿por que sigues teniendo todavía en nomina a esos imbeciles de Haeger y Schlesinger? Yo les habría despedido hace mucho tiempo.-

-Pero tu no eres yo y a mi me da la gana tenerlos todavía, que para eso aun soy el jefe de esta operación.-la atajo Zebra.-Son útiles para según que cosas. Bueno, ¿has estado interfiriendo o no?-

-Si por "interferir" te refieres a hacer desaparecer a mis alumnos, no he sido yo. Y te diré que si aun tuvieras a Wizard Kaio en el caso no te habría pasado esto.-

-Sabes perfectamente por que tuve que retirar a Hollenback después del asunto de Chamonix. Creí que estabas al corriente de las dificultades de reconstruir el proyecto a espaldas de la N.S.A. No en vano fuiste candidata para el primer equipo científico de Carthago...-

-Calla, calla. Acabe odiando profundamente a esa zorra pelirroja.-le espeto Hertz.-¿Como osaba poner el futuro de su familia por delante del futuro de la nación? ¡Me RECHAZARON! ¡A MI! ¡Para ponerlos a ella y a ese idiota de Schaeffer! ¡Y traicionaron al programa! Yo no lo habría hecho...-

Zebra tamborileo en la mesa con los dedos.

-Si, si, si, Suzanne, ya se lo integra y leal que eres.-suspiro con aire aburrido.-Nos vemos en Ginebra y seguiremos hablando. No te metas con mis hombres. No llames la atención. Tengo que colgar.-

-Por cierto, supongo que mataríais a Antea, ¿verdad? No olvide que esta en vuestras manos.-

-Sabes que esa información esta clasificada. Y ambos somos demasiado viejos para que intentes sonsacarme con una treta como esa. Zebra fuera.-añadió el hombre pulsando el botón de colgar.

Se permitió un bufido; odiaba tener que llamar a aquella borde de Dauntless, pero se giro hacia la puerta en el preciso instante en que entraba una mujer de pelo corto y cobrizo.

-Ah, señorita Tedrow.-saludo.-¿Tiene buenas noticias?-

-Su jet esta listo en la base Edwards, señor.-

-Bien. ¿Tengo algún mensaje?-

Tedrow consulto su PDA.

-Nada, señor. ¿Pero que les digo a Dayan y Golda si preguntan por usted?-

-Que soy el que manda y no tienen ningún derecho a pedirme cuentas.-

La secretaria sonrió.

-¿Debo decirle eso al general Curtiss si se le antoja saber donde esta usted, su...?-

Zebra la atajo con un ademán.

-Tienes razón.-asintió.-Si pregunta ese viejo loco y paranoide, dile que voy a Europa a solucionar una discrepancia con uno de mis agentes de campo.-

-¿Se trata de esa tal Antea, señor?-

Zebra la fulmino con la mirada.

-Creí haberle dicho que no espiara mis conversaciones.-

-Entendido, señor.-asintió Tedrow agachando la cabeza.

Si Zebra la hubiera mirado, la habría visto sonreír con cara de inteligencia. Pero Zebra era... el, y nunca prestaba mas atención de la necesaria a una simple secretaria de origen humilde como Conney Tedrow, por muy agente de campo que fuera. Salio del despacho con la cabeza alta.

_**Kadic, 22:00**_

-¡Tengo noticias!-anuncio William a sus compañeros sentándose en la mesa entre Odd y Jeremy.-¡He visto al tipo de ojos violáceos! ¡Estaba en la fabrica que tanto os gusta!-

-¡¿Que?-grito Aelita espantada.-¿Estas completamente seguro?-

-Si.-insistió William.

-¿Y por que habías ido a la fabrica?-quiso saber Jeremy.

-Eso no importa.-le atajo su compañero.-Le vi saliendo del ascensor. Había estado en los niveles más bajos... signifique lo que signifique eso. ¿Es algo grave?-

-Muy grave.-aporto Aelita.

-No te haces idea.-siseo Jeremy.

Mas tarde, estaban todos reunidos en el cuarto de Jeremy. Yumi había entrado también, tras escaparse de su casa, donde Hiroki casi la pillaba saliendo por la ventana...

-¿Como que el hombre de los ojos violeta ha estado en la fabrica? ¡Se supone que es un secreto!-repitió incrédula.-¡¿Estas COMPLETAMENTE seguro, William?-

-Si.-repitió este molesto.-Esa es mi historia y por que me lo preguntéis de mil modos distintos no vais a sacarme de ahí.-

-No discutáis, por favor. ¿Averiguaste tu algo?-pregunto Aelita.

-Nada. La policía estuvo en mi casa, pero no saben nada.-explico Yumi.-Un tal inspector Cassin...-

-¿Cassin?-pregunto William.-Aqui también estuvo un inspector Cassin, de la Brigada Criminal.-

-Esto no me gusta.-opino Aelita.-Tanta gente moviéndose por aquí es muy sospechoso... ¿A quien nos enfrentamos?-

-Eso es lo que esperamos averiguar...-

Jeremy se sentó ante la mesa y abrió el ordenador de sobremesa. No tardo en conectarse a la red del Kadic y piratearla. Abrió la carpeta de expedientes de los profesores y comprobó decepcionado que había como unas cien carpetas... Iban a volverse locos.

-¡Eh, miremos esta de aquí!-pidió William señalando una carpeta muy especifica.-Quiero ver si Jim realmente ha hecho todo lo que dice que hizo.-

-William...-le regaño Jeremy.-No estamos aquí para que tu te diviertas. Esto es importante.-

Paso por alto la carpeta etiquetada como "Jim Morales", pese a que el también sentía curiosidad, y abrió el programa de búsquedas, metiendo en la ventanita "Waldo Schaeffer".

El ordenador pito.

-¿Nada?-se extraño al ver el mensaje de "0 File Found".

-Prueba buscando por Franz Hopper.-pidió Aelita.

-Si.-

Una única carpeta titilo en pantalla. Jeremy la abrió sin perder un instante...

-¡¿Pero que es esto?-se extraño.

En la carpeta solo había un PDF titulado "Notas", un _curriculum vitae_ a nombre de Franz Hopper (con toda la pinta de ser una falsificación, por cierto) y unas imágenes JPEG bastante grandes. Ignorando el curriculum, Jeremy selecciono todo lo demás y lo copio a su propio ordenador...

-No es mucho desde lo que empezar.-comento con visible decepción.

-Al menos es algo.-le tranquilizo Aelita.-¿Por donde empezamos?-

-Por el PDF, por supuesto. Si hay algo, vendrá ahí.-

-Yo voto por las imágenes.-discrepo Yumi.-Tal vez sean algo mas reveladoras...-

La primera imagen resulto ser una fotocopia de alguna clase de documento de identidad.

-¿Eeeeeeh? ¿"_California Driver License_"?-se extraño William. Miro a Aelita.-¿Por que no nos dijiste que tu madre era americana?-

-Porque no lo era, era francesa.-explico ella.-Ni siquiera sabia que tenia algo así...-

-¿Entonces por que tiene un permiso de conducir del Oeste americano?-

-No lo se.-

-No, tiene sentido. Mucho.-apunto Jeremy.-Concuerda con la teoría de que la N.S.A. los recluto a ambos. Después de todo, la mayoría de los laboratorios de investigación de Estados Unidos están situados en el Triangulo de California.-

-¿El Triangulo?-pregunto William.-¿Es como el de las Bermudas?

Jeremy le miro como si fuera idiota.

-No. El Triangulo Palo Alto-San Francisco-Sacramento.-explico.

-Esto no nos ayuda.-gruño Yumi.-Lo único que demuestra es que posiblemente Antea trabajo en un laboratorio de California. Pero no nos aclara donde esta ahora.-

El PDF resulto ser todavía más misterioso. Si, incluía fotografías y nombres de unas doscientas personas, pero el texto estaba redactado en una abigarrada mezcla de frases y palabras sueltas en francés con expresiones extrañas que ninguno entendió. Para redondearlo, de vez en cuando aparecían fechas sueltas intercaladas entre el texto y referencias a algo llamado "**Dokuzo RGB**" que, por el contexto en que se mencionaba, parecía ser alguna clase de manual de consulta.

-¿Por que razón esta redactado en clave?-pregunto Aelita.

-Para que no lo leyera nadie.-dedujo William.

-No me digas.-bufo Jeremy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Esto es muy raro...-señalo Yumi.-Hay frases en japonés... pero el que las escribió lo hizo con la grafía occidental. Luego hay palabras en italiano... esto me parece que es alemán...-señalo una frase que ponía algo así como "_Bimât Kugelstahl Tor Zur Zeit Program_".-¿Que significa "Bimât"?-

-No lo se. Parece alguna clase de diario... Tiene fechas, horas, fotografías...-

-¡Aqui!-llamo su atención Aelita señalando una entrada de la última página.

La ultima pagina solo incluía seis entradas sueltas entre "Freitag Sept. 91" y "07-04-92", con la salvedad de que en todas se mencionaba a Waldo, Aelita y Antea.

-Esta claro.-asintió Yumi alucinada.-Quien redacto este texto era alguien que os vigilaba.-

-Pero, ¿quien? ¿Y por que?-se extraño Aelita.

Ninguno supo que decir...

-¿Que pone en la ultima entrada?-pregunto Jeremy apartando la cabeza de Yumi.

-"07 April 1992. Catched by Agency".-leyó William.-Es decir, "Custodiada por la Agencia".-

-¿Y que es "la Agencia"?-

-¿Como voy a saberlo? Aquí no pone nada más. La verdad es que podían haber explicado más.-

-Por lo menos sabemos que realmente existe y que sigue viva...-suspiro Aelita aliviada.-Y tenemos algo de lo que partir para buscarla.-

-Han pasado catorce años. Por lo que sabemos, podría estar...-empezó a decir Jeremy.

Aelita puso la misma cara que si le hubieran dado un puñetazo.

-Serás idiota.-le regaño Yumi antes de acercarse a Aelita.-No te preocupes. La encontraremos.-

La chica sollozo y Yumi la abrazo...

-Es que... es que... ¡esto me supera!-

-Lo se, querida...-


	13. Tete a Tete on Thonon

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias a los viejos y a los nuevos lectores por comentarme, y especialmente a Natsumi Niikura por sus acertados reviews. Me esforzaré en mejorar la historia en la medida de lo posible. Por ahora, sigo:

Cap. 13: Tete-a-tete on Thonon.

_**Kadic, por la mañana.**_

_**09:00 del 10/06/2006**_

Jim entro en el comedor pisando fuerte.

-¡Correo!-anuncio a grito pelado pasando por entre las mesas cargado con una caja de carton repleta de cartas y paquetes.-¡Solovieff, Milly! ¡Linz, Marjorie! ¡Chateau, Matthias...!-

Ninguno le presto especial atención hasta que Jim saco cuatro cartas en sobres azul oscuro.

-¡Belpois, Jeremy! ¡Stones, Aelita! ¡Ishiyama, Yumi! ¡Dellarrovia, Odd!-llamo acercandose a su mesa y dejando las cartas.-¡Teneis correo!-Miró de reojo como si buscara a alguien.-¿Y Dellarrovia?-

Ninguno supo que decir.

-Creo que se quedo dormido.-mintio Jeremy aceptando los sobres.

-¿Y no desayuna? Eso no es propio de el.-mascullo Jim alejandose de alli.

-Hablando de eso, creo que deberiamos hacer algo.-sugirio Aelita.-En algun momento alguien además de nosotros se dará cuenta de que Odd ha desaparecido. Jim ya se ha olido algo. Y como es el segundo que desaparece en esta semana, tomaran medidas drasticas.-

-¿Alguna idea? Por que, por supuesto, no podemos crear un clon digital de Odd.-

Entre tanto, Jeremy habia abierto su propio sobre, sacando un fajo de papeles repletos de escritura en clave. La misma clave del PDF que habian encontrado en el archivo de Hopper.

-¿Pero esto que es?-se extrañó.

-No lo se.-comentó Yumi abriendo su propio sobre.-Aqui hay algo... Esquemas de maquinas, planos de algo que parece una base...-Desplegó un mapa señalizado como "173ª".-Y viene de Canada.-

Por su parte, Aelita habia recibido una media docena de listas, entre las que habia un largo listado de ciudades en un papel, escritas a maquina.

-_Estrasburgo, Vicenza, Gakona, Chamonix-Mont-Blanc, Grenoble, Norfolk, Emrys, Bay City...-_leyó antes de caer en la cuenta.-¡¿Chamonix? ¡No puede ser verdad!-

-Pues lo es.-

En la sala de calderas, Schlesinger se quito los cascos y Miró a su compañero.

-¿Chamonix?-preguntó como si no diera credito.-¿Chamonix-Mont-Blanc?-

-Segun este papelucho, no hay mas pueblos llamados Chamonix en este pais subdesarrollado.-contestó Haeger desde detras de un gran mapa de carreteras de Francia.

-Parece mentira que al final tengamos que volver a ese maldito pueblo.-maldijo Schlesinger.-

-¿No deberiamos conseguir el album de fotografias de la tal Aelita? Podria ser importante.-

-Ya me diras como. Lo lleva siempre encima y no podemos registrarla sin una orden. Y para emitir una orden necesitariamos acusarla de algo.-

-Bah, la Ley Patriota esta de nuestro lado.-gruñó Blck.-Una acusación de obstrucción a la justicia y de cooperación con el terrorismo internacional y podremos hacerle lo que nos venga en gana.-

-Te juro que a veces me das asco, Black. Y no podemos hacer eso.-

-Me refiero a interrogarla, idiota.-le espetó Haeger.-Y no me llames Black, sabes que lo odio. ¿En que estabas pensando, maldito pervertido?-

Los dos se asesinaron mutuamente con la mirada.

-Bien.-El rubio volvio a mirar a las pantallas.-Da igual. De todos modos Zebra nos prohibio llamar la atención. Esto no afecta en nada a nuestra estrategia general. Incluso aunque decidan unirse a la gira, los tendremos controlados las 24 horas del dia y podremos estar listos para hacer contacto con Lyoko. El problema es Dellarrovia. Sigue desaparecido. Stern esta en Alemania y, por lo tanto, no le tenemos controlado.-

-¿No deberiamos meterles un poco de caña? Llevamos casi una semana observandoles y...-

-...todavía no nos han llevado a ese maldito superordenador.-

-Imbeciles.-bufó Caton sin perderse detalle en sus monitores. ¿Solo llevaban una semana (es decir, siete cochinos dias) en el asunto y ya se estaban quejando? No tenian ni idea... Si alguien podia quejarse de que aquel asunto era muy, pero que muuuuuuuuuuy lento, era el... Miró de reojo la otra pantalla, donde estaba haciendose una composición general a base de los recuerdos de Odd y William; procesar información neuronal era una tarea ardua, compleja y fatigosa, pero tenia su recompensa... Consulto el reloj y se sirvio una taza de te, dispuesto a seguir con la aburrida vigilancia, mientras pensaba; estaban en una situación en la que cualquier pequeño movimiento podia ser decisivo para toda la partida que estaban jugando... Un juego peligroso.

Que no iba a perder, decidio mirando una fotografia que habia colocado en la mesa, junto a otra mas grande, colocada en un marco sobre la chimenea...

Sono un telefono movil. Consulto el identificador de llamadas y lo cogio.

-Moshi-moshi.-contestó.

-Watasi wa Buritania. El Rey se mueve a G-4.-informo una voz femenina.

-Danke, onna.-asintio antes de colgar. Reflexiono; Zebra salia de su escondite para presentarse en Suiza, nada menos... Aquello alteraba sus planes, si, pero no afectaba a su estrategia general; lo principal seguia siendo impedir que aquellos dos imbeciles consiguieran contactar Lyoko... al menos hasta que consiguiera contactar el primero. Esperaba no tener que recurrir al plan B para sacar a los chicos del Kadic, pero por si acaso ya estaba activado...

La partida ya estaba demasiado avanzada como para relajarse y fallar en el ultimo momento.

_**Fort Meade, Maryland, Estados Unidos.**_

_**Cuartel general de la N.S.A.**_

_**06:00 hora local (las 11 en Francia)**_

En un lugar apartado a las afueras de Fort Meade, Maryland, se alza un edificio de cristal y acero azul, rodeado por un aparcamiento del tamaño de seis campos de futbol. En la entrada de este edificio, ferreamente vigilada por un equipo de una docena de "hombres-de-negro" con gorra, chandal, gafas de sol, walkie-talkies y grandes ametralladoras M4 y subfusiles UMP, puede verse un escudo que muestra un aguila sujetando una gran llave y la inscripción "National Security Agency" rodeando al ave en un sello redondo.

Dicho edificio es el cuartel general de la N.S.A, organización tambien conocida abreviadamente como "la Agencia" y, en aquel momento, el director ejecutivo del servicio de seguridad e inteligencia mas poderoso del mundo, General Jonathan Graham Curtiss, estaba estudiando un informe sobre los movimientos de las fuerzas rusas en torno a la frontera con Georgia...

Riing, riiing.

-¿Quien llama?-preguntó; era un individuo de cara rubicunda de cerdito, vestido con un uniforme de gala de los U.S. Marines, descolgando el telefono rojo y dejando de rellenar formularios.

-General Curtiss, señor, soy Ray Carling.-dijeron.-De ECHELON.-añadio al ver que no decia nada.

Curtiss asintio con un seco ademan, olvidando que Carling no podia verle a traves del auricular; conocia perfectamente ECHELON, aunque no le prestara mucha atención...

Por lo que recordaba, se trataba de un sistema de espionaje de las comunicaciones desarrollado a partir de un antiguo programa de finales de los años 80's, en plena Guerra Fria, que operaba la NSA en colaboración con el FBI y el servicio secreto inglés. ECHELON basicamente interceptaba y espiaba todas las comunicaciones del planeta; estaba programado para enviar a los operarios de la N.S.A. todas las que tuvieran palabras clave preseleccionadas por ellos en función de lo que les interesaba, tipo "terrorismo", "Al Qaeda", "C-4", "fusiles de asalto", "inserción"...

Tambien existia una leyenda negra en torno a ECHELON. Se sospechaba que entre los empleados habia un grupo de agentes especiales renegados, la "Echelon Trade", que hacian negocio vendiendo información privilegiada sobre acuerdos comerciales a contratistas estadounidenses (1).

Por supuesto, Curtiss "no sabia nada" de aquello, salvo que le habian dado ordenes muy explicitas del Pentagono de que dejara hacer a la Echelon Trade a su antojo...

-¿Que ocurre?-preguntó.

-Esta noche alguien ha estado buscando información sobre Waldo Schaeffer y luego sobre Franz Hopper, que de hecho son la misma persona.-explicó Carling.-Además, lo han hecho en la red interna de la Academia Kadic. Además, ese alguien ha estado rastreando toda la información referente a "la Agencia" en Internet y luego se ha centrado en investigar a la NSA.-

-Aja, ¿y que? Sera otro conspiranoico de los que creen que tenemos un aparato que nos permite enviar a un ser humano en retroceso en el tiempo siete dias.-Curtiss se rió al decir eso.-Reconozco que es muy raro que alguien tenga dos nombres, pero no entiendo que nos importa a nosotros lo que haga un estudiantillo conspiranoico. ¿Y como es que no nos hemos enterado hasta ahora?-

-Nos importa porque es uno de nuestros viejos casos, señor.-apunto el espia.-De 1992. El Proyecto Carthago. En el que se baso nuestro actual ECHELON.-añadio al suponer acertadamente que el general no entenderia aquella alusion.

Por si no lo habia mencionado ya, Curtiss habia sido colocado en aquel puesto en 2002, de modo que no estaba al corriente de los casos cerrados de los años 90's. Como Carthago.

El general Curtiss abrio su ordenador y tecleo en el buscador de la Intranet de la NSA "Carthago Project". No tardaron en aparecerle tres carpetas completas. Abrio la primera y miró.

-Entiendo... El Kadic es el lugar donde se escondio ese cientifico traidor.-concluyó el general.-Muchas gracias por la informacion, Carling. Le propondre para un ascenso.-

-Solo cumplo con mi deber, señor.-

Una vez solo, el general reflexiono. Por lo que estaba enterandose, Carthago era un asunto muy peligroso que podia explotarles en la cara... algo como para no encargarselo a cualquiera. Los unicos que podian encargarse, decidio, eran los que se habian ocupado del tema en su epoca... Volvio a buscar y aparecio una lista de nombres; los agentes de la N.S.A. que habian llevado entre 1986 y 1994 aquel asunto... Un nombre destacaba por encima de todos.

"Luther Ganton, agente de campo. Codename L5T8H4R7-G46NT8. Actualmente..."

Reflexiono. No podia asumir el solo la responsabilidad. Si metia la pata, tenia que hundirse tanta gente con el que al Pentagono se le quitaran las ganas de purgarle. Descolgó el telefono otra vez.

-Pongame con la Junta Directiva, Quiero convocar una reunion con carácter de urgencia. Se trata del Protocolo Carthago.-Escuchó.-¿Que avise al Presidente? ¿Por quien me ha tomado? ¡De eso NADA! Si podemos solucionarlo nosotros mismos, no tenemos por que meter a un politico. El futuro mismo del Universo, por no hablar del de nuestra nación, puede estar en peligro.-

_**Kadic, 15:00**_

Jeremy y Aelita entraron en la clase de quimica y se extrañaron al ver que el asiento que solia ocupar la profesora Hertz estaba vacio.

Los alumnos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Que se supiera, Hertz no se habia perdido jamas un dia de clase, ni siquiera cuando habia huelgas y los alumnos no iban.

-¿Alguno sabe donde esta la profe?-preguntó alguien.

-Ahora que lo dices, tampoco estuvo esta mañana en el desayuno.-aporto otro.

-¿Estara enferma?-

-No creo que no venga a clase por algo tan nimio.-objeto Nicolas.

Era cierto; en una ocasión la Hertz les habia dado clase incluso con cuarenta de fiebre y tosiendo cada cinco minutos. Pero que ahora de repente faltara a clase...

-Esto es muy raro.-opino Jeremy.-Primero la profesora nueva y ahora la Hertz...-

-¿Crees que la haya podido raptar el hombre que vio Yumi?-preguntó Aelita por lo bajo.

-No creo, ¿para que? Pero si que es raro...-

_**Thonon-Les-Bains**_

_**Orilla francesa del Lago Leman**_

_**16:30 hora local.**_

Suzanne Hertz comprobó una vez mas que nadie la seguia y abrio el bolso lo justo para poder echarle un vistazo a su contenido; un telefono movil, una cartera, el pasaporte suizo, el francés y un anticuado pistolon FN 1910 con manchas de oxido, que habia pertenecido a su padre, un veterano del ejercito del General Patton. Aunque debia confesarse a si misma que no habria sabido que hacer con el arma, le daba seguridad el llevarla.

Se acerco a la pasarela que separaba el barco del muelle y mostro el ticket al empleado, quien le sonrio y la dejo pasar. Menudo imbecil... ¿Como podian dejar pasar a alguien sin comprobarlo?

Habia escogido especialmente el barco que costeaba el Lago Leman para la entrevista por la razon de que, al estar en "tierra de nadie", Zebra no podria montar un operativo para cogerla... no caeria en una trampa como la que habia costado su libertad a Hopper. Y de todos modos, si algo iba mal en Francia por lo que fuera, podria simplemente desembarcar en la orilla suiza del lago y desaparecer del mapa...

Por supuesto, en teoria habia que pasar la aduana, pero en la practica nadie se fijaba en quien usaba el Bateau-Leman, como lo llamaba ella, ni en que puertos subia y bajaba.

Zebra estaba en la cubierta superior. Como siempre, elegante. En aquella ocasión llevaba un traje de espiga y aparentaba estar absorto en un ejmeplar del Seattle Fascist Courier New...

La Hertz se sento en el asiento que habia inmediatamente a su espalda y saco una novela de Agatha Christie, que abrio por una pagina al azar. No reparó en que la tenia cogida al reves.

-Suzanne.-dijo Zebra tras asegurarse de que nadie les atendia.

-Luther.-contestó ella.-Cuanto tiempo.-

-Doce años, pero parece que fuera ayer.-asintio el jefe de espias.-¿Que tal tus pupilos?-

-Odiosos. ¿Que quieres?-preguntó la mujer.

-Pareces mi abuela.-comentó Zebra.

-Y tu un terrorista y yo no digo nada.-replicó Hertz.-Quiero entrar en el equipo cientifico. Estoy harta de estos mocosos. Tus agentes estan metiendo la pata cada vez mas. Ahora han captado al estupido de Jim Morales, un "bueno-para-nada". Estoy muy disgustada con ellos.-

-Entiendelo. Desde que perdimos a Valente y Murray en la mision, no he podido encontrar a nadie mas adecuado para esta operación... Como sabes, no puedo volver a tirar de Chadway.-

-Tienes a... John Wayne.-le recordó Hertz.-Se llama asi ahora, ¿no? Creo que se trasladó cerca del Kadic tras el fracaso de su intentona del 98...-

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no fue culpa suya.-se enfado Zebra.-¡Lo sabes bien!-

-_We have a device, that can allow us to send one human being, back in time, Seven Days.-_le recordó Hertz.-No creas que no estoy al corriente. Apuesto a que ni siquiera has conseguido eso.-

Zebra gruñó.

-Mi equipo cientifico está compuesto de imbeciles. ¡Te necesito, Dauntless! La nueva generación son todos unos ignorantes que no saben... Estaba mejor el equipo Carthago original.-

-Entonces tenemos un trato.-asintio Hertz.-Pero solo pongo una condición.-

-¿Cual?-

-Matarás a Anthea Schaeffer. Conseguiremos la interfaz de Lyoko. Entonces seremos invencibles.-

_**Schwarzkugel, 17:00**_

Una mano le puso un paquete sobre el cuaderno. Ulrich alzó la vista, sorprendido.

-Toma.-le dijo Taelia soltando la caja.-Creo que lo vas a necesitar en un futuro proximo.-

Tras asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atencion, Ulrich abrio la caja, extrañado. Dentro solo habia un movil de esos funcionales que sirven para llamar y poco mas y seis tarjetas SIM.

-Esto... ¿esto que es?-preguntó, creyendo que la pelirroja le estaba tomando el pelo.

Taelia le sonrio con esa sonrisita que hacia pensar a Ulrich en Aelita.

-Es un movil, claro.-explicó.-Un desechable, sin registrar y sin intervenir, salvo que digas las palabras clave que activan la alerta de ECHELON. Creo que lo vas a necesitar.-

Ulrich nego con la cabeza; no entendia nada de aquello. En su opinion, Taelia era incluso mas rara que Odd; al menos su amigo no creia en conspiraciones como esa de que ECHELON te vigilaba...

El profesor seguia disertando sobre algo llamado "Codec IFF" y Ulrich bostezo aburrido. Tenia unas ganas de salir de aquel sitio y volver al Kadic... con Yumi...

"Yumi, te echo de menos..."

Decidio que aquella noche la llamaria, y solo eso le hizo sentirse mejor.

**(1) Veridico. Por supuesto, su existencia se niega oficialmente y ni siquiera se llaman a si mismos Echelon Trade.**


	14. Un nuevo viejo enemigo

Cap. 14: Un nuevo viejo enemigo.

**Fort Meade, Cuartel General de la N.S.A.**

En una sala del sotano estan reunidas doce personas sentadas a una mesa redonda, decorada con un mapamundi visto desde el Polo Norte. Todos los presentes estan vestidos con elegantes trajes de etiqueta y corbatas. En sus manos se ven anillos de oro y arrugas que prueban su vejez. El mas joven tendra unos treinta y pico años; aunque sus rostros estan en sombras, se les nota la preocupacion. Murmuran entre si en ingles, nerviosos, ignorando las copas de whisky...

Estas doce personas son la Junta Directiva de la NSA, quienes ejercen el poder real de la Agencia, por encima incluso del Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-Nos enfrentamos a un grave problema.-fue al grano Curtiss; era el que estaba sentado mas cerca de la puerta, justo alineado con el extremo del mapa donde aparecia Estados Unidos.-Alguien ha empezado a hacer preguntas acerca del Proyecto Carthago. En el Kadic.-

Los miembros de la Junta murmuraron inquietos. Por si no estaban al corriente de la historia, Curtiss habia dejado junto a sus asientos un dossier explicativo que le habia preparado Carling.

-¿Que problema hay?-pregunto un individuo robusto cuyo rasgo mas visible era un anillo de oro con una esmeralda que lucia un fenix plateado.-Hacemos una incursion inutilizante y ya esta.-

"Incursion inutilizante" era como se conocia a eliminar a todos los implicados en el asunto.

-No es tan sencillo, Houdini.-tercio Curtiss.-No sabemos quien esta implicado.-

-Averigualo.-gruño Houdini.-Para eso nos dejamos una fortuna en esa tonteria de ECHELON.-

-De eso queria hablar.-apunto Curtiss.-Tengo mis dudas acerca de ECHELON. No nos avisaron.-

Una mujer de piel oscura, pelo rizado y negro, vestida de gris y sentada frente a la parte del mapa donde salia Australia, tomo la palabra.

-Segun leo aquí, era un caso viejo.-objeto.-¿Por que iba a interesarle a alguien tras catorce años?-

-No lo se, señorita Norton.-

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo.-se quejo Norton.-Hariamos bien en centrar nuestros esfuerzos en el desarrollo del Programa Backstep y no en escarbar en viejos expedientes.-

-General... ¿Esta pensando que tenemos topos en la Agencia?-pregunto un hombre viejo, de expresion amable y docta, casi sin pelo; era el unico que no llevaba anillos ni traje chaqueta.

-Es muy posible, doctor Mentnor.-admitio Curtiss.

-Oh, vamos, esto es ridiculo.-se quejo un hombre de unos treinta años, rasgos afilados y hebreos, que tenia el pelo bien peinado, nariz de aguila y ojos pequeños y crueles; vestia de negro y tenia aire de estar aburrido del mundo en general.-¿Insiste en afirmar que hay miembros de la Agencia que no trabajan para nosotros, doctor Mentnor? ¡No tiene pruebas!-

-Las tendria si se molestaran en seguir esa linea de investigacion, señor Siddle.-arguyo Mentnor.

-Venga, doctor, dejelo estar.-intervino un quinto individuo, una mujer de pelo corto y rubio, de unos cuarenta años, con una permanente y gafas redondas.-El Muro ha caido. La Union Sovietica ya no es una amenaza. El Proyecto Carthago es un derrelicto* de esa epoca nefasta. Un fracaso. Nada grave. Olvidemos. Miremos al futuro.-

-Un futuro que puede acabar en la Tercera Guerra Mundial, miss Diamond.-se lamento Mentnor.-Medio mundo nos odia oficialmente. ¡Vemos enemigos en todas partes!-

-El Gobierno es incompetente.-tercio un individuo que se sentaba al lado de Mentnor, identificado como "Gen. Robert Clark, OTAN".-Y el Presidente es un idiota beligerante que nos va a condenar.-

Murmullos de disgusto.

-Espero que el que ha dicho eso haya hablado por habito.-sentencio Houdini con sequedad.-Aqui podemos permitirnos el lujo de recordar que el Gobierno somos nosotros.-

-Ademas, esto es una perdida de tiempo.-les atajo un viejo de gruesas barbas, a quien llamaban simplemente "Weishaupt".-Tenemos dos guerras en curso, que por cierto hemos iniciado nosotros para asegurarnos el suministro de petroleo; los malditos coreanos estan desarrollando el misil ICBM a tal ritrmo que lo tendran en tres años, los estupidos de los franceses quieren dejar de depender militarmente de nosotros y estamos aquí... ¡perdiendo el tiempo con un proyecto viejo!-

Todos asintieron respetuosamente. La opinion de Weishaupt era muy respetada.

-Ademas, el Departamento de Seguridad y Defensa fue oficialmente disuelto en 1997.-apunto.- Por cierto que fueron los mejores a la hora de defender la supremacia de nuestra nacion. Supongo que el doctor Mentnor no dira en serio que han seguido actuando... contra nosotros.-

-Por supuesto, no me refiero a la Agencia en su conjunto...-

-Pero al poner en duda la integridad de miembros de la Agencia, cuestionas al Presidente y al Estado.-le reprocho Siddle.-Y eso es alta traicion. Curtiss, ¿que ha hecho con la investigacion?-

-Le he encargado la investigacion a Luther Ganton. Dirigio el asunto en su epoca.-explico Curtiss.

-Excelente.-asintieron los demas.-Y ahora, pasemos al siguiente tema en el orden del dia; ¿como reorientaremos la politica economica de Centroamerica de acuerdo a nuestros intereses...?-

Cuando acabo la reunion, el movil de Houdini empezo a vibrar. Tras asegurarse de que nadie le miraba, descolgo el auricular y se lo arrimo discretamente a la oreja.

-No diga nada.-anuncio la voz de Zebra.-Solo asienta o niegue con la cabeza. ¿La Junta ha decidido reactivar el Proyecto Carthago?-

El viejo miembro de la Junta miro de reojo y vio una de las camaras de video del edificio. Asintio.

-Supongo que se lo han encargado a Luther Ganton, ¿verdad?-

Otro asentimiento.

-Excelente... Ganton es idiota. Ni la Agencia ni Curtiss sabran la verdad. ¡Por el Nuevo Orden!-

Tras decir esto, colgo. Houdini suspiro y se metio en su elegante Chevrolet con chofer...

**Pine con Yuca, Los Angeles.**

**18:45 Hora de Francia.**

Tiriririririririririri...

La secretaria de Zebra dejo de hacer pajaritas de papel y pulso el boton del manos libres.

-Oficina de la Region Occidental de la N.S.A.-saludo.-Al habla la sargento Tedrow.-

-Paseme con Luther Ganton.-pidio una voz.-Soy el general Curtiss.-

-El señor Ganton esta de viaje por un asunto relacionado con sus agentes de campo.-explico Tedrow sin perder la calma, aun sabiendo que era mentira.-¿Quiere usted dejarle un mensaje?-

-No.-Las secretarias solian hablar demasiado, y con quien no debian.-Solo digale que he llamado.-

-Muy bien.-asintio Tedrow inocentemente.

Curtiss colgo sin decir ni adios. La mujer hizo un mohin de disgusto y volvio a coger las pajaritas.

-Sera idiota...-comento con sequedad. Desde su punto de vista, el general Curtiss era una eleccion inadecuada para el liderazgo ejecutivo de la Agencia; apenas si podia contener a los veteranos militaristas de la Guerra Fria, y los lideres de las Regiones, como su propio jefe, hacian lo que les venia en gana con el apoyo tacito de la Junta. ¿A quien se le ocurria irse a Europa por un aviso sobre un caso menor...? Y ademas a Ginebra, sitio horrible donde los hubiera...

Mas tarde, en esa misma oficina, sono un telefono.

-¿Hai?-dijo una voz al otro lado.

-Die Oberkommander lander fuhr Ostmark.-informo el agente en la oficina de Zebra.

-Danke, onna.-

Tras eso, colgaron.

**Kadic, final de las clases, 19:30.**

-El ancla con alas es la insignia de una unidad de pilotos de la 173ª Brigada Aerotransportada del Ejercito de los Estados Unidos, que se disolvio oficialmente tras ser diezmada durante algo llamado "Guerra de los Balcanes"... mas o menos por la misma epoca en que desaparecio tu madre, Aelita.-explico Jeremy pausadamente.-Al parecer, tenian su base en una ciudad, Vicenza... en Italia, cerca de Venecia. De modo que podria estar alli el despacho que salia en la fotografia.-

-¡Pero no podemos ir a Italia!-les recordo Yumi.-Ademas, han pasado casi veinte años desde entonces. Probablemente el personal de esa epoca ni siquiera siga alli.-

-Ya lo se. Pero eso no es todo lo que he encontrado en Internet.-

Jeremy les mostro una hoja de papel encabezada por un membrete que mostraba un sello redondo con un aguila sujetando una llave, seguida por un apretado texto en ingles.

-Muy bonito. ¿Que es?-

-Os presento a la National Security Agency... La Agencia de Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos.-explico el chico.-Tambien llamada "la Agencia" por abreviar y por sus rivales. Creo que son ellos a los que se referia el expediente cuando pone "custodiada por la Agencia".-

-¡¿Que?-

-Es el unico resultado que he encontrado en Internet que tiene sentido, asi que les he investigado. He mirado webs oficiales, de teoricos de la conspiracion... Y os dire que la N.S.A. es muy peligrosa.-añadio Jeremy.-Por lo que se, su base esta en Maryland, tienen ECHELON (una version avanzada de Carthago para espiar las comunicaciones enemigas, por cierto), algo muy raro llamado Programa Backstep, la NORAD y los satelites de la Iniciativa de Defensa Estrategica, que es...-

-La Iniciativa de Defensa Estrategica me suena.-apunto William repentinamente.-Creo que es un programa de satelites armados con cañones laser desarrollado en los años 80.-

Todos le miraron alucinados.

-¿Como el Helios de aquí?-pregunto Jeremy.-¿El que XANA usaba contra nosotros?

-Exactamente.-

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-pregunto Aelita curiosa.

-Salio en _Thirteen 13 Days_. Y en _Sieben Tage-Das Tor zur Zeit**_.-explico William condescendiente.

Yumi dio un palmetazo en la mesa.

-Eso no tiene ningun sentido. ¿Por que iba una agencia de inteligencia a secuestrar a los padres de Aelita?¡Que son unos informaticos, no espias rusos!-

-El Gobierno de la Ciudad de la Cupula Dorada lo hace con regularidad.-tercio alguien.-Lo de secuestrar y ejecutar a la gente sin ningun motivo.-

Los tres miraron. Milly, Tamilla y Hiroki estaban alli.

-¿Que acabais de decir?-pregunto Aelita con preocupacion.

-Que el gobierno de la Cupula Dorada secuestra y mata gente por que si.-repitio Hiroki.-¿De que hablais? Parece muy interesante.-

-¡Largate Hiroki!-

Los tres reporterillos huyeron entre risas.

-¿Es que nunca vamos a poder tener una conversacion...-

-...sin que nos escuchen?-

-Me temo que no, Belpois.-comento por lo bajo el hombre de ojos violeta.-Aunque, por una vez, el enano Ishiyama ha dicho algo con sentido. Es una pena que se equivoque de medio a medio; al menos en este asunto, los comandos Kidonim son inocentes.-

Ajusto el volumen al maximo para no perderse detalle; por desgracia, la llegada de Hiroki y sus hembras (dos a la vez, ¡sera pervertido!) parecia haberle quitado las ganas de hablar al grupo, ya que se fueron de alli... Los observo marcharse y miro de reojo la gorra azul que habia dejado sobre la mesa, junto al teclado, en la que se veia la insignia que habia mencionado Jeremy.

-¡Goddamn!-maldijo al darse cuenta de que el chico habia sido capaz de identificar la insignia pese a no haberla visto nunca... No podia ser una coincidencia. Nunca habia creido en las coincidencias y no iba a empezar ahora... A no ser, por supuesto, se le ocurrio, que en el album de fotografias de Aelita existiera alguna fotografia en la que saliera la insignia...

Trato de recordar si habia estado cerca de Waldo o Antea Schaeffer en algun momento en que se hubieran sacado alguna fotografia, pero no necesito pensar mucho; en la base nunca habia coincidido con ellos mas de dos minutos y en su primer y unico encuentro que merecia tal nombre no habian estado precisamente como para perder el tiempo sacandose fotografias...

**En algun lugar de la Red.**

XANA rastreo la red con sus poderes digitales y no tardo en acceder a todos los datos relativos a la Academia Kadic; quienes la vigilaban, con que equipos, cual era su objetivo y, sobre todo, si conocian o no su existencia. Su escaneo le complacio sobremanera; ninguno de los dos grupos creia que el fuera algo mas que un concepto teorico... La idea le habria hecho reir, de haber sido humano; ¿como podian aquellos pateticos seres ser tan rematadamente imbeciles?

Algo llamo su atencion; uno de sus enemigos estaba conectado a la red. Indirectamente y a traves de doce cortafuegos distintos, pero conectado. A su alcance. Perfecto... Entro en el sistema y activo una torre en el Sector del Hielo para poder sostener su ataque...

**Kadic.**

En el Kadic, Jeremy y sus amigos seguian discutiendo.

-En cualquier caso, creo que deberiamos contar con Ulrich.-decia Yumi.

-¡Ulrich esta en Alemania!-objeto William.

-Pero sigue siendo parte de este grupo. Tal vez tenga alguna buena idea.-

-Tenemos que volver al pasado.-sugirio Jeremy.-Yo mate a XANA. Podriamos hacerlo.-

-No serviria de nada. No podemos volver al pasado porque si. Y podria ser peligroso.-objeto Aelita.

Haeger se quito los cascos. El, Schlesinger y Jim estaban en la sala de calderas.

-¿Has oido?-pregunto.

Schlesinger asintio.

-¿Quien diablos es Xana y por que nadie nos informo de que estos crios son unos asesinos?-

-No se, pero se lo voy a preguntar.-dijo Jim disponiendose a irse.

-No sea idiota. No podemos abordarlos sin revelar nuestras fuentes.-

Los dos espias parecian nerviosos y empezaron a murmurar entre si.

-...vuelta al pasado...-

-...no es posible, necesitarian un Backstep...-

-...el elemento 115 no se consigue en una tienda...-

-...tal vez la maquina Chadway...-

-¡Nunca la encontramos! ¡Y ese programa fue cancelado!-

-Parece que no...-

Jim se rasco la cabeza, sin entender nada...

"¡Seran idiotas!" penso Caton para si mismo, espantado; para el aquellas frases inconexas poseian un significado pleno."¿Pero como se les ocurre hablar del Replier Au Passe en un lugar publico y encima cubierto de micros? Me sorprende que esos memos que trabajan para Zebra no hayan descubierto nada mas sobre el R.A.P. Todavia..."

De todos modos, Aelita tenia razon; volver al pasado porque si era una estupidez. Reflexiono; la mencion de la Vuelta al Pàsado les confundiria, pero llamarian a Zebra y se lo contarian. Y Zebra sabia muy bien que existia la tecnologia de la inversion del tiempo...

En esto, un pitido llamo su atencion. Procedia del portatil de Jeremy, que seguia abierto encima de la mesa. Alargo la mano y lo giro para echarle un vistazo.

En pantalla habia aparecido una interfaz que mostraba una torre en rojo, el ojo de XANA y un porcentaje que llegaba al 100%. Lo miro, sin saber que hacer...

Un crujido sono a sus espaldas.

Se giro, sabiendo que no iba a gustarle lo que veria...

Odd habia logrado soltarse de la mesa de experimentacion y flotaba a diez centimetros del suelo, envuelto en un aura brillante. En sus ojos parpadeaba el simbolo de XANA y estaba en posicion de combate. Lo miraba fijamente y movio los brazos como si tanteara el cuerpo.

-Bieen... Este tio es mas facil de controlar incluso que la doctora china***.-dijo con la voz metalica de XANA. Parecio darse cuenta de la presencia del otro.-Oh... Tendre que librarme de ti.-

El hombre de ojos violaceos rebusco en sus bolsillos y saco una pistola M1911 plateada.

-Puede que tengas superpoderes digitales, pero seguro que esto te detendra, monstruo.-siseo.

-No dispararias contra Odd.-le reto XANA.-Se todo. Quien eres en verdad. Por que te mueves.-

-Ponme a prueba.-

Lo cierto es que no estaba seguro de si se atreveria a dispararle a Dellarrovia, pero ¿que diablos?estaba poseido y ademas el... lo que fuera, no tenia por que conocer sus dudas.

-Creo que no. Tengo cosas que hacer.-le atajo Odd-XANA lanzando un ataque electronico que le pillo por sorpresa, lanzandolo contra la estanteria del otro extremo de la sala. La estanteria se le derrumbo encima, sepultandolo bajo una pila de libros, DVD's y articulos por el estilo.-Patetico.-

Se disponia a irse, pero reparo en el arma que su oponente habia dejado caer al suelo. La recogio y abrio el cargador como si llevara haciendolo toda la vida.

-¿Una bala menos en el cargador****?-pregunto con tono de algo que solo podia calificarse como "incredulidad", suponiendo que un programa informatico pudiera sentirla.-Da igual, me la quedo. Quiza la necesite.-Se la guardo en el bolsillo del pantalon.-Te permito seguir vivo solo porque aun podrias serme util en mis planes. Hasta pronto.-se despidio antes de salir del sotano...

Mas abajo, el hombre de ojos violaceos pego un puñetazo en el suelo con pura frustracion.

_***Derrelicto: Termino nautico que se emplea para designar a un barco abandonado… lo que en el cine se llama "barco fantasma".**_

_****Helios: sistema de satelites laser frances que existe de verdad. Sieben 7 Tage: serie de la UPN conocida en España como "Seven Days". Thirteen 13 Days: mi version francesa de esta serie, con un nuevo equipo y trabajando para la DGSE en vez de para la NSA (¡Si! ¡La NSA!).**_

_*****Se refiere a la doctora china a la que XANA posee en 3x08, "Locura Transitoria". Ademas ha aparecido en 2x26, "Salida en Falso" y en otros varios capitulos.**_

_******Algunos usuarios de armas de fuego, sobre todo militares, tienen la teoria de que si no cargan el cargador completo hay menos posibilidades de que el arma se encasquille en un mal momento.**_


	15. Vuelta a Lyoko

Hola de nuevo!

Gracias a los viejos y a los nuevos lectores por comentarme, y especialmente a Natsumi Niikura por sus acertados reviews. Me esforzaré en mejorar la historia en la medida de lo posible. Por ahora, sigo:

Cap. 15: Vuelta a Lyoko

_**Schwarzkugel.**_

Sonó el timbre del fin de las clases y Ulrich se levanto con evidente alivio, dirigiendose al comedor. Por el camino se encontro con Taelia, quien iba a un curso mas avanzado y habia estado dando una clase de alta tecnologia.

-Eh, Ulrich, ¿que habeis dado ahora?-preguntó alegremente.

-Algo llamado mapas IFF. No me he enterado de nada.-admitio el.-¿Y tu que?-

-Nosotros ya vamos por el pirateo de unidades VAT (1).-explicó ella.-¡Es algo fascinante! Puedes hacer practicamente cualquier cosa con esas maquinas. Aunque no tenian los ultimos modelos..-alzó un dedo como si fuera a darle lo que Ulrich dedujo seria una larga y aburrida explicacion, pero lo pensó mejor y bajo el brazo.-Por cierto, ¿le has dado ya tu nuevo numero a tu amiguita?-

-No. Esta noche la llamo.-contestó Ulrich.

-Pues hazlo ya, porque ha mandado un mensaje.-Taelia le dio su movil.-Es muy raro.-

A Ulrich se le encogio el estomago al oir aquello; ¿estaria Yumi en peligro? No, decidio, de ser un peligro, Taelia estaria mas preocupada... o no; nunca se sabia con alguien capaz de derrotar a puño limpio a un estudiante que debia sacarle dos cabezas y abultar el triple que ella, como le habia visto hacer el aquella tarde.

Miró el mensaje; era breve y solo contenia tres frases. Solto un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Malas noticias?-quiso saber Taelia

-Al contrario. Son muy... ¡uff!-gruñó cuando alguien surgio de la esquina y le embistio.

-¡Oye, enano, a ver si miras por donde vas!-le espetó un tipo al que solo podia describir diciendo que parecia el prototipo de hombre-de-negro descrito por Aelita.-¡Y tu aparta!-añadio dandole un empujon a Taelia que la hizo caer sentada en el suelo.

-Dieter, no perdamos el tiempo con estos mocosos. El director nos espera.-le atajó el otro.

Se fueron de alli sin dejar de charlar. Taelia les saco la lengua cuando se fueron.

-Imbeciles...-bufó mientras Ulrich tiraba de su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el.

-Si, claro.-Se recoloco la ropa.-¿Deberia estar mal?-

-No.-contestó Ulrich por decir algo mientras entraban en la habitación.

_**Kadic, hora de la cena. 21:00.**_

Jeremy y Aelita se dirigian a la cafeteria cuando se les acerco Yumi.

-¿Os habeis enterado? ¡Odd ha vuelto!-

-¡¿Que?-se extrañó Jeremy.

-¡Si! ¡Esta en la cafeteria! O eso dicen Milly y Tamilla.-

En la cafeteria, Odd estaba engullendo como si llevara un año sin probar bocado y rodeado de curiosos que le acosaban a preguntas. Las dos reporterillas hormigueaban por alli.

-...ha sido muy interesante.-explicaba entre bocado y bocado.-Ya os enseñare las fotografias. Es un autentico pibon.-

Jeremy, Aelita, William y Yumi se le acercaron y se situaron rodeandole.

-¡Hola, chicos!-les saludo Odd sin dejar de tragar unos raviolis.-¿Que tal? Habeis podido vivir sin mi... Eh, ¿a que vienen esas caras tan largas?-

Yumi se cruzo de brazos.

-¡Odd, has desaparecido durante tres dias!-le echó en cara.

-¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado?-tercio Aelita preocupada.

-¡Venga, no me digais!-contestó Odd.-¿No os llegó mi carta?-

Los cuatro negaron con la cabeza.

-Estuve tres dias en Eden (2) por la boda de mi hermana.-explicó.-Y conoci a un pibon: Eva.-

-No me digas.-gruñó William molesto.-¿Y por este tio hemos estado preocupados? Me largo.-

Se dio la vuelta y salio del café.

-¿Que le pasa?-preguntó Odd.

Yumi le echo una mirada asesina.

-¿Tu que crees? ¡Podias haber avisado!-

-No pude, lo siento.-Odd soltó la carcajada.

Sin saber por que, Aelita se estremecio inquieta ante aquella risa... Entonces Odd le palmeó la espalda bruscamente.

-¿Que tal, princesa? ¿Me echaste de menos?-preguntó.

-Si, claro...-asintio Aelita sonrojada mirando a otro lado. Aquello no era algo que Odd hiciera a menudo.

Se sentaron en la mesa y se empezaron a comer la cena. Odd zampaba como si llevara tres dias sin comer, algo bastante normal en su caso... El tema de conversacion, como no, eran las novedades; mientras Odd tragaba, los demás le pusieron al corriente de lo que se habia perdido.

-¿William ha estado en la fabrica? ¡Que mal asunto!-Odd tragó.-Por cierto, ¿Ha llegado a revisar el superordenador?-

-Ahora que lo dices, no.-

Odd parecio... ¿aliviado?

-Estupendo.-Siguio tragando.-¿De verdad habeis encontrado un informe secreto? ¿Y que decia?-

-Si lo supieramos, no seria un secreto.-contestó William enfadado.

-Tambien es verdad.-admitio Odd antes de atacar las natillas de Aelita. Esta las apartó de su alcance antes de que las cogiera y se las comio mientras el ponia cara de perrito apaleado.

-Repasemos lo que sabemos.-pidio Jeremy.-Por ahora, sabemos que hay al menos tres fuerzas en liza. Tenemos por un lado a los "hombres-de-negro", que, según recuerda Aelita, secuestraron a su madre y perseguian a su padre; van armados hasta los dientes y se comportan como si fueran agentes gubernamentales, pero estan lo bastante crecidos o desesperados como para ponerse a disparar en publico, incluso contra alguien desarmado. Actuan descaradamente y parece que con total impunidad. Luego esta "el hombre de los ojos violeta".-Miró a Yumi.-a falta de otro nombre, quien va por su cuenta, se mueve con discreción, usa metodos mas propios de la mafia y pasa por encima de las leyes; si nos fiamos del album de fotografias, es posible que participara en el Proyecto Carthago original, y al parecer posee una tecnica de interrogatorio especializado que barre la memoria de quien la sufre.-resumio.

-¿Y no podria ser que esten de acuerdo?-sugirio Odd.

-Yo tambien me lo planteé, pero trabajan de formas demasiado distintas.-explicó Aelita.

No se atrevia a admitir algo a lo que habia estado dandole vueltas; que, desde que habia visto la fotografia, no podia evitar pensar que aquel individuo le resultaba familiar...

Jeremy asintio y prosiguio.

-Y por ultimo estamos nosotros.-concluyó.-que ni tenemos armas, ni devices parecidos, ni apoyo gubernamental, que lo unico que queremos es encontrar a Anthea, y que ahora mismo no nos estamos enterando de nada. Como sigamos a este paso, nos van a barrer.-

Ninguno dijo nada, intentando asumir lo que significaba aquello...

_**Maison Wuhrer.**_

El hombre de ojos violaceos logro salir de debajo de la estanteria y, maldiciendo entre dientes a Odd, a XANA y a la madre que los pario a ambos, tanteo para comprobar que no tenia nada roto, apoyado en la pared. Tras comprobar aliviado que seguia de una pieza, saco el movil, comprobó que seguia entero, lo descolgó y marco un numero.

-¿Halcon?-preguntó cuando contestaron.

-¿Que ocurre? Estoy ocupado.-

-Exactamente, estas ocupado. XANA ha vuelto a la vida. Ya sabes lo que eso significa.-

Se oyo una risa sardonica.

-Pues no, no lo se. Nunca me cuentas nada.-le recordó Halcon.-La continuidad, o algo asi, dices.-

-Lo se, y lo siento. No podia desgarrar por nada el tejido del tiempo... Ahora da igual. XANA ha poseido a Dellarrovia, y eso es muy peligroso. No le pierdas de vista, pero no intervengas.-

-¿Crees que hara algo?-

-¡Se que hara algo! Escucha; haga lo que haga, NO intentes detenerlo. Te mataria.-

-¿Estas seguro? Creo que si Aelita esta en peligro, deberiamos detenerlo a toda costa.-objeto Halcon.-No quiero otro affaire Chamonix aquí, en el Kadic. Eso seria el final.-

-Eres mi primer recluta. Conoces el tema mejor que todos los demás juntos. El por que lo hacemos. Detener a Dellarrovia ahora es peligroso y lo sabes. No sabemos que se propone.-

-Por eso creo que deberias considerar mi opinion.-

-La considero, pero no creo que...-

-No, ahora vas a escucharme.-se quejó Halcon.-Llevamos ya catorce años metidos en este asunto y no hemos avanzado NADA en todo ese tiempo. Quiero resultados. Esto de la vigilancia a los dos grupos no nos conduce a ninguna parte. O hacemos algo productivo, o te quedas solo.-

-¡Oye, espera! ¡Halcon!-

Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut...-

Maldijo entre dientes antes de colgar el movil. Objetivamente, tenia que reconocerlo; llevaban demasiado tiempo en aquello para los pobres resultados que habian obtenido... pero no habia sido facil ocuparse de todo el solo. Era una carga demasiado pesada solo para sus hombros.

Haciendo caso a Halcon, habia buscado gente que compartiera la mision con ellos, pero había sido practicamente imposible. Por increible que le pareciera, no habia nadie dispuesto o digno de meterse en un asunto tan arriesgado y sin expectativas de beneficio fuerte e inmediato como aquel; todo el mundo queria tener un millón de dolares en el banco cada mes sin el mas minimo esfuerzo, llevar la ultima moda, que la MTV supiera que existian y les daba igual todo lo demas.

Nadie mas entendia sus motivaciones; aquello era una campaña personal...

Marcó otro numero, este en Alemania.

-_¿Requin? Ici, Aigle Hachi_.-saludó.-_Tag: Kanzlerbunker._ Pasamos a DEFCON 1. Espera instrucciones.-

-Hai.-asintieron al otro lado.

Colgó. Confiaba en el criterio de Requin; una vez se le encargaba una mision, no descansaba hasta llevarla a cabo. No cometería errores estupidos; no siendo el su mentor...

_**Kadic, 21:45 horas.**_

_-Esto, amigos, es el futuro de la nación.-presumio Takagi.-Esta preciosidad puede enfrentarse y vencer a cualquier modelo de tanque e incluso plantarle cara a los aviones. Volverá obsoleta la tecnologia existente.-_

_-En si ya es obsoleto.-objeto Gaito.-¿He venido aquí para ver un maldito meka de los 80's?-_

_-No es tan obsoleto.-arguyo Sayu Tenshi..._

Aelita arrojo sobre la cama el ejemplar de "Kawaii Wars" que habia sacado de la biblioteca tras mandarselo leer a toda la clase el señor Fumei y se echo en la cama, pensativa. Pensaba que Odd estaba muy raro desde que habia vuelto de donde quiera que hubiera ido...

¿O era su imaginación? No, decidio, Odd no era asi. Tendria que hablarlo con Jeremy...

Entonces fue cuando se abrio la puerta de su habitación y asomaron Milly y Tamilla, las dos armadas con camara de video y bloc de notas, listas para recoger declaraciones.

-Para el Periodico de Kadic, ¿que opinas de que William y Odd hayan desaparecido?-preguntó Milly.-¿Crees que los dos se han estado viendo con la misma chica?-

-Pero...-empezó a decir Aelita.

-¿Es verdad que William se ha cansado de Yumi y esta interesado en Sissi?-

Aelita fue a admitir que no lo sabia, cuando aparecio Odd.

-Creo que la señorita no da ruedas de prensa.-señaló apoyado en la puerta.

-¡Odd! ¿Podrias darnos una rueda de prensa?-le preguntó Milly.-Los lectores quieren saber...-

-¡He dicho que largo!-las atajo Odd señalandoles la puerta.

Las reporterillas se fueron de alli y cerraron la puerta.

-Gracias, Odd. Ser la proxima victima de Milly y Tamilla podria ser peor...-

-...que ser prisionera de XANA. Ibas a decir eso, ¿verdad?-

Aelita Alzó la vista, extrañada. Vio con horror que en los ojos de Odd brillaba la marca de XANA.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...!-

Se abrio la puerta y aparecio Sissi en bata y con cara de mal genio.

-¡Oye, bonita, te he dicho que no grites a estas ho...-empezó a decir antes de que Odd la encañonara con la pistola que le habia quitado al hombre de ojos violeta.

-¡Callate, esclava!-le ordenó autoritariamente Odd-XANA, inclinado sobre una inconsciente Aelita.-¡Vamos, cogela por los pies! ¡Rapido!-

El miedo de Sissi fue sustituido por rabia.

-¿Esclava YO? ¡Oye, Dellarrobia, que te has creido! ¡Yo...!-

XANA le metio el cañon del arma en la boca. Sissi alzó las manos y asintio febrilmente con la cabeza antes de acercarse a Aelita y cogerla por los pies.

-Eh... no hagas nada raro... tranquilo, Odd...-gimoteó mientras salian de alli pasando frente a unas alucinadas Milly y Tamilla, quienes observaban boquiabiertas desde su habitación...

Poco después, William y Yumi pasaron por alli, algo preocupados porque tanto Aelita como Odd parecian haber desaparecido, y se las encontraron asi.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Jim ha dicho algo inteligente?-preguntó William riendose de su propio chiste.

-Odd y Sissi se han llevado a Aelita.-anuncio Milly.

-¡¿Que?-

Los dos se miraron. ¿Odd, Sissi y Aelita juntos? Aquello era muy raro...

-¿Estais seguras?-inquirio Yumi.

-¡Si!-asintio Tamilla.-Por cierto que Sissi parecia tenerle miedo...-

William enarco las cejas.

-Sissi no le ha tenido miedo a Odd en su vida. Teneis que estar equivocadas.-les dijo.

-¡O quiza no!-sugirio su amiga.

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-XANA...-masculló Yumi entendiendo la situación.

-Oye, oye, XANA murio. Jeremy lleva meses repitiendonoslo. ¿No?-contestó el.

Sin embargo, no lo dijo con sinceridad; en su mente, estaba convencido. XANA estaba vivo. Y habia movido ficha. La siguiente podia ser... ¡Yumi!

"No lo permitire." decidio.

-Deberiamos comprobarlo.-coincidio con ella.

-Muy bien. Ve a por Jeremy. Nos vemos en el piso de abajo.-

-De acuerdo, pero... ¿Y que pasa con ellas?-

Señaló a Milly y Tamilla.

-No creo que digan nada.-afirmo Yumi mirandolas.-No estaria bien molestar a los profesores por una broma de Odd, ¿Verdad?-

Las dos negaron con la cabeza...

A los tres minutos, los tres chicos corrian por el parque, sin saber que ojos atentos les vigilaban...

-Aguila a Gallinero. Los pichones han volado.-anunció Jim por un microfono de solapa.

-¿Que jerga es esa?-se quejó Schlesinger.-¿Le importaria hablar normal?-

Jim se quedo un poco cortado.

-Eh... Belpois y sus amigos se han largado.-repitio.

-Bien. Vamos tras ellos. Nos vemos en la salida del instituto.-

Jim echo a correr tras Jeremy y su grupo de amigos...

**(1)VAT: Aparatos voladores del tamaño de aviones pequeños, armados con misiles y camaras espia, pilotados por control remoto. Son mas conocidos por su siglado en ingles UCAV. Actualmente los Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Israel, España (yo tampoco me lo creo) y, mas importante, ¡Francia! tienen sus propios programas UCAV.**

**(2)Eden: Localidad de la costa de Australia, en el Estado de Victoria, a la altura del paralelo 37º Sur.**


	16. 161 Check Mat Jaque Mate

**Cap. 16/1: ¡Check-Mat! Especial doble.**

_**La Fabrica, 22:00**_

Se abrio el ascensor en el nivel del centro de control y se mostro a Odd, Aelita y Sissi dentro.

-Esperad aquí. Si dejas que se escape, la pagaras tu.-amenazo XANA a Sissi antes de acercarse al asiento de Jeremy poseyendo a Odd. Con mano experta, abrio el programa de virtualizacion retardada en el Sector del Hielo, selecciono las Chara-Card de Aelita y Odd y lo ajusto con un golpe de teclado para un minuto trece segundos, el tiempo minimo permitido para algo asi...

En el ascensor, Sissi creyo que se moria de panico al ver que Aelita, quien se suponia estaba K.O., se movia. Vale que Odd estaba muy raro, pero aquello era demasiado...

-Sissi...-gimio Aelita parpadeando.-¿Que...?-

-Callate que me juego la piel.-siseo su compañera antes de noquearla otra vez de una patada.

Odd-XANA se aparto del ordenador y la miro con los brazos en jarra.

-¿Que dices?-exigio saber.

-Nada, nada.-gimio Sissi.

-Mas te vale.-gruño el volviendo a entrar en el ascensor y pulsando el boton de bajada...

Jeremy, William y Yumi recorrian las alcantarillas a toda la velocidad que daban sus monopatines; por suerte, no se los habian llevado de alli. Yumi tenia una cierta sensacion de _deja vu_; a saber cuantas veces habian hecho esa misma ruta, siempre preocupados de salvar a alguien o impedir alguna catastrofe... Lo unico que no habia cambiado era el olor de las alcantarillas.

-Habia olvidado como apesta aquí abajo.-se quejo William tras ella.

-Tranquilo, pronto estaremos en la fabrica.-le recordo Jeremy.-Y tendremos mas preocupaciones.-

Llegaron frente a la escalera que llevaba al puente y subieron a toda velocidad, llegando justo a tiempo para oir el ruido del montacargas bajando...

-Desde luego, hay alguien aquí.-confirmo Yumi corriendo por el puente.-¡Vamos!-

Los tres echaron a correr por el puente y se deslizaron por las cuerdas...

Al mismo tiempo, en la sala de los escaners...

-¿No es aquí donde Jeremy hace sus malvados experimentos de dominacion mundial?-pregunto Sissi.-Oh, ya veo... Experimentar con William os ha fallado y ahora quieres utilizar a Aelita...-

-¡Que te calles!-Odd-XANA arrojo a Aelita al interior de un escaner con brutalidad y se metio dentro de otro.-¡Vamos! ¡Entra tu tambien! Necesito nuevos sirvientes.-le ordeno.

-¡No pienso hacerlo!-grito Sissi reuniendo el poco valor que le quedaba.

-¡Como no entres te...!-

El escaner se cerro de golpe acallando la amenaza de XANA y empezo a oirse el zumbido de la maquinaria. Sissi se vio sobrepasada por tanta accion seguida y se desmayo...

Por el nivel de la calle corrian Jim, Haeger y Schlesinger. El rubio hablaba por un movil.

-¿Zebra? Somos nosotros.-anuncio orgullosamente; el tipo no cabia en si mismo de gozo.-Black y Gamma. No, no se que hora es alli. Ni me interesa, en realidad. ¡Creo que hemos localizado el superordenador! Estamos en la fabrica de la Avenue Quebec con la Rue Arianne de Troil.-

Mientras decia esto, atravesaron la verja, que seguia abierta con el candado colgando, como si lo hubieran cortado con unas cizallas, y corrieron por el puente.

_**En Los Angeles...**_

-¡Magnifico!-Zebra estaba exultante; ¡por fin aquel maldito asunto iba a darle reditos!.-¡Metedles mano a todos! Avisare a Riordan y Atalay. Esta noche vamos a coger a todo el grupo de golpe antes de que se nos desmanden. Es vital tener a todo el grupo; son los unicos aparte de nosotros que saben donde esta el profesor y recuerdan la existencia de Antea y Waldo Schaeffer.-

-Si, señor. Gamma fuera.-

En su despacho, Zebra marco un nuevo numero. Un movil de Alemania.

-¿Badger?-pregunto cuando le contestaron.-Soy Zebra. Estas son las ordenes...-

_**Sector del Hielo, Lyoko.**_

El golpe de la caida desperto a Aelita, quien abrio los ojos y observo un cielo azul muy oscuro, sin una sola estrella. No muy lejos de ella, estaba Odd; llevaba una especie de traje morado con garras en las manos, una cola que se movia y dos orejas puntiagudas sobre la cabeza. En sus ojos brillaba la marca de XANA y parecia estar esperando a alguien...

Dos Tarantulas montaban guardia no muy lejos de ellos. Se miro y comprobo que llevaba su traje de elfa virtual; falda corta, mallas, hombreras y orejas puntiagudas.

Aelita sintio una oleada de terror. ¡XANA habia vuelto! Y ella estaba en sus manos. Pero, ¿Como era posible? ¿Como habia logrado escapar al virus multiagente?

Recordaba la ultima batalla contra XANA; Jeremy habia programado un virus multiagente que en teoria debia destruir a XANA. Para activarlo necesitaban ir al Sector 5, el nucleo, cosa que habian hecho. De algun modo, aquello habia salido mal de principio a fin; en un esfuerzo desesperado por sobrevivir, XANA habia poseido a William para que matase a Jeremy y destruyera el equipo, mientras en Lyoko los acosaba sin descanso con monstruos. Habian quedado solos ella y su padre, quien se habia sacrificado para suministrar la energia necesaria para el lanzamiento del virus...

¡Al final, aquel sacrificio no habia servido de nada! Aelita sintio como la rabia crecia en su interior, desplazando al miedo; aquel monstruo seguia vivo, pero su padre estaba muerto...

Razono, valorando la situacion tal como hacia Jeremy. Vale. Habian vuelto a Lyoko. Pero, ¿para que? Odd seguia cruzado de brazos junto a la torre activada, esperando...

Se decidio; incorporandose, abrio las manos en garra e hizo aparecer dos bolas de luz de color rojizo en ellas. Extendio los brazos en posicion de ataque.

-¡Campo de energia!-anuncio lanzandolas contra Odd. Si se libraba de el, podria deshacerse de los monstruos y desactivar la torre antes de que pasara nada mas...

El chico-gato dio un salto y las esquivo, disparandole una flecha desde la muñeca, como en las peliculas de espias. Aelita acuso el impacto y cayo al suelo con un grito, asombrada.

¡Le habia dolido! ¿Pero como...? Se suponia que en el mundo virtual no existian los sentidos.

Odd-XANA la miro con una sonrisa sardonica que no le sentaba nada bien.

-_Si, Aelita_.-le dijo sin dejar aquel arrogante gesto.-_Duele, ¿verdad? Eso es porque, al escanearte, te he programado un bypass. Si pierdes todos los puntos, moriras de verdad. Asi que no me pongas a prueba. Nada me encantaria mas que destruirte... como destrui a tu padre y hare con tu madre.-_

Aelita le echo una mirada asesina, antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir XANA. Su madre... ¡seguia viva!

_**La Fabrica**_

El ascensor se abrio; Jeremy, William y Yumi irrumpieron en el centro de mando y casi enseguida se hicieron cargo de cual era la situacion; la interfaz holografica dando vueltas, las pantallas encendidas y una luz verde y antinatural cubriendo toda la sala... Jeremy corrio hacia el asiento de control, que mostraba varias ventanitas en la pantalla y un mapa de cuadritos.

-¡XANA ha activado una virtualizacion retardada! ¡Esta con Aelita y Odd!-les informo tras mirar las pantallas.-Id a los escaners, rapido. Estan en el sector del hielo.-.

-Recibido.-asintio Yumi mientras ella y William regresaban al ascensor.

Jeremy se quedo solo y consulto la pantalla. Los puntos que señalizaban a Odd y Aelita seguian en su sitio, sin moverse. Dos Tarantulas montaban guardia a su lado...

-¿Que hacen?-se extraño.-Parece que esten esperando algo...-

El auricular chasqueo. En la pantalla de la derecha se veian los escaners y a sus compañeros. Por alguna razon, Sissi parecia desmayada en el medio de la sala.

-Jeremy, ¿vas a enviarnos o no?-oyo preguntar a Yumi.

-Por cierto, ¿que hace Sissi aquí abajo?-añadio William empujandola con el pie.

-Ehh... Si, ahora va.-asintio el chico.-¿Sissi? No dejeis que salga de ahi.-Abrio el programa de virtualizacion; el sistema de "chara-card(1)", como lo llamaba Hiroki en sus videojuegos, aparecio en pantalla.-Transmitir Yumi, transmitir William, escanear Yumi, escanear William, virtualizacion.-

Pulso Intro sin fijarse en que, según la pantalla de la izquierda, alguien estaba bajando en el ascensor hacia el nivel del centro de mando...

_**Sector del Hielo, Lyoko.**_

Yumi y William se materializaron en lo alto de un iceberg y cayeron de pie en un suelo de un color blanco hielo muy estridente, cubierto por un cielo azul oscuro tan intenso que casi dañaba la vista. Estaban en un ambiente que se parecia a la Antartida, pero a la version de un videojuego de los años 80's, muy esquematica... Yumi comprobo que llevaba puesto su uniforme violeta intenso de geisha-espia, y que los abanicos seguian en su sitio.

-Habia olvidado como era esto.-oyo decir a William tras ella.

Se giro. William tenia la misma armadura negra de cuando habia estado poseido por XANA y empuñaba una espada de al menos dos metros que parecia un gran cuchillo; al verlo, Yumi dio un salto para alargar la distancia entre ellos y desplego los abanicos, dos armas arrojadizas de aspecto inocente, decoradas con florecitas y todo, pero mortales en sus manos.

-Eh, calmate.-le dijo William.-No estoy poseido, ¿recuerdas?-

-Hay cosas que cuesta olvidar.-gruño Yumi por toda respuesta.

La voz de Jeremy les llego de ninguna parte.

-Cuando tengais tiempo, ¿os importaria rescatar a Aelita?-pregunto mordazmente.

Yumi le echo una mirada asesina a William.

-¿Donde esta la torre?-pregunto al aire.

-Al sur-sureste, te mando un taxi.-

El aerodeslizador de Yumi se materializo a cinco pasos de ella. Corrio hacia el y se subio de un salto antes de despegar y alejarse de alli.

-¿Y yo que?-protesto William.

Jeremy reflexiono.

-Te mandare la moto de Ulrich.-decidio abriendo el programa de vehiculos.

-Dejalo, creo que voy a probar una cosa.-le atajo William.-¡Superhumo!-

Al decir esto, se transformo en una voluta de humo negro y echo a volar tras Yumi...

En la fabrica, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor; Jeremy se giro justo a tiempo para ver entrar a los dos hombres-de-negro que habian irrumpido alli el año pasado, seguidos por Jim.

-¡No toques ese teclado!-le ordeno el calvo de piel oscura.

-Quedas... detenido.-anuncio el rubio teatralmente.

Jeremy suspiro. ¿Que hacian ahi esos tipos otra vez? ¿Es que nunca se iba a librar de ellos?

-¿Detenido? ¿Pero que he hecho?-pregunto con una fuerte sensacion de deja vu.

-Eso es lo que queremos saber.-gruño Haeger mirando el holograma giratorio de Lyoko sin saber lo que era.-¿Donde estan tus amigos? ¿Que haceis aquí con todo este equipo?-

Jeremy no dijo nada, por supuesto. Los dos espias reflexionaron.

-Vale, llevatelo. Informa al jefe.-ordeno al rubio.-Yo me quedo aquí con Morales a ver que pruebas encontramos contra ellos.-

-Bien.-asintio Schlesinger cogiendo a Jeremy del brazo y llevandoselo al ascensor.-Vamonos.-

Cuando se quedaron solos, Haeger miro las pantallas y se encaro con Jim.

-¡No se quede ahi parado! ¡Busque a los otros chicos, rapido!-

_**En el Hielo...**_

Aelita se estaba empezando a preocupar; el tiempo pasaba y Jeremy no aparecia, Odd (mejor dicho, XANA, se recordo a si misma) estaba cada vez mas impaciente, y tampoco se atrevia a huir. No queria acabar muerta en el mundo virtual... como su padre...

Un zumbido atrajo su atencion. Algo estaba pasando...

-Ah, por fin.-gruño XANA a traves de Odd. La miro fijamente.-Vienen a recogerte.-

Aelita puso cara de asombro; ¿recogerla? ¿Quien?

Desde detras de un iceberg, Yumi y William observaron alucinados como del Mar Digital surgia una extraña maquina azul brillante, muy parecida a...

-¡Eh, esa es mi nave!-susurro William a su lado.-Quiero decir... lo era.-se rectifico al ver la cara de enfado de su compañera.

Yumi asintio con sequedad. Efectivamente, aquel objeto era identico a la nave que habia usado William para perseguirles por el Mar Digital... cuando era esclavo de XANA.

-Jeremy, ¿donde estas?-pregunto frotandose la oreja con un dedo, como si tuviera un auricular.-Aqui esta pasando algo muy raro... ¿Jeremy?-

Silencio.

-Creo que le ha pasado algo a Jeremy.-

-Asi que estamos solos.-dedujo William.

-Nosotros... y quien viene en esa nave...-

La nave recoloco los cuatro rotores para aterrizar en el hielo y se poso con un suave golpe junto a Aelita y Odd. El simbolo de XANA brillo en un costado mientras se abria una puerta triangular hacia arriba, como si fueran las alas de alguna clase de ave...

-¡No puede ser!-grito Aelita incredula al ver quien era el pasajero.

-¡Masaka(2)!-tampoco pudo contenerse Yumi... revelando su posicion.

Odd-XANA giro la cabeza y los señalo con el brazo.

-¡A ellos!-ordeno.

Las Tarantulas avanzaron...

_**La Fabrica, Nivel de la calle.**_

Se oyo un rugido de motores; el Land Cruiser gris plateado atraveso la calle y freno bloqueando el puente de la fabrica antes de detenerese. Sin molestarse en quitar las llaves del contacto, el hombre de los ojos violeta salio del vehiculo y corrio por el puente, calandose la gorra apresuradamente antes de sacar el movil. Llevaba puesto el uniforme azul de Aviacion Naval y sujetaba un fusil de asalto M4A1 en la derecha, mientras con la izquierda marcaba un numero...

-¡Soy yo! ¡Tenemos un problema!-informo a su agente.-¡_Check-mat_! ¡Te quiero en la fabrica! Esos dos hombres-de-negro se han convertido en un problema mas grave.-

_-¿Ahora? Pero estoy ocupado. Y ademas...-_

-¡Pon una excusa! El Comando Carthago lo hace mas a menudo de lo que crees.-

-_Entendido_.-asintio Halcon. Se oyo un golpe y se corto la comunicación.

Marco otro numero de movil, este de Alemania.

-¿Enygma? ¡Por fiiin, ¿donde te habias metido? Ici, Caton.-Escucho.-Si, ya se que no te tocaba incorporarte hasta el dia 15 y que yo ni siquiera soy tu inmediato superior, pero es importante y solo te tengo a ti por esa zona.-Volvio a escuchar.-Gracias por hacerte cargo. Esta es la situacion...-

Le dio unas instrucciones rapidamente, tras lo cual colgo y echo un temeroso vistazo al cielo. Bien. No habia ningun meteorito esferico azul electrico, asi que estaba claro que o bien habian logrado vencer y tapar todo lo sucedido de modo que no se supiera nada... o iban a ser miserablemente derrotados. Entro en la fabrica y se deslizo por la cuerda...

En el Hielo, Aelita contemplo con panico creciente como William salia de la nave y se acercaba hacia ella. ¿Es que tambien el estaba poseido? ¿Acaso XANA habia logrado poseerlos a todos?

"No, eso es imposible." penso. "No puede hacer eso..."

Recordo que, en teoria, XANA tampoco podia haber poseido a Odd... William la miro.

_-Muy bien, Odd. La has traido_.-le felicito XANA.-_Cubrenos las espaldas. Sus amigos estan aquí_.-

-_Entendido_.-asintio Odd alejandose de alli.

William se giro hacia Aelita, quien habia retrocedido para poder dispararle mas comodamente.

-Crei que habias entendido la situacion.-gruño XANA chascando los dedos.-Me obligas a actuar.-

Aelita extendio los brazos.

-¡Campo de energia!-invoco...

No paso nada.

-¿Pero que...?-

Entonces William le lanzo una voluta de humo y la noqueo antes de arrastrarla a la nave...

-¡Eh, no vale!-protesto el verdadero William.-¡Mi doble es mas poderoso que yo!-

-Pidele mas poderes a Jeremy.-sugirio Yumi mientras las Tarantulas les disparaban.

-No creo que me los de... ¡Agh!-

Yumi cayo al suelo, derribada por las flechas laser, al intentar ayudar a William.

-¡Jeremy! ¡Jeremy, haz algo!-llamaba.-El antiguo Odd ya era pesado, pero esto es mucho peor.-

Odd-XANA sonrio viborilmente y amartillo sus armas, apuntandole.

-Se acabo, Yumi.-anuncio...

_**La Fabrica.**_

En el nivel de arriba, se abrio el ascensor y Schlesinger se dio de manos a boca con un tipo que justo acababa de bajar por la cuerda. Retrocedio arrastrando a Jeremy para mirarlo mejor.

Jeremy tambien lo examino; se trataba de un hombre de unos treinta años; tenia el pelo corto, casi plateado, con rasgos afilados que lo hacian parecer mas joven y unas gruesas gafas negras reflejas pese a lo tardio de la hora. Llevaba alguna clase de uniforme de corte militar azul oscuro, con galones de algo llamado U.S.A.F. y una gorra de plato, tambien azulada, que mostraba un emblema en metal dorado de un ancla con alas.

"¡Es el que entro en casa de Yumi! ¡El hombre de la fotografia!" se espanto al reconocerlo.

Para colmo sujetaba alguna clase de ametralladora y, que el supiera, su captor no iba armado...

-¿Quien demonios es usted?-inquirio Schlesinger desconfiadamente.

-Eso deberia preguntarlo yo.-replico el recien llegado sin bajar su arma.-Pareces un mafioso.-

-Lo mismo digo de ti. Esto es un asunto de Seguridad Nacional. ¿Que pinta aquí la USAF?-

-Me envia Zebra. Soy un autentico caballero. Capitan Greenleaf, 173ª Aerotransportada.-

Schlesinger asintio antes de caer en la cuenta.

-¿Como sabes quien es...?-Lo miro y retrocedio espantado.-¡TUUU! ¡Siempre tu, maldito...!-

Entonces fue cuando el del pelo plateado alzo su arma y le solto un culatazo en el estomago; Schlesinger se doblo y recibio una patada en la cabeza que lo mando al mundo de los sueños.

-¿_Omai baka_? [¿Eres idiota?]-bufo su atacante; se agacho lo justo para registrarle los bolsillos y saco de uno una carterita de cuero, que abrio y examino.-Oh, vaya... ahora mandan a todo un NSA'men. Franz Schlesinger. Que tipico... En _The Society_ tienen cada vez peor gusto para elegir al personal...-Se guardo la carterita, junto con la pistola y el movil que encontro en otros bolsillos, y le coloco unas esposas al rubio, dejandolo atado a una columna.

De inmediato, se giro hacia Jeremy, quien habia intentado escaparse. Amartillo el arma.

-Quieto o disparo. ¿Donde esta el otro? No creo que viniera aquí solo.-le espeto.-¿Y Halcon?-

-Ha... Esta abajo. ¿Pero quien...?-"es Halcon", fue a preguntar Jeremy.

-Luego.-El otro aporreo el boton de llamada del ascensor.-No te quedes aquí arriba tu solo; ven conmigo. Necesitaremos alguien en el superordenador para detener a Odd... y a XANA.-

Jeremy no se podia creer a aquel recien llegado que acababa de abatir a todo un "hombre-de-negro" y hablaba de sus secretos como si estuviera contando la ultima pelicula que habia visto.

-Pero... ¿Quien es usted? ¿Que esta haciendo aquí?-grito**.-¡¿COMO SABE LO DE XANA?**-

-Puedes llamarme Caton, Caton el Censor. Quien soy realmente significa nada para vosotros. Que hago aquí, como creo en la existencia de XANA... ya te lo contare. Os lo contare a todos.-prometio mientras entraba en el ascensor.-Pero a todos a la vez. Odio repetirme. ¡_Ikuso_!-

La puerta se cerro y bajaron al nivel del superordenador...

Se abrio el ascensor y un pie metido en una zapatilla deportiva entro a toda velocidad y le solto una patada al hombre de ojos violaceos, lanzandolo contra la pared.

-¡Toma esa, gusa...!-empezo a decir Jim triunfalmente.-Eh... Ups... Lo siento...-

-Da igual... _idiota_.-le atajo Caton secamente sacudiendose el polvo del uniforme y acercandose al sillon del ordenador.-Eso es exactamente lo que debias haber hecho si, en vez de ser yo, fuera el otro tipo. Por cierto, ¿donde esta? ¿Como estan los demas crios?-

-Pues... No se leer esa pantalla y lo sabes. Y Black esta fuera de combate.-

-¿Os conoceis?-quiso saber un cada vez mas perplejo Jeremy.

-¡Por supuesto!-asintio Jim orgulloso y sacando pecho.-Soy su agente en el Kadic. Yo...-

-Halcon.-le llamo al orden el de ojos violeta con sequedad.-Ni una palabra mas.-

Jim cerro la boca y tiro la llave. Aquello asombro a Jeremy; ni siquiera Delmas habia conseguido que Jim se callara con solo ordenarselo. Pero lo que habia dicho era...

-¡Es usted...! ¡Usted secuestro a Odd y a William y casi atropella a Yumi!-le echo en cara Jeremy.

-Si quisiera matarla, estaria muerta, imbecil. Ahora sientate ahi y desactiva la torre de una vez.-

Jeremy miro al uno y luego al otro, sin saber que decir...

-No es tan facil.-explico.-Solo Aelita puede desactivarla, y esta en manos de XANA. Y supongo que se imagina que XANA no sera tan amable como para desactivarla el mismo.-

El recien llegado se limito a sonreir.

-Creo que hay una tercera posibilidad en la que no has pensado, genio.-se burlo.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Cual?-

-William.-

**(1)Cala-Card: Corrupcion japonesa del acronimo "Chara-Card" de "Character Card", literalmente "Carta de Personaje". Las fichas del programa de virtualizacion son muy similares a este tipo de cartas.**

**(2)Masaka: Termino japones que se traduce como "¡Imposible!". Sin embargo, si vas a Filipinas, alli te diran que es una tormenta especialmente violenta.**


	17. 162 Check Mat 2ª Parte

Cap. 16/2: El Primado de W.I.L.U.S.A.

Jeremy no se podia creer el disparate que habia oido.

-¿Que William desactive la torre?-repitio incredulo.-¿Es que esta loco?-

Caton el Censor se limito a sonreir mas pronunciadamente.

-Para nada. Esta semana estuve viendo todo tu Video-Diario; es una lectura muy instructiva.-atajo la objecion de Jeremy con un ademan.-Ya te devolvere el portatil. Resumiendo, he dado muchas vueltas a este increible asunto de los mundos virtuales y creo que puede hacerse. En tu Video-Diario, mencionas que William es capaz de activar torres para XANA y usar algo llamado "CODE: XANA", que parece alguna clase de "arma definitiva" para destruir sectores enteros. Por logica, es de suponer que tambien puede desactivar torres activadas por XANA. Algo como el Code Lyoko.-

Jeremy estaba indignado.

-¡¿Como se atrevio a robarme el portatil y a registrarlo? ¡Sera... sera...!-no tenia palabras.

-Tenia que hacerlo. De lo contrario, se lo habrian quedado esos dos idiotas.-señalo a Haeger, tendido en el suelo donde Jim le habia dejado tirado.-Y eso no nos interesaba a ninguno... ¿No deberias ver como les va a Dunbar e Ishiyama?-

Jeremy le fulmino con la mirada antes de coger el microfono.

-William, Yumi, ¿estais ahi?-

En el Sector del Hielo, la ultima Tarantula exploto. El resto se replegaron a una orden de Odd.

-Sigo aquí.-asintio William escondido tras una roca.-Tenemos un problema. Con Odd esta algo que se parece mucho a mi, y Yumi y yo estamos muy mal de puntos. Necesitamos refuerzos.-

-Una idea genial tampoco estaria mal.-sugirio Yumi.-Sin Aelita no podemos desactivar la torre y con la torre activada no podemos contar con Odd.-

-O perdemos a Aelita o perdemos a Odd.-dedujo Jeremy.-Tendreis que hacerlo solos... Lo siento.-

-No tienen por que hacerlo solos.-dijo el tipo del pelo blanco.

-No tengo a nadie mas que enviarles como refuerzo, ¿recordais?-

-¿Como que no tienes a nadie a quien enviarles?-pregunto Jim ofendido en su orgullo.

-Los adultos no pueden entrar en Lyoko, es muy peligroso.-le atajo Jeremy sospechando por donde iban a salirle.-No quiero tener que explicar tu desaparicion ante Delmas.-

-Waldo Schaeffer entro y sobrevivio.-le recordo Caton el Censor.-Nosotros tambien podremos.-

-¿Es que no prestaste atencion a esa parte? ¡El padre de Aelita se convirtio en una bola de luz!-

-Lo se, pero teniendo en cuenta las formas que adoptan tus compañeros, he pensado que tal vez eso no fuera un error de transmision. Tal vez esa fuera su forma virtual. ¿Te lo has planteado?-

Jeremy se quedo de piedra; hasta entonces, habia dado por supuesto que el hecho de que Hopper fuera una esfera de luz era un error de transmision, por lo que se habia aferrado a esta hipotesis y ni se habia planteado otra teoria. Pero... ¿y si no fuera asi?

De todos modos, no cedio.

-¡Es muy peligroso! William entro y XANA le poseyo. No quiero entregarle a mas gente,-

-Es verdad, chief.-tercio Jim.-No creo que sea buena idea.-

-Correre el riesgo.-El albino apoyo las manos en el reposabrazos del sillon y miro fijamente a Jeremy.-_Enviame a Lyoko_.-le ordeno en un tono que no admitia replica de ningun tipo. Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Jim.- Se supone que ni siquiera estoy aquí, de modo que no tendreis problemas si... "desaparezco". ¿O preferis que enviemos a... Hiroki Ishiyama, por poner un ejemplo?-

Jeremy trago saliva. Si enviaban a Hiroki a Lyoko y le pasaba algo, Yumi jamas se lo perdonaria. Y aunque no le pasase nada, al dia siguiente serian portada en el Periodico de Kadic...

_-¡Ni se os ocurra enviar a Hiroki!_-intervino Yumi.-_Lo he oido todo, Jeremy. ¿Quien esta contigo?-_

Jeremy dudo. Por nada del mundo pensaba enviar a nadie mas...

-O me envias tu o te quito del asiento y programo una virtualizacion retardada.-amenazo el otro.

-Ni siquiera sabes como se hace.-le desafio Jeremy.

-Ponme a prueba. No tienes a nadie mas. ¿O piensas ir tu mismo?-

Jeremy valoro sus posibilidades: si iba el mismo, aparte de que no serviria de ninguna ayuda, dejaria el puesto de mando en manos de Jim (un incompetente en temas informaticos) y un perfecto desconocido que, por lo que sabia, podia ser el Enemigo Publico Numero Uno. Por otra parte, si lo enviaba a Lyoko, Yumi y William podrian ocuparse de el si causaba problemas, y saldria tan agotado del escaner que podrian imponerse.

-Muy bien.-asintio de mala gana.-Vaya a los escaners, rapido. Es en el piso de abajo, no tiene perdida.-Se ajusto el microfono.-Yumi, os mando a un compañero. A un novato.-

Le hizo un resumen muy concentrado de la situacion.

-Genial... Asi que envias a un perfecto desconocido.-gruño Yumi.-¿Tendre que hacer de niñera?-

-_No creo que se deje_.-

-Bueno, no puede ser peor que William.-suspiro la chica.

-¡Eh!-protesto el aludido.

En el piso de abajo, Jim y su jefe observaron de reojo y con cierto temor no disimulado los escaners tentadoramente abiertos... El albinos apreto los puños, inseguro pero decidido; despues de como habia discutido con Jeremy, no pensaba darle la satisfaccion de acobardarse.

Aunque el hecho de que el unico adulto del que tenia noticia de que hubiera entrado en aquella cosa, en 1994 (hace doce años), no hubiera vuelto a salir, no le ayudaba en nada a decidirse...

"_Recuerda por que lo haces. Por quien luchamos_." se dijo a si mismo. "_El sacrificio es grande pero la causa justa. No llevo tanto tiempo en este asunto como para dejarlo ahora..."_

Le dio a Jim la ametralladora M4 y, tras un momento de duda, añadio tambien la pistola.

-Te confio la defensa de la fabrica.-le informo.-No dejes que le pase nada al equipo ni a Belpois. Y si esto sale mal...-dudo.-dile la verdad a Requin. Dile tambien que siempre la quise.-

Jim trago saliva, pero finalmente reunio el valor para saludar militarmente, dejando caer la M4.

-Fue un honor servir a sus ordenes, señor.-dijo a modo de despedida.

-Lo mismo digo.-asintio su compañero. Jim quiso darle la pistola, pero el se la rechazo diciendo:-De acuerdo con el Video-Diario, en el mundo virtual ya se aparece con armas. No se que puede pasar si llevas un arma del mundo real, pero conociendo a Waldo Schaeffer y sabiendo que temia una incursion de The Society, seguro que solo puede servir para causar errores de transcripcion.-

Se cerro el escaner.

-Transmitir Hojaverde.-anuncio Jeremy mientras unas luces brillantes blancas lo envolvian.

-¿_Como que Hojaverde_?-protesto el aludido.-¡_Vaya apodo mas estupido_!-

-Necesito poner un nombre en el archivo de virtualizacion.-le atajo Jeremy.-Escanear Hojaverde.-Una corriente de aire desde el suelo casi lo tira contra la pared.-¡Virtualizacion!-

**Schwarzkugel, 10/06/2006, 00:45**

-¿Ulrrik Esten?-

Ulrich alzo la vista de su cuaderno. Junto a su litera habian aparecido dos hombres vestidos de negro, en los que reconocio a aquellos con los que Taelia habia chocado poco antes.

-Si, ¿que...?-

El que parecia el lider, con el pelo castaño, perilla y gafas de sol, le mostro una tarjeta verde con un escudo redondo en el que se veia una torre con un caballo rampante.

-Dieter Atalay, Brigada de Carreteras de Köln. Este es Thomas Riordan.-señalo a su compañero.-Veras, Stern, tu padre ha tenido un grave accidente de trafico...-

Ulrich se quedo de piedra.

-¡¿Que? ¿Como...?-

-Esta bien.-tercio Riordan. Este tenia bigote de morsa y era un poco mas bajo que su compañero.

-Nos han enviado a recogerte.-insistio Atalay.

-¿Que ocurre aquí?-pregunto Taelia entrando en el cuarto y bostezando.

Nada mas verla, los dos agentes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos.

-¿Como es posible? Se supone que no esta aquí.-

-Si Schaeffer esta aquí, entonces el plan se viene abajo...

-Pero nos dijeron que...-

-...solo Stern estaria, y...-

-...pero si dejamos escapar a Raeder...-

-Ante la duda...-

Miraron a Taelia, quien enarco una ceja al sentirse observada. Riordan carraspeo.

-¿Serias tan amable de venirte con nosotros?-pregunto untuosamente.-Tal vez puedas ayudar.-

"_Que no venga, por favor..."_ pidio Ulrich. Si queria estar con alguien en un momento tan grave, era con Yumi. Pero Yumi no estaba, asi que...

-Por supuesto.-asintio Taelia.-No voy a dejarle solo.-

Por alguna razon, los dos hombres-de-negro parecieron especialmente contentos.

-Entonces vamonos.-

Ulrich empezo a sospechar que pasaba algo muy raro al ver que los dos policias los llevaban hasta un coche aparcado un poco lejos del recinto, casi escondido; una berlina Cadillac negra de cuatro puertas, estilo años 70's, con matriculas del cuerpo diplomatico estadounidense.

-No creo que la Brigada de Carreteras use coches diplomaticos...-dijo Taelia por lo bajo junto a el.

El agente Atalay habia sacado un movil y marco un numero.

-_Ici, Badger_.-anuncio.-Tenemos a Stern y ademas a Schaeffer, asi que dale una patada en el culo de mi parte a nuestro agente en Informacion.-Escucho.-¿Que? ¡Por supuesto que es ella, pedazo de idiota elevado al cubo! No existe la mas minima posibilidad de error... ¿Hola?-maldijo.-¡Maldita ingenieria nipona! ¿Seguis ahi? ¡Esto se oye cada vez peor!-

Taelia y Ulrich retrocedieron unos pasos. El chico pensaba a toda velocidad; Schaeffer era el apellido real de Aelita. Si aquellos tipos habian confundido a Taelia con Aelita (y eran fisicamente bastante parecidas), era evidente que conocian no solo su existencia sino tambien su identidad, lo cual descartaba a la verdadera policia, para quienes era simplemente Aelita Stones. No esperaban encontrarla en Schwarzkugel, ergo, conocian bien los movimientos del grupo. Es decir, estaba claro que no eran realmente agentes de la ley. No en el sentido habitual, al menos.

Por lo tanto el, y por extension Taelia, estaban en un grave peligro...

-Creo que estamos en un lio.-susurro a su imprevista compañera en aquel affaire.

-No me digas. Hasta yo puedo deducir eso.-bufo ella en el mismo tono.

Retrocedieron cautelosamente unos pasos mas, listos para correr, mientras Atalay se peleaba con su telefono, que parecia estar fallando... Riordan advirtio que se escapaban y se giro.

-¡Eh, quietos donde estais!-ordeno caminando hacia ellos y buscando algo en su bolsillo...

Justo entonces, por una esquina de la calle aparecio derrapando a toda velocidad un gran 4x4 Pathfinder azul y plateado, al menos de los 90's, con una antena negra en forma de T sujeta en el techo y matricula francesa, por cuya ventanilla izquierda asomaba un cañon con silenciador...

-¡Abajo!-ordeno Taelia empujando a Ulrich tras el Mercedes de los hombres-de-negro.

Estos habian sacado sus Berettas y observaban el todoterreno que se les venia encima, indecisos.

Hasta que el recien llegado empezo a dispararles.

-¿Quien diablos es ese tipo?-pregunto Riordan agachandose tras el Cadillac y alzando su arma.

-¡No lo se! ¡Tu dispara!-le ordeno Atalay disparando contra el vehiculo. El piloto respondio con una rafaga de balas que destrozo las ventanillas de la berlina y de paso atino en el falso policia, quien cayo de rodillas sujetandose un hombro mientras maldecia entre dientes.

Riordan no quiso saber mas; arrojo su arma y echo a correr en direccion contraria. El 4x4 se detuvo junto al coche negro quemando rueda y la puerta trasera se abrio de golpe junto a Taelia, con tal fuerza que casi la golpea en la nariz.

-¡Rapido, subid!-les grito el piloto a los dos chicos.-¡No tardaran en venir con refuerzos!

Ulrich le miro fijamente. Se trataba de un individuo que no le sonaba de nada, con ojos pequeños y hundidos, pelo oscuro cortado a lo militar, rasgos endurecidos al mas puro estilo "Jack O'Neill", y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro. Con el arma en la mano (un subfusil UMP, creia haberle oido decir a Taelia en clase) tenia un aspecto terrible y no le inspiro la mas minima confianza.

Alguien tiro de su chaqueta arrastrandolo hacia el vehiculo.

-¡Vamos!-le arengo Taelia metiendole de un empujon en el todoterreno. Tras meterse ella detras, cerro la puerta y se ajusto el cinturon en un solo movimiento, con gesto serio. Ulrich apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarse al respaldo del asiento delantero antes de que salieran quemando rueda.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto, Ermitage.-comento el conductor mientras se incorporaban a la autobahn a toda la velocidad del motor. Miro de reojo a Ulrich, quien le echo una mirada desafiante.-Esto no sera un secuestro, ¿verdad? No quiero mas problemas con el jefe por ti.-

-No, tranquilo, Matt.-contesto Taelia.-Es el asunto de mi padre, creo. ¿Que tal las vacaciones?-

-Cortas, pero prefiero estar aquí.-"Matt" parecio reparar en la frase de ella.-¿Como que crees?-

Ulrich decidio tomar la palabra.

-¿Que esta pasando?-exigio saber.-Taelia, ¿que querian esos hombres de negro de nosotros? ¿Quien es este tipo? ¿Por que nos ha... salvado? ¿De que le conoces?-

Taelia le miro como si se pensara que contestarle.

-Oh, si, lo olvidaba; Matt Malraux, Ulrich Stern. Ulrich Stern, Matt Malraux.-les presento como si estuvieran en una cena de sociedad.-Podriamos decir que es uno de los hombres de mi padre.-contesto antes de girarse hacia el tal Malraux, quien estaba metiendo la antena en forma de T en el coche.-Por cierto, te felicito. Traerte el repetidor de telefonia pirata fue una buena idea. Un poco mas y nos habrian tenido por completo en sus manos.-

-Me parecio que podia ser util...-apunto mientras colocaba la antena en el asiento del copiloto.-Hoy hemos destrozado las antenas telefonicas de medio Wolfsburg, pero ha valido la pena.-

Ulrich se encogio en su asiento, preguntandose que clase de persona era el padre de Taelia, que enviaba hombres armados hasta los dientes y con interceptores de telefonia movil a por su hija...

"_¿En que clase de lio me he metido? Si por lo menos pudiera contar con los demas..."_

**Sector del Hielo**

Cayo de espaldas sobre un suelo que parecia de hielo, de un color blanquiazulado intenso; sobre su cabeza habia un cielo carente de estrellas y azul marino oscuro. Probo a estirar los brazos y las piernas y comprobo que en aquel sitio se movia con extraña ligereza...

-Vaya, vaya.-comento una voz mordaz, que identifico como la de Ishiyama Yumi, a su espalda.-Estas hecho todo un caballero...-

Se miro. Por algun motivo se habia materializado envuelto en lo que parecia una armadura de launas de un color azul ocscuro brillante, con taraceas de un negro siniestro, de un diseño vagamente europeo o japones, sin casco. No llevaba blason de ninguna clase, salvo una Omega en cada hombrera; como armas portaba dos hachas redondas de doble filo redondo sujetas al cinturon, idoneas tanto para combate cuerpo a cuerpo como para lanzarlas... Comprobo con disgusto que tenia unas gruesas orejas puntiagudas, pero al menos ya no llevaba lentes.

-¿Un caballero?-pregunto.-Pero si parece que haya salido de _El Señor de los Anillos_.-se quejo.

Yumi observo a aquel recien llegado con cierta curiosidad. Siguiendo la teoria de Jeremy de que Lyoko mostraba el subconsciente, ¿que clase de imagen de si mismo tenia aquel tipo? Según la simbologia, la armadura lo identificaba como alguna clase de caballero, pero las taraceas negras y el uso de hachas (arma de piratas) en vez de una espada mostraban un lado siniestro...

En cuanto a las orejas... Aelita tambien tenia orejas de elfo, ¿que podian significar?

-Espero que sepas manejar eso.-le dijo señalando las hachas.-porque vamos a tener guerra.-

-Me las he visto en situaciones peores. Aunque no te negare que me sentiria mas a gusto con una H&K en vez de con estas cosas, esto...-

-Yumi. Ishiyama Yumi-chan-dijo ella.-No me llame por el apellido. Me molesta, señor...-

-Hojaverde. Asi me llamo tu compañero.-Taconeo en el suelo.-¿Por donde empezamos, _senpai*_?-

La chica suspiro con pesar.

-Vaya, me tenia que tocar el unico que sabe japones...-se quejo.-Jeremy, enviale un vehiculo.-

Una tabla de surf de color violeta se materializo frente a ellos.

-_Esto es lo unico que me queda_.-oyeron a Jeremy.-_No creo que a Odd le importe prestarsela_.-

Se oyo una risita; Caton dedujo que Jeremy le habia enviado la tabla a proposito para ponerle las cosas dificiles. Maldijo mentalmente a su estampa y a sus padres antes de subirse a la tabla.

-Pareces apurado.-comento Yumi con una risita antes de alejarse de alli en su aerodeslizador.

-¡Maldito seas, ki'sama**!-Estuvo a punto de caerse y echo a volar con los brazos extendidos y con un pie en cada extremo de la tabla; una postura incomoda, pero que al menos le ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio.-¡Nunca se me dio bien el surf!-

Ademas de Odd, tres Tarantulas montaban guardia junto a la torre activada, pese a que Aelita y el Primado se disponian a largarse.

-¿Teneis alguna estrategia de ataque?-quiso saber Hojaverde.

-Eh... ¿Que?-pregunto William.

El nuevo puso los ojos en blanco.

-Genial...-Oteo por encima del iceberg.-Sugiero un ataque por tierra y aire.-

-Es decir...-pidio Yumi una traduccion, algo molesta.

-A por ellos.-

-Eso ya me gusta mas.-señalo William.

-Estoy seguro.-

Se lanzaron a la carga, destrozando a las Tarantulas y escogiendo cada uno a un rival; Yumi se lanzo contra las Tarantulas y Hojaverde arremetio contra Odd, quien acepto el combate encantado. Solo un detalle...

_-¡Oi! ¿Como puedo detener a este tipo?-_

-Mmm... ¿Que tal si lo desvirtualizas?-pregunto Jeremy tamborileando los dedos con hastio.

_-¿Desvirgarlo?-_

-¡Desvirtualizarlo, idiota! ¿De que agujero negro has salido?-El chico de gafas parecia molesto por aquel imprevisto giro de la conversacion.-Simplemente peleate con el hasta que desaparezca.-

_-¡No me llames idiota! ¿Que puede pasar si le desvirtualizo? ¿Se morira?-_

-No. Deberia volver a la Tierra.-explico Yumi saltando para recoger sus abanicos.-En teoria.-

-¡Ah, entonces no me preocupo!-se burlo el recien llegado.

Le largo un hachazo al reves a Odd con todas sus ganas. El lo esquivo y disparo dos flechas, que rebotaron en el hacha. La siguiente dio en el blanco.

-¡Aaah! ¡Eh, no me dijisteis que esto dolia!-

Mas abajo, el doble de William estaba acomodando a una desmayada Aelita en la nave...

-¡No hace falta ser un genio para saber que aquí sobra un William!-le espeto el William original.

-De acuerdo, si insistes...-asintio William-XANA alzando su espada.-Lastima. Eras un buen soldado.-

-No cuentes conmigo en un futuro. ¡Yee-hat!-

XANA esquivo el sablazo de William y se disponia al ataque, cuando vio a Yumi intentando acercarse a Aelita para sacarla de la nave...

-¡Ishiyama, eres una molestia!-profirio antes de apuntarle con una mano. La espada aparecio de la nada y salio volando hacia Yumi, traspasandola como si fuera una diana.

-¡Aaa...!-fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir antes de ser desvirtualizada...

Con otro gesto de la mano, la espada volo a las manos de William-XANA.

-Ahora te toca a ti...-amenazo avanzando hacia el.

-¡Eh, no vale, yo tambien quiero poder hacer eso!-protesto William emprendiendo la retirada.

Parlay se aparto del alcance de los dardos de Odd y medito que hacer. Tenia que acercarse a el lo suficiente para atinarle, pero en largas distancias su rival tenia ventaja. En el mundo real, habria podido usar el terreno, la fuerza y la experiencia a su favor, pero en el mundo virtual no podia hacer eso; el terreno no ayudaba, en fuerza estaban igualados a cien miseros puntos y ademas el era un novato, mientras que Odd, aun poseido por XANA, era el experto...

Giro el hacha en la mano, con una idea en mente; en la Edad Media, las hachas pequeñas como aquellas servian de arma arrojadiza. De todos modos, tenian el mango demasiado pequeño para ser usadas como arma de mano... Claro que Ishiyama era capaz de pelear ¡con abanicos!.

Observo que a William le iba muy mal; si se quedaba solo, tendria problemas...

-¡Preparate para morir!-amenazo Odd acercandosele de un salto, pensando sin duda en caer sobre el y sorprenderlo. Compuso una sonrisa torcida y le arrojo un hacha, guardandose la otra para el contraataque... El arma recorrio el aire y, tras golpear al chico-gato, regreso a su mano.

-Wow.-se permitio comentar. Odd disparo, pero estaba preparado y alzo el brazo; la armadura paro los flechazos. Observo de reojo como la nave de William despegaba y maldijo; aquel estupido no era mas que una maniobra de distraccion para poder llevarse a Aelita...

Fue a lanzarse tras el, pero recordo que aquello era el Mar Digital, donde ningun cuerpo virtual podia sobrevivir; miro y vio a Odd a distancia de disparo...

Entonces fue cuando una enorme espada paso por su lado y atraveso a Odd, provocando un efecto que era como si se hubiera disuelto en pixeles... La torre se desactivo por si sola.

-No ha estado mal, ¿eh?-pregunto William recogiendo la espada.-Solo tenia que probarlo...-

-No, no esta mal.-gruño Jeremy malhumorado desde la Tierra.-XANA ya tiene lo que queria.-

***Senpai: literalemente, "maestro". En japones, evidentemente.**

****Bastardo (en japones, claro). Me parece que voy a adjuntar la traduccion de las expresiones japonesas, viendo la abundancia con que las usamos...**


	18. 17 A new alliance, a B plan

Cap. 17: El nuevo aliado y el plan B.

_**La Fabrica, mas tarde.**_

_Gwziiiiiiiiiii..._

Se abrio la puerta de los escaners y por ella cayo Odd, quien fue rapidamente sujetado por Yumi.

-¡Eh, ¿estas bien?-pregunto sosteniendolo por los hombros.-¡Odd, di algo!-

-Tengo hambre...-musito el chico.-¿Que ha pasado?-

Yumi sintio el impulso de reirse; aquel era el Odd de siempre.

-No tengo ni idea.-admitio ella mientras por los otros escaneres salian William y el hombre de ojos violaceos; el albino parecia algo desorientado y Jim se le acerco preocupado...

Regresaron al nivel de arriba, donde les esperaba Jeremy; mientras subian en el ascensor, William y Yumi fueron poniendo a Odd al corriente de lo poco que sabian.

-¿Asi que XANA me poseyo?-pregunto incredulo.-¡No puedo creermelo! ¿No se suponia que no podia hacerlo? O eso fue lo que nos dijo Jeremy...-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo.-confirmo William.-Y XANA tenia un doble mio, ¿pero como es posible?-

Se abrio el ascensor y salieron. Jeremy seguia en el asiento de control.

-¿Has localizado a Aelita?-pregunto Yumi sin mas preambulos.

-No.-gruño Jeremy girando el sillon para mirarlos.-Esta en manos de XANA, como recordareis.-

-Oh, supongo que tendras algun plan para rescatarla.-opino Odd.

-Antes de eso, creo que deberiamos aclarar algunos puntos oscuros. Y tomar decisiones.-

Odd, William y Yumi se quedaron de piedra; ¿Jeremy aplazando el rescate de Aelita? Aquello no era propio de el... Fue Yumi quien decidio tomar la palabra.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Tenemos que recuperar a Aelita!-le recordo.

-Si.-asintio Jeremy.-Pero antes debemos decidir que hacemos con ellos.-señalo a Jim y a Caton el Censor.-Nos han ayudado, si, pero eso no basta. No podemos fiarnos.-

Yumi reflexiono; desde luego, Jeremy tenia razon. Podian estar seguros de Jim, ya que en una ocasión habia revelado ser un valioso aliado llegado el momento*, ¿pero que habia de su amigo? No sabian nada de el y, ademas, habia intentado atropellarla...

-Oye, Belpois.-tomo la palabra el albino.-Puedes creerme o no, me da lo mismo, pero llevo en este asunto mucho mas tiempo que tu, y no pienso dejarlo por que tu me lo digas.-Se paseo por la estancia hasta llegar al noqueado Haeger.-Este tipo.-lo señalo.-pertenece a una organización criminal que no dudara en eliminaros a todos para conseguir controlar esta maquina. Como grupo, estais muy dispersos y no sabeis en que os habeis metido. Si recuerdas la ultima vez que intentaste burlar a los hombres-de-negro, creo que me concederas que necesitais ayuda. No puedes enfrentarte al mismo tiempo a los hombres-de-negro, a XANA y a mi.-sentencio.

Jeremy le miro como si se estuviera planteando decirle que era capaz de eso y mas.

-¿Por que ibamos a fiarnos de usted, precisamente, de entre todos? Podria decidir que me interesa mas aliarme con los hombres-de-negro.-faroleo.

Jeremy mentia, por supuesto. NUNCA se aliaria con los hombres de negro, reos del delito de secuestrar a la madre de Aelita; antes de llegar a eso probaria suerte intentando un compromiso con XANA. Pero eso no tenia por que saberlo aquel tipo, ¿verdad?

Jim fue a decir algo, pero el otro le atajo con un ademan muy teatral de la mano.

-_San gatari: Anthea Hopper iktyu_.-

Yumi ahogo un gemido al oir aquella frase y retrocedio dos pasos, palideciendo. Caton sonrio.

-Veo que al menos alguien me ha entendido...-

-Jeremy, hazle caso.-tercio Yumi repentinamente.-Acaba de decirnos que Anthea esta viva.-

Este la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-¿Queee?-

El de ojos violaceos asintio.

-Por supuesto que esta viva.-confirmo.-Ahora mismo, soy vuestra unica posibilidad de recuperarla. Si realmente quereis hacerlo, tomareis la decision correcta...-

Jeremy mascullo algo entre dientes. Estaba derrotado, y lo sabia; aunque no se fiara un pelo de aquel tipo, no podia dejar de preguntarse si realmente sabia algo. Y estaba seguro de que Aelita (si es que la volvia a ver) no le perdonaria nunca si realmente ese individuo poseia informacion sobre su madre y el la dejaba escapar. Y, para colmo, los hombres de negro (de cuya existencia habia dudado, aunque nunca lo admitiera ante "su chica") habian resultado ser algo mas real y mucho mas peligrosos que un simple recuerdo borroso de la mente de Aelita.

-Cedo de mala gana. ¿Puedo al menos saber quien es usted?-pregunto.

-Mi nombre (cualquiera de ellos, en realidad) no significa nada para vosotros. Podeis creer que soy Ripen Parlay, el capitan Greenleaf de la 173ª Aerotransportda, el mayor Hojaverde...-suspiro.-Me da igual, no llegareis a nada buscando por ahi. Pero podeis llamarme Caton el Censor.-

-¿Por que nos ha ayudado? ¿Y como se ha enterado de todo? Quiero decir.-añadio al ver la objecion que iba a hacerle.-antes de que me robara el Video-Diario. Si no lo hubiera sabido de antemano, no habria entendido los datos de mi portatil. Lo de XANA y tambien que...-

-Es algo muy largo de explicar y no tenemos tiempo.-

-¿Este es el que robo tu portatil?-pregunto Odd.

-No me siento orgulloso de ello. Te lo devolvere a traves de Jim..-

-Estuvo en el Protocolo Carthago original, ¿verdad?-quiso saber Yumi.-Encontramos una fotografia en la que salia con el resto del grupo. Hasta lleva el mismo traje.-señalo la insignia de la gorra.

El se removio, incomodo. Se quito la gorra y le dio vueltas en la mano, mirando la insignia.

-¿_Dakara_? [¿Y que hay con eso?]-pregunto agresivamente.-Os he ayudado, ¿no?-

-¿Por que lo ha hecho?-insistio la chica en el mismo tono.

-Uh... _Kataki ko taskete ni tenshi-sama desuo_.-

-¿"Vengar y salvar a un angel"?-tradujo Yumi enarcando las cejas.-¿Que significa eso?-

-¡Grrrrrr...!-gruño Caton mirandola molesto.-_Nippon-go wo hanasare masuka_?-le espeto.

-Bastante, si. Y se dice _hanasi_, no _hanasare_. Acabas de decirme que no hablo japones.-

-_Gomenasa_i.-replico el agachando la cabeza por un momento.

Los demas les miraron con cara de no entender nada. William bostezo. Jim tambien.

-¿Os importaria hablar en mi idioma?-se quejo William.

-Es japones, melon.-le explico Yumi.

-¿Japones melon? ¿Melon japones? ¿Esta rico?-pregunto Odd.

Yumi se dio un palmetazo en la frente.

-Este nunca cambiara...-se lamento, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia contenta; aquel era Odd.

-Oh... Wakatta... No dire nada mas.-El hombre de ojos violaceos parecia enfadado por el giro de la conversacion.-No necesitais saber nada mas. Por ahora.-

-Bueno, ya esta bien por hoy.-decidio disolver Jim la reunion.-Es tarde y Delmas me matara como se entere de que permito que andeis fuera de la residencia.-

La reunion se disolvio y todos se fueron, cada quien pensando en su propio plan para recuperar a Aelita y en las nuevas circunstancias del juego... Estaba claro que tenian que decidirse pronto.

_**En algun lugar del Mar Digital.**_

El Rorkhal navegaba a buen ritmo por el Mar Digital, esquivando las bases de datos y protegido por una escuadra de tiburones de XANA en formacion delta, buscando un destino...

Aelita se desperto y se quedo asombrada al ver todo aquello; ¿los tiburones ahora la escoltaban?

Entonces recordo todo; Odd habia sido poseido, William habia aparecido y ella estaba en manos de XANA. XANA... el ser que habia matado a su padre y pretendia matar a su madre.

Aquel recuerdo la sacudio; William habia dicho "como mate a tu padre y hare con tu madre". Es decir, que su madre seguia viva en algun lugar desconocido... XANA no era el tipo de "persona" que cometia aquella clase de errores.

Podia incluso imaginarse lo que haria XANA a continuacion; encontrar a su madre y eliminarla, y despues acabar con ella, Aelita. O quiza lo hiciera al reves.

"_No_" se corrigio. Aquel razonamiento no era correcto. Si XANA simplemente quisiera eliminarla, nada mas facil que arrojarla al Mar Digital. En vez de eso, se tomaba la molestia de recogerla con una nave... Estaba claro que XANA la necesitaba viva. Pero, ¿por que?

-¿A donde me llevas?-pregunto a William, quien estaba pilotando de espaldas a ella.

El la ignoro.

Aelita alargo la mano para tocarle, pero a mitad de camino rozo algo y recibio una descarga.

-Au...-gimio antes de mirarse los dedos. Aparentemente, el asiento donde estaba tenia un campo de fuerza invisible para retenerla. Algo muy raro...

Aquello lo dejaba claro; XANA la habia tomado prisionera porque la queria con vida para algo, fuera lo que fuera. Tal vez nunca volviera a ver a sus compañeros...

"_Jeremy, por favor, ven a salvarme..."_ se sorprendio a su misma rogando.

_**Pine con Yuca, Los Angeles.**_

_**11/06/2006, 00:30 horas (08:30 en Francia.)**_

Las oficinas de Zebra eran un caos pese a lo tardio de la hora, según comprobo el mismo con disgusto nada mas bajarse de su Chrysler y entrar en el edificio... Su personal de oficina recibia informes, monitorizaba, analizaba, extraia conclusiones y en general se mantenia al dia de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo con mucha mas eficacia que los periodicos. Zebra encontraba gracioso como los periodistas retorcian los pocos hechos que conseguian entender sus minusculos cerebros para presentar una historia que no tenia NADA que ver con la realidad...

-¡Hemos perdido a Black y Gamma!-anuncio uno.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Como que los hemos perdido?-se espanto Zebra.

-Si. No contestan.-

-¡Riordan por la linea dos, señor! ¡Es importante!-

-¡El general Curtiss, señor! ¡Informa de que...!-

Zebra perdio la paciencia y dejo caer la maleta y la chaqueta al suelo.

-¡DE UNO EN UNO, MALDITOS SEAN LOS PADRES FUNDADORES!-maldijo.-¡ACABO DE BAJARME DEL AVION Y **NO ME ESTOY ENTERANDO DE NADAAAA**! ¡TEEEEDROOOOOW!-

-¡Si, señor!-asintio la secretaria levantandose y cuadrandose con tal impetu que derribo su silla.

-Informe de la situacion. BREVE Y CONCISO.-exigio Zebra.-¡QUE NO HABLE NADIE MAS! ¿Francia?-

-Perdimos a Black y Gamma, señor.-

-¿Por que?-

Tedrow vacilo. Era evidente que estaba asustada.

-No lo se, señor.-admitio al fin.

Zebra la miro como si quisiera partirle el cuello.

-Averiguenlo.-exigio.-¿Alemania?-

-Atalay ha muerto, señor. Al menos eso dice Riordan. Y llevaba una identificacion.-

Zebra no se tomo a bien la noticia. Abofeteo a Tedrow haciendola caer sobre una mesa.

-¿Como que Atalay ha muerto?-grito.-¡Y encima identificado! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Que ha pasado?-

La secretaria le miro fijamente y se seco la nariz sangrante.

-Les ataco un individuo.-explico.-Llevaba uno de los coches camuflados Q-C de la Compañia y alguna clase de interceptor de comunicaciones...-

Zebra gruño disgustado. ¿Ahora la CIA se dedicaba a matar a sus hombres asi por las buenas? Aquello se estaba saliendo de madre... Claro que, bien pensado, los Q-Carrier no eran un invento exclusivo de la CIA, pese a los esfuerzos del Pentagono en que asi fuera; todas las agencias de espionaje tenian al menos una version propia, ademas de las variantes ilegales que construian las mafias o los paranoicos de la teoria de la conspiracion.

-Que identifiquen al culpable y lo ejecuten. Envien a un diplomatico a la zona; se lo cargaremos a la N.S.A. autentica.-exigio.-Quiero una unidad de telecomunicaciones aquí AHORA. Avisen a ese estupido de Magic Raven y a Armstrong, que salgan de esos agujeros que llaman escondites y vengan aqui.-Atajo una objecion de Tedrow con un seco ademan.-Me da lo mismo que les este buscando el FBI en pleno. Pasamos al plan B. Pongame con John Wayne, y asegurese de que nadie nos escucha. Si ese estupido de Curtiss llama por lo que sea, NO ESTOY.-

Tedrow consulto el reloj. En Francia eran las nueve de la mañana, asi que Wayne estaria despierto. Sin embargo, habia algo que...

-Pero señor, Curtiss es el director ejecutivo. No puedo negarle su presencia.-

-Puede y lo hara. Y llame a Wayne de una maldita vez.-

Tedrow descolgo el auricular del telefono seguro y marco un numero de Francia. _Tuuuuuuuuuut..._

-Esta llamando.-

_**Base Militar U.S.A. Charles de Gaulle**_

_**Este de Paris.**_

Riiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Al otro lado de la linea, una mano cuyo brazo estaba cubierto por un uniforme militar de camuflaje que mostraba en el antebrazo un emblema de un aguila negra con las alas desplegadas y un numero 7 dorado, descolgo el auricular y lo acerco despaciosamente a una cabeza de expresion resuelta y pelo negro, cortado al estilo militar y ligeramente canoso.

-John Wayne al aparato.-contesto.

-Es un placer volver a llamarle, John Wayne...-contesto Zebra viborilmente.-¿O deberia llamarle general Wayne Starker?-

-Cualquiera de los dos nombres es valido, señor.-asintio el aludido con sequedad.

-Bieeen... Tengo una complicada mision para ti. Si logras que salga bien, tus posibilidades de rehabilitacion (y, por tanto, promocion) pasaran de "nulas" a "mas que seguras".-

-Soy todo oidos, señor.-

-Muy bien...-

Starker escucho atentamente, puso un par de objeciones sobre pequeños detalles y, tras aceptar, se giro hacia su proveedor, quien estaba sentado frente a el, observando con aire aburrido.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes.-le explico sin mas preambulos.

Donald Austin Stern, mas conocido por ser el padre de Ulrich, alzo la vista olfateando el negocio.

-Por supuesto, mi general. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-pregunto ansioso.

Starker lo miro con desprecio. Malditos europeos que se creian los amos del mundo cuando no eran mas que basura cuyo sitio estaba bajo la bota de America...

-Aunque usted sea un proveedor de suministros civil, es fiable.-contesto el general.-Necesito un avion de carga, grande y de larga distancia. Un C-130 o algo asi. Tambien quiero un camion con camara frigorifica, una grua, cajas para materiales delicados y un camion para llevarlas. Necesito todo eso en la base para...-consulto el reloj y echo cuentas.-dentro de dos horas.-

Stern asintio muy complacido, echando cuentas. Solo el avion ya le supondria un millon de euros, y si añadia el resto de objetos, podia ser un negocio de millon-y-medio-casi-dos... Realmente, penso, habia sido muy buena idea aceptar la contrata de suministros de la base norteamericana. Claro que era muy extraño que ahora "John Wayne" le pidiera asi de repente un avion de carga ¡y sobre todo un camion frigorifico! ¿Que querria transportar? Que el supiera, lo unico que podia necesitar ser transportado en frio eran piezas delicadas de equipo informatico... y de museo.

Nego con la cabeza. Aquello no era asunto suyo. Si al general Starker se le antojaba saquear los museos de Francia, por el podia hacerlo... mientras le pagara por el material, por supuesto.

Por cierto que aquello no era problema. Aunque el 20% de su poblacion total viviera por debajo del umbral de la pobreza* (sin embargo, ellos daban a los medios un porcentaje de un 0,0001%), sin tener derecho ni a la seguridad social, los americanos siempre tenian dinero para sus militares...

Mientras Stern salia de alli apretando la maleta con los contratos firmados, se planteo pasarse por la academia Kadic para ver a Ulrich aprovechando que estaba alli... pero recordo que no, que ahora Ulrich estaba en la escuela militar... de donde confiaba saldria hecho un hombre.

"_Espero que asi aprenda a no meterse en lios..."_

_**En algun lugar de la carretera, 08:45 hora francesa.**_

Ulrich se desperto cuando alguien le solto un puñetazo. Pensando que era Odd que le estaba fastidiando, le solto un guantazo. En respuesta recibio una patada.

-¿Por que me pegas?-oyo que le preguntaba Aelita.

¿Aelita? ¿Que hacia ella en la escuela militar?

Abrio los ojos. Estaba en la parte de atrás de un 4x4 y Taelia le miraba con cara de cabreo.

-A ver, ¿por que me has pegado?-le espeto por todo saludo.

-¿Que yo te he...-Ulrich se quedo atonito, hasta que recordo.-¡Pero si has sido tu quien...!-

-Estaba dormida.-La joven bostezo de un modo que a Ulrich le sonaba haber visto en Aelita; a continuacion se rasco el costado con pereza.-¿Donde estamos, Matt?-

-A sesenta kilometros de Paris.-explico el hombre desperezandose en el asiento del piloto y girando la llave del vehiculo, que paso de punto muerto a encendido con un rugido.-En cuanto lleguemos, iremos a desayunar y despues a la Piscina, a esperar nuevas instrucciones.-

-¿A la Piscina?-Taelia parecia extrañada.-¿Podemos fiarnos de ellos? Despues de todo, son...-

-...de fiar, al menos mas que la Compañía.-añadio Malraux volviendo a la carretera.-No he podido contactar con tu padre, Requin. Es posible que nos esperen sorpresas desagradables en destino.-

-Muy bien.-

Ulrich se agarro al asiento y se giro hacia Taelia, quien habia sacado una cajita pequeña de un armario que habia en el suelo y encajaba metodicamente balas en el cargador de una pistola.

-¿A que "sorpresas" se refiere?-quiso saber.-¡¿De que va esto?-

Taelia le miro fijamente y ajusto el cargador con un chasquido de metal.

-Stern, es muy posible que intenten matarnos.-dijo con tono muy serio.

Ulrich se quedo de piedra.

-Es una broma, ¿no?-

-No, no lo es.-

Los miro; ninguno parecia estar de broma...

"_Esto es demasiado peligroso..."_

***CL 2x26, "Salida en Falso".**

****20% de la poblacion USA por debajo del umbral de pobreza: Por desgracia para el pueblo americano, este dato es rigurosamente veridico.**


	19. 18 WILUSA

Cap 18: WILUSA.

_**Aeropuerto de Orly, 07:35**_

En el aeropuerto de Orly, uno de los policias que atendian el registro de pasaportes observaba con aire aburrido a los pasajeros que bajaban del vuelo de las ocho y media. Reviso los pasaportes de todo el mundo hasta llegar a uno, suizo; enarco las cejas extrañado y lo devolvio.

Cuando se aseguro de que todos se habian ido, saco del cajon de la mesa de trabajo un telefono movil seguro y marco un numero que se sabia de memoria y al que pocas veces habia llamado.

-_Koshra Ich Furansu.-_se presento cuando le contestaron al otro lado.-_Donturesu wa take-out ni hikouki no hichi han-jikan_.[Aquí Francia 3. Dauntless ha aterrizado en el vuelo de las siete y media]-

-_Gutt. Domo arigato_.-fue la respuesta.-Recibira el pago en los terminos acordados.-

Poco despues, en otro rincon de la ciudad, un movil rosa empezo a sonar...

-¿Sabes que hora es...?-gruño el dueño del movil a modo de saludo.

-Lo se, pero me es indiferente.-contesto Caton el Censor al otro lado.-Quiero que hagas algo...-

_**Academia Kadic, 11 de Septiembre.**_

_**Hora del desayuno (09:00).**_

Sin necesidad de decirlo, todos los miembros del grupo se juntaron aquella mañana en la misma mesa. Habia mucho de que hablar; XANA habia vuelto a la accion y habia raptado a Aelita, Jim habia resultado estar enterado de todo el asunto... y ahora tenian un nuevo aliado, o eso parecia.

-No me gusta nada.-argumentaba Jeremy.-No me fio un pelo de esos dos.-

-Pero como todavia no has inventado nada para anular el fijado mental del escaner para sobrevivir a la Vuelta al Pasado, no tenemos mas remedio que contar con ellos.-señalo William.

Yumi y Odd le miraron como si le vieran por primera vez.

-¿Queeee?-se extraño el de violeta.-¿Alguno de vosotros ha entendido algo?-

-Yo si.-contesto Yumi frunciendo el ceño, ¿como podia William saber algo asi?.-Es verdad. No habia reparado en ese detalle. Si XANA no puede poseernos directamente por estar escaneados, ¿como es que pudo poseer a Odd?-

-Bueno, tambien puede poseer a Aelita.-argumento el aludido.-Y a William.-

-Pero solo puede hacerlo en Lyoko, a traves de la Scyphozoa.-les recordo Jeremy.-En la Tierra no puede. Sin embargo, Odd fue poseido para secuestrar a Aelita. ¿Por que?-

-Tu eres el genio, algo se te ocurrira.-decidio Odd comiendose el desayuno del aludido.-Hablando de William, ¿como es que XANA posee un clon suyo?-

-No tengo ni idea.-admitio Jeremy.-Supongo que cuando le poseyo, debio hacer un back-up de seguridad con su ADN y crear un clon digital de William con sus mismos poderes.-

Aquello atrajo el interes de Yumi.

-Espera, espera... ¿XANA puede crear clones? ¿Vida?-Alzo la mano para atajar la objecion de Jeremy.-No pregunto si XANA puede crear monstruos digitales, que ya se que si. Lo que pregunto es: si XANA posee el ADN, ¿podria utilizarlo para crear dobles humanos?-

Aquella posibilidad era aterradora; todos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en aquella teoria...

Sono el movil de Yumi, sacandoles de su estupor.

-¿Quien puede ser?-se extraño Jeremy.

La chica saco el movil y lo miro; en la pantalla solo se veia "NOTICE IMPOSSIBLE".

-Solo hay un modo de saberlo, ¿no crees?-pregunto pulsando el boton de hablar.-¿Diga?-

Al otro lado de la linea, Caton el Censor, alias Parlay, observaba desde sus camaras.

-_Si, es posible_.-asintio mientras los vigilaba por las tres pantallas.-_Con el equipo adecuado, que existe, XANA podria crear clones humanos perfectamente viables. Crear vida_.-

-¡¿Como sabes de que hablamos?-exigio saber Yumi.

-_Crei que ya sabiais que habian llenado la academia de microfonos. O que al menos lo habriais supuesto_.-aclaró. Se permitio soltar una risita.-_De verdad, sois unos confiados... me sorprende que hayais podido batallar contra XANA todo este tiempo sin que nadie se entere. Incluso teniendo en cuenta que, como es un programa informatico, no sabe hacer trampas. Y ademas la R.A.P_.-

Yumi tamborileo los dedos impaciente. Le irritaba que un perfecto desconocido le diera consejos.

-¿Puedes decirnos algo que no sepamos? Por ejemplo, que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora.-

_-No tengo nada definido aun. Esperaba que lo decidiriamos en grupo, cuando estemos todos.-_

-¿Como que "todos"?-

Yumi tuvo la impresion de que aquel tipo estaba disfrutando como un enano con aquello.

_-Todos. Tu macho, Stern, estara alli esta tarde o mañana como muy tarde. He tomado medidas para que asi sea. No hace falta que me deis las gracias; prefiero llevarmelo de alli que de Cuba*.-_

Consulto el reloj. Si seguia mas tiempo, los satelites de la NSA localizarian la llamada.

-_Oh, cincuenta segundos, debo colgar. Chana!-_

Colgo. Yumi los miro asombrada.

-Es... es... ¡¿Os podeis creer que ha dicho que va a traer a Ulrich aquí?-

-Eso es imposible.-argumento Jeremy.-Piensalo. Si esta aquí, en Francia, no puede llevarse a Ulrich de Alemania a la vez. Aparte que no creo que Ulrich se vaya con un perfecto desconocido.-

-A lo mejor puede teletransportarse.-sugirio Odd.-Nosotros podemos.-

-¡Callate, Odd!-le atajo Yumi acercando la cabeza; bajo la voz en tono conspirador.-No creo que debamos hablar de eso en publico. Hay microfonos, ¿sabeis?-

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?-

-Nuestro... "amigo", me lo acaba de decir.-

Jeremy bufo con desden.

-¿Y tu vas a fiarte de el?-

-Bueno, yo no fui quien le metio en el escaner.-señalo Yumi mordazmente.

-Ni lo menciones.-

_**Pine con Yuca, Los Angeles.**_

Tedrow se quito los auriculares sin dar credito a sus oidos.

-¡¿Pero como narices se han enterado esos mocosos de lo de los microfonos?-se espanto.

Desde que habian perdido todo contacto con Haeger y Schlesinger, Tedrow habia tenido mucho trabajo; Zebra le habia encargado que gestionara sus tareas mientras los encontraban, de modo que tenia que ocuparse ella solita de toda la red de espionaje del Kadic y de todo Paris.

Por supuesto, se suponia que una secretaria no deberia poder hacer algo asi, pero al fin y al cabo en The Society estaban muy escasos de personal fiable y Tedrow estaba bien acreditada. Quiza mejor incluso de lo que Zebra podia creer posible.

Reviso una pantalla de un portatil que habia conectado a la red telefonica y solto una maldicion.

**N.S.A. Cellular Devices Tracker Program – SIGNAL LOST.**

-Vengaaa, maldito.-le espeto al ordenador.-¡Dime quien les ha llamado!-

Siguiendo su propia iniciativa, sus compañeros de Ingenieria Inversa habian reprogramado antes un subprotocolo en el sistema ECHELON de modo que monitorizase los moviles de los miembros del grupo, tarea que habia redirigido por un proxy alterno para hacerla desde su propio equipo.

Pudiendo obtener los numeros en el archivo de alumnos, lo habia tenido facil... hasta que habia captado aquella llamada. No solo el tipo sabia el limite de los 60 segundos y no habia podido localizarla, sino que para colmo el sistema se habia negado a grabarla.

"_Origen del problema: algoritmo de texto llano rotatorio de asignacion de lineas... ¿Es broma?"_

Por supuesto, habia diversas formas de eludir aquella cibervigilancia: la mas sencilla era no hablar mas de un minuto para evitar la localizacion; la llamada era grabada igual, pero al menos no te localizaban. La mas complicada era usar un programa de asingacion rotatoria de lineas, de modo que quien intentara localizar la llamada fuera desviado por repetidores de todo el mundo.

Observo incredula como la pantalla señalaba Ciudad del Cabo como origen y la apago. Tras esto, se levanto, atraveso el pasillo y entro en un despacho etiquetado como "REGIONAL CHIEF".

-Tenemos otro problema.-anunció sin preambulos.-Hay alguien mas en el juego. Ha contactado con los mocosos del Kadic y esta usando nuestros propios programas "especiales" de encriptado de llamadas contra nosotros.-

Zebra se levanto de la mesa, incredulo, arrojando el Courier al suelo.

-¡¿_Ma como_? ¡Eso es imposible!-grito pateando la mesa.-¡Hace casi catorce años que NADIE puede tener acceso a nuestros programas especiales, ni siquiera la propia Agencia! ¡No desde que tenemos a quien los creo en nuestras manos! ¡Tienes que estar equivocada!-

-No lo estoy.-le rectificó Tedrow.-Podria ser la version sovietica, claro, y eso fue lo que pense al principio; no olvidemos que ellos tambien tenian un programa de encriptado de ese tipo. Pero la programacion esta en ingles. Es nuestro programa. El Hopper-Hopkirk TelTech 88.-

Zebra torcio el gesto. Le irritaba especialmente que la tecnologia norteamericana se empleara en su contra, pero todavia le molestaba aun mas que los traidores a America usaran tecnologia americana contra intereses norteamericanos. El hecho de que aquel programa en concreto se lo hubieran arrancado a una informatica francesa y a un ingles no cambiaba un apice la cuestion.

Claro que parte de la culpa era del propio Pentagono, por hacer disparates como armar a los guerrilleros Muyahidin de Afganistan en los años 80's para que se enfrentaran al ejercito sovietico; despues de aquello, los guerrilleros anti-URSS de entonces se habian convertido en los terroristas anti-USA de los años 90's, usando el equipo que les diera la CIA en su dia para matar marines americanos en Irak y el propio Afganistan**... Sin embargo, pese a que aquello era muy corriente, lo mas parecido a una contramedida era el D.A.D., pero no servia de nada con el software, sino con los aparatos. Y eso solo con los posteriores a 2003.

-¿Has podido enterarte de algo?-

-Solo de que saben lo de los microfonos.-explico la secretaria.-Yo tampoco entiendo como se han enterado, pero tenia que suceder. Tampoco he conseguido contactar con el resto. ¿Que hago?-

"_¿Es que nadie aquí tiene la mas minima iniciativa?_" pensó Zebra disgustado.

-¿A ti que te parece? ¡Siguelos! No les pierdas de vista. Te doy permiso para que desvies a un par de pajaros si es necesario. Busca a Dauntless y al resto. ¿Por que no contesta ninguno?-

-¿Unos pajaros?-

En argot, "pajaro" significaba "satelite espia". Pero...

-Estan demasiado controlados. No podre desviar uno sin que se enteren en Fort Meade.-

-¡Santo Dios!-Zebra perdio la paciencia.-¡Usa el satelite de la DGSE! Lo tienen vigilando esa parodia de republica de octava categoria, de modo que no creo que se den cuenta si se lo pirateas.-

_**W.I.L.U.S.A.**_

Aelita comprobo que el Rorkhal se habia adentrado en una Replika que contenia un entorno digital que recordaba vagamente a una ciudad como las que salian en las peliculas futuristas como El Quinto Elemento, la serie Tara no Kodomo que seguia Odd o Yo, Robot. Todo a su alrededor se alzaban edificaciones altisimas de colores relumbrantes, por entre las cuales navegaban unos objetos que a primera vista confundio con monstruos y luego se percato de que eran naves... Naves de multiples tamaños y formas, dedicadas a misteriosos propositos, quiza relacionados con el mantenimiento de aquel sitio... Aelita estaba asombrada.

¿Que era aquel sitio que parecia sacado de una pelicula?

Reparo en que el nivel en el que estaban detenidos rebosaba de clones de William; marchaban ordenadamente en filas, como si fueran un ejercito, escoltados por Mantarrayas. El William que la llevaba a ella en la nave se detuvo, dejandola a su albedrio.

¿Para que vigilarla? El Rorkhal se acababa de ir de alli por si mismo, y aunque supiera como escapar, con toda seguridad el ejercito de Williams clonicos saldria tras ella...

"_¿Como habra logrado clonarlos?"_ se extraño. Por lo que sabia, XANA era capaz de crear monstruos a su antojo, pero de ahi a crear clones de William...

Miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar una explicacion, pero solo vio algo que la dejo aun mas perpleja: un cartel que adornaba la pared norte de la plaza.

**YOUKOSO TO W.I.L.U.S.A.**

**World In Link — Universal Societe Anonyme.**

"_Mundo en linea... mundo conectado... ¿mundo en conexión?"_ tradujo mentalmente _"¿Sociedad Universal Anonima? No, mas bien Sociedad Anonima Universal... ¿O quiza Universo, S.A.?"_

XANA la saco de sus pensamientos con la delicadeza que le es caracteristica, es decir soltandole una descarga de energia. La chica cayo al suelo y noto que el dolor la recorria.

-Kyah...-gruño mientras se apoyaba en la pared para levantarse.

-Eres debil, Aelita.-se mofo XANA.-_Como ves, no eres mas que un guijarro en mi camino. Uno al que pronto exterminare. He aumentado mis poderes_.-El William que le hablaba señalo con un amplio ademan todo a su alrededor.-_He conseguido un nuevo lugar_.-

-Solo es otra Replika.-le espeto Aelita.-Un poco mas grande y complicada, pero nada mas.-

William,-XANA esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

-No exactamente, amiga.-se sonrio.-Es la Replika Perfecta. La primera de todas y, por tanto, la mejor. Te has equivocado en todo y no has comprendido nada. ¿De verdad creias que ese estupido de Waldo Schaeffer iba a conseguir crearme a mi, al ser mas perfecto del mundo, el solo en una fabrica abandonada, con un ordenador construido con piezas viejas del mercado negro?-

Aelita escuchaba aquel delirante discurso mientras sacaba sus conclusiones. De modo que su padre habia contado con ayuda, ¿eh? Pero, ¿de quien? ¿De los misteriosos hombres de la Sociedad Anonima Universal? ¿Acaso existia ahi fuera alguien capaz de ayudarla?

"_Claro que lo hay; Jeremy y los demas_." se recordo a si misma. No le cabia la mas minima duda deque Jeremy moveria cielo y tierra para salvarla.

-_No te hagas ilusiones_.-bufo XANA.-_Unicamente sigues con vida porque tienes algo que yo quiero_.-

-¿La llave de Lyoko?-pregunto Aelita. Que ella supiera, era lo unico que tenia que podia interesar a XANA... salvo por que ya se habia apoderado de ella.

El clon de William se echo a reir.

_-¿La llave de Lyoko? ¡Ja ja ja ja!-_se mofó_.-¡Eso ya esta superado! No, querida, quiero algo mas. Algo que teneis vosotros, los humanos, pero para lo que requiero tus poderes digitales. Quiero el poder del tiempo y el espacio. Y tu puedes ayudarme a obtenerlo_.-

"_¿El poder del tiempo?"_ se extraño Aelita. Aquella frase no le decia nada...

Una alerta saltó; se oyo una alarma y varias lineas de texto rojo sedeslizaron por las paredes de los edificios, como si fueran esos carteles que informan de la cotizacion de la bolsa.

-_Y ahora, tengo algo que hacer. Tus molestos amigos han irrumpido en el ordenador de Francia_.-

Dicho esto, desaparecio dejandola sola.

_**La Fabrica, 13:30**_

Una vez mas estaban todos reunidos alli, pero esta vez el ambiente era muy diferente. Todos los presentes se miraban entre si con clara desconfianza. Jeremy estaba de mal humor.

-Ejem.-carraspeó para llamar la atencion.-Como sin duda sabeis, ayer me tomé la molestia de reactivar el super-escaner.-Miró a Parlay, quien escuchaba apoyado en la pared y jugando con un cuchillo.-El super-escaner es un aparato que sirve para buscar pistas de XANA en la Red y...-

-Si, lo se.-asintió el aludido.-Es una especie de Homer de la Red.-

Ahora fue Jeremy quien se quedó alucinado.

-¿Un Homer?-

Odd si que entendió la alusion.

-El Mañana Nunca Muere, ¿eh?-preguntó.-Con Sean Connery.-

-En realidad yo lo vi en Goldfinger.-

-¿Podemos centrarnos?-les llamó al orden Yumi.-¡Tenemos que rescatar a Aelita!-

-¡Señora, si, señora!-asintieron los dos.

Yumi bufó mas que harta.

-¿Realmente teniamos que traernos a estos dos idiotas?-protestó.

El amerlo le echó una extraña mirada.

-Ishiyama, cuando lleves en campaña tanto tiempo como yo, aprenderas que es mejor tomarse las cosas con un poco mas de humor.-le anunció.

-No vamos a eliminar a XANA haciendole reir.-sentenció Jeremy con frialdad.

-Cierto. Pero si solo fuera XANA... ¿Cuando empezamos?-

-Ahora mismo. Id a los escaners. Ehh... una cosa.-llamó a Parlay.

-¿Si?-

-¿Que ha querido decir con eso de "si solo fuera XANA"?-

El albino se echó a reir.

-Creeme, mejor que no lo sepas antes de tiempo.-explicó antes de ir al ascensor...

Una vez en el piso de abajo, William, Odd, Yumi y su nuevo compañero se detuvieron frente a los escaners, momento que aprovechó Yumi para encararse a Parlay.

-Eh, antes de que entres aun queda una cosa.-

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó el, sin poder evitar pensar "Mattaku, esta Ishiyama es un incordio..."

-Tienes que comprometerte a guardar el secreto.-terció Odd.

-Todos lo hemos hecho.-apuntó William.-Incluso yo.-

Parlay esbozó una sonrisa, sin poder evitar pensar que aquello era ridiculo. Y es que estaba tan acostumbrado a que en su mundo la gente diera y rompiera su palabra con la misma facilidad con la que respiraba, que le costaba creerse que alguien todavia apreciara aquella sutileza...

-Vamos a ver...-recapituló.-Estamos metidos en medio de una guerra contra un ente informatico muy agresivo y unos humanos todavia peores, Aelita esta capturada, de todos modos aunque hicierais una Vuelta al Pasado seguiria acordandome de todo... ¿y os entretreneis en pedirme que guarde el secreto? No entiendo a los crios de ahora...-

-Eh, que no somos crios.-protestó William.

-En cierto sentido si.-

Yumi le miró fijamente.

-¿Acaso es usted de esos adultos despreciables que no tienen palabra?-preguntó.

Aquella acusacion le pareció insultante.

-No. Claro que no.-

-Pues entonces, ¿juras guardar el secreto o no?-

-Claro que lo juro.-se comprometió Parlay sin dudarlo.-Aka Tenshi no tamen.-

Yumi se planteó preguntarle quien era el "Angel Rojo" a quien invocaba aquel tipo, pero decidio no darle importancia. Grave error por omision, ya que si se lo hubiera preguntado probablemente habria pedido a Jeremy que se deshiciera de el...

En el piso de arriba, Jeremy abrió los escaners y esperó a que entrasen tres de ellos.

-Transmitir Odd, Transmitir Yumi, Transmitir Hojaverde.-anuncio Jeremy introduciendo los comandos del programa en el sistema.-Escanear Odd, escanear Yumi, escanear Hojaverde.-Pulso Intro tres veces seguidas.-¡Virtualizacion!-

-Es una lata esto de hacer turno.-se quejó William mientras los escaners silbaban a plena potencia.

Aquella vez aterrizaron en el Sector 5 directamente. Parlay logro aterrizar de pie en aquella ocasión, y miro a su alrededor claramente desconcertado.

-Vaya, esto cada vez es mejor.-comento.-Parece que nos hayamos metido en Tron.-

-¿En queee?-pregunto Yumi.

-Veo que eres un entendido, aunque aquí no hay mas motos que la de Ulrich.-señalo Odd alegremente.-Esperate a ver el Skid.-añadio mientras William aterrizaba frente a ellos.

-Si es que sigue ahi.-objeto William levantandose y caminando hacia la entrada.-Conociendo a XANA, es muy capaz de haberselo llevado. Venga, en marcha.-

Empezaron a correr por el laberintico sector hacia el ascensor que los llevaria al nivel mas alto.

-Supongo que tendreis algun plan para localizar a Aelita.-

-Si, claro.-contesto Yumi mordazmente.-Subirnos al Skid, pelearnos con los tiburones digitales mientras el superescaner localiza las Replikas y luego registrarlas todas de arriba abajo. Facil.-

-Todo ello mientras intentamos que el Koloso no nos machaque como si fueramos mosquitos.-aporto Odd poniendose a su nivel.-Seguro que XANA lo ha reconstruido solo por molestar.-

-Ya pudisteis destruirlo una vez, creo que podremos repetirlo...-Parlay repaso lo que habia oido sobre las Replikas.-Eh, matee [espera], ¿Como que todas? ¿Pero cuantas hay?-

Yumi fingio reflexionar sobre aquella pregunta.

-La ultima vez perdimos la cuenta sobre las 51.-explico.-Sin contar este equipo, claro.-

"¿51 Replikas? ¿Y las vamos a tener que registrar a mano? Genial..."

-Crei que teniais un programa para destruir todas las Replikas.-objeto.

-Si.-confirmo Jeremy desde ninguna parte.-Pero para usarlo primero tendriamos que encontrar a Aelita y sacarla de la Replika. Si lo usaramos sin tenerla a salvo, la destruiriamos a ella tambien.-

Parlay valoró aquella informacion y reconocio su error; según lo veia, aquel programa era el equivalente informatico a un arma de destruccion masiva, y si realmente era cierto que Aelita estaba en una Replika, podrian habersela cargado a ella tambien... y no tenia ganas.

-Podrias haber explicado eso tambien, genio ¬¬ .-

-Se suponia que nadie ajeno al grupo debia ver el Video-Diario, para empezar.-

-Ya me disculpare mas tarde, pero... ¡aaaah!-Parlay salio disparado hacia atrás al recibir el impacto de un disparo directo de laser. Sus tres compañeros se giraron hacia el lugar de origen.

Cuatro Gusanos (esos seres con dos brazos y una cola serpentina por el suelo, que disparan por la boca y solo existen en el Sector 5) habian surgido frente a ellos con intenciones hostiles.

-Que bien, gusanos.-se felicito Odd ajustando sus flechas laser.-¡Hola, amigos! Os eche de menos.-

Los gusanos le dispararon una rafaga de laser que no le desvirtualizo por muy poco.

-¡Ay, ¿esa es forma de recibir a un viejo amigo?-se quejo disparandoles.-¡Flechas laser!-

_**U.S.A. Charles de Gaulle.**_

El telefono de Starker volvio a sonar.

-¿Si?-

-_Dauntless ha fallado mas que un cronometro del chino y Tedrow va por el mismo camino_.-anuncio Zebra.-_Magic Raven y Armstrong estan de camino a la central, pero en realidad preferiria no recurrir a ellos, y menos con Backstep inoperante. De modo que pasaremos al plan B antes de que este asunto nos explote en la cara_.-

-Entiendo, señor.-

Zebra endurecio el tono.

-_Va a tomar la fabrica y va a coger a todos los miembros del grupo. Si alguno causa problemas, eliminelo. Los unicos imprescindibles son Raeder, Einstein y su jefe, sea quien sea. Esos tres no deben escaparsele. Si hay testigos o las autoridades locales se entrometen, eliminelos tambien_.-

-De acuerdo.-

-_Cuando tenga a los sujetos, acordone la fabrica y traslade la maquina y a los sujetos a la base. Saquelo todo del pais en el avion y ponga rumbo al Mediterraneo. Recibira mas instrucciones_.-

-_Hai_.-

-Si esto sale bien, movere hilos para que le asciendan a jefe de comando.-

-Es todo un honor, señor.-asintio el general.

Colgaron. Sin esperar a mas, cogio la radio y sintonizo con sus hombres, que estaban dispuestos.

-Adelante.-ordenó.

***Obviamente es una referencia a la base aeronaval-prision militar-emisora del canal **_**America's Voice**_** USA Guantanamo, situada en la costa de la ciudad del mismo nombre, al sur de Cuba.**

****Disparatado pero veridico.**

**En la Guerra de Afganistan (1979-1989), cuando la Union Sovietica invadio este pais, la CIA suministro a los guerrilleros muyahidin -la guerrilla religiosa local que se oponia al regimen comunista- todo lo que les pidieron, desde lanzamisiles Strela hasta ametralladoras y por supuesto miles de millones de dolares. Como todos sabemos, la Union Sovietica se vino abajo poco despues de ser vergonzosamente derrotada por estos guerrilleros pese a volcar en la guerra todo su poder belico.**

**Mucho mas tarde, asumio el poder en Afganistan el Movimiento Taliban, un grupo aun mas fundamentalista si cabe que los propios Muyahidin, por lo que sus politicas fundamentalistas, sus llamados a la yihad contra Occidente y sobre todo su negativa a suministrar petroleo y gas a los Estados Unidos a precios de risa (lo que se llama "precios entre amigos") , los enfrentaron con la OTAN, que los catalogo de "enemigos del mundo libre" (epiteto que en su dia habian llevado los sovieticos) lo cual a su vez los llevo a tomar medidas abiertamente antiamericanas como acoger a terroristas como Osama Bin Laden en su pais o sufragar su maquinaria belica.**

**Cuando tres años antes de estos sucesos, en 2003, los Estados Unidos invadieron y "liberaron" Afganistan para imponer un nuevo Gobierno titere de las petroleras americanas, los miembros del movimiento Taliban y los Muyahidin no dudaron un instante en usar contra los ahora odiados americanos las armas que los mismos americanos les habian REGALADO para que expulsaran a los sovieticos.**


	20. 19 Assault to factory

Hola!

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado liado con los estudios. Bueno, aquí lo dejo y espero que lo disfrutéis^^ En cuanto pueda dejaré comments para todos. Asi que animense que su review es mi sueldo (agitando la lata de monedas xD)

Cap. 19: Asalto a la Fabrica.

_**Rue Arianne de Troil esquina Avenue Quebec**_

_**11/06/2006, 14:00 horas horario de Francia.**_

Los pocos transeuntes que habia por la zona observaron alucinados como tres grandes camiones militares Barracks se detuvieron frente al puente de la fabrica y de ellos bajaron de un salto al menos dos docenas de marines vestidos de verde, con las M16 caladas. Todos llevaban chalecos antibalas, uniformes mimeticos verde-pardo e insignias americanas.

-¡_Todos los civiles, dirijanse a sus casas_!-gritaba el coronel Vickery en frances por un megafono.-_¡Despejen las calles! ¡Vamos, rapido! ¡Equipo Alfa, entren! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Que no cunda el panico!-_

-¡Por aquí, vamos! ¡Armas a punto! ¡Pueden usar fuerza letal!-ordenó un tipo barbilampiño, rubio, de expresion agresiva, cuyos galones le identificaban como el cabo Furlinger.-¡Deprisa!-

Ocho de los hombres le siguieron; tres de ellos se tumbaron en el suelo y asomaron los cañones de sus armas por el borde del nivel alto mientras el resto del Equipo Alfa se deslizaba por las cuerdas...

-¡Despejado!-anuncio Furlinger tras comprobar que no habia nadie en el nivel del ascensor

-¿Que clase de terroristas no dejan guardias vigilando?-se extraño Vickery entrando tras ellos.

-Pronto lo averiguaremos.-dijo una joven sargento pelirroja, identificada como "Perkins", pulsando el boton de llamada del ascensor.-Listos para incursionar.-

-Formacion de abanico.-ordenó Vickery.-¡Moveos, moveos!-

Seis hombres se situaron de modo que sus ametralladoras apuntaran al ascensor.

En Lyoko...

La batalla estaba en su apogeo: a los Gusanos se habian unido Mantas y los guerreros de Lyoko estaban desbordados. Parlay ordenó que se reagrupasen en dos grupos: uno compuesto por Odd y Yumi, que debia destruir a las Mantas mientras el y William acababan con los Gusanos.

-¿Como vais de puntos?-preguntó lanzando un hacha contra un Gusano, que explotó.

-¡Ni idea, nunca he podido llevar la cuenta!-se lamentó Odd.-¡Flechas laser!-

Una Manta explotó y el resto centraron su fuego en Odd, lo cual dio ventaja a Yumi, que lanzó sus abanicos con éxito. Los Gusanos avanzaron.

-¡Toma esa! ¡Y esa!-gritó William destrozando a dos de dos mandobles en abanico. Las dos Mantas que quedaban le dispararon, pero esquivó los golpes.

El resto de bichos se replegaron en torno a la entrada del ascensor, por donde llegaron dos mas.

-No me gusta. Parece que XANA intenta entretenernos.-opinó Yumi.

-Pero, ¿por que?-planteó Odd la pregunta del millón de euros.

La respuesta les llegó por una fuente inesperada.

-Malas noticias, chicos.-anuncio Jeremy observando los movimientos de los soldados por el piso de arriba.-El ejercito ha tomado la fabrica.-

-¡_¡¿Naniiii?-_se espantó Yumi; tan alterada estaba que pasó al japonés.

-¡_Shiwatta, engun_! ¿Quienes son?-quiso saber Parlay.

-¿Y yo que se? Lo mismo pueden ser tus amigos que nuestras fuerzas armadas.-se quejó Jeremy.- Pero sean quienes sean, han llamado al ascensor. Estaran aquí enseguida.-

El americano se frotó las sienes, reflexionando a toda velocidad. Lo primordial era...

-¿Que insignia llevan en el hombro?-preguntó.

-¿Importa mucho? ¡Nos pueden matar! ¡Tienen armas suficientes para destruir toda la fabrica!-

-¡Deja de cuestionar todo lo que te digo y mira cual es la maldita insignia!-

Jeremy pausó el video y amplió la insignia que se veia en el hombro de la oficial pecosa.

-Un aguila negra con las alas desplegadas y un numero 7 dorado.-siseó.-¿Significa algo para ti?-

El otro maldijo entre dientes.

-El general Starker.-gruñó como si fuera una maldicion.-Un tipo muy peligroso.-

-¿Conoce al jefe de esos tipos?-quiso saber una mosqueada Yumi.

-Es una larga historia...-

Hace mucho tiempo...

La puerta de una suite se vino abajo y por ella irrumpieron seis soldados vestidos de verde camuflaje, armados con carabinas M16, Berettas y cascos SPECTRA. Todos llevaban en el hombro izquierdo una insignia redonda de un aguila negra con un 7 dorado entre las alas desplegadas.

-¡Soy el general Starker!-se presento el lider entrando con paso firme.-¡Rendios, sois mis prisioneros!-

Recordaba que habia intentado alzar su arma, pero Starker habia disparado primero.

-¡Muere, traidor!-le ordenó apretando el gatillo de su Colt plateada; sono un estampido seco...

"_¿Como es que ese tipo sigue en la calle_?" pensó volviendo a la realidad; lo ultimo que habia sabido de Wayne Starker era que habia sido vergonzosamente destituido en 1998 por maquinar el descabellado proyecto de derrocar al Gobierno norteamericano con un ataque nuclear sobre Death Valley (California), y asi poder iniciar la guerra total contra China*.

Desde luego, aquello encajaba con sus propias experiencias de campo; estaba claro que...

-Trabaja para Zebra.-señaló.

-Oh, vale. ¿Y quien o que es Zebra?-preguntó Odd.

Entonces Parlay cayo en la cuenta de que no les habia explicado aquel detalle...

-El origen de todo el mal. Un gusano de la politica. La ambicion corporatocrata en forma humana. Para mi, y tambien para vosotros, el miserable que tiene a Anthea en su poder.-

Se abrio la puerta del ascensor de golpe y por ella irrumpieron cinco tipos vestidos de camuflaje y empuñando ametralladoras. Jeremy se apartó del teclado, alucinado, aterrado y algo furioso, ¡ya era la segunda vez que irrumpian de aquel modo en la fabrica!

-¡Apartate de ahi, terrorista!-ordenó el que parecia el lider, el mas viejo del grupo.-capitán Curly, asegure la sala de los escaners. Aun tenemos que encontrar a los demas y cogerlos a todos.-

-Entendido, señor.-asintio un rubio con cara de pervertido y galones de capitán antes de salir de alli, llevandose con el a otros cuatro hombres que aguardaban en el ascensor.

Vickery se acercó al equipo y observo con expresion inescrutable la interfaz holografica; al contrario que el resto de su comando, el si que sabia de que iba aquella mision.

"Pues no parece muy peligroso..." pensó. No cuestionaba la valoracion de Starker al respecto; solo pensaba que, aunque esa maquina pudiera destruir el mundo, mas bien parecia un videojuego...

-¿Pero que hemos hecho?-gimoteó aquel estupido mocoso perfectamente asesinable, el tal Jeremy. Se planteó matarlo por simplificar las cosas, pero por suerte (para el) Zebra lo queria vivo.

-¡Conspirar con el Terrorismo Internacional!-mintio descaradamente Vickery señalandole con el dedo.-Tu y todos tus amigos sois una amenaza para la seguridad mundial y de nuestra Nacion.-

-¿Que dice? ¡Nosotros no hemos...!-

-Ley Patriota, Parrafo 213: "en caso de grave amenaza contra la seguridad del Estado, nos podemos saltar la causa probable".-citó el coronel del USArmy.-Es decir, que no necesitamos pruebas en realidad**. Considerate bajo arresto, enano.-

"_¿Bajo arresto?"_ se extrañó Jeremy. ¿Desde cuando los terroristas "arrestaban" a la gente? Que el supiera, los terroristas secuestraban, mientras que las fuerzas del orden arrestaban.

A no ser... Una idea le asalto, tan clara como podria serlo la luz del sol.

"_¡Claaaro! Tiene que ser eso. Los terroristas no son estos tipos... __**¡El terrorista es ese tipo al que he metido en Lyoko**__! ¡¿Pero que he hecho, Dios mio? ¡He condenado a Aelita... y a todos!"_

En Lyoko, todos miraron a Parlay como si no supieran que hacer ni que decir.

_-¿Ware wa no teki... namae Zebra?-_inquirio Yumi incredula.

-_Hai_.-confirmó el albino.

Los cuatro se separaron para esquivar la siguiente rafaga de los Gusanos.

-¿Quiere decir que esos tipos que estan en la fabrica tienen a Anthea y se lo ha callado?-le espeto Odd mientras destruia un Gusano con una flecha, agazapado tras una esquina.-¡¿Por que no ha dicho nada? ¡¿Que mas sabe y se ha callado?-

-¿Que iba a deciros?-se defendio Parlay.-¿Que un tipo con nombre de animal, de cuya identidad real solo tengo sospechas y carezco de pruebas, con poder para movilizar a todo un ejercito americano, tiene a Anthea retenida desde hace casi veinte años? ¡No me habriais creido, y no tengais la caradura de negarmelo! ¡Incluso ahora, estais convencidos de que os estoy mintiendo!-

Yumi lanzó sus dos abanicos y se agachó tras un desnivel.

-Podria haberlo intentado.-le reprochó friamente justo cuando un disparo daba cerca de ella.

-Cierto, podria, pero si os hubiera dicho algo os habriais metido en problemas.-objetó Parlay largando un hachazo contra el tercer Gusano, que explotó.-En mas problemas, quiero decir.-

-¿Un problema mayor que el tener a los STARS en la fabrica?-quiso saber William.

-Cuerpo de Marines.-corrigio el otro automaticamente.

Los Gusanos avanzaron con mas fuerza; ahora eran ocho.

-¡Mas a mi favor!-se quejó William corriendo hacia los bichos; estos le dispararon, pero el esquivó sus acometidas con un mandoble.-¡Yeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaat!-

-¿Como esperabas que supiera que iban a venir esos tipos aquí? ¡¿Te crees que puedo predecir el futuro?-Parecio reflexionar sobre esa frase.-No exactamente, pero eso es imposible.-

-Ya discutiremos en otro momento.-les llamó Odd al orden.-XANA ha invitado a todos sus amigos.-

-¡Y parece que han aprendido una nueva estrategia!-constató Yumi al ver que cuatro de ellos disparaban a la vez contra ella mientras los otros cuatro cargaban baterias.

-Oye, ¿alguno le enseñó a XANA a disparar en filas de fusiler... aaaaaaah!-quiso saber Parlay antes de ser desvirtualizado por la segunda rafaga.

-¿Filas de que?-inquirió Odd.

Los Gusanos cargaron contra el.

-Ya se lo preguntaremos en otro momento. Ahora, ¡corre!-le gritó William.

Se fueron hacia la sala de atrás confiando en poder estar en mejor posicion...

_**La Fabrica.**_

El coronel Vickery se habia sentado ante el puesto del ordenador y consultaba las pantallas.

-¿Que es eso, bastardo?-preguntó a Jeremy señalando una carta de virtualización llamada "Feuilleverte" que habia llegado a "0/100" antes de cerrarse.-¿Un programa asesino?-

-Es el sistema de virtualización. A menos que tenga a alguien en la sala de los escaners, tenemos compañía.-explicó Jeremy de mala gana, apretujado entre dos fornidos soldados.

-Será uno de tus amigos terroriostas, imagino. ¿Es que hay otro acceso por abajo?-

-No exactamente...-

_Gwziiiiii..._

Se abrio la puerta de uno de los escaners y Parlay salio, solo para encontrarse contemplando los cañones de las ametralladoras empuñadas por dos tipos vestidos de verde camuflaje. Mas alla vio de reojo a otros tipos mas por el estilo; uno de ellos estaba intentando meterse en un escaner.

"¡Oh, no!" casi se le escapo soltar.

-¡Shiwatta!-maldijo.

Todos se giraron para mirarle.

-¿Quien eres tu y como has entrado ahi?-le espetó Curly.-¡Identificate!-

-Capitán Parlay, 173º Aerotransportada.-contestó este; no tenia sentido mentir en algo asi, ya que el galon del uniforme mostraba con claridad aquel nombre y la leyenda "_U.S.A.F_."

-¿Las Fuerzas Aereas? ¿Que hacen aquí los pajaros?-se extrañó el cabo.

-Amigo, no hay departamento que no este interesado.-replicó Parlay.-Habia llegado yo primero, pero debisteis activar algo al irrumpir con toda esa escandalera. La puerta se cerró.-

-Ya veo.-Curly cogio la radio.-Soy Malcolm. Hay un piloto aquí abajo. ¿Que hago con el?-

-Vigilelo.-se oyó la voz de Vickery.-No deje que nadie salga de las cabinas.-

-Roger.-asintio el capitán. Entonces cayó en la cuenta.-¡Eh, un momento! ¿Quiere decir que...?-

-...si ha salido ya de la cabina, es un peligro?-

Vickery le echó a Jeremy una mirada asesina.

-Creo que debes decirme para que sirven esas cabinas.-le conminó mientras Fulinger le sujetaba.

En Lyoko, los Gusanos dispararon contra Odd.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-gritó este mientras se desvirtualizaba...

-¡Odd!-gritó Yumi.

_**Sala de los Escaners.**_

El capitán Curly miró de reojo a aquel extraño USAF'men encañonado. Aquella situacion le era muy familiar... Lo miró otra vez, mientras el tipo se cruzaba de brazos y taconeaba impaciente.

-¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó.

-No lo creo.-contestó el tipo recolocandose el flequillo con un dedo y gesto de dejadez.

Una habitacion de hotel, hace mucho tiempo. Curly tiraba la puerta abajo de una patada y se encontraba frente a tres personas; una mujer pelirroja malherida en una cama, un tipo pelicastaño y con cara de tonto en segundo plano. En el centro de la habitacion, un individuo vestido con un uniforme azul de la USAF, con un arma en la mano y evidentemente sorprendido...

-¡Muere, traidor!-le habia ordenado Starker disparando su arma contra aquel tipo junto a la oreja de Curly. Recordaba haber visto a aquel tipo de pelo plateado caer hacia atrás por la ventana...

-Si, yo te conozco.-insistio Curly, ahora convencido.-¿No eres tu el traidor que estaba con la...?-

Entonces fue cuando Parlay corrio desde su sitio junto a la escotilla del nivel bajo y derribó al capitán Curly con una patada de karate que le giro por completo la cabeza. Salto por encima de los otros dos que estaban junto a el apoyandose en sus cabezas y haciendolas chocar de paso con un estentoreo "¡Banzaaaaaaaai!", antes de hacerle una llave de tijera con las piernas al cuarto mientras caia en un picado y cortarle la respiración, haciendole soltar su arma.

Se incorporó y se lanzó tras un escaner sacando el seguro del fusil ametrallador, mientras el quinto hombre, el sorprendido cabo Furlinger, intentaba apuntarle con su M16. Lo consiguio, y se disponia a disparar cuando la cabina de su derecha se abrio con un fuerte silbido...

-¡Geronimoooo!-terció Odd saltando del escaner para quitarle el arma. Forcejearon durante un minuto, hasta que repentinamente la tension se aflojo; Curly cayó al suelo completamente KO.

-Vergonzoso.-gruñó el amerlo; sujetaba un cuchillo ensangrentado y tenia un fulgor salvaje en los ojos que le daba un aire terrorifico.-Son vulnerables. No saben luchar.-

-¿Que?-pregunto Odd, con los ojos como platos.-Eso... ¡eso ha molado! ¿Pero como...?-

-Bah.-El recien llegado lamio el cuchillo y se lo guardo dentro de la bota.-Ha sido facil. Dependen demasiado de las armas de fuego y la alta tecnologia. Ikuso.-

Odd contemplo asombrado al tal Curly, que no se movio. Le dio una patada, pero ni por esas.

-¿Le conocias?-quiso saber.

-Tuvimos un encontronazo. Casi me mata. Fue mi primer fracaso. No quiero hablar del tema.-

-¿Esta KO?-insistio Odd.

-¡Que tonteria! Esta muerto, como el tipo con el que forcejeabas hace un momento.-Entonces le miró muy seriamente.-Como podrias estarlo tu, Dellarrovia. Aceptame un consejo: NUNCA, JAMAS, vuelvas a lanzarte contra un tipo mas grande que tu, con experiencia militar, y además armado, a no ser que estes al 150% seguro de que puedes vencerle.-

El chico quedo tan intimidado ante aquel consejo -y sobre todo la mirada de asesino de quien se lo dirigio- que solo se atrevio a asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Ajeno a el, su ¿camarada? registraba los bolsillos de los soldados, a quienes despojó de sus armas, carteras y posesiones con una habilidad que solo se puede obtener con años de practica, antes de ponerle a cada uno un par de esposas que llevaban en el cinturon. Encontró algo que parecia una red con pelotitas metalicas en los bolsillos de Curly y asintio satisfecho; miró un fusil de asalto y a Odd como si se estuviera planteando darselo. Al parecer decidio que no, porque lo arrojó por la escotilla junto con todos los demas, quedandose unicamente con cinco pistolas plateadas.

-Toma.-le tendio una a Odd.-Preferiria no tener que dartela, pero tal como estan las cosas no puedes ir desarmado. El funcionamiento es parecido al de las flechas laser.-Le colocó el pulgar en un martillito que habia sobre la empuñadura, haciendole moverla con un suave "clack".-Amartillada, sin amartillar.-Tiró con fuerza de la corredera.-Para ponerle el seguro, vuelve a tirar de la pieza, asi. Bien. Apunta con la mira, sube un poco el cañon y aprieta el gatillo. No apuntes a ninguno de nosotros y ten cuidado con el retroceso. ¿Okay?-

Odd miró la pesada arma como si fuera veneno; estaba fria al tacto y todas sus lineas transmitian una clara sensacion de poder... Fue a decir que no sabia disparar, pero el ya no le prestaba atencion; habia cogido una ametralladora corta y comprobaba el cargador con disgusto.

-Medio cargador.-se espantó.-¿Que clase de soldados son estos?-Entró en el ascensor.-Vamos.-

En el ascensor estaba Jim; llevaba dos M4 al hombro, el cinturón lleno de pistolas y cargadores y un subfusil en las manos; a Odd le recordó una version excesivamente gorda de Rambo.

-¿Se puede saber que pasa ahi arriba?-preguntó a modo de saludo.-Han entrado un monton de tios con ametralladoras y solo me dio tiempo a deslizarme por la escotilla. Y luego han empezado a llover fusiles... ¿No se suponia que estabais en el mundo virtual?-

Parlay pulsó el boton de "Arriba" con un rapido golpe de puño.

-Ya te contare, pero crei que te habias pasado al enemigo.-

-¿Estas loco?-Jim parecia muy ofendido.-Estos chicos son mis amigos, aunque sean demasiado gamberros. Y despues de todo no seria la primera vez que me cruzo con tus compatriotas.-

-Tengo la ligera impresion de que estos van a ser peores que Murray y Valente...-

-¿Quienes son Murray y Valente?-preguntó Odd.

Ninguno le hizo caso; estaban ocupados alistando sus armas para el combate...

Entonces fue cuando ocurrio.

Una nueva ventana apareció en la pantalla. Vickery fue a preguntarle a Jeremy que era eso de "100% Tour Activée", pero el teclado le soltó una descarga electrica que casi funde las teclas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaarghhhhh!-gritó antes de salir volando y caer contra la pared. Sus compañeros se asustaron al ver aquello; dos de ellos dejaron los fusiles y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-Señor, ¿esta bien?-preguntó Furlinger.

-Perfectamente.-asintió Vickery con firmeza levantandose. Se sacudio el polvo de la chaqueta con gesto despectivo y señaló a Jeremy.-Matad a ese maldito mocoso.-

Los militares se miraron asombrados.

-¿Que?-se espantó Perkins, pero no más que el propio Jeremy.

"¿Que es esto? ¿Van a matarme? ¡¿Por que?"

-¡Es una orden!-rugió Vickery mostrando a Jeremy el fulgor del simbolo de XANA en sus ojos...

Perkins alzó el fusil; el puntero laser le señaló en la frente.

-Di adios, mocoso.-

Jeremy cerró los ojos...

***Eventos vistos en "Seven 7 Days" episodes 1x06 y 1x07, "Doppleganger".**

****Ley Patriota, Parrafo 213: Veridico punto por punto. Asi nos va en este mundo.**


	21. 20 Meka giyevoi!

Hola!

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero he estado liado con los estudios. Bueno, aquí lo dejo y espero que lo disfrutéis^^ En cuanto pueda dejaré comments para todos. Asi que animense que su review es mi sueldo (agitando la lata de monedas xD)

_**20: ¡Meka giye-voi!**_

La puerta del ascensor de abrio de golpe.  
-See, no... ¡Soore!-ordenó Parlay irrumpiendo en la sala y disparando a todo el mundo.-¡Ruteee!-  
-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-rugió Jim siguiendole y deslizandose por el suelo.  
-¡Geronimooooooooo!-añadió Odd disparando a mansalva.  
Mas de la mitad del grupo de Vickery cayó abatido en el primer ataque. El resto se replegaron y dispararon, pero no podian apuntar bien debido a la confusion y a que llevaban fusiles de asalto que estaban muy bien para el campo abierto pero que en un interior eran incomodisimos...

Odd rodó por el suelo y llegó al lugar donde Jeremy se habia escondido. Habia visto fuegos cruzados en muchas peliculas, pero ni en sus sueños mas delirantes se le habia ocurrido que veria un combate en la sala del ordenador... Jeremy observaba con claro miedo.  
-¡Odd, ¿que pasa? ¿Esto es uno de tus sueños?-gritó.  
-Creo que no. Nunca soñaria con Jim haciendo de James Bond... ¡Ayyyyy!-  
La tal Perkins se habia deslizado sigilosamente tras ellos y sacado a Odd por el pelo.  
-¡_Meka giyevoi!-_ordenó secamente.-_What if understood my idiom, idiot? ¡Stop the fire_!-  
-¡¿Y si no que?-  
-Si no, me cargaré a este idiota.-amenazó Perkins apoyando su arma en el cuello de Odd.  
-¡K'so!-maldijo Parlay.-Cobardes que usan escudos humanos...-  
De mala gana, arrojó a un lado su fusil. A su lado, Jim hizo lo propio.  
-Ja ja.-se rió Perkins empujando a Odd y Jeremy con sus compañeros.-Vais a morir, terroristas.-  
-¡De eso nada! ¡Escuche!-Jeremy se decidió; entre razonar con los militares y que les matasen no habia color.-¡Ese tipo está poseido por XANA! ¡No le hagan ni caso!-  
-¡Silencio!-le atajó Perkins.-¡Por vuestra culpa tres de mis compañeros...!-  
-Ocho.-le rectificó Parlay.  
La sargento le apuntó con su arma.  
-¡Arrrrrrrrgh! ¡Maldito terrorista, te voy a...!-Estaba tan rabiosa que no le salian las palabras.  
-¿Me vas a matar de alguna forma horrible?-  
-Eso es. Gracias por sugerirmelo.-Sacudió la cabeza.-¡¿Por que diablos discuto con un terrorista?-  
-Te aburres.-la siguio pinchando Parlay.  
La americana perdió la paciencia y se unio a los tres miembros de su grupo que seguian vivos...  
-¡Aaaapunten!-ordenó XANA.  
Cuatro ametralladoras se amartillaron al mismo tiempo...

-Cuando diga "Guardate", cerrad los ojos, abrid la boca y tapaos los oidos.-les pidio Parlay por lo bajo.-No hagais preguntas y tal vez salgamos con vida de esta.-  
-¿Por que...?-empezo a preguntar Jeremy en voz bien alta.  
-Sssshh.-  
El escuadron de la muerte retiró el seguro a sus M4.  
-¿Un ultimo deseo?-pregunto Vickery-XANA mordazmente a Jeremy, Parlay, Jim y Odd.  
-Si.-pidio Parlay lanzando al aire una esfera metalica y empujando a Jeremy.-¡_Guardate_!-  
-¿Que...?-empezo a preguntar Furlinger justo cuando un fogonazo de luz blanca los cego a todos.

Jim abrio los ojos, perplejo; todo el grupo de marines estaban tendidos en el suelo, alli donde habian caido. Parlay caminaba entre ellos, poniendoles sus propias esposas, quitandoles las ametralladoras y arrojandolas por la escotilla que daba a los escaners. Cogio una M4 y se la lanzó a Jim. Odd les miraba con asombro.  
-¿Que era eso?-preguntó Jim alucinado y cogiendo el arma al vuelo.  
-Una Flashbang sonica activada por codigo de voz.-gruño su compañero, antes de ver al noqueado Jeremy en el suelo.-Maldito idiota... ¡Y eso que le dije que cerrara los ojos! En fin, yo...-  
Se oyo un golpe. Vickery-XANA se estaba levantando del suelo; los ojos le echaban chispas y tenia los pelos de punta. Los miró con una expresion asesina...  
Los dos complices retrocedieron instintivamente hasta el ascensor.  
-Esto... ¿No se supone que deberia estar KO?-planteó Jim la pregunta obvia.  
-Si, esa era la idea.-le confirmó Parlay, maquinando un nuevo plan ante aquel imprevisto giro de la situación.-Vale... Yo le distraigo y tu te pones en el ordenador.-  
-¿Yo? Pero si no se activar nada...-  
-Hazme caso. Creo que estos crios te haran mas caso a ti que a un perfecto desconocido.-  
Vickery-XANA cargó contra ellos. Jim se apartó justo a tiempo, pero su compañero no. De un salto se situó en el otro extremo de la estancia y disparó todo el cargador de su ametralladora.  
Nada sucedió; las balas atravesaron a Vickery como si fuera un fantasma.  
-¡Jajajajajaja!-se rió XANA.-Crei que habias aprendido la leccion, bakanai.-  
El poseido siguio avanzando, con un fulgor rojizo en los ojos...  
-Maldita sea...-maldijo Parlay arrancandole el cargador a la M4 antes de arrojarsela encima. Un fusil de asalto usado como arma arrojadiza; el fabricante debia estar revolviendose en su tumba...

En Lyoko...  
-Eh, ¿que pasa ahi fuera?-preguntó Yumi; por el microfono se oian ruidos extraños.-¿Holaaa?-  
_¡Ra-ta-ta-ta-ta...! ¡Ra-ta-ta-ta...!_  
-¿Que es eso?-  
-Por el ruido, diria que es una M4A1 de 5,56 mm como las que salen en PTOW y en Residente Vil***.-explicó William.-Pero no deberia oirse por el micro...-  
Chasquidos; alguien se puso al micro.  
-¿Hola? ¿Seguis vivos? ¡Holaaa!-  
-¡Jim! ¿Que haces ahi? ¿Y Jeremy?-  
El profesor soltó un audible suspiro de alivio.  
-Menos mal... Jeremy esta... Escuchad, aquí hay un tipo aparentemente inmortal que quiere matarnos, asi que no podeis volver.-  
-¡Que desactiven la torre, idiota! Diles eso, ellos entenderan.-se oyó de fondo la voz de Parlay.  
Jim se giró en el sillón y le miró sin saber que hacer.  
-¿Y mientras que hago?-  
-Echarme una mano no estaria nada mal.-sugirió su compañero esquivando los rayos de Vickery.-¡Odd, relevale al equipo!-añadió al ver entrar al aludido en la sala.  
El profesor saltó de la silla y corrió a ayudarle justo cuando Odd corria al ordenador.  
-¿Como os va?-preguntó mientras Parlay volaba por la estancia y Vickery caminaba hacia el.-Aqui estamos un poco apurados, y como esto siga asi vamos a necesitar un nuevo recluta.-  
-Diles que se den prisa...-musitó el albino desde el rincon donde habia caido...

Las Mantas volaban tras Yumi y William, quienes ya habian llegado a la Cupula Celestial.  
-Hemos estado mejor.-confirmó Yumi.  
-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?-  
-Decirnos donde está la torre no estaria mal.-  
Odd consultó la ventanita emergente de la torre, que Jim habia ignorado por no entenderla.  
-24-47 en el sector del Desierto.-les informó.  
-_Muchas gracias. ¿Como se supone que vamos a llegar allí_?-preguntó Yumi lanzando sus abanicos y matando dos Mantas de golpe antes de cogerlos al vuelo.  
-Tengo una idea.-sugirió William cargandose a la tercera Manta.

_**El Exterior de la Fabrica**_

Con un chirriar de neumaticos, un Pathfinder azul oscuro con matricula alemana se detuvo frente a la verja que cerraba la fabrica. Los dos milicianos que habian quedado de guardia lo miraron sin saber que hacer, al menos hasta que una mano asomó por la ventana y les arrojó algo.  
-¡Guardate!-invocó Taelia; la granada estalló y la luz cegó por completo a los guardianes, quienes cayeron como si les hubiera derribado un rayo.-Los Delta Force no deberian estar aquí.-  
-A mi me tienen mas pinta de ser de los Marine Corps.-la corrigio Malraux amartillando su arma y lanzandole a Taelia una ametralladora pequeñita, dos pistolas y un cuchillo de mango grueso.-Toma eso, me temo que lo necesitarás. El jefe me pidio que te lo diera.-  
-¡Guay! Veo que no se ha olvidado.-Comprobó el cargador con mano experta.-Sugoi... Toda una UMP para mi solita...-Se colocó las pistolas en el cinturon, por la parte de atrás, y guardó tambien el cuchillo, al que miraba como si fuera una preciada posesion.-¿Estas listo, Stern?-  
-Ehhh... ¿Para que?-preguntó el, todavia mirando con cierto temor el subfusil de su compañera.  
Taelia le miró como si pensara que era tonto.  
-¡¿Piensas entrar ahi dentro a pecho descubierto?-inquirio con tono de asombro.  
-Pues...-  
Pero ella ya no le prestaba atención.  
-Quedate detras de mi. Te cubrire las espaldas.-ordenó secamente.  
Bajaron los tres del coche y se acercaron despacito a la fabrica. Malraux se detuvo el tiempo justo para quitarle las ametralladoras a los noqueados vigilantes y arrojarlas al río.  
-USMC 7º Eagle.-leyó la insignia de las hombreras.-Tenia razon.-  
-Vale, tenias razon, pero no sabemos cuantos son.-le atajó Taelia asomando la cabeza despacito por la puerta. Alzó una mano y mostro tres dedos en alto, antes de hacer un gesto como si alzara y bajara algo con la mano extendida.  
-Tres mas junto a un ascensor.-tradujo Malraux girandose hacia Ulrich.-¿Sabes algo de este sitio?-  
-Pues...-  
Ulrich dudo; ¿debia decirle a aquellos dos lo que sabia de la fabrica? Cierto que parecian muy capacitados, pero no terminaba de fiarse, y menos viendo que habian atacado a los militares... Por otra parte, algo debian saber o no habrian ido directamente a la fabrica. ¿Y que se le habia perdido a la USMC en la fabrica, para empezar...?  
-¡Uute aru!-ordenó Taelia abriendo fuego contra los guardias del ascensor, que quedó despejado enseguida. Soplando el arma, se giró hacia Ulrich y le tomó del brazo.-¡Ikimasho! Guianos.-  
Ulrich entró en la fabrica preguntandose si hacia bien llevando a aquellos dos al ordenador...

En el piso de abajo, Odd fue cogido de la silla y arrojado contra la pared por Vickery-XANA.  
-¡Aaaay!-protestó.-Eh, eso no vale. ¡Eres mas fuerte que yo!-  
A sus espaldas, Jim probó a atizarle con una llave inglesa, pero la llave atravesó al hombre como si fuera un fantasma y se clavó en la pared. El profesor la abandonó y corrió lejos de allí.  
-¡_Shiwatta_! ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma de detenerlo!-maldijo Parlay acercandose a la mesa y tomando el auricular.-¿Como vais con esa torre?-

-Bueno...-dudó Yumi al otro lado de la linea.-Vamos lo mas rapido posible.-  
-Que se espere, que vamos sobrecargados.-contestó William delante de ella, sujetando las riendas de una agotada Manta que los estaba sacando del Sector 5.-Deb´`i pedir una Manta para ti.-  
-Ya es raro que puedas invocar a esta.-le tranquilizó Yumi vigilando las Mantas que les seguian listas para disparar.-A mjenos que... Oiga, ¿sabe como enviarme un vehiculo?-  
-No recuerdo todo lo que decia el Video-Diario. No se si podré enviaros nada.-contestó Parlay tecleando varias combinaciones.-Veamos... aquí está. Enviar aerodeslizador.-

Un objeto alargado se formó en el aire del Sector del Desierto.  
-¡Eh, me has enviado la tabla de Odd!-protestó Yumi.  
-Tendrás que conformarte. No se activar nada mas.-  
-Bueno... Solo un pequeño detalle sin importancia.-explicó la chica.-Tenias que enviarmela a mi, ¡no a ellas! ¡Idiota!-  
Efectivamente, la tabla se habia materializado en medio del escuadron de Mantas de XANA.  
-Ya veo la torre.-anunció William.  
-Que raro. ¿Por que no hay guardias?-se extrañó Yumi.  
La Manta explotó alcanzada por una andanada de disparos.  
-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!-gritaron al caer y rodar por el suelo.  
Las Mantas bajaron con intenciones hostiles.  
-¡Ve hacia la torre! ¡Yo las contengo!-ordenó Yumi.  
William corrió hacia la torre activada y se metio dentro mientras Yumi contenia a las Mantas; logró matar a dos, pero la ultima se la cargó...

En la Tierra, Vickery soltó un gruñido y se desmayó cuando iba a matar a Odd...  
-Ya se ha desactivado la torre. Debemos...-  
Ese fue justo el momento que escogió la puerta del ascensor para abrirse, al tiempo que los hombres de Vickery se despertaban y recuperaban sus armas al ver a aquellos tres desconocidos.  
-¿Que pasa aquí?-inquirió Taelia agresivamente.  
-¡_Requin! ¡Ikimasho, baka!-_ordenó Parlay.  
-¡Vosotros! ¡Manos arriba, terroristas!-exigio un americano.  
-¡Llamad a Starker! ¡Que sepa lo que ha pasado!-  
-¡Sacad a ese mocoso del sistema, rapido!-Dos marines se acercaron hacia Jeremy, quien terminó de introducir codigos y pulsó Intro en el instante en que le sacaban a rastras del asiento.  
-¡Volvemos al pasadooo...!-anunció mientras una luz blanca brillante envolvia toda la Tierra...

*****PTOW: Acronimo de "Pacific: Theatre Of War" (Pacifico: Teatro de Guerra), titulo de una historia que proyecto elaborar y que uso en los fics no-relacionados como si fuera un videojuego. "Residente Vil" no necesita presentación.**


	22. 21 9—11, Third Round Time

Cap. 21: Once de Septiembre, 3ª Vuelta de Tiempo.

_**Maison Wuhrer.**_

_**11/06/2006, 08:00 am.**_

_**Tercera Vuelta de Tiempo.**_

El hombre de ojos violaceos saltó de la silla donde habia estado dormirdo y miró a su alrededor, asombrado; ¿como habia acabado alli otra vez?

Recordaba vagamente que el listillo, Jeremy, habia activado en el ultimo momento un programa llamado "vuelta al pasado", que según el propio portatil era una especie de prototipo del sistema de inversion del tiempo de... Se froto las sienes, pensativo; ¡eso era imposible!

Miró la fecha en los ordenadores; todos coincidian en que eran las 08:01 del 11 de Septiembre.

-¡¿Que?-gritó.-¡Pero si se necesita una jaula de Faraday para evitar la multiparticulación...!-

Para asegurarse, consulto el reloj de pulsera. Marcaba la misma fecha y hora.

-¡El servicio de información horaria!-decidio cogiendo el movil.

Si aquello era alguna clase de broma de aquellos mocosos, el servicio de información horaria le diria la verdad... Esperó el tono y escuchó.

-_Este es el servicio de información horaria de la Francia Continental, En este instante son las 08:02 del 11 de Septiembre..._-le anuncio una voz grabada en correctisimo francés.

Colgó. Tenia que rendirse a la evidencia; era once de septiembre, lo quisiera o no. El programa de vuelta al pasado era todo un éxito... tal y como aseguraba Jeremy en su Video-Diario.

"_Matee kudasai..._"

Aquel razomaniento tenia un grave fallo; si realmente habian vuelto en el tiempo y el programa barria la mente de todo el mundo, según se habia informado, ¿por que el recordaba todo lo que habia pasado? Entonces, su mirada tropezó con el portatil de Jeremy, que seguia en la mesa.

Solo tres personas tenian la respuesta; a una la estaban buscandotanto el como esos estupidos mocosos y a la segunda la habian raptado ante sus propias narices, pero la tercera...

-Mm... Ya entiendo.-comentó pensativo tras acabar de verse el video en el que Jeremy describia las propiedades de la Vuelta al Pasado.-Asi que si te has escaneado, eres inmune a los efectos de la inversion del tiempo... Ademas, el escaneado convierte a alguien en inumne a los ataques de posesion de XANA, al menos sin catalizador...-concluyó.

Un instante... Odd habia sido poseido por XANA, pese a que en teoria estaba escaneado y era inmune a ese tipo de ataque. ¿Que habia pasado que lo hacia diferente?

Repasó lo que sabia de Odd. Fue muy facil, puesto que tenía el expediente completo en el ordenador, cortesia de una amiga suya del Departamento de Policia de La Defense y unas notas de la Oficina de Inmigración. Lo cierto es que era un expediente muy escaso: nacido en Eden, Australia (37º11' Sur, costa oriental de este país), hijo de inmigrante italiana y padre australiano de ascendencia sueca, con cinco hermanas en cinco colegios de todo el mundo, enviado a estudiar a Francia por no se sabía muy bien que motivo, con notas catastroficas en sus estudios y nada mas. Nada que le relacionase con la tecnologia de los superordenadores cuanticos: el padre era director de cine y la madre artista de performances. ¿Entonces como se explicaba?

"_¿Que le hace distinto? En todo lo demás es exactamente igual al resto de miembros del grupo, como pude comprobar al extraerle la información de..._" Alto ahi.

¿Que metodo había usado para extraerle la información? No había sido con un interrogatorio corriente; en vez de eso, habia usado un arcaico aparato sovietico en fase experimental. Un aparato cuyo programa de desarrollo se habia cancelado en los años 80 por falta de dinero. En resumen, un prototipo imperfecto y a medio desarrollar.

¿Seria posible que al extraer la informaciónb, hubiera extraido tambien lo que protegia a Odd de los ataques de XANA en la Tierra? Decidió repasarse el capitulo dedicado a la posesión...

Era muy posible, dedujo tras ver aquello; después de todo, ¿que sabia el del funcionamiento de la mente? Nada de nada. Usaba el casco neuronal, si, pero solo las operaciones mas basicas (como la copia y conversion a audio-video de recuerdos o la extracción de datos) y eso porque tenia el manual de instrucciones; para extraer todo su potencial habia que tener unos conocimientos de neurologia e informatica de los que el carecia. De modo que era muy posible que al enredar en la mente de Odd, hubiera alterado o eliminado su... antivirus (no se le ocurria un nombre mejor).

"K'so... ¿Por que siempre que uso un device meto la pata?" maldijo para si mismo.

Aquello no tenia remedio, decidio; no podia arriesgarse a seguir enredando en las mentes de Odd y William. Tampoco se lo diria a Jeremy; los necesitaba todavía a el y a sus chicos, quienes aun desconfiaban y no podia permitirse que empezaran a planificar como librarse de el.

"_Tal vez sea buena idea prepararlo todo para largarnos de aquí."_ decidió. "_Este sitio ya está muy quemado sin necesidad de los hombres de negro..."_ Cogió el movil y marcó un numero nacional.

-_C'est moi_.-se presentó al individuo del otro lado de la linea.-Tengo que pedirte otro favor y de los mas gordos. Necesito, para antes de hoy a las dos, estos materiales...-

Tras dar la lista completa y obtener la seguridad de que todo se desarrollaría según lo previsto, colgó y miró pensativo una fotografia en marco de plata que habia en el escritorio.

Marcó otro numero, este un movil de Alemania.

-Hay un cambio de planes.-anunció.-Recogelos a los dos y llevatelos a Estrasburgo directamente.-

Luego se sentó ante el equipo y sintonizó el circuito cerrado. No podia perder de vista a los crios...

_**Academia Kadic, 09:00.**_

Aquella mañana, el grupo escogió para reunirse la mesa mas apartada de la cafetería, creyendo que así no serian vigilados. Jeremy fue quien tomó la palabra, como de costumbre, tras contarle todos lo que sabian.

-Repasemos la situación.-empezó.-Odd, ¿estas seguro de que viste a Ulrich?-

-Si, claro.-asintió este.-Iba con Taelia y con un tipo al que no habia visto en mi vida, y llevaban armas. No se como entraron en la fabrica.-

-¿Taelia?-se extrañó Yumi.-¿Que hace ella en esto?-

La ultima noticia que habian tenido de Taelia era que se habia largado del Kadic con destino desconocido al poco tiempo de denunciarles a la Policia como terroristas informaticos, y todo porque Jeremy se habia empecinado en que ella era Aelita y la habia llevado a la fabrica. Si ella estaba en el ajo... malo, muy malo.

-No lo se.-admitió Odd.

-Pero no puede ser nada bueno.-opinó William.-¿Y quien es esa Taelia?-

Yumi se lo explicó. A William le hizo mucha gracia por alguna razón.

-Ulrich parecia confiar en ella.-señaló Odd.

-Eres un cerdo.-le espetó Yumi celosa.

-¿Es bueno que se interese en nosotros?-planteó William la pregunta obvia.

-No lo es.-le confirmó Jeremy desde detrás de su portatil, puesto sobre la bandeja.-Mientras discutiais, he lanzado una busqueda en la red. Oficialmente, Taelia no existe.-

-¿Como?-

-Eso mismo. No es que sea un nombre muy común. Todos los resultados me llevan a Talia (1). Luego hay una noticia de un periodico llamado algo así como Noticiario del Pueblo de San Petersburgo, en Rusia, pero está en ruso y no se leerla.-Les mostró en pantalla una pagina de periodico vieja con un suelto en alfabeto cirilico de apenas diez lineas, con la palabra "NFTUBF" resaltada.

-Dejame a mi. Creo que puedo leerlo (2).-le pidió Yumi cogiendo el portatil.-Veamos... Es una noticia muy vieja. Del 10 de Junio de 1994, nada menos. _"Se busca a una niña desaparecida. Se trata de la joven Taelia Ermitage, de tres años, secuestrada del orfanato La Pasionaria de nuestra hermosa ciudad. El secuestrador es un hombre extranjero, de unos veintipocos años, que se llevó a la niña haciendose pasar por un agente del..."_ ¿Federal Seguridad Servicio, FSB?-

-Servicio de Seguridad Federal.-tradujo Odd mirando a su lado.- Sale en el PTOW. Es el sucesor de la KGB y la version rusa de la NSA. En el juego el presidente Vukavich lo usa para... no importa.-

Yumi siguio leyendo.

-"_El sospechoso sostuvo un tiroteo con dos supuestos ciudadanos britanicos que habian ido a adoptarla, ciudadanos que investigados mas detenidamente por nuestras eficientes fuerzas policiales, revelaron ser dos agentes de la malvada NSA en mision desconocida en nuestro país. Uno de ellos, muerto en el tiroteo, ha sido identificado como Jesse Estefan Cardosa, de Florida. Se desconoce tanto la identidad real de la mujer, denunciada como la agente Dauntless de la NSA, actualmente en paradero desconocido, como la de su antagonista, el secuestrador de Taelia. Se ofrecen 500.000 rublos por cualquier información que se aporte sobre cualquiera de ellos._"-

-No puede ser coincidencia, ¿verdad?-preguntó William.

-Estadisticamente, hay posibilidades de que haya dos Taelias...-intentó no mojarse Jeremy.

-Venga, genio, sabes que es imposible.-le recordó Odd.-Y si ya encima metes a la NSA...-

Sonó el movil de Yumi. Esta lo contestó tras hacer un gesto a Odd de que se callase.

-¿Digaaa?-preguntó con tono de aburrimiento.

-_¿Podeis repetir eso un poco mas alto? Creo que en Fort Meade no han oido bien lo de la NSA y Taelia_.-le soltó Parlay desde el otro lado de la linea.-_¡Os lo advertí: hay microfonos, no hableis de temas importantes en la cafeteria! Ya se ve el caso que me haceis._-

-Oiga, creo que es un poco paranoico.-

-_¡Pues yo creo que vosotros sois unos insensatos! Abusais del Retroceda y olvidais que esto no es un juego. No creereis que voy a dejar que me maten porque seais unos descuidados. ¿Es que no visteis lo que pasó en la fabrica? De modo que portaos bien y aprovechad este tiempo para largaros de aqui. Como sin duda recordais, los hombres de negro y los marines no tardarán en presentarse en esta zona, y no queremos que os cojan._-

-Ya, claro, ¿y como sabemos que podemos fiarnos de ti?-planteó Jeremy la pregunta obvia.

-_No pensaba decirlo de un modo tan crudo, pero __no tienes mas remedio__. A no ser, claro, que te plantees aliarte con los hombres-de-negro. Pero teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes, creo que no llegas a semejantes extremos de gilipollez. Id con ese grupo y ya hablaremos, en persona. Tomaré medidas para que los hombres de Starker no se apoderen de la maquina. Vigilad vuestras llamadas, nunca se sabe cuando la Agencia puede estar escuchando._-

Colgó sin mas, antes de que Jeremy pudiera decir nada.

"_Me ha leido el pensamiento, ¡pero será...!"_

-¿Que clase de nuevo aliado nos hemos buscado?-quiso saber Odd.

-No lo se.-admitio Jeremy.-Pero sea quien sea, puede matarte solo con una tarjeta de identidad, está al corriente de nuestra lucha contra XANA de la A a la Z, es muy posible que sea americano, que estuviera en el Proyecto Carthago original y, posiblemente por buenos motivos, no quiere darnos su nombre verdadero. En vez de eso, nos da como alias el nombre historico del promotor en la sombra de la destrucción de la primera Carthago. Solo ese detalle es muy revelador.-Al ver la cara de Odd, añadio una explicación.-Caton el Censor existio de verdad y fue un senador romano de la epoca de las Guerras Punicas que intentaba convencer a las autoridades republicanas romanas de que declararan la guerra a Carthago y la arrasaran. Ah, y lo consiguio.-

-Además habla japonés, inglés y francés a nivel nativo, ha conseguido ganarse la confianza de Jim y dispone de un casco para lavar cerebros.-apuntó Yumi.-Ah, y es un autentico borde.-

-¿Estais seguros de que podemos fiarnos de alguien asi?-

-No tenemos mas remedio. Una vez que lo virtualizamos, ya no sirve de nada hacer una Vuelta al Pasado. Vamos a tener que contar con el, aunque no me hace ninguna gracia.-

-Te entiendo.-tercio William.-De introducir a uno de los mayores en el grupo, siempre pensé que reclutariamos a Jim. No a alguien tan peligroso y de quien no sabemos nada.-

-Os recuerdo que no podemos enfrentarnos a la vez a este tipo y sus amigos y a los hombres-de-negro.-señalo Odd.-Y Aelita no se lleva muy bien con los de negro.-

-Es decir, que no tenemos muchas opciones.-concluyó Jeremy.-Sabeis que si los de negro no estuvieran interesados en Aelita, me fiaria mas de ellos que de nuestro "amigo". Al menos son de una agencia gubernamental, y el otro, ¿que? Por lo que sabemos, podria ser un terrorista.-

Silencio.

-Jeremy, no dirás en serio semejante estupìdez.-alucinó Yumi.

-Claro que lo digo en serio. No sabemos nada. Bien, ¿que hacemos? ¿Nos vamos dejando el campo libre o quereis rescatar a Aelita de las garras de XANA?-

-Voto por largarnos.-votó William.

Todos le miraron mal.

-¿Que? No tiene sentido quedarnos aquí para que los STARS nos maten.-explicó.

-No estoy de acuerdo.-decidió Odd.-Yo haria cualquier cosa por tener vacaciones anticipadas, pero dejar a Aelita en manos de XANA... eso si que no.-

_**Los Angeles, centro de escuchas de la Region Occidental de la NSA.**_

Tedrow colgó el auricular con un reniego mientras miraba la pantalla de "_Cellular Track Signal Lost – Location Unknown_", y maldijo a gritos la estupidez de los informaticos.

Un sistema de seguimiento que se comia sesenta millones de dolares al año, equipado para ser capaz de grabar hasta los sonidos ambientales, triangular las posiciones de los terminales con una precisión de veintiocho centimetros, e identificar a los posibles terroristas por su voz... ¡vencido por un tipo de Europa que conocia el limite de los sesenta segundos y usaba un telefono antiguo que desgraciaba por completo la voz, anulando por tanto el reconocimiento vocal!

Habia que reconocerle que tenia narices: habia contactado con los crios antes incluso que ellos y de algún modo se las habia arreglado para ponerlos en contra de la Agencia. Pero los mocosos no se fiaban de el, estaba claro. Bien, mejor para ellos. En la Agencia eran firmes creyentes en la doctrina de "Divide y vencerás", incluso aunque eso habia significado pasar de vigilar solo a los sovieticos a tener que temer a los chinos "y" a los rusos (3).

Se frotó los ojos y apartó la mirada del ordenador, pensando que hacer. Solo con aquella cinta no iban a ir a ninguna parte. Era enloquecedor: siete dias vigilando los telefonos de todos los alumnos del Kadic y solo tenian el equivalente a treinta minutos utiles de conversaciones con el movil de Yumi Ishiyama. La conexión japonesa otra vez... pero según Zebra aquel asunto estaba muerto y enterrado. ¿Por que iba nadie a reactivar un caso de hacia casi veinte años? Sin duda quien lo hubiera hecho tenía un interés muy profundo en aquel asunto... que no le terminaba de gustar.

Hablando claro, tenía dudas acerca de aquel proyecto en concreto...

Pulsó varios comandos. Un letrerito apareció en la pantalla, titlando en rojo brillante.

**¿Are you shure to erase all tapes? ****Y/N_**

Escogió Y. Apreció una barrita en pantalla y luego un nuevo mensaje.

**All tapes are erased.**

Tras aquello, apagó el equipo, salió de la sala y cerró la puerta tras de si, sabiendo que si alguien se daba cuenta de que todas las cintas se habian borrado, echarian la culpa al equipo que habia estado antes. A su lado pasó el equipo de reemplazo, como siempre sin prestarle atención... Casi le daban pena; lo que Zebra les haria cuando se enterase seria de pelicula...

Tal vez si se hubiera quedado un poco mas de tiempo, habria oido la frase que añadió Jeremy a continuación. Frase que no quedó registrada en las cintas de sonido.

-_Dije que nos iriamos, si. Pero eso no significa que nos quedemos fuera. En cuanto se nos presente la ocasión, despistaremos al enemigo y volveremos aquí. No creo que nadie se dé cuenta._-

-Entonces de acuerdo.-

_**USA Charles de Gaulle.**_

Starker escuchó atentamente, puso un par de objeciones sobre pequeños detalles y, tras aceptar, se giro hacia su proveedor, quien estaba sentado frente a el observando con aire aburrido.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes.-le explicó Starker.

Donald Austin Stern, mas conocido por ser el padre de Ulrich, Alzó la vista olfateando el negocio.

-Por supuesto, mi general. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?-preguntó ansioso.

Starker lo miró con desprecio. Malditos europeos que se creian los amos del mundo...

-Aunque usted sea un proveedor de suministros civil, es fiable.-contestó el general.-Necesito un avion de carga, grande y de larga distancia. Un C-130 o algo asi. Tambien quiero un camion con camara frigorifica, una grua, cajas para materiales delicados y un camion para llevarlas. Necesito todo eso en la base para...-consulto el reloj y echo cuentas.-dentro de dos horas.-

Stern parecia algo molesto por aquella petición.

-Caramba, ¿es que hoy es el dia de las grandes mudanzas?-preguntó extrañado.

El general enarcó las cejas.

-¿Que ha querido decir, señor Stern?-quiso saber; tal vez aquello fuera interesante...

Stern dudo. después de todo, tenia su orgullo profesional. Pero aquel era su mejor cliente.

-Quiero decir que usted ya es el segundo que me hace un pedido de ese tamaño hoy.-explicó Stern.-En concreto, camiones frigorificos y de carga. Ademas, han pagado en efectivo.-

El general reflexiono. Desde luego, aquello era un grave inconveniente, pero nada irremediable. Como militar, podia hacerse requisar todo lo que necesitara, pero sus ordenes eran no atraer la atención de los civiles... A aquellos idiotas subdesarrollados de los franceses les encantaba organizar manifestaciones por cualquier estupidez. Si por el fuera, haria como los del Pentagono; dictaria las leyes y freiria a tiros a todo aquel que se atreviera a alzar la voz.

-Seguro que no es nada importante.-concluyó.-¿Cuando tendra mi pedido listo?-

Stern sabia reconocer un salvavidas cuando se lo lanzaban.

-Para esta noche a mas tardar.-contestó.

-Entonces tenemos trato.-

_**Rue Arianne de Troil esquina Avenue Quebec**_

_**11/06/2006, 14:00 horas.**_

Los pocos transeuntes que habia por la zona observaron alucinados como tres grandes camiones militares Barracks se detuvieron frente al puente de la fabrica y de ellos bajaron de un salto al menos dos docenas de marines vestidos de verde, con las M16 caladas. Todos llevaban chalecos antibalas, uniformes mimeticos verde-pardo e insignias americanas.

-¡Todos los civiles, dirijanse a sus casas!-gritaba el coronel Vickery en francés por un megafono.-¡Despejen las calles! ¡Vamos, rapido! ¡Equipo Alfa, entren! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Que no cunda el panico!-

Un grupo se dispuso a irrumpir en la fabrica mientras el resto armaban un perimetro.

-¡Por aqui! ¡Armas a punto! ¡Pueden usar fuerza letal!-ordenó un tipo barbilampiño, moreno, de expresion agresiva, cuyos galones le identificaban como el cabo Furlinger.-¡Deprisa!-

Ocho de los hombres le siguieron; dos de ellos se tumbaron y asomaron los cañones de sus armas por el borde del nivel alto mientras el resto del Equipo Alfa se deslizaba por las cuerdas...

-¡Despejado!-anuncio Furlinger tras comprobar que no habia nadie en el nivel alto..

-¿Que clase de terroristas no dejan guardias vigilando?-se extraño Vickery entrando tras ellos.

-Pronto lo averiguaremos.-dijo la sargento Perkins, deslizandose por las cuerdas y acercandose al ascensor, desplazandose para pulsar el boton de llamada.-Listos para...-empezó a decir.

Se detuvo, asombrada.

-¿Que pasa?-quiso saber Furlinger acercandose.

En la columna de carga que habia junto al ascensor habia pegada una caja donde aun se veia la etiqueta comercial de "TEVAC" y un dibujo esquematico de una bomba de dibujos animados. Por si no era bastante obvio que aquello era un explosivo, alguien le habia acoplado un reloj digital con un contador que bajaba a toda velocidad...

_00:09:34_

No hacia falta mirar mucho para descubrir que toda la fabrica estaba repleta de cargas similares estrategicamente colocadas; ni siquiera las habian escondido. Alguien (¿quien podria estar tan loco?, se pregunto Perkins) habia decidido convertir el edificio en una gran trampa mortal.

-¡Fuera fuera fuera FUERAAAA!-ordenó Perkins.-¡Es una emboscada! ¡Todo el...!-

Ese fue el momento en que las cargas explotaron...

Desde fuera, se oyo un fuerte trueno que retumbó en todo el barrio. Por un instante, la fabrica se estremecio antes de venirse abajo sobre si misma con un rumor mas parecido al de las mareas que al de la roca al caer, levantando una nube de humo que llego hasta el Kadic...

-¿Pero que...?-alucinó Weston, que era el capitán de mas rango que habia quedado fuera.

Su radio chasqueo.

-_¡Vickery! ¡Vickery, ¿que ha ocurrido?_-gritaba Starker.-_¡El mapa IFF ha enloquecido!_-

Tras un momento de duda, Weston pulsó el boton de hablar.

-Soy el mayor Weston, señor. La fabrica...-dudó.-La fabrica se ha derrumbado sobre los nuestros. Bajas... Solo quedamos yo y otros dos que montaban guardia aquí fuera.-

En su despacho de la USA Charles de Gaulle, Starker dejo la radio y se sento en el sillon, furioso con el mundo por ponerle en esa situación, y consigo mismo por no haber previsto una tactica asi. No le cabia la menor duda de que alguien habia provocado el derrumbe de la fabrica con toda la intención y mala leche del mundo. ¿Que clase de tactica mas propia de terroristas era esa? Y, sobre todo, ¿como iba a explicarle a Zebra que el superordenador de Francia, indispensable para controlar los mundos virtuales, habia sido destruido? Incluso aunque no lo hubiera destruido el derrumbe, ahora era tan inaccesible como si estuviera en el fondo del mar...

Suspirando con pesar, descolgó el telefono y marcó un numero...

_**Los Angeles otra vez.**_

En el interior de un Chrysler New Yorker negro, escoltado por una moto lanzadera y un viejo Chevy Blazer plateado, que atravesaban la ciudad por Hollywood Boulevard, el hombre conocido como Zebra pulsó el boton de subir la ventanilla de comunicación y descolgó el telefono del coche.

-¿Quien es?-

-_John Wayne_.-contestó Starker.-_Se nos han adelantado terroristas enemigos del Estado y la Junta. Veinte de los nuestros han muerto. El objetivo y la cobertura han sido destruidos por completo_.-

-¿Queeeeeeeee?-se espantó Zebra.-¡Esa maquina era la unica posibilidad viable de llevar a cabo nuestros planes finales! ¡¿Y tu la has dejado volar por los aires?-

-_El edificio entero era una trampa. No soy tonto. Alguien sabia que iriamos y lo preparo para que nos explotara en la cara_.-

Zebra no dijo nada, pensativo. "Alguien sabia que irian..." Algo ridiculo... ¿O quiza no? después de todo, no podia olvidar el programa de retroceso en el tiempo. No, habiendo sido desarrollado por la parejita de los Schaeffer-Hopper y el equipo de Mentnor... Dudo; que el supiera, el unico programa de investigación de viajes en el tiempo era el de Nevada, además del suyo propio.

-No seas estupido.-le espetó al militar.-Eso es imposible. Lo que pasa es que la cagasteis a fondo, pura y simplemente. Captura a los malditos mocosos, vuelve a la base y espera ordenes. Diremos a los medios y al Gobierno franceses que fue un simple accidente durante una rutinaria sesion de entrenamiento, nada mas. No quiero que encima nos crees problemas con los nativos.-

-_Entendido, señor._-

Zebra colgó y pegó un puñetazo en la ventanilla, rabioso.

-¡Mierrr...!-

Su humor no mejoró cuando a continuación le llamó su secretaria para informarle de que el jefe del departamento de espionaje telefonico se habia quejado de que "accidentalmente" todas las cintas de conversaciones habidas en el Kadic habian desaparecido por completo.

-¡Esas cintas eran pruebas de conspiraciones terroristas! ¡Quiero que rueden cabezas por esto!-

-_Asi se hará._-asintio esta.

-Tedrow, confio en usted. Quiero saber quien nos esta puteando en el Kadic, que ha hecho con mis agentes y porque, y tambien quiero su cabeza en mi despacho. Pongase a ello.-

Colgó y marcó un nuevo numero, al que llamaba muy pocas veces.

-Autorización Beta Cinco Nueve Seis Cinco Seis. Pongame con los sujetos clave Magic Raven y Neil Armstrong. Si, claro que espero. Por supuesto que se que es una conferencia interestatal.-

Silencio.

-Presentaos en la central a la maxima brevedad para recibir instrucciones.-

Colgó. Contó cinco minutos. El telefono sonó antes de llegar a cuatro.

_-¿Señor?_-saludo la agente Norton.-_Crei que le interesaria saberlo. Trojan [Curtiss] ha decidido volver a abrir el expediente Carthago. Supongo que pronto recibira la confirmación.-_

-Me acaba de llegar.-confirmo Zebra desde el otro extremo de la linea.-Sigan adelante. Presionen a la Junta. Invoque la ayuda de Dagan. Es vital que tanto Carthago como Backstep pasen a nuestro control o nuestros planes fracasaran.-

Zebra colgo; casi enseguida sono el telefono. Era Starker otra vez.

-Los mocosos han desaparecido del Kadic. Y la agente Dauntless tambien.-

-¡Maldita sea, ¿es que estoy rodeado de incompetentes? ¡Hasta una panda de monos lo harian mejor que vosotros!-perdio la paciencia su jefe, parafraseando a Mary Moriarty.-Estoy seguro de que si os pagaran los enemigos del Estado por sabotear mis planes, no lo podriais hacer mejor.-

-¿Y que hacemos?-

-Buscar a esos mocosos y a nuestros agentes. Capturalos, matalos, haz lo que te venga en gana, pero asegurate de que les sacas todo lo que saben y que no vuelvan a molestar mis planes.-

_**W.I.L.U.S.A.**_

En WILUSA, Aelita se enfrentaba a un nuevo aspecto de la realidad...

Había aprovechado el tiempo para explorar aquella Replika que XANA llamaba su base. Era facil; al parecer, XANA no creia necesario ponerle vigilancia. No tardó en averiguar por que al llegar frente a una puerta etiquetada en inglés, francés y un idioma que no reconoció como "Muelle Principal", a traves de la cual se veia una hilera de Rorkhals en correcto orden...

"Tal vez pueda llevarme uno y escapar." decidió yendo al panel flotante que habia al lado.

Apoyó la mano y enseguida apareció el codigo...

**Code: Lyoko_**

Lo que no se esperaba fue el cartel que apareció a continuación.

**Error 595: Denied Access. Erreur 565, Acces deneguee**

"¿Acceso denegado? ¿Por que?" Hasta ahora, el Code: Lyoko nunca le habia fallado... Probó con el Code: Aelita, con identicos resultados. No pudo evitar gruñir con rabia.

-¡Maldita sea, abrete!-ordenó introduciendo la ultima cosa que se le ocurria, el Code: XANA, que solo usaba William y que, en teoria, deberia funcionarle...

**Error 262: Incorrect DNA Sequence. Denied Access.**

"_¿Secuencia de ADN incorrecta?"_ tradujo Aelita. Aquello no tenía sentido; uno de los dogmas de fe de Jeremy era que su padre, Franz Hopper, había programado todos los mundos virtuales de modo que ella, Aelita, pudiera acceder a todas las funciones, conviertiendola en una especie de clef de voute virtual. Lo cual era exacto... en Lyoko.

"Pero en las Replikas tambien funcionaba. ¿Por que en esta no? A menos que..."

Repasó lo que sabia sobre las Replikas y llegó a la unica conclusión logica: la de que XANA, pese a todo, no era tan listo. Si, podia destruir sectores e incluso todo Lyoko, y crear Replikas para si mismo, lo cual por si solo era un logro impresionante.

Sin embargo, todas las Replikas que habia construido se basaban en los sectores de Lyoko, y en ellas funcionaban los poderes de Aelita; por lo tanto, se podia deducir que XANA se habia limitado a "copiar y pegar" el codigo fuente de los sectores en cuestion... y al copiarlo, habia copiado tambien la programación de Hopper que le daba poderes digitales a Aelita...

"_Espera, espera, no tan rapido... Si la programación de los sectores funciona en ambos sentidos, ¿por que aquí me sale "acceso denegado" e incluso "secuencia de ADN incorrecta"?"_

Es mas, ¿por que ADN?

¿Que sabia ella del ADN? Según les habia dicho la profesora Hertz en su clase, el ADN era la información basica de cada individuo y se habia empezado a usar en causas criminales a finales de los años 70's e inicios de los 80's, para mandar a mucha gente a la carcel. Según se decia, era 100% exacto, ya que el ADN era unico e inimitable...

"_El ADN es una combinación de 46 cromosomas -23 del padre y 23 de la madre- que estan ordenadas de un modo exclusivo e inimitable para cada persona. Por eso es que el ADN se considera una prueba irrebatible en la investigación criminal."_ resonó en su mente la voz de Hertz.

¿Podria ser que su padre hubiera previsto la posibilidad de que XANA -o incluso los hombres de negro- se apoderasen del ordenador y hubiera usado su codigo genetico (el de ella, su hija, alguien de su absoluta confianza) para encriptar los poderes digitales de modo que ella y solo ella pudiera activarlos? De acuerdo con las cuentas del Video-Diario de Hopper, el ordenador de la fabrica habia sido construido antes del 94, y en aquella epoca, según le habia dicho Hertz, ya se conocia el ADN y se utilizaban superordenadores para su estudio... Si, tenía sentido. Mucho sentido. Sería una genialidad tipica de su retorcido padre: ¿por que jugarsela con un codigo alfanumerico corriente, que de todos modos podia ser destrozado con un ordenador, teniendo a su alcance un codigo inimitable e inquebrantable como era su propio codigo genetico...?

Solo habia un problema, y es que de ser cierta esta teoria, planteaba tres inquietantes preguntas: 1, ¿como estaba Franz Hopper tan seguro de que ella, Aelita, no se volvería contra el aunque le olvidase?; 2, si todas las Replikas estaban basadas en los sectores de Lyoko, ¿por que en esta no funcionaban sus poderes? Y sobre todo 3, si su codigo genetico era "incorrecto" de acuerdo con esta Replika ¿quien y por que habia construido aquella Replika en concreto, WILUSA?

"_Seguro que Jeremy sabe las respuestas. ¿Por que tardarán tanto en venir? No..."_

Empezó a sonar una alarma.

_-Alerta. Fallo de conexión con Lyoko. Alerta. Fallo de conexión con Lyoko.-_

"¿Que?"

-¡Video!-ordenó XANA; habia aparecido a su lado en forma de William.-¡Vamos a ver!-

De la nada apareció una pantalla que mostraba un video de la fabrica viniendose abajo; en el costado se veia el logotipo de Canal J y debajo una barrita con noticias...

"_...se calcula que alrededor de siete personas han quedado sepultadas bajo la fabrica abandonada de la Ave..."_

-¡No!-gritó Aelita al ver aquello.

-¡Grarrrr!-maldijo XANA.-¡Lo han hecho! Han volado la fabrica. Te han abandonado.-

Aelita cayó de rodillas en el suelo, derrotada; estaba llorando, por Jeremy, por sus amigos y por ella misma. Si habia la mas minima posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto... era el final.

**(1) Haced la prueba de poner "Taelia" en el buscador y mirar los resultados no relacionados con Code Lyoko. Os pasará eso mismo.**

**(2) Según se vio en CL 4x27, "Sudor Frio", Yumi parece que sabe leer ruso, ya que es capaz de leer el nombre de la base militar en el cartel de la entrada. Por cierto; si la base está en Rusia, donde se usa el alfabeto cirilico, ¿por que el cartel esta escrito en letras latinas?.**

**(3) Existe una teoria conspirativa sin confirmar en el sentido de que Estados Unidos apoyó la ruptura entre el bloque sovietico y China en los años 60's.**


	23. 22 Plan de Fuga

Cap. 22: Plan de fuga.

Afueras de Paris.

11 de Septiembre, 15:00

El dueño de una gasolinera que habia en la carretera de Lille se quedó asombrado cuando vio aparecer por la carretera a dos individuos vestidos como si hubieran salido de una pelicula de espias; se trataba de un rubio con cara de mal genio y un calvo de piel oscura, ambos vestidos de negro con trajes, corbatas y gafas de sol, y esposas colgandoles de las muñecas.

Ignorando al propietario, se acercaron al taller y, tras coger una cizalla, cortaron las cadenas. Hecho esto, se acercaron al telefono publico; el rubio descolgó el auricular e insertó una tarjeta.

-Gamma a Central. Paseme con Zebra.-saludó cuando le contestaron.

En la central de Los Angeles, Tedrow se asombró y pulsó un boton en el telefono.

-Te recibimos, Gamma. Conectando con Zebra...-Sonó una musiquita de marcación rapida.

-_Aqui Zebra. ¿Donde diablos te habias metido, Gamma?_-

-Tuve un problema tecnico. Hemos localizado el superordenador. Está en...-

-_Lo se. Avenue Quebec con Arianne de Troil. Hemos vuelto a llegar tarde._-

Silencio.

-¿Como es posible?-

_-¿Y yo que se? Alguien convirtió la fabrica en una bomba y se ha cargado a muchos de nuestros hombres. Supongo que al menos sabreis quien es el cabron que nos ha hecho esto...-_

_-_Si, claro, salvo porque seguimos sin saber como se llama.._._-Schlesinger hizo un resumen rapido de lo que habia pasado cuando habian ido a la fabrica, añadiendo que su enemigo les habia arrojado a una zanja en las afueras de la ciudad.

Zebra escuchó, reflexionó y llegó a una conclusión.

-_Ese tipo queria mandarnos un mensaje.-gruñó.-Al dejaros con vida, nos informa de que sabe que pretendemos. quienes somos y de que va a esforzarse en pararnos._-Suspiró.-_Volved al Kadic, desmontad la base portatil, localizad a los malditos mocosos antes de que se nos escapen, coged a la agente Dauntless con cualquier excusa y luego id los cuatro a Vicenza. Cogereis un avión para la base; voy a dejarle esto a los agentes especiales Magic Raven y Neil Armstrong.-_

_-¿A esos?_-se extrañó Schlesinger._-¡Pero si estan mas locos que el movimiento vegano!-_

-Si, a esos. No discutas y haz lo que te digo. Zebra fuera.-

Colgaron. Tedrow colgó también, sorprendida; que su jefe le encargara el asunto a aquellos dos era la prueba de que se trataba de algo muy grave. Por lo poco que sabia, aquellos dos agentes eran veteranos a los que tenian escondidos porque la NSA original les buscaba, y no precisamente para condecorarles: el uno estaba acusado formalmente de muchos crimenes de guerra y el otro habia desertado de un proyecto secreto para pasarle la información a Zebra.

Buritania, agente de Caton en Los Angeles dudó; tampoco se habia perdido detalle de aquella conversación. La duda era: ¿merecia la pena dar el aviso o era mejor esperar a saber algo mas?

"_Dar solo el aviso crearia confusion y no ayudaria. Mejor esperar..._" decidió.

Maison Wuhrer, el presente, 15:30.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Jim entrando en el salon de la Maison Wuhrer y observando que su jefe estaba guardando todo el equipo en cajas.-¿Por que estamos desmantelando la casa?-

-Porque nos vamos con el grupo. Recogeremos a Stern y los reuniremos a todos. De cualquier forma, este lugar esta _quemado_. O no tardará en estarlo cuando se sepa que hemos estado por aquí.-contestó Parlay metiendo balas a puñados en una bolsa de tela, junto a cintas de video y un par de pistolas. Al ver la cara de Jim, añadio.-¿Crees que te hice pedir una excedencia para que te fueras de vacaciones? Por cierto, ¿que tal te fue?-

-Lo consegui. Estos dos meses soy todo suyo.-asintio Jim haciendo el signo de la victoria.

-Perfecto. Ayudame a guardar los monitores...-

Mientras seguia empacando las cosas, Jim reparo en una fotografia que habia en un marco en la chimenea. La cogio y examinó a las tres personas que aparecian en ella.

-Eh, pero si se parece a...-empezó a decir antes de que le quitaran la foto de las manos.

-Creo que a quien se parece es menos importante que _quien es_.-explicó secamente el ex-marine guardandose la fotografia en el bolsillo de la cartera, cerca del corazon.-Date prisa.-

-Entendido. Pero, ¿no seria mas comodo dejar todo esto aquí?-preguntó Jim, inquieto ante la idea de tener que trasladar todo aquel equipo.-Si pretendes meter todos estos trastos en el coche, no vamos a caber nosotros. Ademas, tardaremos un siglo en guardarlo todo.-

El otro reflexionó.

-Tienes razon... Pero no podemos dejarlo todo a la vista.-decidio.-Lo bajaremos al sotano.-

-Muy bien.-asintio Jim con pesar, maldiciendo mentalmente a su jefe y su mania de usar tanto equipo; ¿no le bastaba con un simple portatil, como al resto de los simples mortales?-Por cierto, ¿que hiciste con los hombres-de-negro?-

Parlay sonrió.

-Los abandoné en las afueras.-

-¿Vivos?-

-Si, claro. De otro modo, Zebra creeria que habian sido los franceses quienes se los habian cargado. Podria provocar una guerra y no tengo tiempo ni ganas.-

Un rato después, estaban en el Land Cruiser, en el que se habian instalado en el salpicadero tres aparatos nuevos; un GPS, un monitor que mostraba la academia y una PDA sintonizada con el superescaner de torres de Jeremy (cuyo portatil le habia devuelto), que le habia preparado otro miembro del equipo desde Ucrania.

Jim observaba con nerviosismo un arsenal que habia bajo el asiento trasero, donde asomaban varios fusiles de asalto, pistolas, cargadores, una ametralladora de seis cañones y radios portatiles.

-¿Y todo eso?-preguntó.-No creo que venga de serie con el coche.-

-Y no viene. Este es un Q-Carrier.-le aclaró su compañero.-Los diseño un fanatico de James Bond que trabajaba para la Compañía en los años 70's. Además del arsenal, esta blindado, incorpora un interceptor de comunicaciones, procesadores anti-EMP y otra media docena de gadgets que le incorporo mi equipo... Nada tan fantasioso como una ametralladora o un control remoto.-

Una pantalla pitó y mostro un dibujo de una bomba y un contador que habia llegado a 00:00:00.

-Se acabo la fabrica.-

-¿De verdad era necesario volar la fabrica?-preguntó Jim inseguro.

-Absolutamente.-le confirmo Caton el Censor sombrio.-Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo poderoso y decidido; como sabes, mis recursos son muy escasos en comparación. Cualquier oportunidad de reducir el numero de sus efectivos con el minimo de riesgos para nosotros debe ser aprovechada.-

-Sabes que pienso que eres un sadico, ¿verdad?-

-Y tu sabes que me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mi mientras no interfiera en tu trabajo conmigo.-

Se hizo el silencio.

-No pensaba que idearian un plan tan burdo como el de largarse sin mas, pero supongo que están desesperados. De todos modos eso podria venirle bien a los "camaradas" de la Piscina, para convencerles de que los necesitan...-añadió tomando la carretera Estrasburgo-Saarbrucken.

Cerca de Saarbrucken, Alemania.

En un bar de carretera, el Pathfinder de Malraux estaba aparcado frente a la entrada, entre un BMW gris plateado con matricula de Colonia y un Porsche Carrera con los colores de la Polizei. En el interior, Malraux, Ulrich y Taelia disfrutaban de un rapido almuerzo.

-Ha habido un cambio de planes.-explicaba el hombre dejando a un lado el tenedor.-El jefe ha llamado. Quiere que pasemos de París y os lleve a otro sitio.-

-¿Te ha dicho por que?-quiso saber Taelia tragando un gran monton de chucrut.-No se, algo.-

-Ya sabes como es. No diria ni una palabra de mas ni aunque le pagase por ello.-

Taelia le pegó un codazo a Ulrich, quien estaba a su lado, reflexionando.

-¿Tu no sabes por que hemos cambiado de planes?-le preguntó.

-No.-contestó el. No sabia por que habian cambiado de planes, pero sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la vuelta al pasado. Cuando se habia despertado, sus dos compañeros no recordaban nada y el lo habia dejado asi; sospechaba que, aunque le habia contado a Taelia la historia de la fabrica, ninguno de ellos le creeria si les decia que habian vuelto en el tiempo.

Lo que estaba claro era que "algo" habia pasado que habia obligado a Jeremy a encender el superordenador y volver atrás en el tiempo. La duda era, ¿que? No recordaba haber visto nada en las noticias del dia anterior y no creia que Jeremy volviera por que si.

Tenía ganas de llamar a Yumi y preguntarle esa y otras muchas cosas, pero no sabia como hacerlo sin que aquellos dos se enterasen. Aunque Taelia le dijera que su "amigo" Malraux era de fiar, a Ulrich no le inspiraba la mas minima confianza...

-Voy al baño.-les informó levantandose.

En vez de eso, salió del bar por la puerta trasera. Miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie le prestaba atención y marcó un numero, el de Odd.

-Venga, cogelo...-

Descolgaron.

-_¿Hola?_-saludó Odd al otro lado.

-¡Odd, soy Ulrich! ¿Estais bien? ¿Y Yumi? ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por que habeis activado la vuelta...?-

-_Ulrich, basta. Linea abierta. Y Yumi está bien._-le atajó Odd.

-¿Como que linea abie...?-

-_Nos estan escuchando, tio. No se si la Agencia o quien, pero es así._-

Ulrich notó que un escalofrio le recorria la espalda; asi que era cierto, les perseguian. Por muy bromista y estupido que fuera a veces, Odd no era de los que jugaban con esas cosas.

-¿Quien nos escucha y por que?-

-_Es muy largo de explicar. Verás..._-

Odd le hizo un resumen superconcentrado de todo lo que habia pasado, lo cual dio a Ulrich idea del alcance de la conspiración, además de la sensación de estar en una pelicula de serie B; el Cuerpo de Marines asaltaba la fabrica, no podian hablar con libertad porque los hombres-de-negro habian llenado la academia de microfonos, los hombres de negro eran de algo llamado N.S.A. y, aunque se suponia que eran una organización gubernamental, en la practica se comportaban como si fueran los malos de la pelicula, Jim trabajaba para un tipo que, aunque les ayudase, actuaba como si fuera poco menos que el Enemigo Publico Numero 1 y finalmente Jeremy habia decidido que fingieran huir y dejar el campo libre para despistar a los hombres-de-negro y a su "aliado" al mismo tiempo, todo ello para rescatar a Aelita, quien entre tanto habia sido secuestrada por un XANA reactivado capaz de crear clones de William.

-Esto pinta muy mal... Decidme donde vais e intentaré llegar hasta allí. Oye, por cierto una cosa, Odd, ¿que es "la Piscina"?-

Silencio.

-_¿La Piscina?_-preguntó Odd.

-Si, la Piscina. El amigo de Taelia, Malraux, el que fue a la fabrica ayer, dijo que trabajaba para "la Piscina". O eso le entendí.-

Se oyó ruido de conversaciones ahogadas. Finalmente, Odd volvió.

-_Ulrich, debes tener mucho cuidado. Si Jeremy ha acertado al buscar en Internet y ese tio te dijo que es de "la Piscina" y no mentia, eso significa que es de la D.G.S.E, que por si no has visto "Treize 13 Days" es la version francesa de la C.I.A. Resumiendo, es un espia. De este lado del oceano, pero un espia._-

Ulrich se estremeció.

-¿Un espia? ¿Estás seguro?-

-_Bueno... En la serie lo llamaban "la Dirección" en vez de "la Piscina"..._-

-Si es cierto, ¿de que conoce Taelia a un espia francés?-

Aquello era cada vez mas delirante. ¡Cuando Taelia les habia delatado el año pasado, habia llamado a la Policia, no al servicio de inteligencia!

-_¿Como quieres que lo sepa? Eres tu quien está con ellos. Preguntaselo, no se, algo se te ocurrirá._-

-Muchas gracias, Odd.-

Ulrich colgó. Tenía mucho en que pensar. Para empezar, no sabia que diablos pintaban Taelia y su amiguito el espia en aquella historia, pero, con los hombres de negro movilizados contra ellos, su intención inmediata era deshacerse de sus "escoltas" y reunirse con el resto de su grupo. Si, era cierto que le habian salvado de ser capturado, pero no sabía a que afiliación pertenecia la DGSE... Odd decía que en "Treize Jours" la DGSE y la NSA eran rivales encubiertos por el control de la tecnologia de la inversion del tiempo, pero la relidad era que Francia y EEUU eran aliados. Por lo tanto, suponiendo que el tal Malraux fuera de la DGSE, si la NSA eran los hombres de negro y le exigian que les entregase a el, a Ulrich, sin duda lo haria...

Aquel razonamiento era impecable y logico. ¿Y Taelia? ¿Que papel hacia ella en aquel juego? No lo sabía, pero no tenía interés en quedarse alli el tiempo necesario para averiguarlo...

-Oye, ¿donde esta tu amigo?-preguntó mas tarde Malraux a Taelia tras pagar la cuenta.

-No lo se.-admitió esta.-¿No estaba contigo?-

-No, crei que... Oh, _Sacredam_, el jefe me va a matar.-

Lejos de alli, subido en la parte de atrás de un camion que cruzaba la frontera, como si fuera un emigrante ilegal, Ulrich se permitió esbozar una sonrisa sardonica al imaginarse la cara que pondrian aquellos dos cuando se dieran cuenta de que el habia desaparecido... Decidio que, en cuanto se parase el camión, en la primera ciudad que viera, llamaria a sus compañeros y les pediria que le ayudasen a llegar al Kadic.

No dudaba de que a Jeremy se le ocurriria algo; despues de todo, era el genio del grupo. Y si Odd era capaz de viajar entre Australia y Francia cada año, a Jeremy no le costaria mucho llevarle de Alsacia a París sin llamar la atención...

Ruinas de la Fabrica, por la noche.

Pese a lo tardio de la hora, pesados bulldozers rondaban entre los escombros, trasladando trozos de piedra y esquivando a gente uniformada que escarbaba con palas y perros, iluminados por poderosos reflectores antiaereos. Habian levantado una valla de obra en torno al recinto y la entrada era custodiada por soldados de verde camuflaje, todos del 7º Eagle, armados con fusiles M4. Los extrañados policias y transeuntes que pasaban por alli eran "invitados" a marcharse.

William observó aquel caos con el zoom de la camara digital de Odd. El y sus tres compañeros se habian reunido en una esquina; cada quien llevaba una mochila con lo mas esencial que habian podido reunir. Con un poco de suerte, nadie se daria cuenta de que habian desaparecido hasta mañana por la tarde y para entonces contaban con estar muy lejos...

-La fabrica está completamente en ruinas.-explicó a sus compañeros.-Esos tipos del ejercito vigilan todas las entradas y la estan registrando a fondo.-Suspiró.-No se cuanto tardarán en desenterrar el ascensor, ni siquiera si el equipo sigue allí.-

Sonó el telefono de Yumi.

-¿Digaaa?-contestó esta con aire aburrido, imaginandose quien era.

No erró.

-_Asi que levantais el campo._-

No era una pregunta.

-Podria llamar a otro numero, ¿no?-

-_Jeremy no me cogeria el telefono, no quiero aguantar a Odd y William es aun peor. Asi que solo quedas tu, Ishiyama._-

-No tenemos mas remedio.-terció Jeremy cogiendo el telefono.-Con su "genial" idea de volar la fabrica, hay mas soldados que el Dia de las Fuerzas Armadas y el equipo ha quedado destruido.-

Silencio.

-_¿Estas seguro de que ha quedado destruido?_-

A Jeremy le pareció que aquella pregunta tenia un deje sarcastico.

-La fabrica está completamente sepultada.-señaló William metiendo baza.-Además hay un monton de uniformados con bulldozers intentando llegar al superordenador. Supongo que ahora no nos dirá que eso es bueno.-

-_Au contraire. Eso les mantendrá entretenidos mientras nosotros vamos a otra parte. Creo que es un buen momento para que vayamos, entre otros lugares, a Chamonix-Mont-Blanc. Alli comprendereis muchas cosas._-

-¿Chamonix?-preguntó Odd.

-El pueblo donde desaparecio Anthea.-recordó Jeremy.

-¿Que "cosas" comprenderemos allí?-inquirió Yumi.

-_Para empezar, que es Carthago. Como fue que vosotros llegasteis a estar aquí y ahora, hablando conmigo. Como fue que los "hombres-de-negro", como los llamais, llegaron al Kadic. Como rescatar a Aelita. Como localizar y rescatar a Anthea. Si, existe una forma, o en eso confío. Todo eso y mucho mas. Pero para eso, debeis partir._-

Colgó. Los cinco se miraron, sin saber que decir.

-Bueno...-tanteó Odd.

-Quedarse aquí es peligroso.-les recordó Jeremy.-Con los militares buscandonos, nos exponemos a que alguien salga herido. Pero si nos vamos, podrian atacar a nuestras familias.-

-Sin duda.-opinó William.-Tal vez crean que si toman a nuestros padres como rehenes volveremos para rescatarlos.-Soltó una carcajada.-Si cogen a los mios, mas bien tendran que rescatarles a ellos en vez de a nuestros padres...-

-No tiene gracia.-se quejó Yumi. Aquello no se le habia ocurrido, pero era verdad: ¿y si los hombres-de-negro decidian hacerle algo a sus padres o a Hiroki?

-Es cierto. Es el "asesinato por precipitado".-apuntó Odd.-Los malos se empeñan en matar a alguien por si les hace algo y al final es ese alguien el que se los carga. (1)-

-Sin Aelita, sin Ulrich y sin el superordenador estamos demasiado dispersos y no podemos hacer gran cosa. No sabemos nada. Lo cierto es que tanto da que nos quedemos aquí o que nos vayamos.-admitió Jeremy de mala gana.-Sin embargo, si no nos vamos, nos pillaran seguro. Por el contrario, si nos vamos, solo _tal vez_ nos pillen.-

-Todo eso esta muy bien, pero ¿a donde vamos?-planteó Odd la pregunta obvia.

-Tal vez lo de Chamonix sea una trampa.-señaló el genio del grupo.

-Yo voy a por Ulrich.-decidió Yumi.-Nos necesita. Está solo, con Taelia y con un espia, y no sabemos de que lado están ni que podrian hacerle.-

-Yo también voy.-opinó Odd.-No me fio de ellos.-

-No voy a dejar a Yumi sola.-prometió William.

-Oye, que va conmigo.-se quejó Odd.

-Ese es el problema.-

Odd miró a Jeremy.

-Somos tres contra uno.-

-Esta bien.-cedio este de mala gana.-Pero en cuanto recuperemos a Ulrich pensaremos en un plan para conseguir un superordenador y unos escaners. Vamonos.-

Se fueron a la estación mas cercana, donde se suponia que debian encontrar la forma de coger un medio de transporte para ir a la ultima dirección conocida de Ulrico, Saarbrucken "yendo a Estrasburgo"... ¿Y despues? Ya verian.

(1) Visto en cualquier thriller americano y resumen de todas las guerras a partir de los años 90.


	24. 23 Dauntless on Carthago

Notas: Este es un POW Dauntless como parte de las precuelas que he incorporado para aclarar los sucesos anteriores al 6 de Junio de 1994. El formato complementará la serie e irá siguiendo las andanzas de diversos personajes desde sus puntos de vista. Me esforzaré por ser al mismo tiempo purista y coherente. (Purista se refiere a respetar la serie y coherente de no meter contradicciones)

Cap. 23: Dauntless en Carthago.

Francia, 12 de Septiembre.

En un aparcamiento de un Motormann Inn de carretera, el maletero del Land Cruiser gris plateado se abrio de golpe y de el saltó Suzanne Hertz; llevaba la ametralladora M4A1 de Parlay a cuestas y tenía un aspecto muy raro con su bata blanca con manchas de grasa. Comprobó que no habia nadie por las cercanias y ajustó el cargador del arma con un chasquido.

"_¿Donde diablos estoy?_" se preguntó.

Obtuvo la respuesta al consultar un cartel que había en la cercana carretera, según el cual Estrasburgo estaba solo a siete kilometros, y a juzgar por la luz del sol estaba amaneciendo. ¿Por que habian parado allí? Que ella supiera, Estrasburgo no era importante...

"Que mas dará. Por lo menos podré entregarle a Zebra a esta gente... y a estos no tiene excusa para dejarlos con vida. ¡No como a la zorra que me quitó a mi amado...!"

Se dirigió a la gasolinera que habia no muy lejos de allí, donde sin duda tendrian telefonos y coches, porque naturalmente le habian quitado su propio movil al capturarla...

Entre tanto, en el interior del Motormann Inn, Parlay y Jim disfrutaban de un desayuno antes de ir a la ciudad, donde abordarian a los guerreros de Lyoko tan pronto bajaran del tren. Lo de "tomar el desayuno" se traducia en que Jim comia una manzana, tostadas y café mientras su compañero mordisqueaba de vez en cuando una tostada, bebia té y regañaba a alguien por el movil.

-¿Como que se os ha escapado? ¡¿Pero sois idiotas o que?-le gritaba a su desconocido agente.-¡Se suponia que erais responsables de que Stern estuviera a salvo! ¡Si lo cogen los hombres de Zebra antes que nosotros, podrán usarlo para chantajear al resto del grupo! ¡Encontradlo!-

-Esto...-terció Jim tras mirar por la ventana.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Que pasa ahora?-

-Suzanne se ha escapado.-explicó el profesor señalando el abierto maletero del coche.

Parlay creyó que le daba un ataque de rabia. Primero Stern desaparecía y ahora esto.

-_¡¿Nanda koree?_-gritó.-_¡Omai wa baka! _[¡Eres idiota!] ¿Por que no se lo has impedido?-

-Me acabo de dar cuenta.-

-Grrr... ¡y encima se ha llevado la M4, ¿quien me mandaria guardar la metralleta en el maletero?-Colgó y marcó un nuevo numero.-Oye, soy yo. No me preguntes como lo han hecho, por que no lo se, pero se me ha perdido uno del grupo. ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?-

Escuchó atentamente.

-Entiendo. ¿Asi que la policia? Sencillamente maravilloso.-gruñó disgustado.-Y naturalmente no podeis hacer nada sin alertar a la Piscina. Si lo se, en vez de la vuestra acepto la oferta de los rusos... Si, yo también me alegro de hablar contigo.-Colgó.-Gilipollas.-

-¿Que ha pasado?-

-Resulta que "el Chino" no entiende cual es la importancia de Dauntless.-Soltó un reniego.-Para el, solo es una profesora de Quimica como tantas que hay por Francia. Le dije que es de la NSA y su amigo Cassin me ha contestado que no sabe por que el Chino me aguanta, que soy un paranoico y que veo agentes de la NSA hasta en la tostada. Ah, y parece que la policia está buscando a los chicos del Kadic. Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que han desaparecido todos.-

Jim escupió el café en la cara de su compañero, quien puso mal gesto.

-¿Qué?-gritó.

-¿Que esperabas? Se largaron sin decir nada. Querian jugar a despistarnos y tengo que decir que lo han logrado casi plenamente. Si no hubieran cometido la idiotez de encargar los billetes del tren por Internet... ¡Y ahora encima Dauntless anda libre para actuar a su antojo!-

Jim se limpió el café de la ropa.

-No lo entiendo.-señaló.-Creí que la conocia, pero cada vez me entero de menos cosas. ¿Por que temes tanto a Suz... a Dauntless? ¿_Quien es exactamente Suzanne Hertz_?-

Parlay le miró con ojos de acero.

-Su historia abarca muchos años y está intimamente ligada al Proyecto Carthago.-explicó.-Lo que nos importa, a efectos practicos, es que es uno de nuestros enemigos. Y anda suelta.-

Mientras Suzanne caminaba por la via, se puso a pensar como habia llegado a todo aquello...

La Sorbona, París, 10 de Junio de 1979.

_Una jovencisima Suzanne Hertz trabajaba en el laboratorio de Fisica de Particulas con un nuevo programa que se habia escrito ella misma para estudiar los 32 estados cuanticos del electron. En aquellos años todavia era algo atractiva, pero ya perfectamente reconocible; su pelo rizado entonces era negro y llevaba unas gafas mas pequeñas, además de unos pendientes de perlas. No usaba bata blanca, sino una camiseta lisa, algo perfectamente comprensible porque alli, en La Sorbona, no se seguia una regla tan estricta como en America o Rusia..._

_Observó con una sonrisa como se abria la puerta de la sala y entraba el hombre con quien habia compartido tres años de duro trabajo por desarrollar una poderosa aplicación 100% europea que sirviera para hacerle la competencia a Ivan, a Jack, a los japoneses y a su tecnologia. Aquel con quien habia compartido momentos de alegria y pesar, hermosos recuerdos... Waldo Schaeffer._

_El Waldo de entonces era mas delgado que el de los tiempos de Aelita; ya por entonces solia llevar bata blanca, pero en vez del jersey de punto llevaba una camiseta de cuadros y unos pantalones de pana. Pore aquella epoca usaba gafas oscuras de un modelo mas chulesco, ligeramente ovaladas, que le hacian parecer un poli americano metido a doctor. La barba era todavia mas oscura entonces, libre de canas, y el pelo estaba igual, despeinado y en mechones._

_Suzanne le miró fijamente; si Waldo supiera lo inteligente que parecia con esa bata... Entonces fue cuando reparó en que tras el iba una persona a quien no habia visto nunca._

_Se trataba de una jovencita de pelo largo y rojo, con ojos pequeños y de un llamativo color verde esmeralda que brillaban mostrando una clara inteligencia; tendria entre quince o dieciseis años, era una cabeza mas baja que Waldo y se empezaban a adivinar sus formas a traves de la chaqueta azulada que llevaba puesta, además de unos tejanos a juego. Parecia una estudiante como tantas otras que habia en los institutos de París, salvo porque no usaba maquillaje ni tenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Para colmo era atractiva y miraba a Waldo como un penitente miraria a Dios, como comprobó Suzanne con disgusto. Le echó una mirada asesina..._

_Waldo tomó la palabra._

_-Suzanne, he traido a una estudiante muy prometedora de mi clase.-explicó.-A riesgo de parecer un creido, creo que he sido el unico que ha apreciado su increible talento con los ordenadores.-_

_Suzanne recordó que Waldo seguia los informes de sus compañeros docentes y si sus alumnos manifestaban algún talento para las ciencias puras se los enviaban; entonces los evaluaba por si valian, y de ser buenos los reclutaba._

_En aquella epoca era corriente que en las universidades dedicadas a las investigaciones mas avanzadas se siguiera una variante del modelo ruso: un unico profesor con un grupo de alumnos a su cuidado, a quienes debia enseñar todo lo que sabia. Salvo que, al contrario que en el Otro Lado, los alumnos no competian entre ellos, sino que cooperaban entre si y con su mentor._

_Aunque no cabia duda de que Waldo escogeria a alguien mas inteligente que recomendado (al contrario que otros profesores del campus en busca de alumnos, habia rechazado colocar en su equipo a gente incompetente pero de "familia bien"), Suzanne opinaba que no deberia haber elegido a una chica tan joven y guapa como aquella... ¿Y si la gente pensaba mal?_

_La joven le tendió una mano._

_-Anthea Hopper.-se presentó.-Aspirante de la Facultad de Ciencias de la Sorbona.-_

_Suzanne le estrechó la mano. Era una mano calida y suave, sin ninguna joya._

_-Suzanne Hertz. Licenciada _summa cum laude_ en Ciencias Fisicas en Ginebra.-recalcó._

_Anthea la obsequió con una de sus caracteristicas sonrisas._

_-Creo que seguramente seremos muy amigas, Suzanne.-predijo._

_Tal vez Suzanne entonces ya fuera una esceptica o la viera como una amenaza en potencia, por la sequedad de la respuesta que le dio._

_-Es posible. Quizá.-opinó con frialdad.-Puedes marcharte. Waldo, vamos a trabajar.-_

_Waldo parecia un poco disgustado._

_-En realidad la habia traido para que nos ayude. Tiene mucho talento.-señaló.-Podria sernos util y a largo plazo le serviria para que hiciera carrera. Estamos abriendo la puerta a un nuevo mundo, y preveo que vamos a necesitar a toda la gente capaz disponible.-_

_Suzanne y Anthea se miraron, cada una valorando a la otra. Por alguna razón a Suzanne habia algo que no le encajaba en la nueva alumna... pero bueno, no podia ser tan mala._

"Waldo confia en ella. Y yo confio en Waldo."

_Sin embargo, no terminaba de fiarse... Waldo parecía demasiado interesado en ella. Y ella en el._

"No debo preocuparme. Son solo un profesor y una estudiante. Nada mas. ¿Que puede pasar?_"_

Kadic, 11 de Septiembre de 2006, 2ª Vuelta de tiempo.

Suzanne Hertz bajo del taxi que la habia traido desde el aeropuerto frente a la verja y entró en el parque del Kadic, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veia. No tenia ganas de dar explicaciones... Entro en el recinto y asintio complacida. Iria directamente al despacho de Delmas y le presentaria la dimision. ¿Que se habia creido ese viejo estupido? Ella era alguien mas importante que una simple profesora de Quimica de cuarta categoria...

Obligaria a Zebra a meterla en su equipo, si señor. Como debia ser. Si era preciso, le amenazaria con ir a Fort Meade con todo lo que sabia. ¿Que era eso de simplemente asignarla a ella, a la mejor informatica del mundo, simplemente para vigilar las operaciones de los dos memos de...?

-¡Suzanne!-la llamó alguien.

Se giro. Jim estaba apoyado indolentemente en la caseta del jardinero. Parecia muy serio, con una expresion tan estupida que Hertz sintio ganas de reirse. ¿Iba a declararsele o que?

-¿Que quieres, Jim?-preguntó con sequedad.

-Tenemos que hablar.-gruñó el tras una pausa en la que parecio reunir valor.

-Vale, pero rapido.-contestó ella.-Tengo que hablar con el director.-

-Supongo que para presentarle la dimision, ¿verdad?-quiso saber Jim.-E irte con Zebra.-

Suzanne puso los ojos como platos. ¡¿_Pero como podia saber aquel imbecil que..._?

-Jim, querido... ¿De que hablas?-preguntó para tantear lo que sabia. En apenas dos segundos tomó la decision de sonsacarle y liquidarlo, supiera lo que supiera. Hacia años que tenia ganas de deshacerse de aquel bruto imbecil que la perseguia y que solo le inspiraba asco...

Pero ya nada podia detener a Jim.

-¡No intentes hacerte la loca! ¡Se que has estado con Zebra desde el principio! ¡Que el Proyecto Carthago existe! ¡Y que todo este tiempo has vendido a tus propios alumnos! Suzanne... ¿Por que?-

Hertz achinó los ojos y sus gafas reflejaron el sol.

-Asi que lo sabes...-concluyó sacando la pistola del bolso y alzandola.-Que lastima que no tendras ocasión de contarselo a nadie... Lastima. Hubieras sido una adquisición muy valiosa.-

Se oyó un chasquido de metal y un objeto cilindrico se apoyo en la nuca de la Hertz.

-_Dewa kore mono..._ [Entonces esto] pone las cosas en su sitio definitivo, _settai_.[definitivamente]-señaló el hombre de ojos violaceos mordazmente, amartillando la pistola apoyada en el cuello de la profesora.-Jim, quitale el arma.-

Jim asi lo hizo. La Hertz alzó ligeramente las manos y se giro lo justo para verle.

-Tu otra vez...-gruñó.-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que nos cruzamos?-

-San Petersburgo, 10 de Junio de 1994.-recordó el friamente.-_Shinji omai namae wa Petrogrado_.-

-Ah, si. Mataste a Cardosa.-le reprochó Hertz con sequedad, como si le diera igual.-Me hiciste una putada. ¿Sabes la cantidad de papeleo que tuve que rellenar para que lo repatriaran? Culpa mia el no reconocerte. Quiza fui muy arrogante, pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza prestarle atención a los soldados que pululabais por la base.-

-¿Os conoceis?-preguntó Jim extrañado.

-De vista.-asintio Parlay.-Normal que no te fijaras, ya que solo en Vicenza eramos cinco mil entre pilotos y paracaidistas, todos vestidos igual. En cambio, vosotros solo erais veinte. Me fijé en todos vosotros, pero especialmente en Waldo, Anthea y tu, los miembros del equipo cientifico que supuestamente nos defendiais de Ivan con sus ordenadores. _Be-hikogun wa daichi, demo taskani clavier-homme ware tan-butai_. [La fuerza aerea americana es grande, pero los informaticos sois un equipo pequeño.] Grave error por tu parte, Suzanne.-

-No volveré a subestimarte. Por cierto, veo que todavía llevas el uniforme. ¿Tienes nostalgia?-

Caton el Censor no bajó la vista para observar el uniforme USAF que, en efecto, llevaba puesto.

-Es bastante comodo y vale para cualquier ocasión.-explicó.-Cometiste OTRO error al apuntar a Jim, ¿sabes? El creia que yo exageraba cuando le hablé de ti, la agente Dauntless de The Society, y de tus aspiraciones sobre Carthago. Con que hubieras intentado enredarle un poquito, habrias conseguido que dudase de mi. _Hajime, sono kawari_...[Ahora, en cambio...]-

La profesora se giro para mirarles.

-¡Tenia que entrar en Carthago!-gimoteó la Hertz; parecia a punto de echarse a llorar de rabia y dolor.-¡Era mi destino! ¡Aquello para lo que llevaba trabajando toda la vida! ¡Y me lo quitaron para pasarme por delante a... _esa zorra_!-Se giro hacia Jim.-¡No puedes fiarte de el! ¡Es un terrorista! ¡Jim, sabes que llevamos años juntos, como compañeros! ¡Me conoces! ¿Vas a dudar de mi por _este_?-

Jim se removio incomodo. Su compañero lo solucionó dandole un culatazo a la Hertz.

-Por ahora ya hemos tenido bastante.-zanjó el asunto.-Vamos antes de que venga alguien mas.-

El profesor de gimnasia no se movio.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó.-Lo que ha dicho. Que estabas en el proyecto original y eres un terrorista.-

Su camarada le miró fijamente.

-Estuve en la base, si, pero no era parte del equipo. Sobre lo de que soy un terrorista... bueno, eres mi primer recluta. Has estado conmigo. Sabes de que va todo esto. No puedo ofrecerte mas.-

Jim gruñó, no del todo conforme.

-No podemos dejarla aquí.-señaló al fin.

-Tienes razon. Incluso estando retirada y menos en forma que antes, Dauntless es muy peligrosa.-asintio Parlay cogiendola por los hombros y arrastrandola a la calle delantera, donde aguardaba el Land Cruiser gris plateado; en exclusiva para aquella ocasión, le habia puesto una placa azul y blanca de Nueva York, pensando que en el peor de los casos pensarian que se trataba de un vehiculo del cuerpo diplomatico estadounidense. Abrio el maletero con el mando.

-¿De verdad todo este tiempo ha sido agente de Zebra?-quiso saber Jim.

-Por supuesto.-asintio el otro.-Ahora se que no me habria reconocido de haber estado en el Kadic con Hopper en los 90's y por tanto no te habria necesitado aquí para ocupar mi puesto, pero hice lo que me parecio mas adecuado para la tarea que nos ha sido confiada...-

Jim le ayudo a meter a Hertz en el maletero y se rasco la cabeza.

-Sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas de ese modo tan misticista.-le reprochó.

-Y tu sabes que si te lo explicara con detalle, sabrias demasiado para tu propia seguridad.-

El francés creia que aquello era una excusa barata; en el mejor de los casos, su compañero no queria decirselo porque no se fiaba de el para que guardase el secreto. En el peor, no se lo decia porque no tenia ni idea de lo que estaban haciendo y, por lo tanto, actuaban a ciegas. En ambos casos, jugaban con fuego... y los que hacen eso se suelen quemar.

El presente (12/09/06, 09:30 am).

Gare Centrale d'strasburg (Estación central Estrasburgo).

El primer indicio de que pasaba algo raro que vieron los guerreros de Lyoko fue nada mas bajar del tren que les había llevado allí. Tras deliberar, habian decidido pasar la noche en la Hermita y coger el primer tren de la mañana para recoger a Ulrich y despues ver que hacer; de modo que Jeremy habia pirateado el servicio de reserva de billetes y habia impreso para todos.

En principio les habia parecido una buena idea, pero al bajarse del tren ya no lo tenian claro...

La estación, normalmente tranquila a aquellas horas de la mañana, estaba completamente tomada por miembros de la Gendarmerie Nationale (0) y la Policia local, quienes patrullaban con perros y fusiles al hombro, casi como si hubiera una alerta terrorista, buscando no se sabía lo que.

-No lo entiendo.-comentó William, quien alguna vez habia parado por allí.-Normalmente esto está muy tranquilo, pero hoy hay fuerzas de seguridad por todas partes, ¿por que?-

-Esto es muy raro...-comentó Yumi.-Pero tal vez no tenga nada que ver con nosotros.-

-¡Seguro que si!-se angustió Odd abrazando a Kiwi, quien gañó; habian ido a recogerlo a casa de Yumi antes de salir en el tren de la noche.-Sin duda los hombres de negro nos han denunciado como terroristas ante la poli, como en la segunda temporada de _Terror en el Hospital_, cuando denunciaban al doctor Srank con la misma intención...-

Jeremy se recolocó las gafas con gesto serio.

-Quizá si y quizá no. Sin embargo, esto no encaja con los metodos de ninguno de nuestros rivales conocidos.-señaló.-Los hombres-de-negro se ocuparian ellos mismos de buscarnos, y no creo que el tal... como se llame, sea de los que piden ayuda a la policia. En ambos casos, actuarian bajo el mayor secreto, condición que aquí no se cumple. Este despliegue de fuerzas es muy llamativo; hasta el mas tonto de los criminales se daría cuenta de que le estan buscando.-

-Si, bueno, pero tenemos que atravesar la estación, ¿no?-

-En grupo no.-terció William.-Si vamos todos juntos, seguro que llamaremos la atención. Es mejor que nos separemos. Nos reunimos en la salida.-

-Tiene razon.-opinó Jeremy cuando Yumi le interrogó con la mirada. Como la mayor que era, creia que su responsabilidad era cuidar de que todos estuvieran bien.

Avanzaron cautelosamente hacia la salida, mezclados entre los pasajeros que bajaban del tren; Yumi miraba de reojo a los policias con aprension, Jeremy sudaba y William apretaba los puños. Por su parte Odd no se lo tomaba muy bien; no se fiaba de los perros policias que husmeaban el aire y temia que le hicieran algo a su "pobre e indefenso" Kiwi...

A Yumi se le hacia muy raro aquello: en toda su vida le habian enseñado, a ella y a sus amigos, que la Policia era gente en quien se podia confiar. Sin embargo, ahora todos aquellos hombres de azul le parecian otros tantos enemigos implacables decididos a secuestrarlos.

Creyó que se le helaba la sangre al ver en el exterior a un policia que, apoyado en un coche, distribuia entre los paseantes unos carteles en los que se veian las fotografias de los cinco con el letrerito de "Disparitos" (Desaparecidos).

-Que, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ¿verdad?-se burló William.

-Vale...-Jeremy miró a Odd.-Tu pareces ser el experto. ¿Crees que esto es cosa de...?-

-¿Zebra?-sugirió Yumi.-Es posible. El "otro" no montaria un despliegue así.-

Pasaron frente a una camara de seguridad y se detuvieron en mitad del andén a deliberar...

Los Angeles, 09:50 hora francesa (00:50 hora local).

En Pine con Yuca era de noche, pero el trabajo no se detenia. Pese a que Zebra se habia ido a dormir, Conney Tedrow se habia quedado al cargo de la vigilancia de Francia.

Justo en aquel momento se estaba sirviendo un café de la maquina con un bostezo. Maldijo entre dientes, ¿por que Zebra no podia respetar su derecho a tomarse un descanso? Llevaba dieciseis horas seguidas en pie y estaba hasta las narices del despacho donde habian montado el equipo. Lo mas interesante que habia pasado era que Zebra habia ordenado "despedir" al equipo de sonido, acusandolos de negligencia por perder las grabaciones; el resto de la oficina habia hecho una porra basada en cuanto tardaria el LAPD en encontrar e identificar los cuerpos. Lo cierto era que en la NSA y en The Society todo el mundo era relativamente desechable...

No podia evitar sentirse culpable; aunque no habia sido ella quien habia apretado el gatillo, el equipo de sonido habia sido "desechado" por culpa de que ella había borrado las cintas. No habia podido impedirlo... ¿Entonces por que se sentia tan mal?

Apartó con disgusto un informe de los agentes de la CIA en el sentido de que la policia francesa estaba montando un opeativo para buscar a los chicos del Kadic, quienes al parecer habian desaparecido. Era increible como los de la CIA tergiversaban las cosas y eran lo bastante listos para infiltrarse en un lugar como el Otro Lado, pero lo bastante estupidos como para no percatarse de que la información que pasaban era pirateada por miembros corruptos de la Agencia...

Sonó el telefono del despacho de Zebra.

Dudó sobre si cogerlo o no. A Zebra le molestaba mucho que otro que no fuera el cogiera su telefono privado, principalmente porque lo usaba para sus contactos con las otras divisiones de The Society y en aquella oficina habia agentes de la NSA "original" que no tenian ni idea de que su jefe y su equipo directivo en realidad eran parte de un grupo terrorista anexo a la Agencia.

Por otra parte, Luther Ganton la habia dejado al cargo mientras el descansaba. Y como era parte de su equipo en The Society, suponia que la habia dejado también al cargo de la organización...

Contestó cuando ya iban por el quinto timbrazo.

-¿Diga?-

-_¿Esta Zebra?_-preguntó una voz conocida.

Tedrow notó un escalofrio.

"_¡Dauntless! ¿Como es que esa vieja sigue viva?_"

La ultima noticia que habia tenido de ella era que la habian enviado a una mision en Europa, hacia ya casi diez años, y tampoco habia sabido nunca su nombre real.

-Zebra no está.-informó.-Esta durmiendo y me ha dejado al cargo. ¿Que sucede, Dauntless?-

Se oyó un bufido.

-_Eres la tonta de su secretaria, ¿no? No se como Zebra ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo rodeado de tantos imbeciles como sois todos._-Tal como recordaba. Dauntless siempre habia sido una creida que se consideraba mucho mas inteligente que todos los demás empleados de Pine con Yuca juntos.-_Bien, escucha y toma nota, si es que eres capaz de llegar a tanto: dile que estoy en la gasolinera de Estrasburgo, que he encontrado al terrorista que ha volado la factoria y que quiero saber si debo seguirle o eliminarle. El sabrá a que me refiero cuando reciba el mensaje._-

-Si le ha encontrado, lo mejor es que le siga para que nos lleve a sus complices.-señaló Conney con frialdad.-Muerto no nos sirve de nada, pero vivo podemos sacarle información.-

Dauntless parecía decepcionada.

-_¿No te ha dejado instrucciones especiales para mi?_-

-No.-

"_¿Que tipo de instruccion iba a dejarte? ¿"Por favor, suicidate"?_"

-_¿Ni siquiera te ha dado un mensaje?_-

"_Si la encuentras, dile a esa imbecil de Dauntless que, como la cague otra vez, la pondre en un puesto en el que tenga que tocar mierda con las manos desnudas._" le habia dicho Zebra.

Por un instante se planteó decirle aquello, pero se lo pensó mejor. Dauntless tenía un concepto muy elevado de su alianza con Zebra, y nunca se creería que el pudiera haberle dicho algo así.

-Nada.-mintió. A veces tenía la sensación de que su trabajo se basaba en mentir a todo el mundo, ya fuera al general Curtiss, a Dauntless o al propio Zebra, mas que en hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Se oyó un chasquido. Dauntless le habia colgado.

-Estupida.-gruñó colgando a su vez con fuerza, mientras recordaba lo que le habia contado Zebra sobre como habian acabado conociendo a alguien como Dauntless...

Centro de Convenciones Cientificas.

Silicon Vally, California.

14 de Febrero de 1981.

_Suzanne Hertz aguardaba, ya vestida con su sempiterna bata blanca, entre los miembros del equipo cientifico con claro nerviosismo a que dieran los nombres de los candidatos a ocupar puestos de gran importancia en el futuro del país que ya consideraba el suyo propio..._

_Aquella mañana habian llegado tres tipos de negro muy raros, miembros de algo llamado N.S.A., que según le habian dicho era algo asi como "Asociación Noratlantica de Software" (1), que al parecer, buscaba a informaticos jovenes, con talento y de ambos sexos, para un extraño proyecto que se mantenia en secreto por "razones de seguridad comercial". El organizador de la conferencia habia decidido que tal vez podrian hacerse contactos prometedores allí._

_Examinó detenidamente a los hombres que podian decidir su futuro. El que mas le llamaba la atención era un individuo de unos treinta y pocos años, con un grueso anillo de oro que lucia un sello que a la vez era una esmeralda con la forma de un aguila sujetando una llave; tenia el pelo rubio bien peinado y unos agresivos ojos azulados; a pesar de llevar un ridiculo traje blanco perla con una cadena de oro cruzada y un sombrero de copa del mismo color que le daban pinta de Maffiosso de _Corrupción en Miami_, parecia alguien extremadamente serio y como tal le trataban sus dos subordinados, una pareja de becarios a quienes la Hertz no prestó la mas minima atención; solo eran Clases-Bajas, indignos de sus miradas y sin derecho siquiera a existir..._

_-La nación y el Mundo Libre, en realidad, necesitan de vuestros excelentes servicios para esta nueva era en el mundo de las comunicaciones.-peroraba el hombre del traje blanco.-Por eso...-_

_Siguio largando el discurso, pero Suzanne desconectó al ver que dos viejos conocidos estaban en el centro de la sala, hablando alegremente entre ellos y cogiendose de la mano como si fueran unos estudiantes de la CAL-TECH (2) que estaba justo a tres kilometros de allí..._

_Anthea se veia muy feliz cogida del brazo de Waldo; parecia mas madura, mas mujer que aquella timida estudiante que ella recordaba; parecia haber engordado un poco, pero aun era hermosa Usaba gafas de lectura ovaladas mientras leia un expediente y en la mano izquierda llevaba un anillo liso de oro que, pese a ser poco visible de lejos, a ojos de Suzanne relumbraba como si fuera una linterna cegadora apuntandole a los ojos. Tuvo la impresion de que aquello era una pose, que Anthea la estaba insultando deliberadamente al actuar de aquel modo..._

_Le echó una mirada que se haberse traducido en un movimiento habria significado su muerte y se sentó tres filas detras de ellos, junto a un tipo de pelo oscuro, corto, mal peinado, con pinta de salir de _Terror en el Hospital_, que de acuerdo con su identificación era un tal Jerome Saint-Patrick. Lo miró, lo clasificó como un Clase-Baja indigno de su atención y le olvidó para centrarse en mirar con odio a Anthea. ¿Como se atrevia esa zorra miserable a ir alli a restregarle su éxito alli donde ella habia desplegado todas sus armas de mujer y habia fracasado estrepitosamente?_

_Al cabo de media hora, el Maffiosso anunció que ya habian decidido quienes participarian en algo que llamaba "Proyecto Carthago", fuera lo que fuese._

_-...tras mucho deliberar, hemos determinado que los siete mejores que han pasado las pruebas de selección son: Jerome Saint-Patrick, Waldo Schaeffer, Anthea Hopper, Quinn Quanthor McLean, Holly Turner, Derek DeLoris y Liza Oppenheimer.-anunció alegremente.-Felicidades a todos.-_

_Suzanne se quedó completamente boquiabierta y mirando como una tonta mientras Waldo y Anthea se abrazaban y comentaban entre ellos la noticia, visiblemente contentos..._

_-¡¿Que?-gritó Suzanne._

_Varios de los presentes la miraron disgustados._

_-¡No es justo! ¡NO ES JUSTO!-maldijo apartando a empujones a varios de los presentes y subiendo al estrado, donde tironeó y le arrebató el microfono de las manos al perplejo conferenciante.-¡Yo me merezco este trabajo mucho mas que todos vosotros! ¡Solo le habeis dado el puesto porque es mas guapa que yo y como es una emigrante os dá pena!-gritó señalando a Anthea._

_-Suzanne, por favor...-le pidió Waldo.-No montes una escena.-_

_Murmullos de contrariedad en la sala. A una seña del Maffiosso, un hombre-de-negro avanzó hacia ella y le puso la mano en el hombro. Otro se situó al otro lado._

_-Tenga la bondad de acompañarnos, simpatica señorita.-dijo el primero._

_-Por aquí, haga el favor.-terció el segundo mientras ambos la empujaban fuera del escenario entre los murmullos de los asombrados e indignados espectadores. Por su parte, Waldo y Anthea intercambiaron una mirada inquieta y el la abrazó para consolarla..._

_Poco despues, Suzanne era arrojada por la puerta de servicio y caia sobre un monton de bolsas de basura que apestaban. Los hombres-de-negro se frotaron las manos._

_-¡Y como vuelvas esto te pareceran caricitas!-le gritaron antes de cerrar la puerta, no sin que el becario del bigote rubio le echara una mirada compasiva y se acercó._

_-He leido su tesis, doctora Hertz. Me ha impresionado, asi que veré si puedo ayudarla.-se ofreció.-Tal vez no la cojan para Carthago, pero si para otra cosa.-apuntó dandole una tarjeta de visita._

_Suzanne la cogió y la miró de reojo. De acuerdo con la tarjeta, el becario era un tal "Luther Ganton, agente de campo" y añadia un telefono de Los Angeles._

_Fue a preguntarle que era un agente de campo, pero cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta de que habia desaparecido dentro del edificio..._

_Guardó la tarjeta. Por supuesto que llamaria; no iba a despreciar un trabajo como aquel. Ni por un instante la habian engañado con la "Asociación de Software del Atlantico Norte": aquellos tipos eran del servicio de inteligencia (¿KGB? ¿GRU? ¿CIA? ¿NSA? (3) ¿Que mas daba?) y si contrataban a Waldo y Anthea, seguro que ella podria hacer mucho mejor que ellos su trabajo._

Nota: En principio se suponia que iba a dedicarle todo este capitulo a como Suzanne Hertz se convirtio en la agente Dauntless, pero luego decidí que se mata la intriga y no tiene gracia si lo metes todo en el mismo capitulo, asi que aquí solo he puesto dos de los puntos mas importantes

(0) La Gendaremerie Nationale (Gendaremeria Nacional) es un cuerpo policial paramilitar francés que antes dependia del Ministerio de Defensa y ahora del de Interior. Su equivalente aproximado seria la Guardia Civil española o la Policia Montada del Canada, puesto que se ocupan de la .

(1) Es obvio que los informaticos presentes en la Convención Cientifica de 1981 fueron engañados. Lo cual se explica porque entonces la NSA no era conocida por el gran publico y lo que entonces era ARPANET se asociaba con las universidades y como mucho con el Ejercito. Sin duda que si Waldo y Anthea hubieran sabido que N.S.A. no eran las siglas de "Northatlantical Software Association" y si las de "National Security Agency" se lo habrian pensado dos veces antes de aceptar el trabajo, por muy apurados de dinero que estuviesen.

(2) CAL-TECH: CALifornia TECHnical University, una universidad de San Francisco especializada en el desarrollo de altas tecnologias, además del estudio de la fisica de particulas y la teoria de supercuerdas, pese a (o quiza por) lo cual no es tan conocida como otras. Ha sido referida, entre otras, en la serie de TV _Sliders_, asi como en la saga _Jurassic Park_ de Michael Crichton.

(3) Las siglas son estas:

-KGB: _Komitet Gosudárstvennoy Bezopásnosti_, _Comité de Seguridad del Estado_, servicio de inteligencia de la extinta Union Sovietica. Operó como policia secreta y agencia de inteligencia externa en territorio sovietico, Europa del Este y America entre 1954 y 1991, en la Plaza Lubianka de Moscú, cuando fue sustituido por el FSB (Servicio de Seguridad Federal). Una de sus especialidades era la persecuición de disidentes y el mantenimiento de los _gulags_ o campos de reeducación sovieticos.

-GRU: _Glavnoe Razvedyvatel'noe Upravlenie_, _Departamento Central de Inteligencia_, es el servicio de inteligencia militar de la Union Sovietica y de la Federación de Rusia desde 1918. Su tarea principal es recopilar información sobre el poder militar del enemigo. Su sede está en el misterioso Complejo Acuario, en el area metropolitana del oeste de Moscú.

-CIA: _Central Intelligence Agency_, _Agencia Central de Inteligencia_. Opera desde 1947 en Langley, Virginia, USA. Su mision principal es mantener la superioridad tecnomilitar de los Estados Unidos a toda costa, y está vinculada con numerosos golpes de Estado contra gobiernos, electos o no, de intereses economicos opuestos a Estados Unidos, y el mantenimiento de carceles secretas en todo el mundo.

-NSA: _National Security Agency_. Según a quien le preguntes, es Agencia de Seguridad Nacional o Agencia Nacional de Seguridad. Está abierta desde 1952 y sus cuarteles generales están en Fort Meade, Maryland, USA. Se dedican a vigilar, interceptar y descifrar las comunicaciones de potenciales enemigos para que luego la CIA pueda llevar a cabo las operaciones con la información mas exacta posible, aparte de poseer la capacidad de movilizar a las Fuerzas Armadas en diversas operaciones.

Yikai: Mas sobre Dauntless y por supuesto sobre Anthea y los guerreros de Lyoko.


	25. 24 Mate no kataki

Cap. 24: Esperando la venganza.

El presente, En un lugar no identificado de Francia, 09:55.

En una cierta habitación de gran tamaño y en perpetua penumbra se habian congregado varias personas frente a una hilera de escritorios con ordenadores situados frente a una gran pantalla; pese a lo temprano de la hora, el lugar estaba pletorico de actividad mientras estas personas, hombres y mujeres muy diversos, se dedicaban a multiples tareas en escritorios iluminados por flexos. En la pantalla era proyectado el mapa de Francia tal como aparecia en aquel momento a traves del satelite espía Helios, con docenas de puntos con codigos identificativos, como si fuera un mapa de radar. La diferencia era que cada puntito designaba al terminal movil de un individuo al que habia que mantener bajo vigilancia permanente. En un mundo cada vez mas informatizado, el viejo, caro y cansado sistema de vigilar fisicamente a la gente con espias habia sido progresivamente sustituido por el mas comodo de seguir via satelite sus moviles.

En un equipo en concreto, dos personas trabajaban en el mismo ordenador; una de ellas era un individuo flaco, de unos cuarenta años, ojos ligeramente rasgados, con el pelo negro ligeramente canoso y aspecto de buena persona, bien vestido de negro, que hablaba por el telefono fijo con alguien, recopilando datos, mientras su compañero, un tipo con barba corta y pinta de cientifico chalado escapado de una base militar sovietica, los metia en el ordenador.

-...nueve, Gracias.-se despidió el oriental colgando el telefono y consultando las notas que habia ido tomando.-Yerli, imagino que habrás metido correctamente todos los datos.-

-Claro que _da_.-asintió el tal Yerli en un francés con un cierto acento.-¿Me ha tomado por un necio de los que en el Oeste llaman informaticos, Van Loc? Está todo metido, señor.-

-No es por dudar de tu capacidad como _clavier-homme_.-negó su compañero y jefe.-Es solo que este sistema de rastreo todavia es nuevo y no sé si funcionará bien.-

-Por lo menos el _hardware_ es nuevo.-se resignó Yerli ampliando la zona de Estrasburgo en el mapa.

En pantalla aparecieron todos los moviles de la zona, entre ellos los del grupo.

-¡Track Number: 6-1-0!-ordenó Van Loc.-¡Lider del Comando Carthago, Jeremy Belpois!-

-_Track number oui!_-confirmó Yerli metiendo un codigo.

-¡Track Number: 6-1-1! ¡Odd Dellarrovia...!-

La politica de asignación de objetivos tenía como proposito el evitar que un equipo de trabajo monopolizase los satelites espia y al mismo tiempo que se divulgase la información secreta a medida que el satelite cambiaba de manos. Mientras que el equipo asignado a, por ejemplo, el Comando Carthago, sabía que el codigo TN-610 designaba a Jeremy, un equipo que trabajara en otro caso y se sentara ante la pantalla del satelite espia solo veria el numero, pero para ellos careceria de significado. Del mismo modo, para el equipo de Van Loc el codigo TN-589, pedido por un equipo que seguia las operaciones de un comando de terroristas sauditas, no significaba nada, salvo que alguien merecia ser vigilado por este equipo.

Yerlí terminó de asignar todos los numeros y lanzó el barrido que en teoria debia permitir localizar todos los terminales en el país a traves de los repetidores de telefonia movil. Por supuesto, para buscar fuera de Francia haria falta un radio mucho mas amplio que ese; para eso estaba el _device_ que habian colado en el satelite de telecomunicaciones civiles y que permitia monitorizar los moviles de los paises por donde pasara su orbita. Pero eso era innecesario ahora mismo.

-Señor, no se va a creer esto.-anunció Yerli un minuto mas tarde.

-¿Que pasa?-

El informatico le mostró la imagen satelite de Estrasburgo, donde destacaban en rojo los iconos TN-610 a TN-617, de los cuales unicamente el TN-616, Ulrich Stern, estaba separado del grupo y acercandose a la ciudad como si fuera en un coche...

-¿Estan todos juntos en la misma ciudad?-se extrañó Van Loc.-Mejor para nosotros y peor para el enemigo. ¿Como va el programa de reconstrucción avanzada?-

-Muy bien.-asintió Yerli.-Ya casi lo tenemos listo. Teniendio medios y personal motivado de verdad es muy distinto a trabajar en el Otro Lado...-Van Loc achinó aun mas los ojos.-Ah, bien, pues habia previsto conectarllo el dia 14 para probarlo y proceder a los ajustes finales.-

Van Loc asintió, anotó las coordenadas de los puntos y descolgó el telefono una vez mas.

-Pongame con el director de la Gendarmerie Nationale en Estrasburgo.-ordenó.

Estrasburgo, 12 de Septiembre de 2006, 10:00 am.

Una camioneta pick-up verde y vieja se detuvo frente a la cabina telefonica de la Gare Centrale y de ella bajó Ulrich Stern, tras lo cual se giró hacia la granjera que le habia trasladado.

-Gracias por todo.-le agradecio.

-De nada, chico.-contestó ella antes de ponerle en la mano dos billetes de veinte y cerrarle el puño antes de que Ulrich protestara.-Lo necesitarás mas que yo. Que te vaya bien.-

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y se largó de allí. Ulrich se quedó frente a la estación, sin saber que hacer. Miró con clara desconfianza una camara de vigilancia que enfocaba la zona donde estaba y decidió alejarse; la estación estaba demasiado llena de gente y existia la posibilidad de que su padre estuviera entre los transeuntes... Tendria que encontrar la forma de volver a París; en el peor de los casos, pensaba, podria hacer como Jim e irse a vivir a la fabrica. Al menos por un tiempo. Por ahora, lo primero que debia hacer era comer algo y llamar a los demás para ver si habia novedades. Pensando en eso, era un poco demasiado raro que hubiera logrado despistar tan rapidamente a Taelia y a su amiguito el espia... ¿Y si solo le estaban dando cuerda? ¿Y si en realidad le estaban siguiendo a distancia para ver que hacia?

"_Calmate. Estás pensando como un paranoico._" se reprochó a si mismo.

Entonces fue cuando reparó en que habia miembros de la Gendarmeria Nacional en los accesos de la estacion, armados con subfusiles y observando a quienes pasaban, lo cual era muy raro; en todas las estaciones que habia visto, la Policia y la seguridad privada se ocupaban de eso. Daba la impresion de que estaban buscando a alguien. ¿Pero a quien?

Recordó algo que habia dicho Fumei en Sociales: la ciudad de Estrasburgo albergaba la sede del Parlamento Europeo. Lo cual significaba que la ciudad figuraria en la lista de objetivos prioritarios de un terrorista que quisiera sembrar el caos en la UE. ¿Y que mejor lugar que una estación?

Como es evidente, Ulrich nunca habia tenido contacto con terroristas. Sin embargo, habia visto bastantes ataques de XANA como para no conocer un par de cosas sobre como sembrar el caos.

Se fijó en que uno de los policias estaba pegando un cartel en la pared y reparó en que en la fotografia Yumi le miraba con una sonrisita...

Se acercó. En el cartel salian las fotografias de todos sus amigos y la pregunta "Desaparecidos. ¿Han visto a estos jovenes?". Debajo ponía que habian desaparecido del Kadic, añadian un numero de contacto de la Gendarmerie Nationale y pedian colaboración para encontrarles.

Aquello extrañó a Ulrich: por lo que habia visto en las teleseries que Odd le obligaba a tragarse al ponerlas en la tele del Kadic, la policia esperaba 24 horas antes de tramitar una denuncia por desaparición. Sin embargo, ahora solo habian tardado doce...

De ser Odd, habria creido que la Agencia habia hecho presion indirecta sobre París a traves de Washington; a Yumi aquello le habria parecido algo mas propio de la policia japonesa. El simplemente lo encontró extraño. Estaba claro que ahora si que hacia falta que los llamara.

Sacó el movil y marcó el numero de Yumi.

-Venga, cogelo...-le pidió.

En el interior de la estación, el movil de Yumi empezó a sonar. Contestó solo al ver que era Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich, ¿que...?-

-_¡Yumi, ¿que ha pasado? ¡Hay un monton de policias por aquí y os estan buscando!_-

-Lo se. Por aquí también.-Yumi miró de reojo a los policias y los transeuntes.-¿Donde estás?-

-_En Estrasburgo, frente a la Gare Centrale._-

-¡No puede ser! ¡Pero si nosotros estamos dentro de la Gare Centrale!-

-_¿Que?_-

Entonces fue cuando, en el lado de Yumi, un policia le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Eres Yumi Ishiyama, ¿verdad?-

-Ehhh... ¿Que?-

-Debeis venir con nosotros.-intervino un segundo gendarme situandose tras Jeremy y Odd, al mismo tiempo que otros cuatro se acercaban a ellos con las armas al hombro...

Pine con Yuca, Oficinas de la N.S.A. en Los Angeles.

12 de Septiembre de 2006. 10:14 hora francesa.

-_Los hemos localizado._-anunció el agente en ECHELON, una espia a sueldo del _holding_ Echelon Trade, que consideraba que ni asi le pagaban bastante.-_Están en Estrasburgo, en algo llamado Gare Centrale. Por lo que hemos oido, la policia local ha decidido buscarles por alguna razón._-

-Bueno, han desaparecido.-recordó Tedrow desde el escritorio de al lado, donde se dedicaba a revisar expedientes viejos, en papel.-Supongo que sus padres lo habrán denunciado.-

-O puede que otra agencia se haya entrometido.-sugirió Zebra pensativo.

-Los franceses no colaborarian con nosotros a ese nivel.-negó ella.

-¿Y con los rusos?-

Conney soltó una carcajada. Aquello era mas ridiculo que la acusación montada contra Hopper.

-Los rusos tienen cosas mejores en que gastarse el dinero.-opinó.

-_Bueno, yo oí que Ivan queria ofrecerle una Kirov Class a un agente extranjero por su ayuda._-discutió la tipa de ECHELON con arrogancia.-_Aunque al final no lo hicieron..._-

-¡Idiota! No van a regalar por ahi uno de sus preciosos cruceros pesados atomicos.-zanjó Zebra la discusion.-Centremonos en lo que nos importa: los crios del Kadic. Ahora que hemos perdido su ordenador, los necesitamos. Unicamente ellos pueden conseguir reprogramar lo que necesitamos para lograr nuestros objetivos ultimos. ¿Tenemos algún operativo por alli, Conney?-

-Bueno, está Dauntless. A menos que hayan averiguado que trabaja para nosotros, podriamos lograr que confiaran en ella. Para ellos sigue siendo Suzanne Hertz, la profesora de Quimica.-

-Es verdad. Oiga, amiga.-le dijo a la de ECHELON.-llamé a Dauntless y dele aviso de que debe localizar a los crios del Kadic y lograr que se pongan en nuestras manos.-

Zebra colgó el telefono.

-No me termina de gustar eso.-gruñó reclinandose en su sillon.-Teniendo en cuenta el modo en el que Dauntless compró su entrada en nuestro equipo, no creo que sea de fiar.-

"_Claro que fui yo quien le dio su tarjeta de visita._" se recordó a si mismo. En aquel momento le habia dado pena y habia pensado en intentar conseguirle un puesto menor, pero...

-Usted dirá lo que quiera, señor, pero a mi me gusta todavia menos Magic Raven.-señaló Conney.-Es demasiado... bueno, no se como decirlo sin que suene ofensivo.-

Zebra bufó. Nada le parecia mas estupido que el que sus agentes perdieran el tiempo rivalizando entre ellos, gastando en esas luchas intestinas energias que podian ser mas utiles al servicio de sus planes. En aquel caso, mas que rivalidad, podia hablarse de odio entre ambas partes.

-Le guardas rencor. ¿No podrias perdonar y olvidar, como dice la Biblia?-

-Perdonar quizá pueda, con el tiempo. Olvidar... eso si que no.-

Sonó un telefono.

-Magic Raven y Armstrong están en la puerta.-anunció Tedrow tras contestar.

-Que suban. Y traenos café, lo vamos a necesitar.-

Poco despues, entraron en la oficina dos personas muy dispares; un individuo de piel oscura, pelo rizado cortado a lo militar y dientes blanquisimos, vestido con un mono azul, y un tipo alto, blanco, palido, de pelo castaño, con gafas de sol cuadradas y vestido con traje y corbata negros.

-Mas vale que estemos aquí por algo grave.-gruñó el negro por todo saludo.-Se supone que no pueden vernos por aquí. Especialmente a Hoffman (0).-

-Hollenback.-le corrigio el otro con tono de llevar años reptiendoselo. Lo cual era cierto.

Zebra sonrio abiertamente y puso los pies en la mesa, invitandoles a tomar asiento.

-Siento haberos sacado de vuestro discreto retiro, Chadway, Hollenback, pero esto es importante.-explicó sonriendo con su caracteristico gesto serpentino.

-¿De que se trata?-inquirio Hollenback.

-Nuestro común amigo, el traidor a Carthago y la patria, el que casi impide el _affaire Chamonix_, ha vuelto a la acción, mayor Mark James Hollenback. ¿O prefieres que te llamen _Magic Raven_?-

Hollenback apretó los puños con rabia.

-¡Esa rata miserable! Le recomendé para aquella misión por encima de gente mejor valorada, y así me lo agradeció. Por su culpa me degradaron y expulsaron de la milicia.-protestó.

-Pues yo no lo lamento.-terció Zebra.

En efecto, desde que en Abril del 92 Hollenback habia sido, primero ascendido a mayor y luego expulsado de la USAF por su fracaso en el "_affaire Chamonix_", habia sido un fiel agente suyo en multiples misiones, al menos hasta que la NSA "original" y la CIA empezaron a buscarle.

-Si, usted encantado.-gruñó Hollenback.-Espero que se acuerde de mi ese miserable. Mas le vale, en verdad.-Cruzo los brazos.-No olvido las cosas y me encanta la venganza.-parafraseó a Dunbar.

-Ya lo sabemos.-le atajó Chadway con impaciencia.-Llevas catorce años repitiendonoslo.-

-Tu callate, basura negra, que a ti no te hizo nada.-

-Salvo darme por muerto.-Chadway sonrió siniestramente.-_Yo_ no cometeré el mismo error con _el_.-

Zebra carraspeó para atraer su atención. Odiaba que sus agentes discutieran entre si: aunque aquellos dos llevaran mucho tiempo conviviendo en diversos escondites, no eran muy amigos. Lo cual estaba muy bien para las misiones pero era fatal para la coexistencia.

-Basta ya. Os he llamado a vosotros dos por que estais motivados para acabar con ese tipo, pero no permitire que fastidieis toda la operación por satisfacer vuestras propias ansias de venganza.-les espetó.-Os enviaré a Europa, donde actuareis como agentes de campo. Chadway, te pondrás al mando de Black, Gamma, Riordan y Dauntless, si es que consigues reunir y poner de acuerdo a ese cuarteto de idiotas integrales; confio en tus dotes como agente de campo. Vuestra mision será localizar a los crios con ayuda de nuestros agentes en ese lado y capturarles antes de que los hagan desaparecer de nuestro alcance. Hollenback, tu irás al 7º Eagle y coordinaras la busqueda y destrucción de ese tipejo y de todos sus complices; además el general Starker necesita un nuevo hombre de maxima confianza desde que le mataron al coronel Vickery. Te he propuesto a ti.-

-Pero solo soy un mayor licenciado con deshonor, y encima Starker es de los U.S. Marines, mientras que yo soy de Aviación Naval.-objetó Hollenback.-¿De verdad cree que va a hacerme caso?-

-El general Starker es un autentico caballero y esta con nosotros, _coronel_ Hollenback.-

El asi llamado agachó la cabeza, abrumado por el ascenso.

-Sera un honor. Le agradezco su confianza, señor.-

-Eso espero.-Zebra le miró fijamente.-Te he hecho pasar por delante de hombres valiosos para la Causa, como el mayor Wenston. No me decepciones.-

-No lo haré.-prometio Hollenback.-Estoy motivado y preparado. Estaré a la altura. Pero...-

-¿Si?-

Hollenback esbozo una sonrisa de dientes muy blancos.

-Quiero acostarme con ella.-pidio señalando a Tedrow, quien justo entraba en la sala con el café.

Esta dio un respingo, sorprendida y boquiabierta. Habia esperado cualquier cosa menos _eso_.

-¡¿Que?-gritó sintiendose insultada y dejando caer la bandeja.-¡Oiga, pero que se ha creido!-

Zebra los miró a ambos. Chadway tampoco parecia saber que decir y silbó por lo bajo.

-¿Puedo saber por que?-preguntó el jefe calmadamente, como si tal cosa.

-Es pelirroja, como lo era la Hopper.-explicó Hollenback mientras la miraba largamente como si fuera un manjar muy apetitoso.-Además, es culpa _suya_ que no pudiera tenerla a _ella_. Ya que no se donde está la Hopper, ni siquiera si sigue viva, creo que me lo debes, Luther.-

Si Zebra se molestó porque su subordinado le llamara por su nombre de pila, lo disimuló muy bien. Al mismo tiempo, Conney rememoró como habia sucedido aquello...

Carcel secreta "Thule Lake Jail", 7 de Junio de 1994.

_Se abrió la puerta de la celda con un chirrido de bisagras y la luz cayó sobre las dos inquilinas; una joven Conney y una maltrecha Anthea, abrazadas bajo la misma manta, en un cuadrado de olor penetrante, de dos por dos metros, sin ventanas, ni luz, ni ventilación._

_Anthea tenía un aspecto horrible: la habian golpeado con tanta saña que apenas se reconocian sus normalmente hermosos rasgos, y no tenia un centimetro libre de moratones en diversos grados de curación. Para colmo solo llevaba una bata blanca sucia y astrosa por toda vestimenta y estaba esposada a la pared por unas cadenas cubiertas a partes iguales de oxido y sangre reseca. Una tira de tela negra atada con fuerza le cubria los hinchados ojos; tenía practicamente todos los dedos partidos y el pelo que antes era rojo brillante estaba cubierto de polvo y sangre._

_A su lado, Conney estaba mas o menos igual, salvo porque no la habian encadenado y tampoco la habian golpeado tanto como a su compañera. Al final, ella solo estaba allí por fracasar en su primera mision, mientras que su compañera de celda era una peligrosa terrorista informatica. Alzó la cabeza al ver entrar al individuo, y como siempre que entraba alguien, evitó mirar a Anthea; solo el verla tan maltrecha le hacia sentirse fisicamente mal._

_-¿Que quieres...?-preguntó timidamente._

_-De ti, nada.-habia contestado Hollenback relamiendose.-De ella, _todo_.-_

_Mientras decia esto, se habia aflojado el cinturon de los pantalones y ahora se les acercaba con intenciones claramente hostiles... Anthea se habia limitado a esbozar un gesto que no se sabia si era una sonrisa burlona, un gesto de dolor o una invitación; por como se movia con mucho cuidado, Conney sabía sobradamente que estaba muy malherida, quizá tuviera alguna costilla rota... Dudó sobre que hacer; Hollenback era uno de "los suyos", pero tampoco queria consentir que le hiciera algo semjante a Anthea, como si estuviera en la ESMA. Aparte, estaba empezando a dudar del significado de "los suyos"... Por mas que lo intentaba y le daba vueltas, no conseguioa encontrar una excusa que justificase aquella brutalidad desmedida hacia ellas._

_Hollenback tomó con fuerza a Anthea por los tobillos y dió un tiron, arrancandole un grito._

_-¡Grita zorrona... que te va a gustar!-se jactó mientras intentaba tirar para separarle las piernas._

_Conney decidio intervenir._

_-Oye, ¿que se supone que estas haciendo? No creo que...-comenzó levantandose._

_Hollenback alzó un pie y la derribó de una patada en la cara, partiendole la nariz._

_-¡Callate o despues te tocará a ti!-la amenazó.-Ya no eres miembro del equipo, sino una terrorista prisionera mas. Puedo haceros a las dos lo que me venga en gana sin consecuencias...-_

_Volvió a tirar de Anthea para arrastrarla al asqueroso jergon que usaban como cama. Conney constató impactada que se resistia como podia; cuando las "interrogaban" en la misma celda, Anthea simplemente se dejaba hacer. Recordaba haber leido en una revista que si a alguien le sometian a una tortura prolongada finalmente perdia la esperanza y dejaba de resistirse, confiando en que el siguiente golpe fuera el que le matase..._

_-¡Venga, tia, colabora un poco! Tu macho ha muerto, asi que tendrás que confiar en mi para que te contente.-maldijo Mark a Anthea soltandole un bofetón cuando esta logró soltarse de su presa.-Tiene gracia hacerse la dificil, pero solo la primera vez...-_

_La puerta de la celda se abrió de nuevo._

_-¡_Mishki Horunbaku_!-gritó una rubia con pinta de boxeadora loca entrando en la celda con un latigo de nueve colas con esquirlas de acero desplegado en la mano, que agitó hacia Anthea; por supuesto, se trataba de Galina Steinback, la ex-KGB fugitiva que ahora trabajaba como "interrogadora" para Zebra, como bien sabía Anthea, quien sufria todos los dias en su propia carne las "tecnicas" de Galina.-Esta es mi presa. No le pongas tus sucias zarpas encima. O...-_

_-¿O que?-siseó Hollenback girandose hacia la extraña con un fulgor asesino en sus ojos._

_-O pasará esto, ¿sabes?-Descargó el latigo contra la entrepierna del hombre, que gritó._

_-¡Aaaaaaay! ¡Yo te mato, maldita zorrona!-gritó tapandose con las manos.-Que daño...-_

_Alargó una mano y tiró de Anthea para forzarla a levantarse. Conney se levantó y tiró en dirección contraria; Anthea gimio y se revolvio debilmente. Su ropa crujio como si se fuera a romper, y las mangas empezaron a deshilacharse._

_-Me parece que necesitas que te lo repita mas claro, Mark...-opinó Galina friamente alzando el latigo. Miró fijamente a Conney.-Tu no te metas. De lo contrario, tal vez decida que necesitas el mismo tratamiento que ella.-Entonces fue cuando Hollenback le soltó un puñetazo.-¡Kyah!-_

_Al mismo tiempo, sacaba la pistola con la izquierda y con la derecha volvia a coger a Anthea._

_-¡Tira el jodido latigo!-le ordenó Mark con sequedad quitando el seguro del arma._

_Galina arrojó el latigo y alzó las manos._

_-Bien. Dame las llaves de las esposas.-_

_-Estas muerto...-amenazó la rusa lanzandole la llave de las esposas._

_-Tu primera.-Hollenback cogió la llave al vuelo y miró a Conney, quien observaba.-Tu, sujetamela. Ven aca, preciosa, que te voy a hacer disfrutar...-Se relamió, mirando a Anthea con lascivia; ella retrocedió como pudo; la venda se le habia caido, por lo que podia mirarle con puro terror... El terror que su compañera habia intuido, pero nunca visto, cuando Hollenback las "visitaba"._

_Al ver aquello, Tedrow también cruzó la linea._

_-No.-se negó con firmeza poniendose de pie otra vez e interponiendose entre ambos._

_El le echó una mirada asesina. El puntero laser de la pistola señaló el entrecejo de Conney._

_-¿Como dices?-_

_-No te consentiré que la violes.-repitió Conney cruzando los brazos, decidida a no mostrar miedo pese a que le temblaban las piernas.-T-tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadaver. Si lo haces, tendrás que comparecer ante Zebra y explicarle el porque.-_

_Por un instante pareció que Hollenback estaba tentado de dispararle, pero negó con la cabeza._

_-No sabes lo que dices.-gruñó.-Hemos probado todo lo que sabiamos en ella y no ha hablado. Esto es lo unico que no hemos intentado intensamente. Romper su ultima barrera la derrumbará.-_

_Entonces Anthea, quien se habia apoyado en la pared, se echó a reir con risa de loca._

_-¿Y a esta zorrona robanovios que le pasa?-_

_-_Pobres idiotas de la Agencia..._-masculló Anthea echandoles una intensa mirada que parecia un laser y les hizo encogerse; la venda se le habia caido y en sus ojos verdes relucia un fulgor asesino.-No se os ha pasado por la cabeza que _tal vez no sepa nada_, ¿verdad? No, claro; para eso tendria que suponer que vosotros sois capaces de pensar.-Agitó la cabeza e hizo tintinear sus manos encadenadas al levantarse, su melena pelirroja se movió; se tambaleaba como si le costara mantener el equilibrio; las heridas de las piernas se le abrieron y empezó a manar sangre.-Debo reconocerlo: sois muy buenos como actores. Todo este numerito... es magnifico.-_

_-Callate...-ordenó Hollenback agitando la pistola sin saber a cual de las mujeres apuntar._

_-Tu al menos has sido mas sutil.-le dijo Anthea a Conney.-Hacerte pasar por una prisionera mas...-_

_-¡Lo soy! Ahora, es decir, que no...-gritó Conney con cara de asombro, antes de recordar algo.-¿Por que se supone que le estoy dando explicaciones a una terrorista?-_

_Anthea soltó otra risotada sin la mas nimia alegria. ¿Pero como podian ser tan imbeciles?_

_-¿"Terrorista"? ¿Yo? ¡Para terroristas ya estais vosotros! Waldo y yo simplemente hicimos lo que nos pedisteis y luego resultó que, cuando lo acabamos, habiais cambiado de opinion y queriais otra cosa que no podiamos proporcionaros ni con vuestros medios.-les acusó.-¿O como llamais a todo lo que haceis a esa gente que teneis aquí dentro retenida por que si? ¿"Tecnicas mejoradas de interrogatorio"? ¿Sabeis siquiera lo que es la Declaración de los Derechos Humanos? Tu.-miró a Conney fijamente.-He notado como cada vez que habia luz evitabas mirarme. Hazlo. Mirame. Mira bien.-Hizo un ademán con las manos abarcandose.-¿Te parece que esto se ajusta a tu idea de como se comportan "los buenos"? ¿Matar a la familia de alguien, retenerla en una carcel secreta sin motivo, golpearme dia si dia también para que os diga algo que no recuerdo? ¿Que hay de los latigazos? ¿La _"maquina"_? ¿El waterboarding?(2)-La furia de Anthea era incontenible.-¡Responde! Decis que sois los "buenos", ¿no?. Bieen... ¡Con unos "buenos" asi, ¿te parece que necesitamos "malos" en este mundo? Ten al menos el valor de contestar la verdad.-_

_Conney negó con la cabeza, boquiabierta. Habia visto con sus propios ojos todo aquello de lo que le hablaba Anthea. Además, aquello de "Mirame" habia activado un recuerdo; otra persona le habia exigido que la mirase, antes de contarle otra historia sobre aquella mujer._

_Una historia radicalmente opuesta a la versión que manejaba su equipo, según la cual ellos eran los malos de la película y Anthea una victima mas de un sistema injusto..._

_Recordaba con toda claridad que Zebra le había dicho que la iban a encerrar como castigo con "una peligrosa terrorista y agente a sueldo del Otro Lado". Pero no lo había demostrado..._

_-Maldita sea, Tedrow, es una terrorista; ¡encima no le des la razón!-gritó Hollenback rabioso._

_-¿Que, me vas a violar a mi también? Basura...-replicó ella colocandose en una pose de combate que recordaba haber aprendido en Quantico. Anthea les observaba con desconcierto; era la primera vez que veia a su compañera de celda plantar cara a alguien.-Por si lo has olvidado, soy una agente de la NSA como tu, no una combatiente ilegal a quien puedas matar sin mas.-_

_-No me tientes...-contestó el apuntando el arma.-Aun puedo abatirte sin problemas con la excusa de considerarte una terrorista que pretendias atacarme.-_

_Es dificil saber que habria pasado si en ese momento no hubiera aparecido Zebra..._

_-¿Que pasa aquí?-exigió saber al ver aquella delirante escena; Galina en el rincón, Hollenback con la pistola en la mano y el cinturón desabrochado, Tedrow plantando cara colocada de modo que cubriera a Anthea, y la propia Anthea medio levantada y con cara de desconcierto._

_-Este idiota pretendía violar a la doctora Hopper, otra vez.-explicó Conney antes de que a Hollenback le diera tiempo a pensar en una mentira convincente.-Yo estaba impidiendoselo.-_

_-Miente.-siseó Hollenback,-No haga ni caso a Tedrow, señor. La Hopper la ha seducido a ella también. Es una terrorista y una traidora, como su compañera. Solo queria interrogar a la doctora para que nos diga donde está su colega y la información del programa, como usted me pidio.-_

_Zebra frunció el ceño, disgustado._

_-Quieres decir "como ordenó".-le corrigió con altanería.-No recuerdo haberte permitido, y mucho menos ordenado, que le aplicaras a la Hopper ese tipo de "interrogatorio". Esto es Thule Lake. Aquí no estamos en el Fenix, ni en Guantanamo, ni en la ESMA (3), asi que eso sobra. De modo que dame tu arma y tu identificación; vas a presentarte en Aislamiento y a decirles que te envio yo hasta que a mi me dé la gana.-ordenó.-Si tienes algo que alegar en tu defensa, te lo callas, porque no pienso aceptartelo. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo. Esperaba que fueras capaz de controlar tus ansias hacia esta mujer. ¡Y subete la cremallera de una puta vez!-_

_Se miraron fijamente. Finalmente, Hollenback le dio su arma y su tarjeta y salió de la celda con la cabeza gacha. Zebra le observó marcharse y se giró hacia Galina, Conney y Anthea._

_-Señor, yo intenté...-empezó a decir Galina._

_-No quiero oir tus excusas. Cancela el tratamiento; prepararás el traslado de la doctora Hopper a otro sitio que yo en persona determinaré. Aquí corre mas peligro del que creia posible.-_

_Ninguno dijo nada. Conney miró de reojo a Anthea y sorprendió en su mirada la resignación frente a su destino. Viendola, se diria que estaba preparada para morir... Eso le dio todavia mas miedo que todo lo que les habian hecho a ambas; ¿ella también tendria esa mirada de loca?_

_-Señor, ¿puedo alegar algo?-pidió Galina._

_-Adelante. Tienes un minuto.-_

_-Señor, aunque no comparto los metodos de Hollenback, creo que la idea no es del todo mala.-se explicó la torturadora.-Todo buen interrogador sabe que la mejor forma de sonsacar información es quebrantando la mente del sujeto. La mente, señor, no el cuerpo. Mientras el sujeto siga convencido de que debe o le conviene guardar silencio, no servirá de nada destrozar su cuerpo. Hopper no podrá resistir un trauma así. Dejela media hora con alguien dispuesto a eso y hablará.-_

_Anthea tragó saliva, claramente asustada. Primero el interrogatorio verbal, luego la tortura a manos de Galina, despues las drogas experimentales de la verdad, el interrogatorio indirecto a traves de Conney y ahora pretendian usar la violación, ¿es que aquella gente no tenia limites...?_

_-_Nyet!_-gritó Zebra para sorpresa de las tres.-Por si no te lo enseñaron en la Lubianka, Steinback, esa tecnica extrema puede soltarle la lengua o puede convencerla de que se lleve el secreto a la tumba. Lo cual ocurrirá si la sigues interrogando a este ritmo o si la dejas en manos de ese sadico.-_

_-¡Señor!-gritó Steinback.-Está a punto de caramelo. ¡Cantará! Denos solo media hora con ella.-_

_-Habeis tenido medio lustro y lo unico que has logrado es dejarla al borde de la muerte, pero sin ningun avance. Por fortuna para la organización, no todos mis informadores son tan ineptos como tu. Haz lo que te digo y asegurate de que Hollenback se mantiene lejos de ella y de que no sufra ningun "accidente" mortal o serás tu quien ocupe su lugar. Siempre he querido saber cuanto tiempo aguantaria un interrogador al sufrir sus propias tecnicas, ¿nos vamos entendiendo?-_

_Galina asintió secamente y se llevó a Anthea a hombros con cuidado a la enfermeria._

_Anthea estaba asediada por negros pensamientos: estaba claro que aquello solo era un preludio a nuevos castigos. Una especie de pausa entre dos asaltos: no tenia sentido que aquel tipo le encargarse a Galina que la mantuviese viva y la protegiese del tal Hollenback desde entonces si de todas formas la iban a matar... Lo unico que le inquietaba era que sus hijitas acabaran en manos de aquella loca. Estaba tan aturdida que se dejó arrastrar sin oponer resistencia..._

_En la celda, Zebra y Conney se quedaron solos, frente a frente. La mujer esperaba su veredicto: los prisioneros que osaban resistirse a sus guardianes eran destinados al Experimentario, donde se les hacian cosas como romperles todos los huesos para estudiar como se soldaban o cortarles los dedos de distintas formas para aprender como eran las heridas..._

_Lentamente, Zebra sacó del bolsillo una carterita negra y se la dio. Conney la cogio y la abrio, extrañada: se trataba de su identificación de la NSA. La misma que le habian quitado cuando Zebra la habia mandado encerrar en castigo por no poder infiltrarse en el Kadic y vigilar a Waldo._

_-No entiendo.-dijo alzando la vista._

_El le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa la hizo sentirse amenazada.._

_-Has cumplido tu condena. Bienvenida de vuelta al equipo, agente consultor Tedrow.-_

_-¿Estoy... libre?-_

_-Asi es.-Zebra metió en la celda una bolsa con ropa.-Conney, me he dado cuenta de que cometí un error al encerrarte. Todos hemos fracasado en alguna mision. Asi que ponte presentable, sal de aquí y ven conmigo a Los Angeles. Aun tenemos mucho trabajo. -_

_Conney extendió los brazos y se miró el antebrazo izquierdo, donde se veia algo tatuado..._

_Si Zebra se hubiera fijado en ella, habria visto un brillo asesino en sus ojos. El brillo que revelaba que sus lealtades habian cambiado por completo. Ya no serviria mas a Zebra, sino a su enemigo. Al hombre que era responsable directo del fracaso de su primera mision para Luther Ganton._

_-Si, señor.-asintió secamente aceptando la tarjeta y la ropa._

** X X X X X X X X X X X X **

En el presente, Zebra se encogió de hombros.

-Vale. Puedes hacerle lo que quieras.-suspiró antes de mirar a otro lado.

-¡¿No hablara en serio?-protestó Tedrow indignada.-¿De verdad espera que yo... _que el_...?-

-Conney.-Zebra hizo un ademán tajante.-Ni media palabra. Haz lo que se te ordena.-

La joven trago saliva y se puso roja de rabia; parecio que iba a decir algo, pero no fue asi.

-Si, señor.-cedio secamente, agachando la cabeza. Chadway enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

-Ven conmigo guapa.-Hollenback la tomó de la muñeca con mas fuerza de la necesaria y se la llevo de alli practicamente a rastras, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Puedes usar su despacho. Pero no la canses mucho, que aun la necesito aqui.-les despidio Zebra con autoridad.-Chadway, tu quedate un momento. Tengo que darte instrucciones adicionales.-

-Bien, señor.-

Cuando Zebra y Chadway se quedaron solos, el jefe de espias se sento en su sillon y encendio un puro Cohibas traido de contrabando de Cuba, antes de mirar al agente de campo.

-Chadway...-gruñó mientras pensaba como decir aquello.-El coronel Hollenback es un obseso. Creo que es mas que evidente. Sus grandes ansias de venganza contra ese hombre, aunque absolutamente justificadas, son _peligrosamente intensas_... Ya se que se supone que antes eran amigos, asi que por eso lo entiendo, pero es muy molesto. Además, está su fijación con la doctora Anthea Hopper, o con su cuerpo, como sin duda sabes y habrás oido ahora mismo. No tiene ningun cuidado, ninguna discreción, ningun tacto. Llegado el momento, aunque nos haya sido util, podria ser una grave amenaza para nuestros planes finales.-

Chadway asintio; tenia una ligera sospecha de lo que esperaba Zebra de el...

-Si se diera el hipotetico caso de que Hollenback se convierta en una amenaza para la Causa, ya sea porque actue por su propia cuenta dejandose llevar por sus emociones o por que esté en situación de revelar el Plan a alguien ajeno a el, o de averiguar que pasó con la mujer de Hopper, es preciso silenciarle... _de por vida_. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?-

-Pero señor.-objetó Chadway.-Ninguno de nosotros dos_ sabe que pasó _con la mujer de Hopper.-

Zebra sonrio.

-Asi ha de ser.-Dió una calada al puro.-Hollenback la codicia para si, como bien sabes. La intriga de saber si la tendrá o no como recompensa le mantendrá fiel a nuestra Causa. Aparte, esa es información reservada. Si lo supierais, estariais a mi mismo nivel. Y no te considero a la altura. Todavía no. En el futuro, quizá, si demuestras que vales para el puesto.-

Chadway sonrio. Aquel mensaje no podia ser mas claro; Zebra contaba con el.

-Muy bien.-asintio.-No dejaré que Mark meta la pata. Eliminaremos a ese tipo, capturaremos a esa mocosa de Aelita Stones y a sus amigos y mataremos a todos los que los protegen, por supuesto tras sonsacarles todo lo que saben.-

-Excelente.-Zebra se reclino en su asiento.-Y ahora, podemos esperar tranquilamente hasta que _Magic Raven_ acabe con ese bombon que tengo por secretaria...-

Media hora después, entro Tedrow, despeinada y recolocandose la ropa apresuradamente.

-Señor Ganton, el coronel Hollenback espera en el coche y el general Curtiss quiere saber cuales son nuestros progresos en el caso.-anunció con voz atona. Imposible descifrar sus sentimientos.

-Digale que...-Zebra pensó con rapidez.-que se ha asustado por nada. Que simplemente era una empleada del Kadic reordenando los ficheros. Eso es. Con suerte, no ira a comprobarlo.-

-¿Y si no hay suerte?-preguntó la secretaria con una sonrisa mordaz.

-Bueno...-Zebra/Ganton se mesó el bigote.-En ese caso, consideraremos la posibilidad de que haya un nuevo hombre al frente de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional.-

Los tres se echaron a reir ante aquella idea. De momento, Zebra seguiria siendo conocido ante el mundo solamente como Luther Ganton, el jefe de la Region Occidental de la N.S.A aspirando a ascender, quien habia empezado su carrera ocupandose en su dia del Proyecto Carthago. El general Curtiss seguiria siendo el jefe ejecutivo de la NSA... _por ahora_.

Pero para algo estaban los accidentes.

Y los NSA'men son expertos en "arreglar" accidentes. Incluso contra sus propios superiores.

(0) Hoffman: Como curiosidad reseñar que me pasé dos semanas confundiendo este nombre con el de Hollenback, y pensando en este personaje (el Hollenback de Baccalario (1)) como "Mark Hoffman". De modo que me parecio gracioso hacer que Chadway cometiera mi mismo error (N. del A.)

(1) El Mago: Nombre compelto, Mark James Hollenback. Personaje de la version de Baccalario. Es tan ridiculo que unicamente le saco para meterme con el. Decidi darle una nueva dimension a su interes por Anthea haciendo que, como se ve, la desee en el sentido sexual del termino, para dejarle todavía peor de lo que ya es por si solo. Su actitud hacia la pobre Tedrow está en la misma linea.

La idea se me ocurrio por una razon muy simple: aparte de que el Mago y su relación con Memory me caen como una patada en el culo, el propio Baccalario me dejó con la duda acerca de la indole de la relación: ¿es la amante, la ayudante, el tecnico informatico o todo a la vez? Como soy asi, decidí resolver la duda a las malas.

(2) La "maquina": En español en el original; se refiere al sobrenombre de un aparato electrico popularizado por la dictadura argentina (1976-1983) como instrumento de tortura y conocido mundialmente desde entonces como "picana".

-Waterboarding: Mas conocida en lengua hispana como el "Submarino". Tecnica de interrogatorio extremo consistente en simular el ahogamiento de alguien vertiendole agua en los pulmones. En 2003 la patentaron oficialmente los americanos en Guantanamo, pero ya se usaba en Condor Op.

(3) Los nombres nos remiten a distintos sucesos:

-Fenix: Se refiere al Programa Phoenix, que es un programa de terrorismo de Estado desarrollado por la CIA entre 1963 y 1975 en territorio vietnamita, caracterizado por la extrema crueldad con los sospechosos de ser comunistas.

-Guantanamo: Se trata de la base aeronaval de Guantanamo, en la ciudad del mismo nombre, al sur de Cuba. Por aquella epoca ya había empezado a usarse como centro de detención de "terroristas", aunque todavia no fuera publico.

-ESMA: Acronimo de _Escuela de Mecanica de la Armada_, en Buenos Aires, que, en contra de lo que sugiere el nombre, se hizo mas famosa por ser un centro de detención y tortura bajo las Juntas Militares y con el apoyo decidido de los Estados Unidos en el contexto de la Operación Condor, que por la calidad de su alumnado.


	26. 25 Satellite Hunt

Cap. 25: Caza por satelite.

Estrasburgo.

Los cinco chicos observaban asombrados como eran rodeados por policias de azul

-¿Ir con ustedes? ¿Por qué?-preguntó William.

-Ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos.-admitió uno de los policias.

-¿Quiere decir que ni siquiera saben lo que estan haciendo?-se indignó Yumi.

-Eso no importa.-dijo el lider antes de mirar al que habia dicho que no sabian por que.-¡Idiota! Se supone que no debian saber eso.-

-En ese caso, nos demuestran muchas cosas.-comentó Jeremy calandose las gafas.-¡Corred!-

Los cinco echaron a correr cada uno por su lado.

-¡Eh, venid aqui! ¡Maldita sea!-el lider echó a correr tras Jeremy y sacó la radio.-¡Lince Nueve a Central, los fugitivos se nos escapan! ¡Solicito refuerzos en la Gare Centrale para YA!-

-Muy bien.-asintió Van Loc desde su base, donde no se perdian detalle de las comunicaciones de la Policia en Estrasburgo.-Yerli, informa al _Correspondant Honoreur_ y a los agentes locales.-

-Bien, señor.-asintió el informatico marcando varios numeros en la pantalla de comunicaciones...

En el bar de carretera, el movil de Parlay sonó.

-¿Diga?-contestó.-Si, claro, estoy cerca. Muy bien, allá vamos.-Colgó y miró a Jim.-Tenemos que irnos. Los han localizado en la Gare Centrale.-

-¿Donde cae eso?-preguntó Jim levantandose y dejando un billete de veinte en la mesa.

-Aqui al lado, llegaremos enseguida.-confirmó su camarada mientras salian de allí. Subieron al 4x4 y se lanzaron a toda marcha hacia la carretera que conducia a la ciudad...

En la zona este de la ciudad, Malraux colgó su propio telefono movil, entró en la carretera de circunvalación y, tras enchufar una sirena azulada en el techo del coche, pisó el acelerador a fondo mientras Taelia consultaba el mapa en el asiento del copiloto.

-A la derecha... ¡No, no tanto! ¡A la otra derecha! ¡Pero no tires a la izquierda!-

-Si llegamos me parece que va a ser un milagro...-gruñó el metiendose por una calleja...

Yumi salió corriendo de la estación y se tropezó con Ulrich, o mas bien lo atropelló.

-¡Ay! ¡Eh, mas cuidado!-

-¡Lo mismo digo, idiot...!-Entonces se dieron cuenta de quien era el otro.-¡¿Tuuuuu?

-¿Pero que haces aquí?-

-¡Crei que ya te lo habia dicho!-

La puerta de la estación se abrió de golpe y los policias corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡Alto! ¡No os movais!-ordenó el que iba en cabeza.

-¡Vamos, por aqui!-Ulrich tiró de Yumi y cruzaron la calle, evitando por los pelos que les atropellara una moto, y tras pasar entre dos coches se metieron por un callejón.-¿Sabes a donde vamos?-

-¡No! ¡Creí que tu conocias esta ciudad!-

-¡Acabo de llegar, ¿que esperas que conozca?-

Los policias se les acercaban cada vez mas... Ulrich y Yumi apresuraron el paso.

En el extremo oeste de la estación, no se sabia como Jeremy y William habian acabado corriendo por el mismo sitio; ellos eran perseguidos por el tal Lince Nueve y diez de sus acompañantes.

-¡Alto, no corrais! ¡Solo queremos llevaros a casa!-

Jeremy parecio que iba a detenerse, pero William tiró de el.

-¡No seas idiota y corre! ¿Es que quieres que te hagan lo que a la madre de Aelita?-

-¡Oye, no creerás en serio que la poli colabora con Zebra!-protestó Jeremy.

-Pues claro que si, ¿es que no has visto _Eagle Eye_ o que?-

Jeremy recordaba que Odd le habia invitado a ver esa peli cuando la echaron en el cine, pero el habia preferido quedarse a trabajar en la materialización de Aelita.

-No.-

-¡La policia siempre colabora con el servicio de inteligencia!-afirmó William.

Corrieron mas deprisa y se metieron por una calle llena de gente, a la cual William apartaba a empujones para que les hicieran sitio. Los policias se acercaban cada vez mas...

-Esto es absurdo. ¿De que huimos exactamente?-preguntó Jeremy antes de detenerse en mitad de una calle. William tiró de el y le apartó justo cuando un todoterreno gris plateado se detenia junto a ellos. Se abrió la puerta del copiloto y por ella saltó Jim, seguido por Parlay.

-¿Pero que...?-preguntó William justo cuando los policias les rodeaban con las armas en alto. El lider del grupo intentaba hablar con alguien por la radio. Algunos curiosos se acercaban a mirar.

-Lince Nueve a Central, hemos cogido a dos. Hay un par de tipos muy raros con ellos.-

-_Recibido Lince Nueve. Conduzcalos a la base, capture al resto y espere instrucciones._-

-Bien, señor.-Lince 9 cerró la radio.-Bueno, todos ustedes se van a venir conmigo.-Miró a la gente.-Vamos, circulen, aquí no hay nada que ver...-

Los cuatro esperaban en el centro del circulo de policias, vigilando y siendo vigilados.

-¿Quien os mandaba huir de una forma tan desorganizada?-preguntó Parlay por lo bajo.

-No nos fiamos de ti.-explicó Jeremy.

-Y mira donde habeis acabado. Crei habertelo dicho, Belpois: no puedes pretender enfrentarte al mismo tiempo a los hombres-de-negro, a XANA y a mi equipo.-

-¿Que equipo? Aquí solo está Jim.-discutió William.

-Oye, Dunbar, he estado en situaciones mas apuradas...-empezó a protestar Jim.

-...pero prefieres no hablar del tema.-contestaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo.

Jim se rascó la barbilla.

-En realidad me encantaria, pero no me parece un buen momento para contaroslo.-admitió mientras por una esquina aparecia un coche celular con las sirenas encendidas...

Desde una esquina cercana, montados en un turismo violeta que habian robado en la gasolinera, Haeger y Schlesinger vigilaban la operación con unos prismaticos. El negro sacó un telefono movil y marcó cierto numero de Los Angeles.

-Hemos llegado tarde.-anunció.-Las autoridades locales los han cogido antes que nosotros.-

-_¡Nyet! Moveré hilos para que nos los envien... Seguid buscando al resto del grupo. En caso de que fracase, reunios con Dauntless, volved a París y pasad al Plan Cuco._-ordenó Zebra.

-Bien, señor. ¿Donde está Dauntless?-

Se oyó ruido de teclados; Zebra también tenia acceso a los satelites espia.

-_No demasiado lejos de vosotros..._-

En el lado norte de la Gare Centrale, Odd estaba casi completamente atrapado por varios de los agentes, cuando un descapotable rojo sangre derrapó en mitad de la calle, cortandole la salida. La puerta del copiloto se abrió de golpe.

-¡Sube, rapido!-ordenó la Hertz desde el volante.

¿Que hacia la Hertz allí? Daba lo mismo. Lo importante era escaparse... Subió al coche.

-Kiwi, no seas antipatico.-regañó Odd al perrlillo, que se habia puesto a gruñir.

-¿Es tuyo?-preguntó Hertz derrapando para dar media vuelta, ignorando las protestas de los polis.

-Si... ¿Que hace usted aquí?-

-¡Luego!-El coche arrancó a toda velocidad, giró para esquivar una furgoneta y se mezcló con el trafico que salía de la ciudad, hasta que se incorporaron a la carretera que iba al norte.

Solo entonces la Hertz redujo la velocidad y le dirigió la palabra.

-Bien, Odd, creo que me debes una explicación. ¿Por que te perseguia la policia de Estrasburgo?-

-No lo se.-mintió Odd. Por alguna razon, aquella situación no terminaba de gustarle.

-¿No lo sabes? Odd, llevo tres años siendo tu profesora, no creerás que no se cuando mientes.-

Kiwi seguia gruñendo y Odd decidió mirar a ver que era lo que le molestaba tanto. El perro estaba en el asiento trasero, gruñendole a un aparato que habia apoyado junto al cristal. Por un instante, el chico creyó que estaba viendo visiones; no podia ser que la Hertz tuviera algo como eso...

Ese fue el momento que escogió la profesora para mirarle. Miró, vio y comprendió.

-Se suponia que no debias ver eso.-comentó con el tono que reservaba para echarle la bronca.

Odd tragó saliva y apartó la vista de la M4 que habia apoyada en el asiento de atrás. Ahora tenía la impresion de estar, no ante su profesora menos favorita, sino ante una perfecta desconocida.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-preguntó con desconfianza.-¿Quien es usted en realidad?-

Suzanne soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, veo que has encontrado tu valor...-sonrió mostrandole los dientes, que relumbraron.-Agente detective, _codename_ Dauntless, Agencia de Seguridad Nacional.-Le mostró una tarjeta cuyo escudo, que ya le era familiar a Odd gracias a que Jeremy se lo habia enseñado, mostraba un aguila sujetando una llave en las patas.-Zebra me recompensará generosamente cuando te entregue a el.-Le miró fijamente.-La NSA es la agencia de inteligencia que vela por la paz mundial. Zebra es mi jefe. Un buen hombre que lucha contra los terroristas, como el que os busca.-

Odd empezó a atar cabos. Por supuesto, la Hertz ignoraba que ellos ya habian averiguado que era exactamente la NSA y que el "terrorista" ya les habia informado de quien y que era Zebra.

Decidió hacerse el tonto: si no demostraba ante la Hertz saber nada, esta y sus complices no tendrian tanto interés en prestarle atención como si aparentaba estar enterado, y por tanto podria escaparse cuando no le prestaran atención. Ya tendria tiempo de preguntarle a Jeremy como era posible que la Hertz fuera una espia corrupta, como Alec Trevanian (1).

-Es decir, que los hombres de negro...-tanteó.

-Oh, ¿los llamais asi? Que gracioso. Son nuestros soldados, podriamos decir. Un poco tontos, pero en general eficaces.-Hertz volvió a mirar a la carretera.-No se que pensareis de nosotros, ni siquiera lo que sabeis, pero somos los buenos. Creeme, Odd.-

La imagen de Yumi jadeando y contando algo de unos disparos acudió a su mente.

-Dispararon contra Yumi.-objetó el.

-Si, ¿no te digo que son un poco tontos? Pero tranquilo, fueron convenientemente castigados.-mintió Suzanne. Recordaba como habia echado pestes de los dos agentes de Zebra ante este, y como el se habia negado a castigarlos alegando que "la japonesa es una carga".

"_La unica que es una carga para el programa es esa zorra greguisca._" pensó para si misma.

-¿Quien es la zorra greguisca y por que es una carga para que programa?-preguntó Odd.

Entonces Suzanne se dio cuenta de que habia pensado aquello en voz alta.

-No es nadie, Odd querido. Olvidalo.-

Pero el no lo olvidó, sino que le dio vueltas. Dejando para mas tarde lo del "programa", cuya mención todavia carecia de sentido para el, y suprimiendo el calificativo de "zorra", existia una persona "greguisca" cuya existencia suponia un problema para Hertz... lo cual significaba que, si Hertz estaba con los de negro, "la greguisca" podia ser alguien a quien les interesara conocer.

Por lo que habia oido en una pelicula de las Cruzadas, "greguisco" era un termino medieval usado como sinonimo de "griego", es decir "habitante de Grecia". En quimica se usaba para describir un arma mitologica, que debia ser algo parecido al Agente Naranja del RTPG "_Charlies & Gooks '63_", llamada "fuego griego" o "fuego greguisco" (2)... ¿Griego? Odd no conocia a ningun griego. Lo unico que sabia de Grecia era que se trataba de un país que estaba al este de Europa y donde habia surgido la vieja mitologia europea, que allí se hacia un sabroso yogur con nata especialmente espeso, que habia salido en varios capitulos de CSI: NY y que Jeremy decia...

Alto ahi. Ahi podia estar la respuesta.

¿Que habia dicho Jeremy de los griegos? Era algo relacionado con Aelita, por eso lo recordaba... Algo relacionado con unas flores, eso lo sabia, pero no conseguia acordarse del resto.

¿Podia ser que la misteriosa "greguisca", cuya mención se le habia escapado a Hertz, tuviera algo que ver con Aelita? Odd no lo creia posible, pero hasta hace diez minutos hubiera jurado ante quien fuera que la Hertz no era una agente de la N.S.A...

Sonó un movil. La Hertz pulsó el botón de hablar, pasando por alto que estaba conduciendo.

-Aqui la agente de campo Dauntless.-saludó.

-_¿Donde diablos te has metido?_-gritó una voz masculina en inglés, lengua que Odd entendía.-_¡La policia local se nos ha adelantado! ¡¿Y que es esa historia de que has dejado escapar al tipejo que ha volado la fabrica con el superordenador?_-

-Lo siento, señor, no tuve mas remedio.-se disculpó la Hertz.-Estaba siguiendo las instrucciones de asegurarme de convencer los chicos. Tuve que robar un coche y conducir mas que deprisa tras esos idiotas de Jim y su amiguito, pero tengo a Dellarrobia conmigo-

-_¿Solo a Dellarrobia? En fin, por algo hay que empezar... Ve a la base Ramstein. Daré orden de que le reserven plaza en el Globemaster de tropas de las 15:30 que viene acá._-ordenó Zebra.

No era la primera vez que el servicio de inteligencia requisaba los vuelos de las Fuerzas Aereas para sus propios fines, de modo que al comandante de Ramstein no le sorprendería. Pero...

-¿Y que pasa con las operaciones en Europa?-

-_Magic Raven va para alla a hacerse cargo de todo. El y Chadway se ocuparan de lo que haya que hacer. Tu deberás ayudarles a coger al resto de los mocosos, ¡como sea! He puesto a Haeger y Schlesinger en Alerta Cuco por si fracasais. Cuando me envies a Dellarrovia, vuelve a París._-

Suzanne puso cara de disgusto; ¿es que Zebra nunca iba a valorarla debidamente? Tenerla en aquel tipo de operaciones de Agente Detective era un desperdicio de su inmenso talento.

-Muy bien, señor. Dauntless fuera.-

Odd empezó a protestar al entender de que iba aquello.

-¿Queee? ¡No pienso ir a ninguna parte!-alegó.

-Odd, harás lo que yo te diga y no me discutirás, ¿estamos?-le espetó la Hertz.-Si te digo que subas al Globemaster que va a Thule Lake, tu no me discutes y lo haces. ¿Me has entendido?-

-Si.-asintió este.

"_Entiendo que sois los malos de la película y que en cuanto pueda me largaré._" se prometió a si mismo mientras salían de la ciudad y tomaban la carretera de Alemania...

-TN-616 y TN-614 van juntos.-informó Yerli a su superior consultando la pantalla del satelite.-Se trata de Yumi Ishiyama y Ulrich Stern.-

-¿Que sabemos de ellos?-preguntó Van Loc.

-Creemos que son los guerreros del grupo.-explicó Yerli.-Al menos son los unicos que conocen artes marciales. Algo llamado Penchak-Silat.-Abrió una nueva ventana con la Web-pedia y tecleó.-Es un arte marcial importada de Indonesia.-

Van Loc descolgó el telefono.

-Informaré de su posición a la Policia local.-

-Creo que no va a hacer falta, señor.-señaló Yerli indicandole un puntito rojo que se acercaba a los puntos de Ulrich y Yumi; este punto tenía como codigo de identificación dos nombres.-Enygma y Requin van hacia ellos. Debemos informarles.-

El aludido pulsó el botón de "Rellamada" y marcó un nuevo numero...

En cierto rincon de Estrasburgo...

Un parque pequeñito junto a un colegio, donde solo hay varios amantes de los perros.

-Creo que los hemos despistado.-jadeó Ulrich sentandose en un banco.

-Eso parece.-asintió Yumi.-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿como han hecho para localizarnos tan rapido?-

-No lo se...-

-Llamaré a casa.-decidió ella sacando su movil.-Seguro que mis padres están preocupados.-

Fue al ver el aparato cuando Ulrich recordó algo que le habian dicho en la escuela militar...

-¡Claaaaro! ¡Es eso!-gritó señalando el movil.

-¿Que pasa?-se extrañó Yumi.

-¡Son los moviles! Yumi, escucha; por eso es que nos han localizado, me lo dijeron en la escuela militar. ¡Usan los moviles como si fueran localizadores! De modo que apagalo antes de que...-

Yumi no entendia nada.

-¿Que usan los moviles para...? ¡Eso no tiene se...!-Entonces se acordó de que Jeremy a veces usaba un programa para localizar sus moviles y asi buscar a Aelita.-Oh, _kami-sama_...-

Ulrich fue a contestarle, cuando un todoterreno con una sirena en el techo salio de una esquina y se detuvo frente a ellos. De el saltó Taelia, su chaqueta roja ondeando y un arma en cada mano.

-Al fin te encuentro.-saludó a Ulrich. Miró a Yumi.-¿Quien es _esta_?-

-¡Eso mismo digo yo, guapita!-le espetó Yumi.-¿De que conoces a Ulrich?

Taelia pareció reconocerla por su voz.

-Ah, asi que tu eres la tal Ishiyama. La del telefono.-comentó como si Yumi no estuviera.-Tienes buen gusto, Stern. Bueno, no perdamos tiempo; debemos largarnos a la base. Allí sabreis de que va todo esto.-

-Pero...-objetó Ulrich.

-¿Quien eres?-quiso saber Yumi.-¿Que "base"? ¿Que tienes que ver en este asunto?-

Taelia les miró fijamente mientras Malraux se les acercaba.

-Venga, vamonos.-les invitó.-No se cuanto tardarán en localizarnos los hombres de Zebra.-

-¿No es evidente?-preguntó Taelia guiñandoles un ojo.-Soy la hermana pequeña de Aelita.-

Ulrich y Yumi se miraron con claro desconcierto, cada uno pensando en lo mismo...

No muy lejos de allí, Haeger y Schlesinger observaban con los prismaticos.

-Contacto primario, repito, ¡contacto primario!-anunció el agente rubio por el telefono satelite.

-_¿Como que contacto primario? ¿Que se supone que significa eso?_-contestó Tedrow.

-Eh... Schaeffer está aquí, con Ishiyama, Stern y un desconocido.-

Se oyó un chasquido; Zebra habia cogido el aparato. Por el ruido de fondo, estaba en un avión, seguramente en el Learjet que proporcionaba la Agencia a los lideres regionales.

-_Procedan con rapidez. Por desgracia, yo tengo que ir a una reunion en la central con los vejestorios de D.C., asi que hasta que pueda librarme, les dejo librados a sus propios recursos._-

U.S. AFB Ramstein, Alemania, 15:35 hora local.

En una pista un poco apartada, varios operarios de vuelo terminaban de cargar un gran avion cuatrirreactor Globemaster pintado de camuflaje, cuando se abrió la verja de la pista y entró a toda velocidad un descapotable rojo que se detuvo derrapando en mitad de la pista.

-¡Eh, ¿que hace aquí esta loca?-gritó uno de los soldados que montaban guardia, echandose el arma al hombro y vigilando a la vieja y al crio que bajaron del vehiculo.

-¡Agente del Gobierno!-se identificó Suzanne mostrandole la tarjeta de la NSA; los soldados se cuadraron.-Se trata de un asunto de maxima prioridad que afecta a la seguridad nacional.-mintió con descaro.-Tengo que asegurarme de que este chico llega a San Diego lo antes posible.-

-¿A San Diego?-se extrañó Odd.

Lo poco que sabia de San Diego era que estaba en la frontera de Estados Unidos con Mexico y que según "_Charlies & Gooks '63_" era la sede de la Flota del Pacifico.

-No me han dicho nada...-discutió el capitán de las tropas.-Este avión debe partir de inmediato. Llevamos a casi 140 hombres con TEPT de vuelta a su casa. No tengo tiempo para...-

-Escuche, idiota, si se niega a dejar embarcar al chico, tendrá que presentarse ante el general Curtiss y explicarle el por que.-perdió la paciencia la Hertz.

Por supuesto que Hertz no iba a apelar al jefe de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, pero eso era algo que no le importaba a las tropas de Ramstein.

-Esta bien.-cedió el hombre bajando la ametralladora y abriendo la compuerta.-Solo queda sitio de pie, polizonte.-explicó a Odd, quien hasta entonces habia estado mirando con admiración el avion en el que iba a moverse... Ese fue el momento que escogió Kiwi para saltar del coche.

-¡Kiwi! ¡Aqui!-

-Que animal mas molesto.-gruñó la Hertz sacando del bolsillo un revólver oxidado y apuntandolo hacia el perrillo.-Creo que no lo necesitas allí donde vas.-

Apretó el gatillo justo cuando Odd le daba un empujon. La bala se desvió e impactó en la pista; Kiwi echó a correr y se metió en el avión. Odd le siguio, mirando de reojo como la Hertz intentaba disparar otra vez, pero los soldados de la pista la retenian sujetandola por los brazos.

-¡¿Que hace? ¡Suelteme! ¡Soy oficial de inteligencia, deben obedecerme!-protestó.

-Tenemos derecho a desobedecer ordenes insensatas. No puede ponerse a pegar tiros junto a un avión en marcha, ¿es que quiere que saltemos todos por los aires?-alegó el capitán sujetandola.

-¡Suelte, cerdo! ¡Haré que le ejecuten, eso es lo que haré!-

La tensión iba aumentando por momentos; el piloto del avión no se decidia a despegar y los que iban a bordo se asomaban por las ventanillas para observar... Odd recobró a Kiwi de debajo de un asiento y se disponia a saltar a la pista cuando...

-¡Fusileros, apunten a la terrorista!-

Tres ametralladoras apuntaron a la Hertz. Esta suspiró.

-Vale... Vale.-asintio ella dejando caer su arma.-No nos pongamos nerviosos. No conduce a nada.-

-Bueno, ¿salimos o que?-preguntó el piloto.-¡Ya llevamos diez minutos de retraso!-

-Desalojen la pista.-ordenó secamente el capitán.-Tu, metete ahi dentro.-ordenó a Odd.-Largo.-

El chico retrocedió y se sentó en un asiento, acariciando a Kiwi y bastante asustado; si aquellos tipos estaban tan majaras como para querer matar a un perrito como Kiwi y amenazarse entre ellos con ametralladoras por cualquier tonteria, ¿que clase de maldades le harian a el...?

En tierra, la Hertz se alejó del alcance del motor del avion y, observando como despegaba, sacó un telefono via satelite de la guantera del coche y marcó un numero.

-Si, soy yo.-anunció tapandose las orejas con las manos.-Dellarrovia va para allá en el transporte. Seria buena idea que envies un agente leal a recogerle a Andrews antes de que alguien haga preguntas molestas sobre por que trasladamos a un adolescente sin cargos en un vuelo militar.-Observó como el carguero se reducia de tamaño y se sentó en el asiento del conductor.-Por cierto, llegaré un poco tarde a París; tengo que conducir y no creo que el comandante de la base sea tan amable para prestarme un Tomcat.-Escuchó.-Si, claro, haré lo que pueda.-

Colgó y puso en marcha el coche, conduciendo a la salida de la base; lo primero que haria seria parar en uno de los pisos que se proporcionaban a los militares americanos, ir al baño, darse una ducha, comer, dormir algo y despues ir a París otra vez. Disponia de casi nueve horas hasta que llegasen los enviados de Los Angeles, y sin saber cuando podria descansar en cuanto Hollenback pusiera pie en suelo francés, estaba decidida a aprovechar al 100% esas nueve horas.

No pudo evitar acordarse de cuando habia hablado en serio por primera vez con Hollenback...

Teatro La Fenice, Venecia, Enero de 1990.

_Los compases de la siniestra "Ángel de Cabellos Plateados" de la Orquesta Folklorica Bela Bartok retumbaban en el teatro. Personalmente Suzanne odiaba la musica que no fuera pitagorica, pero en aquel momento lo que le importaba era hablar con el hombre que la habia invitado a aquel sitio con intenciones claras. Sabia que aun era guapa, pero le sorprendia que el se hubiera fijado en ella; por lo que habia visto en la base, todos los miembros de la guardia encargada de vigilar a los miembros del Proyecto Carthago, en su mayoria soldados jovenes, preferian a Anthea._

_Miró de reojo al tipo: por entonces Mark Hollenback era un joven cabo de unos diecinueve o veinte años, pero ya llevaba el pelo castaño cortado al estilo militar. Por aquella epoca usaba gafas de sol de motorista de los años 40 para parecer mas atractivo; en opinion de Suzanne, aquellas gafas sobre la chaqueta militar le daban aspecto de narcoterrrorista sudamericano._

"_A lo mejor hay chicas que pagarian por acostarse con un tio así." no pudo evitar pensar._

_Era divertido, a veces; habia mantenido el juego del cortejo un mes, pero no tenía ganas de ir mas allá. Aparte de no sentir el mas minimo interés en el amor (salvo con una persona concreta), estaba el hecho de que Mark Hollenback era la persona menos adecuada para una relación de pareja; era un egolatra y un sadico, solo pensaba en el sexo y le habia seguido el juego a ella, a Suzanne, por el morbo que tendria acostarse con una compañera de trabajo... pero estaba claro que a quien preferia era a Anthea, lo habia visto en sus ojos cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos._

_Sintió que el odio la corroía; ¿como era posible que una zorra greguisca como aquella pudiera quitarle la atención de los hombres? Ya era bastante malo que Waldo no le hiciera ni caso, pero que encima Anthea le quitase la atención del personal ya era el colmo... Daba lo mismo que ella, Suzanne, les considerase despreciables y estupidos; Anthea no deberia hacerle eso. Punto._

_Detuvo aquel torrente de pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que en vez de elaborar un modo de rechazar a Mark, se habia centrado en pensar en lo mucho que odiaba a Anthea _

_-Mark...-empezó a decir._

_-Suzanne...-replicó el._

_Se miraron fijamente con clara desconfianza. Finalmente, apartaron la vista._

_-Esto no tiene ningun futuro.-decidió el.-No vamos a ninguna parte.-_

_-Tienes razón. Somos demasiado diferentes. Además, yo... estoy enamorada de otro.-_

_-Lo se. Estás loquita por el profesor Schaeffer.-confirmó Hollenback con una risotada._

_Suzanne se reclinó en su asiento, asombrada. Hasta entonces habia creido que Mark era imbecil._

_-¿Como sabes que...-empezó a preguntar._

_-...que se trata de el? Vamos, Suzanne; pediste que te trasladaran especificamente a Vicenza aunque tenías mas futuro en Yokosuka, Cheyenne o Never Neverland. Y Schaeffer es el unico que encaja en tu perfil: DeLoris es demasiado joven, McLean es muy viejo, Saint-Patrick es incapaz de enamorarse de nadie aunque baile desnuda ante el y aparte de que Oppenheimer es fea, no tienes pinta de bollera, asi que solo te queda Waldo Schaeffer.-_

_-Veo que te crees muy listo.-se burló la Hertz._

_-Pues si, lo soy.-Hollenback la miró con odio intenso reflejado en su cara.-Al parecer, vosotros los cientificos no soportais la idea de que haya gente lista aunque no se haya graduado en el MIT...-_

_-La Sorbona.-matizó Hertz._

_-¡Lo que sea! El caso es que tu quieres a Schaeffer, pero es un amor imposible porque ya tiene una mujercita. Que, dicho sea de paso, es mas guapa que tu.-se mofó el militar._

_-Mujercita con la que tu estás encaprichado.-La Hertz le miró fijamente y sonrió seductoramente.-Vamos, Mark, no intentes engañarme. Practicamente somos intimos...-_

_Hollenback gruñó. Ojala no le hubieran asignado la vigilancia de aquella tipeja._

_-Es verdad.-admitió de mala gana.-Me he fijado en ella. ¿Y que hay con eso? Ya está cogida.-_

_-Cierto. Pero creo que tenemos intereses comunes...-tanteó la Hertz.-Imaginemos que, por una desgraciada e inevitable tragedia, ambos decidieran separarse... hipoteticamente.-_

_Hollenback enarcó las cejas; aunque intentó disimularlo, estaba claramente interesado._

_-Te escucho.-_

_Hertz sonrió ampliamente._

_-No hace falta que te diga que esto es confidencial.-le arrulló deslizando una tarjeta de visita sobre la butaca.-Conozco a una persona. O, mas bien, esa persona me conoce. Está buscando a gente para un grupo de tareas de inteligencia. Entre otros, quiere cientificos y militares, pero... es tan exigente que no ha cursado una solicitud al Departamento de Defensa.-_

_El interés de Hollenback aumentó. Normalmente "_grupo de tareas de inteligencia_" era uno de los eufemismos que se usaban para referirse a los comandos paramilitares secretos que cometian actos de terrorismo de Estado para mantener la supremacía militar de los Estados Unidos frente a la Union Sovietica. Aquello le interesaba por dos razones: a aquella gente practicamente se le permitia hacer lo que le venía en gana, con fondos ilimitados, y se les pagaba muy bien, mientras que en contraste los miembros de la unidad de Mark eran muy pobres y en las Fuerzas Aereas no les pagaban lo bastante como para que renunciasen a buscar ingresos adicionales._

_-Luther Ganton, agente de campo, NSA.-leyó en la tarjeta.-No parece alguien muy importante.-_

_-Dentro y fuera de su circulo es Zebra.-le explicó Suzanne.-El caso es que sospecho que quiere asegurarse la colaboración forzosa de los miembros de Carthago y para ello el tipo espera que le señale a los mejores del equipo. Pienso decirle que aquella en quien estás interesado, Anthea Hopper, podria decidir "desertar al Otro Lado", lo cual es una excusa tan buena como cualquier otra. Naturalmente, Zebra necesitará alguien que... esté pendiente de ella.-_

_Hollenback reflexionó costosamente. La razon por la que Suzanne le confiaba justo a el algo que, dicho en las orejas indebidas, podia interpretarse como alta traición era..._

_-Y tu le vas a dar mi nombre como candidato a miembro de su equipo, ¿verdad?-supuso._

_Suzanne asintió._

_-¿A cambio de que?-_

_-Bueno...-Suzanne fingió pensarselo.-Me da igual si la matas o si te casas con ella, pero quiero que Anthea no vuelva a acercarse a menos de treinta kilometros de mi Waldo. Teniendo en cuenta que en ese equipo tendrás la vida resuelta, es un favor muy modesto el que te pido a cambio.-_

_-Entonces me estás diciendo que nos aliemos para separar a la Hopper y a Schaeffer, y que nos quedemos cada uno con el que quiere, ¿no es eso?-_

_-Exactamente. Me caes bien.-Suzanne le tomó la mano.-Entiendes las cosas enseguida.-_

_-Entonces tenemos acuerdo.-_

El presente, W.I.L.U.S.A.

En el interior de la Replika, Aelita tenia la sensación de que habia algo que se le escapaba... Estaba cansada; habia perdido algunos puntos en el combate donde la habian capturado y no habia encontrado nada parecido a una torre para reponerlos.

A falta de otra cosa mejor que hacer, habia explorado la ciudad y el resultado era deprimente: solo habia cuatro puertas que daban a cuatro sectores desconocidos y las cuatro estaban cerradas con cuatro codigos de ADN que se negaban a reconocerla. Tampoco se atrevia a usar sus poderes digiitales; suponia que XANA no la perderia de vista y de todos modos, aunque saliera, ¿donde iba a ir? Si la fabrica habia sido destruida, seguramente los escaners también, y dudaba seriamente de que existieran mas escaners en otro lugar del mundo... Aparte no tenia ni idea de como redirigir su flujo de datos a dichos escaners de modo que pudiera rematerializarse allí en vez de simplemente desaparecer; Jeremy sin duda sabria, pero ahora no estaba...

Estaba sola. Como siempre habia estado en Lyoko.

"No, no estaba sola... Tenía a Jeremy, a Yumi, a Odd, a Ulrich... y estaba William."

Ahora estaba rodeada de clonicos de William, pero aquello no le hacia sentirse mejor...

A falta de otra cosa que hacer, habia consultado las bases de datos de la Replika en busca de algún indicio que le ayudara a salir de allí o al menos a volver a Lyoko. Lo malo era que se habia encontrado algo inesperado... ¡Aquella Replika no habia sido programada por XANA!

"_W.I.L.U.S.A. Copyright 1996, Derek DeLoris Special Technical-Scientific Team._" habia visto en el encabezado del programa base. No tenía la mas minima idea de quien se suponia que era Derek DeLoris ni su "Equipo Cientifico Especial", pero suponia que debia ser alguien muy listo, si era capaz de programar una Replika a partir de cero... Un momento; en el PDF que habian encontrado en el Kadic, ¡aparecia un tal Derek DeLoris!.

Recordó la lista: era larga e incluia a mas de veinte personas, pero ella solo recordaba los primeros siete nombres de lo que habian supuesto era una lista de cientificos...

_**Clavier-homme Butai no Carthago Saksen-kaiji since '81(3):**_

_**-Jerome Saint-Patrick.**_

_**-Waldo Schaeffer.**_

_**-Anthea Hopper.**_

_**-Quinn Quanthor McLean.**_

_**-Holly Turner.**_

_**-Derek DeLoris.**_

_**-Liza Oppenheimer...**_

Si Yumi no se habia equivocado al traducir el lexico en japonés, aquella lista era el equipo de cientificos del Proyecto Carthago original, el de los 80's, ¡y el tal DeLoris era uno de ellos!

"_Vale... Suponiendo que esta Replika la construyera hace mucho tiempo un colaborador de mis padres, ¿por que no funcionan en ella mis poderes digitales?_" se preguntó.

Por logica, si XANA era lo bastante perezoso como para copiar la programación de Lyoko en las Replikas, un humano como el tal DeLoris seria aun mas perezoso...

Entonces tuvo una idea.

"_¡Eh! Si esta Replika la ha construido una persona, seguro que en algún lugar hay escaners para entrar y salir._" se le ocurrio. Tenia sentido, claro... Reflexionó; en Lyoko su mejor opción seria ir al Sector 5, pero aquí no sabia cual era el equivalente. Y de todos modos, aunque lograra llegar al centro de mando y salir por el escaner, ¿que? Podria salir en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Al viajar con el Skidbladnir para destruir las Replikas, ella y sus amigos habian comprobado un hecho muy curioso: XANA diseñaba sus Replikas en relación con el entorno "real" y en lugares lo mas alejados posible de Francia; el Sector del Bosque habia sido instalado en la Replika del Amazonas, el del Hielo en la ubicada en Siberia, el del Desierto en una base militar del desierto de Nuevo Mexico y el Sector 5 nada menos que en la Estación Espacial Internacional... Y eso solo las que habian podido visitar "fisicamente" antes de que Jeremy lograra programar con éxito el Virus Multiagente que, supuestamente, debia destruir a XANA.

"_Tendré que averiguar como ha sobrevivido XANA._" se recordó a si misma. "_Y asi poder destruirlo definitivamente."_ XANA habia intentado matarles a ella y a los demás tantas veces que habia perdido la cuenta por la numero 90, y para redondearlo habia matado a su padre y manifestado sus intenciones de matar a su madre, de modo que no le temblaba el pulso al pensar en destruirle.

Llegó frente a una de las puertas que no se podian abrir, una que por toda identificación tenia un rotulo flotante donde aparecian de vez en cuando inscripciones en lenguaje codigo de un programa que aparentemente servia para mantener el sello. Habia leido las inscripciones; se trataba de un sello increiblemente bueno, programado de forma sencilla y elegante, sin ninguna concesión a la información redundante ni el menor rastro de las lineas de codigo residual que solian quedar en aquel tipo de programas... Era perfecto, la obra de un genio.

Miró alrededor y reparó en algo llamativo; una puerta cercana, donde brillaba una luz.

No muy lejos de allí, medio escondido en una salita anexa lateral donde existian una docena de artefactos similares montados en estructuras tubulares, como si fuera el laboratorio de un biologo loco, habia un aparato que parecia alguna clase de capsula similar a las Navskids, salvo porque aquel era mas pequeño, mas bien cilindrico y no portaba armas. A Aelita le hizo pensar en una capsula de escape como las que salian en las peliculas del futuro, esas en las que el protagonista lograba meterse y soltarlas justo antes de que todo volara en pedazos.

Dentro de la capsula, iluminada por una luz blanca que no procedía de ningún foco visible, habia una criatura humana de pelo muy largo y muy rubio, con ojos rojizos, que usaba unas extraña combinación de chaleco y pantalones de montar gris oscuro y verde brillante, con lo que parecian cananas de cartuchos en la pechera colocados en forma de X. En los dedos llevaba alguna clase de guantes cuyos dedos acababan en puntas de flecha. Al ver a Aelita, apoyó las manos en el cristal y la miró fijamente de arriba abajo como si no se creyera lo que veia.

-¿Quien eres tu?-gritó la extraña en francés, aparentemente asustada por algo; tenia voz de mujer con un cierto acento, acentuando la "S" muy sibilante. Voz de alguien que hablaba poco.

Aelita dudó y avanzó dos pasos. Lo que menos se habia esperado era encontrarse a _alguien_.

-S-soy Aelita.-se presentó.

-Eres igual que ella...-musitó la desconocida con aire ensoñador.

Aelita enarcó una ceja. Aquella mujer no le sonaba de nada, pero parecia que ella si la conocia. ¿Y si era un truco de XANA? Si era capaz de crear clones, nada le impedia crear algo así...

-¿Igual a quien?-preguntó para ganar tiempo.-¿La conozco de algo?-

La mujer encapsulada se lo pensó.

-Lo dudo mucho, Aelita... Yo soy Galina.-se presentó.-_Galina Steinback. Conocí a tu madre._-

Aelita se quedó boquiabierta al oir aquella inesperada revelación...

(1) Se refiere al villano de "Goldeneye" (Ian Fleming's James Bond Series), quien también fue agente del MI6 antes de hacerse malo.

(2) Obviamente se trata del legendario Fuego Griego, un fuego liquido e imposible de apagar con la tecnica medieval, de composición desconocida actualmente; un arma quimica que permitió al Imperio Bizantino resistir el asedio de los musulmanes en el siglo VI al quemar sus ejercitos y naves.

El Agente Naranja es otra arma quimica bastante mas moderna, un poderoso defoliante que las Fuerzas Aereas de Estados Unidos arrojaron por toneladas en Vietnam con la idea de exterminar tanto la vegetación que les impedia avanzar por tierra como a "las hordas rojas".

No tiene nada que ver con el fuego griego, salvo porque es la comparación mas acertada que se le ocurrió a Odd, muy influenciado por los videojuegos. (Por cierto, "Charlies & Gooks '63" no existe en la realidad, o al menos no tiene tal nombre, por si a alguien se le ocurre buscarlo).

(3) Combinando palabras francesas, japonesas e inglesas, aquí pone "Equipo de informaticos del Proyecto Carthago desde 1981"

Si a partir de una pista tan evidente como esta hay alguien que no haya sido capaz de aventurar una teoria acerca de quien es "la greguisca"... Bueno, digamos que me decepcionaria mucho.


	27. 26 Game of partners

Hola! Siento haberme retrasado, pero entre los estudios y tal he estado muy liado y no tuve tiempo de avanzar mucho... bien aqui va.

Cap. 26: Juego de influencias.

_**Parque en Estrasburgo, 17:50.**_

-Entonces quizá podamos...-

Sonó un estampido y el cristal delantero estalló, cayendo sobre Malraux y Taelia, quien soltó un grito. El espia maldijo y, abriendo la puerta, rodó fuera del coche sacando su arma.

-¿Pero que pasa?-

-_¡Teki__wa__mitsuketa!_-gritó Taelia saltando del 4x4 y, usando la puerta como escudo, sacando su arma con un gesto rapido.-¡Stern! ¡Cubrenos, idiota!-ordenó antes de abrir fuego.

-Pero...-Yumi estaba perpleja; ¿es que ahora todo el mundo hablaba japonés o que? Se disponía a bajar del coche, cuando junto a ellos se detuvo un turismo violeta con un chirrido de frenos, del que saltó un hombre negro, calvo, vestido de negro y empuñando una enorme pistola.

-_¡Schäffer!_ ¡Ven con nosotros, ahora!-ordenó a Taelia.-¡Vosotros tambien!-añadió aferrando del brazo a Ulrich, quien le soltó una patada de combate.-¡Ayy! ¡Maldito estupido!-

-¡Oiga, no...!-empezó a decir Yumi antes de recibir una patada.

Malraux se giró para apuntar a Hager, pero el compañero de este le obsequió con un balazo en el costado desprotegido. Schlesinger se les acercó con la pistola en alto, vigilando por si alguno de los escasos testigos cometia la estupidez de ir a entrometerse...

-¡Yaaaaaaaah!-ordenó Ulrich cargando contra el que habia atacado a Yumi... y encontrandose con que este le sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa.-¡Oiga, suelteme!-

Un tercer estampido; Hager maldijo y miró hacia abajo, donde la rodilla de su elegante pantalon se estaba manchando de sangre... Cayó contra el todoterreno mientras Taelia le miraba fijamente, en sus ojos un fulgor asesino, empuñando la humeante pistola...

-No pensé que sería así...-susurró con un hilo de voz, reponiendose de su asombro.

La culata de la pistola de Schlesinger descendió sobre su cabeza, noqueandola.

-La proxima vez mira a tu espalda. Tienes suerte de que te queramos viva, que si no...-Se acercó a su compañero, que se examinaba la herida.-Vamos, Black, solo es un rasguño...-

Este le pegó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, cogiendole por sorpresa.

-¿Por que has hecho eso? ¡Me has partido la nariz, idiota!-protestó el blanco.

-¡Te lo advertí; si me vuelves a llamar Black, te parto la cara!-le recordó su compañero antes de patear a la desmayada Taelia.-¡Mala zorra...!-

-¡Eh, la necesitamos! ¡No le hagas daño!-

-La necesitamos viva, no intacta.-gruñó el tal Black.

Se oian sirenas; la policía se acercaba. Los dos agentes se miraron.

-Cogela y larguemonos...-ordenó Schlesinger en el instante en que frente a ellos se detenian dos berlinas negras de aspecto ominoso, de los que se bajaron varios tipejos mas, todos con trajes azulados y gafas de sol. Media docena de pistolas encañonaron a los dos americanos.

-Eh... ¿Que pasa?-inquiriío Haeger.

-_La__Directión!_-explicó uno de los recien llegados mostrando una placa dorada que mostraba lo que Malraux reconoció como el escudo de armas de la Republica.-_Vous__etes__sur__arrest_.-

-¡No sabeis con quienes os estais metiendo!-

-_Au__contraire_. Lo sabemos muy bien.-

Ulrich y Yumi observaron con asombro como aquellos tipos reducian a Black y Schlesinger y los metian en el maletero de uno de sus vehiculos. El que parecía el lider se acercó a Malraux.

-Agente Enygma, tomamos el relevo.-informó mostrandole una tarjeta.-¿Son ellos?-

-Si.-confirmó Malraux.-Veo que el Chino finalmente ha movido el culo por nosotros.-

-No hemos tenido mas remedio.-dijo el recien llegado antes de girarse.-Despejamos. Es posible que vengan refuerzos.-Miró a Ulrich y Yumi.-_Ms'churs_, deben venir con nosotros a un lugar seguro.-

-No.-negó Ulrich.

Los adultos, Taelia y la propia Yumi le miraron asombrados.

-¿Que?-

-No vamos a ningún sitio hasta que alguien nos diga que pasa. ¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? ¿Que está ocurriendo exactamente?-

Los franceses se miraron entre ellos. Era evidente que no se esperaban algo así.

-Este no es un buen lugar para explicarlo.-

Puesto de la Gendarmerie Nationale en Estrasburgo.

-Bueno... digamos que me pillas en un mal momento.-admitió Parlay mirando alrededor; un policia con cara de mal genio no le perdia de vista mientras otro les buscaba en su ordenador.

-Aja.-Pulsó Intro; la impresora cercana empezó a imprimir algo con un fuerte ruido.-Esto es todo.-

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-preguntó William situado junto a Jeremy.

-Vosotros dos sereis devueltos al Kadic.-les informó el policia.-El señor Morales se encargará de vosotros hasta entonces.-Jim saludó militarmente y trató de parecer competente. No lo logró.

-¿Y que pasa con los demás?-quiso saber Jeremy.

-A su debido tiempo aparecerán, sin duda. ¡Eso es todo!-El inspector le atajó con un gesto despectivo de la mano e hizo una seña a dos de sus hombres.-Llevenselo.-

Para sorpresa de Parlay, los agentes se le echaron encima y, tras colocarle unas esposas antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, le sacaron de la sala a rastras. Jim se quedó boquiabierto.

-¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Sueltenme! ¡Exijo saber de que se me acu...-

La puerta se cerró tras ellos.

-¿Por que han hecho eso?-preguntó Jeremy tan tranquilo.

El inspector negó con la cabeza.

-Ese tipo estaba reclamado en los Estados Unidos, donde es un grano en el culo del servicio de espionaje. Según el expediente que le han abierto en la Interpol, era uno de los suyos, pero se pasó al bando rojo y se ha dedicado a sabotear operaciones desde el fin de la Guerra Fria.-

-De acuerdo.-asintió Jeremy.-Muchas gracias.-

_**Terminal Internacional del aeropuerto de Orly, París.**_

_**18:00 hora local.**_

-_Vuelo__815__de__la__Air__America__procedente__del__JFK__de__Nueva__York__aterrizando__en__la__puerta__dos..._-

Derrick Chadway se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y, tras echar mano a su bolsa de viaje, salio al pasillo precediendo a Mark. Sabia que su camarada odiaba viajar en lineas comerciales y que en aquel momento estaba deseando una matanza como un yonqui anhela su proxima dosis...

Abriendose paso entre una vieja con una Uzi en el bolso, que sujetaba un perrito de lanas que ladraba sin parar, y un hombre de negocios que ponía en una lista de personal sellos de "Despedido", bajaron del avión y prepararon los pasaportes, por supuesto falsos; nunca se sabia lo que podia ocurrir estando de mision y nunca estaba de mas que las autoridades locales no supieran que clase de gente entraba en su país...

-Ni se te ocurra llamar la atención.-ordenó a su colega.

-Ya lo se.-confirmó Hollenback.-No dar la nota.-

-Exactamente. Esto es Europa. Aquí la gente no se lia a tiros por cualquier estupidez.-

-Lo se. Son unos jodidos mojigatos.-

Llegaron frente al control de pasaportes. Chadway rezó porque a Hollenback no se le ocurriera mostrar la identificación de la NSA, como habia hecho en el Aeropuerto de Los Angeles cuando les habian dicho que no quedaban asientos para el vuelo... Les habian dado asientos, si, pero en todo el trayecto hasta Nueva York habian tenido que soportar que los hijos del matrimonio al que habian desalojado para hacerles sitio les echaran miradas asesinas.

-¿Motivo de su visita?-quiso saber el policia que les controlaba los pasaportes.

-Negocios.-mintió Hollenback.-Somos comerciales.-

-Ya veo. ¿A que se dedican?-

-Importación y exportación. Desde submarinos nucleares hasta frutas caribeñas.-

Pasaron sin novedad, pero si hubieran mirado mas detenidamente habrian visto que el empleado del control se los quedaba mirando cuando se iban y descolgaba el telefono...

Su contacto les esperaba en la sala VIP de la terminal, tal como habian acordado por telefono. Era imposible no reconocerlo; iba vestido con un traje de espiga marrón y mostraba gesto serio, además de llevar una maleta de acero en la mano. Tras el habia una mujer de expresion adusta, uniforme de camuflaje y el brazo en cabestrillo, y un segundo hombre; este tenia el pelo corto y negro, gesto duro, mandibula cuadrada, llevaba el traje chaqueta azul marino estandar de la Agencia, tenía porte militar y lucia la insignia del 7º Eagle en las solapas de la chaqueta.

-SCA Chadway, Coronel Hollenback, encantado de conocerles.-saludó el del traje de espiga tendiendoles una mano.-Soy Donald Austin Walther Stern, de Suministros Stern, y quien nos suministra el material. Estos son Bart Matchard, agente detective y su contacto en Francia, y la sargento Perkins, la unica persona que sobrevivio a la explosion de la fabrica.-

Chadway les estrechó la mano a todos; Hollenback solo ofreció dos dedos y miró a la mujer.

-Ponganos al corriente, gabacho.-ordenó entrando en materia sin perdida de tiempo.

-Bien.-asintió Matchard.-Recibimos una solicitud secreta de la Región Occidental de la Agencia de que debiamos vigilar a un grupo de _teenagers_ de lo que aquí llaman un colegio de elite, el Kadic Lycee, del barrio de Roissy. Sospechaban que podian estar interesados en trabar contacto con cierto terrorista enemigo del Mundo Libre, el Estado, el Presidente y el Capitalismo.-Les mostró una fotografia de archivo, la que Parlay habia entregado al ingresar en la milicia.

-En efecto, es el.-gruñó Hollenback torciendo el gesto y escupiendo.

-¿Que sabemos?-inquirió Chadway.

-El tipo tiene acceso a material exclusivo de nuestra Armada.-explicó Perkins con sequedad.-Vi las cargas que puso. Eran TEVAC's de demolición, de los nuestros. Si era el... bien, no le ví.-

-Lo cual significa que solo tenemos especuulaciones.-bufó Chadway disgustado.-Genial.-

-Y grabaciones de voz.-Mientras Matchard hablaba, Stern abrió la maleta y sacó varios discos, que le dió.-Nuestro sistema ECHELON grabó todas sus conversaciones telefonicas. Por desgracia, en vuestro lado perdisteis las cintas, pero de todos modos no decian gran cosa; nuestro hombre sabia que era muy posible que le espiaramos y advirtió a los _teenagers_ de ese riesgo, por lo que ellos tampoco dijeron gran cosa. La lider del grupo, o al menos aquella a quien Mister X llamaba mas a menudo, es una japonesa llamada algo asi como Yuri Ishi... Iki...-

-Yumi Ishiyama, de Kyoto, Japón.-leyó Chadway tras arrebatarle el cuaderno al tal Stern de las manos.-¿Que significan estas siglas que hay junto a los nombres?-

Junto a cada nombre se veian combinaciones de letras tipo "Jp/W/Led?" o "A/Cl/Id".

-Detalles biograficos. "Led" es "lider", el interrogante que no es seguro; Jp significa "Japonesa"...-

-_¡Nippon-no__rinku!_-renegó Hollenback quitandole el papel.-¡Te lo dije o no te lo dije, Derek! ¡La conexión japonesa ES UN HECHO INNEGABLE!-le espetó zarandeandole por los hombros.-¡LOS MACACOS AMARILLOS PARTICIPAN EN ESTO CONTRA NOSOTROS!-

-¡Suelta! Eso no significa nada. Por lo que he visto en Internet, en el Kadic hay muchos extranjeros.-

Hollenback bufó. Naturalmente, el ni se había molestado en informarse de algo así.

-Asi es, señor. No comparten nuestros ideales de pureza...-confirmó Matchard.-Además hemos revisado todos los datos que dejaron atrás Haeger y Schlesinger antes de caer y los hemos usado para determinar el papel que ocupa cada miembro del grupo... Bien; no me van a creer, pero los _teenagers_ están convencidos de que forman una especie de comando para salvar el mundo.-

Chadway enarcó las cejas, extrañado. Lo mas parecido a una agrupación juvenil que conocía eran los Boy Scouts y las bandas callejeras, una mas de las multiples plagas que los imbeciles de Europa le habian copiado a los Estados Unidos... Siguio revisando las notas con mayor interés.

-Aqui pone que el tal Belpois presumió hasta cuatro veces de haber matado a un tal... "Xana". ¿Quien o que es XANA?-preguntó.-¿Y que significa "activar una torre" o "vuelta al pasado"?-

-No lo se, señor. Creemos que es una clave que todavia no hemos descifrado.-

Chadway no pudo evitar pensar que era vergonzoso que una agencia con cien mil millones de dolares USA como presupuesto anual solo para el departamento de Criptografia fuera incapaz de descifrar un codigo tan aparentemente infantil como aquel.

-No es una clave.-sentenció Hollenback inesperadamente.-Es terminologia tecnica, y tu deberias saberlo. ¡Esos jodidos enanos saben manejar el sistema a niveles que se escapan a nuestra gente!-

-Espera... Eso es imposible. DeLoris es un genio e incluso el tiene problemas para manejarlo.-alegó Chadway.-No puede ser que unos crios que ni han acabado la Secundaria sean capaces... claro que, de serlo, eso los convertiria en _intocables_.-

Hollenback asintió. Los informaticos cuanticos no caian de los arboles precisamente, de modo que si ese tal Belpois y sus apestosos amiguitos sabian manejar el equipo, eso los convertia de una amenaza en potencia a valiosisimos activos susceptibles de ser reclutados para la organización.

No era la primera vez que en la Agencia reclutaban a gente procedente del bando contrario, por supuesto; lo que importaba era que se unieran a la Causa, y daba lo mismo que antes fueran espias sovieticos, _muyahidins_ afganos, _tensai_ del Ejercito Imperial Japonés, GT's argentinos, jerarcas SS, _pieds-noirs_ de la OAS, miembros de la Maffia, militares corruptos y otra gentuza similar.

-¿Que equipo nos habeis traido?-

Matchard abrió la maleta; Hollenback metio la mano y sacó un gran pistolón de cañón triangular y de un color plateado brillante, que agitó mirandola desde todos los angulos.

-Es la Desert Eagle.-explicó Matchard.-La maravilla de la IMI. Calibre .357 Magnum, cargador de 15 balas, capaz de disparar hasta en el desierto. Con esa cosa puedes agujerear un tanque.-

-Me la quedo.-asintió Hollenback metiendosela en el cinturón de un modo muy negligente.

Chadway revisó la maleta y sacó el arma que quedaba dentro, una automatica mediana.

-Esa es la P226.-apuntó Matchard.-9 milimetros, 15 balas. Aquí, en Francia, las usa el GIGN... Es algo asi como nuestro SWAT, pero peor. Creimos que os vendria bien en caso de un fuego cruzado.-

Además de las armas, habia dos gruesos fajos de veinticinco mil euros en billetes de cincuenta, que se guardaron sin cortarse un pelo; el presupuesto de la Agencia manejaba unas cifras tan escandalosas al año que ningun politico admitiria jamás en publico que el servicio de inteligencia disponia siquiera de la mitad de todo ese dinero. Habria sido mas comodo darle una Visa a cada uno, claro; pero teniendo en cuenta que las tarjetas podian rastrearse, era mejor usar efectivo.

-Habria sido mas facil traer nuestras armas.-se quejó Hollenback.

-Claro, como iban a dejarte entrar en Francia con una Eagle...-

Matchard cerró la maleta y salieron del aeropuerto. En el exterior les esperaba un elegante cabriolet rojo brillante, con placa diplomatica de la embajada, que hizo babear a Hollenback.

-¡Waaah!-gritó acercandose.-¡Es un Prowler entero y verdadero! ¡El sueño dorado de todo fanatico del automovil y el deportivo que todo espia quiere para trabajar tras el Aston Martin DB7!-

-Si.-asintió Chadway agitando un llavero.-Y yo tengo las llaves. Por tanto, YO conduzco.-

Hollenback le miró fijamente.

-No me jodas, tio, que es un Plymouth Prowler. ¡Solo se fabricaron 132 unidades*!-protestó.

-Si, y si te dejo conducir a tí, antes de veinte minutos solo quedarán 131.-

-Debí traer un coche menos llamativo...-se lamentó Matchard marchandose hacia su propio Chrysler 300 negro mientras aquellos dos se peleaban por las llaves del coche; Stern se había ido por su lado, alegando que prefería no saber nada. Perkins fue con Matchard.

-¿Y se supone que ese par de idiotas son los mejores de la Agencia?-preguntó mirando de reojo como Hollenback intentaba quitarle las llaves a su compañero, que las sujetaba en alto.

-Se que parecen un par de imbeciles, pero son buenos.-

El par de imbeciles dejó de discutir y se les acercó.

-Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo.-anunció Chadway.-Perkins, lleve a mi amigo a la base de Starker en el Prowler. Matchard, usted se viene conmigo.-Abrió el coche.-Supongo que tendrá colegas.-

-Si, claro.-

-Bien. Recogeremos a varios mas antes de ir de mision. No se engañe, Matchard, vamos de caza.-

-Se supone que deberia ser yo quien se encargara de capturar a los crios.-protestó Hollenback.

-Si, claro. Igual que capturaste a Anthea Hopper, ¿eh?-se burló el negro.

-¿A quien?-preguntó Perkins.

Chadway la miró fijamente mientras metia la maleta en el asiento posterior.

-Nuestro primer fracaso. Se suponia que debiamos cogerla viva y a ser posible de una pieza, pero aquí Mark primero quiso violarla y luego le disparó.-explicó como si contara una pelicula.

-Gracias, Derrick.-masculló el aludido mientras la sargento se llevaba la mano sana a su arma y le miraba como si fuera una bestia peligrosa a la que se debía liquidar cuanto antes.

-Siempre es un placer, Mark.-Estaba claro que aquellos dos no se llevaban nada bien.-Además, tu tienes ventaja; contarás con muchos mas medios que yo. Puedes pedirle a Starker que te preste sus hombres, sus tanques y sus aviones para jugar al gran general.-

Se separaron; Hollenback y la militar salieron hacia el nordeste y Chadway y Matchard hacia el sureste, donde contaban con recoger a varios espias mas antes de ir a la caza de los chicos...

Comisaría de Estrasburgo, 18:25.

El comandante de aquel puesto miró por la ventana como Jim, William y Jeremy abandonaban el edificio y subian al todoterreno gris plateado, situado junto a un coche negro que hubiera jurado no estaba allí hace un momento, antes de sentarse a la mesa.

Parlay miró con disgusto al _brigadier_ LaFleur, tal como lo presentaba el letrerito de su escritorio.

-Me gustaria saber por que motivo me han detenido.-le interpeló.

-Un segundo, amiguito, y quedará plenamente satisfecho.-El _brigadier_ descolgó el telefono y, tras consultar un archivo del ordenador, marcó un numero.-¿Hola? ¿Es la comandancia militar USAF en Europa? Aquí LaFleur. Paseme con...-

_**Base militar USA Charles de Gaulle, a las afueras de París.**_

_**Cuarteles Generales del Ejercito 7º Eagle.**_

Mark Hollenback entró en el despacho del general seguido por Perkins y saludó al hombre vestido con uniforme de campaña que ocupaba el sillón de orejas que habia frente al escritorio.

-General, señor.-

-Descansen.-les ordenó Starker.-Bien, asi que usted es el campeón de Zebra, coronel Hollenback,-

-Asi es.-

Hollenback le miró con marcado desdén al comprobar que, al parecer, a aquella base no habian llegado las ultimas novedades; mientras que el llevaba el recientemente introducido ACU (0) de colores grises, la gente de Starker todavia usaba el uniforme verde camuflaje que parecia sacado de la Guerra Fria. En comparación, hasta los piojosos rojos de Europa del Este eran mas modernos. El estupido aquel que se hacía llamar general estaba diciendo algo.

-Le he pasado por delante de gente capaz, asi que espero que esté a la altura.-dijo el general.

-Por supuesto que lo estaré.-presumió Hollenback sacando pecho.

-Eso espero. Bien, lo primero será...-

Sonó el telefono. Starker alzó un dedo.

-Un instante.-pidió antes de descolgar el auricular.-Starker.-Escuchó.-Hola, brigader LaFleur. ¿Que? Si, claro que estoy interesado. Deme el nombre.-Tomó unas notas en un cuaderno; Hollenback pudo observar que escribía con rapidez, como si no pudiera contener la emoción.-A las nueve, en la Charles de Gaulle, pista este-oeste. ¿Que cuanto? Lo de siempre; doscientos mil en billetes pequeños, sin marcar y no correlativos, consigna 167 de la Gare Central.-

Pulsó el botón de "Nueva llamada" y marcó un nuevo número.

-Buenas tardes.-saludó.-Prepara lo de siempre, para LaFleur. Consigna 1-6-7. ¿Puedes? Gracias.-

Colgó el aparato y miró a Hollenback, quien no se había perdido detalle.

-A veces invertir hace mas por las misiones que la fuerza.-explicó.-LaFleur es uno de los nuestros, un General de Brigada de la Gendarmeria Nacional... Es algo parecido a un lider regional del FBI. El caso es que este en concreto nos ha ayudado en la tarea de rastrear a combatientes ilegales.-

Hollenback asintió. Un "combatiente ilegal" (IFT, Illegal Fighter en inglés) era el termino que usaba el ejercito americano para referirse a las personas a las que arrestaban (mas bien secuestraban) por tiempo indefinido, sin acusarlas de nada, con la idea de sonsacarles información mediante torturas sobre cosas tan dispares como el mercado negro de armas o la dieta de Bin Laden.

Pero en su cabeza no cabia el concepto de que alguien pidiera dinero por ayudar a la Causa, que era mas que una religion, mas que un nacionalismo. Era el Destino Manifiesto del País.

-¡¿Y le pagamos por ello?-se indignó.

-200 K por cabeza. Se supone que no tiene por que entregarnos a nadie, pero simpatiza con nuestra causa. Y no es tan tonto como para trabajar gratis.-señaló Starker.-_Ha__cogido__a__tu__amigo_. Aunque lo haya hecho por pura casualidad, es el.-

-No es mi amigo y no me lo creo.-negó Hollenback.-Lleva mas de diez años fuera de nuestro alcance, ¿por que se iba a dejar arrestar de ese modo?-

-Ni lo sé, ni me importa. El caso es que me lo van a entregar en bandeja de plata por 200K.-

Hollenback no pudo evitar sentir rabia y desconfianza. Rabia porque el merito se lo iba a llevar otro que no fuera el y desconfianza porque su viejo amigo se dejara atrapar así... Por lo que el recordaba, su viejo colega Ripen nunca estaba donde no quería estar.

De vuelta en el despacho de LaFleur, Parlay se habia quedado boquiabierto.

-¡Esto es vergonzoso! ¡Usted no tiene derecho a entregarme a las autoridades americanas!-alegó.

-Perdone, pero la cosa es ligeramente distinta.-le rebatió LaFleur sonriendo mordazmente.-No se ha molestado en renovarse el visado, ¿verdad? Entonces está aquí ilegalmente y estoy en mi derecho de expulsarle del país. Si despues los americanos le detienen, yo no puedo hacer nada.-

-Es usted lo peor.-

-Nada de lo que diga un terrorista me afecta.-

-Aqui en Francia aun existe la presunción de inocencia.-

-No para aquellos a quienes reclama America.-LaFleur pulsó un botón en el interfono. Entraron dos gendarmes.-Señores, vamos a extraditar a este individuo a USA. Llevenlo al coche y escoltenlo a la Charles de Gaulle, donde le recogerá el personal militar acreditado.-

-Bien, señor.-

Salieron de allí y se cerró la puerta. LaFleur sacó un puro y se lo encendió, pensando en que iba a hacer con los doscientos mil pavos extra que había sacado por aquel "trabajito"... Era muy divertido ver las caras de estupidos que ponian aquellos a quienes vendía a America. ¿A quien le importaba que la razón estuviera de su parte? La razón estaba del mejor postor, es decir America.

_**W.I.L.U.S.A.**_

Aelita se quedó impactada por aquella revelación. ¿Galina conocía a su madre?

-¿Como es posible?-preguntó.

-Ehh... ¡Trabajamos juntas!-afirmó Galina.-¡Me habló de ti, de Aelita, de su reinecita!-

La chiquilla sintió que algo se removía en su interior. Apenas recordaba a Anthea, pero lo poco que sabía era lo bastante intenso como para que se emocionara al oirla mencionar.

-¿Donde está? ¿Lo sabes?-

-Si, claro que lo se. ¡Y ahora sacame de aquí, por favor!-

Otra persona posiblemente habría recleado, pero ya sabemos que Aelita confía en la gente.

-Vale.-asintio antes de buscar la forma de abrir la capsula.-¿Como has acabado aquí?-

Galina parecio pensarselo.

-Supongo que estando tu aquí, ya sabes la historia, asi que dará igual que te lo diga... Yo formaba parte de un programa secreto de investigación informatica avanzada. Teniamos a un hombre muy listo al mando del ordenador y yo era el sujeto de pruebas. _Algo_ me atrapó en la capsula.-

Aelita reflexionó. Ese "algo" podia perfectamente ser XANA, es decir...

-¿Por casualidad se llamaba Franz Hopper su informatico?-

Si se hubiera fijado, habria visto que los ojos de la desconocida refulgian por un momento.

-¡Siii! Justo, el era mi informatico.-afirmó.-¿De que le conoces tu?-

-Yo era su hija.-admitió Aelita mirandola fijamente; ¡por fin habia encontrado a alguien que conocia en persona a su padre y podia contarle mas cosas de el!-Hace mucho tiempo...-

-Entiendo.-mintió Galina.-Oye, no es por ser impaciente, ¿pero te importaria sacarme de aquí?-

-Si, claro.-Aelita se puso a dar vueltas en torno a la capsula, examinandola.-Mm... No hay ninguna clase de panel de mandos. En realidad parece que la capsula esté soldada...-

Le pareció que Galina gruñía "_maudite__juligany_" por lo bajo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Solo se me ocurre una idea. Tal vez pueda probar con los poderes digitales...-

-¿Poderes digitales? Oye, enana, no me tomes el pelo; esto no es un videojuego, es real.-

Sin hacerle caso, Aelita se arrodilló ante la capsula y se concentró para invocar el poder...

En el interior de la capsula, el sistema operativo que mantenia cerrada la escotilla escaneó a la persona que intentaba abrir la capsula y analizó sus parametros; no eran correctos al 100%, pero si lo bastante como para que se pudiera abrir... Un nuevo escaneo le reveló 100%.

La capsula se abrió y Galina cayó sobre Aelita.

-¡Ay!-

-Lo siento.-Galina se levantó y miró alrededor.-Eh, ¿donde se supone que estamos?-

Aelita enarcó las cejas, ahora claramente extrañada.

-En un mundo virtual. Crei que ya lo sabias.-

-Si, claro. Es que estoy algo confusa... ¿Que es eso?-

Aelita miró. Por aquella dirección habian aparecido tres Megatanques seguidos por William-XANA.

-El enemigo.-informó.-XANA ha decidido pasar al ataque.-

Los Megatanques se detuvieron. William-XANA caminó hasta detenerse a doce pasos de ellas.

-_¡Tu!_-gritó alzando la espada y señalando a Aelita.-_¡¿Tienes__idea__de__lo__que__acabas__de__hacer?_-

-¡Alejate, XANA!-ordenó Aelita.-¡Campo de energia!-

-_¡Esta__no__es__tu__guerra,__no__te__metas!__¡A__por__ella!__¡Atacadla!_-

Los Megatanques avanzaron. Galina soltó un reniego y sacudió los brazos en arco; varios de sus dedos se desplegaron hasta convertirse en alguna clase de latigos que lanzó contra los bichos...

Sin hacerles ningun daño, naturalmente.

-¡Garrr... ¿Por que no se han muerto, explotado o algo así?-

-¡Hay que dispararles en el simbolo que parece un ojo!-aclaró Aelita.-¡Campo de energia!-XANA la embistió con la espada antes de que pudiera atacar, arrojandola hacia atrás.

Los Megatanques dispararon. Aelita esquivó sus disparos, pero tres de los dedos-latigos de Galina fueron seccionados y se desintegraron antes siquiera de caer al suelo.

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Oye, se supone que esto no debería doler!-

-XANA ha desactivado los escaners.-Como viera que su compañera ponia cara de asombro, añadió.-¡Si perdemos todos los puntos, desapareceremos para siempre!-El clon de William volvió a cargar contra Aelita.-¡Bueno, ya esta bien!-Le lanzó un Campo de Energia, pero el lo desvió con la espada.-¡Corre, rapido!-

Galina ya estaba corriendo; dos de los Megatanques salieron tras ella y el tercero se colocó de modo que pudiera disparar en horizontal, cosa que hizo enseguida.

-¡Al suelo!-

Sin poder ver si su compañera se habia salvado, Aelita esquivó un sablazo del clon de William, le dio una patada y desplegó las alas para alejarse del campo de batalla.

-_¡Estas__en__un__error,__idiota!_-oyó que le gritaba XANA.-_¡No__te__metas__en__esto...__no__te__importa!_-

-¡Claro que si!-le atajó Aelita alzando el vuelo.-¡Campo de energía!-

Hizo un picado para recoger a Galina y echó a volar fuera de la sala de las capsulas, hacia el exterior, fuera del alcance de los Megatanques.

-¡¿Como has hecho eso?-se asombró su compañera.

-Es facil. Pero pesas mucho...-Aelita notaba que se estaba cansando; Galina pesaba mucho y ella misma ya estaba agotada antes siquiera de empezar a cargarla...

Notó que se estaba cansando; la vista se le empezó a emborronar y le temblaban un poco los brazos. Aquel esfuerzo, en aquel momento, era demasiado para ella.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!-

Aterrizaron justo frente a la gran puerta que Aelita había visto antes; Galina logró sostenerla justo a tiempo para evitar que se cayera. Esperaron y escucharon, sin que se viera el mas minimo rastro de XANA; Aelita encontraba aquello demasiado extraño...

-Es posible que esté planeando algo...-advirtió a Galina.-Quizá nos ataque.-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, solo... estoy cansada.-

Galina observó y escuchó. A lo lejos se oía un rumor como si un ejercito estuviera marchando, acercandose a ellas, pero descartó aquella hipotesis; suponía (acertadamente) que no había tanta gente dispuesta a meterse en un mundo virtual. Pero, ¿entonces que pasaba?

Obtuvo la respuesta cuando los Cangrejos aparecieron por una esquina, al menos diez en correcta formación como si fueran una avanzadilla tanquista. Aelita gimió; eran demasiados para vencerlos ella sola, aun contando con aquella imprevista compañera.

-_¡Por__XANA!_-gritó el clon de William señalandolas con la espada.-_¡Disparad!_-

Los Cangrejos abrieron fuego, obligandolas a esconderse tras el marco de la puerta que antes Aelita había sido incapaz de abrir. Galina miró alrededor con disgusto.

-¡Sssshhh! ¡Estamos atrapadas!-maldijo con un siseo.

Era cierto; la unica salida alternativa estaba tomada por los Cangrejos, que cada vez estaban mas cerca de ellas... Aelita se giró hacia la puerta e hizo aparecer la pantalla flotante, buscando en el codigo alguna forma de abrirla. Tal vez si lograba abrirla y se metian detrás lograran despistar a XANA, al menos por un poco de tiempo, el que tardara en romper el sello; además, si XANA estaba tan interesado en que no entraran, debía ser por un buen motivo...

Probó sustituyendo las palabras "fermé" por "ouvert" en el codigo fuente del sello y pulsó Intro.

Las puertas siguieron mas cerradas que el cerebro de Sissi.

-Tengo que haber hecho algo mal...-dedujo, echando una mirada por encima del hombro; XANA y sus monstruos estaban cada vez mas cerca y disparaban sin éxito. Aunque igual tenía algo que ver con que Galina hacía de escudo, protegiendola.

Probó una nueva combinación. Nada. Para el caso, tanto le hubiera dado pegarle una patada.

-¡Maldita sea, abre la puerta de una puta vez!-ordenó Galina histericamente.

-¿Como? ¡No se ni como se hace!-contestó Aelita.

Su compañera la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a apoyar la mano sobre un circulo redondo que recordaba a las llaves de Lyoko, medio disimulado en la puerta.

-_¡NO!__¡QUIETA!_-gritó William-XANA.

Casi de inmediato apareció una nueva pantalla flotante frente a los ojos de Aelita.

DNA Sequence Correct – Filecode 911 – Access Granted_

Antes de poder siquiera plantearse que significaba aquel extraño letrero en inglés, las hojas dobles de la compuerta se deslizaron lentamente con un fuerte siseo, dejando al descubierto un puente plateado, sin barandillas, que se adentraba en la mas profunda oscuridad...

Aelita sintió miedo.

-Waaah... habia olvidado lo siniestro que era.-silbó Galina admirada a su lado.

-¿Q-que es esto?-preguntó la joven, extrañada.

-El acceso al siguiente nivel. ¡Vamos, rapido!-

Sin molestarse siquiera en esperarla, Galina echó a correr por el puente. Tras un momento de duda, Aelita la siguió; no pensaba quedarse sola para que XANA la capturase...

XANA observó como se alejaban Aelita y Galina y adoptó lo que en terminos humanos sería una sonrisa de autocomplacencia... Bien, el plan había funcionado. Al menos Aelita le había abierto aquella puerta, la ultima, aunque sin pretenderlo, y solo tenía que cruzarla al frente de su ejercito para ganar. Como siempre, Aelita era muy previsible... Si hubiera sabido que era la unica que podía hacerlo y que _no__debía_ abrirle aquella puerta, habría muerto antes que hacerlo.

Usando lo que los humanos llamaban "logica inversa", es decir convenciendola de que el, XANA, no quería que abriese la puerta, había logrado justo el efecto contrario: paso libre.

Ahora solo tendría que esperar a que aquel par de humanas le condujeran hasta su objetivo... pero mientras tanto no podía relajarse; Jeremy y sus amiguitos estaban volviendo a dar la lata en la Tierra, pese a carecer de superordenador, al menos por el moment. No solo eso, sino que encima parecía que habian conseguido aliados poderosos; gracias a su infinita capacidad en Internet, XANA se había enterado de todo lo que necesitaba saber y mas acerca de "La Directión", Van Loc, Yerli, su organización, su base y el equipo de que disponian.

"_Tendré__que__tomar__medidas__para__eliminarles__definitivamente..._" decidió antes de dar sus ordenes a los monstruos a través de su general, el Clón William-XANA. Si, aquellos clones eran muy utiles...

Al otro lado del pasillo, en algún lugar en el infinito de la Red, una figura descansaba flotando en mitad de la nada... Una luz roja parpadeó frente a ella, haciendose cada vez mas intensa...

Abrió los ojos, unos ojos verdes, brillantes y estriados. Parpadeó, intentando recordar; comprobó que no sabía nada: ni que (o quien) era, ni donde estaba en aquel momento, ni que hacía allí... Lo primero que vió fue una pantalla frente a sus ojos, donde centelleaba una inscripción en letras latinas que a sus ojos carecía de significado...

_**Security Breach – Access 4 – WILUSA.**_

_**Correct DNA Sequence Lock.**_

***Dato veridico. Escogí el Plymouth Prowler como "coche de espias" porque me gustó mucho su aspecto llamativo, sus caracteristicas tecnicas demoledoras, y además me atrajo el hecho de que solamente se fabricasen menos de 200 unidades.**

**(0) El ACU (Army Combat Uniform, Uniforme de Campaña del Ejercito) se aprobó para el Ejercito de los Estados Unidos a partir de 2005, con idea de sustituir al BDU (Battle Dress Uniform, el uniforme verde camuflaje de toda la vida) y el DCU (uniforme de camuflaje para el desierto, de color arena). Supuestamente equipa lo ultimo en tecnologia de uniformes.**


	28. 27 131022 IFT

27: 13.1022-IFT

Sala de Conferencias de Operaciones Informaticas.

Cuartel General de la N.S.A, Fort Meade, 19:00 en francia.

Aunque en la Costa Este fuera mas de mediodia, en el interior de la sala de reuniones era dificil saber que hora era; no habia ventanas ni conductos de ventilación y el unico acceso era una puerta de doble hoja custodiada por guardias armados.

En aquel lugar era donde se celebraban las reuniones mas secretas de la Junta Directiva, desde donde se dirigía el mundo calmadamente hacia el advenimiento del Segundo Imperio, conforme al Destino Manifiesto, decidiendose cuales y cuando serian las guerras que iniciaría el país, que lideres mundiales debian ser convencidos y quienes simplemente asesinados.

En la pantalla del proyector aparecio una fotografia que mostraba una cabaña entre los arboles.

-Chamonix, 7 de Abril de 1990.-

A continuación se mostró un enterramiento donde un esqueleto con unas gruesas gafas de sol puestas y un agujero de bala mostraba una placa del FBI en la boca.

-Skagerrak sueco, 1993.-

La siguiente imagen era una hilera de aviones F-14 ardiendo.

-173 Aerotransportada, Vicenza, 8 de Junio de 1994.-

A continuación pasaron a un muerto en un sofa y dos barcos guardacostas hundiendose.

-Petrogrado, 10 de Junio de 1994.-

Después de esto venia la explosion de un barco de carga.

-Cabo de Buena Esperanza, Septiembre de 1995.-

La siguiente toma mostraba tres muertos tendidos sobre una mesa, con placas de la NSA.

-Embajada americana en Londres, 1996.-

Pasaron rapidamente las fotografias de seis muertos.

-Nueva York, Washington, Los Angeles, Toronto, Mont-Real, entre Febrero y Octubre de 1997.-

A continuación se veia una explosión nuclear.

-Complejo Stargate, 1998.-

La siguiente imagen era una que todo el mundo reconocio; una torre humeando y un avión.

-Nueva York. 11 de Septiembre de 2001.-afirmó Edward Siddle.

Curtiss asintio secamente; lo cierto es que el tampoco se tragaba la historia del millonario saudi Osama Bin Laden como unico causante de aquel desastre. Aunque si le hubieran dicho que en realidad aquella catastrofe la habian organizado los propios Siddle y Norton como parte de una operación secreta conocida con el nombre en clave de "Urbinorbí", a modo de pretexto para justificar la invasión del Creciente Fertil, se lo habria creido aun menos.

-Nos enfrentamos a un hombre al que solo puedo calificar como de genio del crimen.-explicó Kate Norton mostrando una fotografia del hombre de ojos violeta que el Comando Carthago conocia simplemente como "Caton el Censor".-Capitán Robert Charlotte Greenleaf, USAF.-

-Ingresó en el Ejercito hacia 1988, poco antes de la caida del Muro. Lo destinaron a Hokkaido, estuvo en el Golfo y llego a tener el grado de capitán. En Octubre del 92 lo destinaron a Europa.-

-Y ahi fue cuando se perdió.-apunto Norton.-En aquellos dias, estabamos todos muy alterados. La caida del Muro, el fin del comunismo, las revueltas en Europa del Este, nuestra busqueda de nuevos enemigos para justificar nuestros desmesurados presupuestos... En fin, no se como fue, pero el tipo acabó en metido uno de nuestros equipos locales; uno de los nuestros nos lo recomendó y le encomendamos una importante mision que afectaba a la seguridad nacional. Confiamos en el por encima de otros mucho mas capacitados y de origenes mucho mas dignos.-

-Y nos traicionó, como lo habia hecho en su dia la parejita que le pedimos que capturase.-bostezó Ganton.-¿De verdad es necesario repetir esa vieja historia que ya nos sabemos todos?-

-Eh... Yo no me la sabía.-intervino Curtiss.

Nadie le hizo ni caso.

-¿Como es que alguien asi sigue existiendo?-planteó Tedrow la cuestion obvia.

-Tiene la piel muy dura.-gruñó Siddle secamente.-Ya hemos intentado aplicarle justicia estricta cuatro veces, y se nos ha escapado las cuatro. Una vez le arrestamos en L.A., pero el tipo logró escaparse de un avion a doce mil pies de altura. Yo tampoco entiendo como diablos lo hizo.-

Curtiss echó un vistazo a los informes, intentando enterarse de algo.

-Como sea. Se llevó a... _la mujer_, y no volvimos a saber nada de ella. ¿No es asi?-

-Si.-asintio Ganton.-Seguramente la mató a sangre fria cuando le sacó lo que necesitaba, sin duda despues de tirarsela. Buscar a Anthea Schaeffer es una perdida absoluta de tiempo.-

Tedrow se percató de que Siddle y Norton se sonreian al oir aquella afirmación y entendió. Esbozó una sonrisa aun mas falsa que la de ellos y prestó atención a lo que se decia.

-Es un grave problema que ni siquiera podamos confiar en nuestros propios hombres.-concluyó Curtiss distraidamente.-¿No hay alguna forma de saber por donde para?-

-No, y tampoco tiene rehenes que podamos controlar.-explicó Ganton.

Curtiss le miró mal.

-¿Rehenes? Oiga, Luther, si empezamos a intentar controlar a los terroristas amenazandoles con matar a sus familias, ¿en que nos diferenciariamos de ellos?-preguntó mordazmente.

-¡En que nosotros somos los buenos!-le recordó Norton pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.-Nosotros combatimos por nuestro pais, por la libertad y por la democracia. Y porque es nuestro Destino Manifiesto como lideres del mundo, por supuesto. Ellos matan porque son escoria frustrada e inculta que no vale para nada mas que para matar a todo el que no está de acuerdo con ellos y sus podridos y erroneos ideales basados en el odio sistematico a todo lo buenol.-

-No entienden que no sirve de nada oponerse a la Fundación.-señaló Siddle.

Tedrow sintio ganas de decirles que un terrorista no era eso, pero decidio no hacerlo; Siddle, Norton y Ganton no eran el tipo de seres que uno quiere tener por enemigos.

-Ya que sacan el tema, ¿tiene familia?-quiso saber Curtiss.

-¿Me creeria si le digo que cogimos a su padre y que lo mató disparandole con una Dragunov desde dos mil cien metros cuando lo sacabamos del juzgado?-inquirió Ganton.

Norton se estremecio disgustada. Ella había llevado a cabo aquella operación.

-Un tipo sin corazón.-gruñó Siddle.

Curtiss se reclinó en su asiento y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entiendo.-decidió.-Muy bien... Quiero que lo lleven derechito a Guantanamo. Ya lleva demasiado tiempo tocandonos los huevos. En el informe pondremos que se resistio al arresto, si es que alguna vez hacemos un informe, por supuesto; gracias a las nuevas leyes ya no se necesita cumplimentar tanto papeleo. En Cuba le sacarán quienes son sus complices y luego.-frunció el ceño.-morirá.-

-Asi se hará, señor.-asintió Ganton.-Daré las ordenes oportunas a mis hombres. Como el tipo era parte del Proyecto Carthago y ese caso aun está bajo mi jurisdicción, me pertenece.-

-Si, si... Todo suyo. Ahora, pasemos a otro asunto. Hay que actualizar la lista de "tipos a eliminar", y naturalmente debemos conseguir las copias del programa chino de armas bioquimicas para asi poder desarrollar el nuestro. Además, debemos asegurarnos de que el actual Presidente gane las proximas elecciones a toda costa, aunque sea eliminando a todos los demás candidatos.-

-No olvidemos el encontrar una excusa para librarnos de Muammar el-Gaddafi a medio plazo. No inmediatamente, para que los conspiranoicos no lo relacionen con lo de Irak.-sugirió Ganton.

-Es cierto. ¡Se ha atrevido a subirnos el precio del petroleo, ¿pero que se ha creido ese imbecil? ¿Es que ha olvidado que unicamente está ahi por que estamos dispuestos a permitirselo?-

Cuando salieron de allí tras llegar a un acuerdo...

-Ha sido mas facil de lo que previmos.-se jactó Ganton.

-Si. El muy estupido se ha tragado la plomada, el anzuelo y el sedal.-se burló Norton.

-Como previmos que haría.-señaló Siddle.-Curtiss es muy limitado, el pobre. Solo ve lo que busca.-

Ganton soltó una carcajada. Tedrow empezaba a entender...

-¡¿Quieren decir que _todo eso era mentira_?-se indignó.

-En cierto modo. Hasta cierto punto.-matizó Ganton con una sonrisita.-Aunque a esos lloricas antipatriotas de las asociaciones pro-derechos humanos les encante afirmar lo contrario en la prensa, no enviamos a Guantanamo a cualquiera que nos caiga mal.-

-Cierto. Solo envian a los que no valen para Thule Lake, Herat Mountain o Maranzano.-

-Necesitabamos una buena excusa para asegurarnos de que el tipo iba a Cuba y Curtiss quería enviarle, asi de facil. Simplemente hemos... _exagerado un poco_ sus acciones.-apuntó Norton.-¿Y por que razón permito que una secretariucha de cuarta cuestione mis acciones?-

-Porque soy la agente de confianza de Zebra.-

El aludido la miró fijamente, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le dio una fotografía.

-Ya que hablamos de eso, tengo una misión especial para ti.-le ordenó.-Coge un coche, vete a Andrews y recoge a un sospechoso que llegará en breve y al que quiero que interroguemos.-

Tedrow miró la fotografía y creyó que su jefe le estaba tomando el pelo; no sería la primera vez.

-¿El sospechoso es un niño?-

-Odd Dellarrovia.-aclaró Zebra.-El unico miembro del grupo de niñatos entrometidos al que hemos podido echar mano. Lo que nos tenga que decir sobre su gente sin duda será muy util.-

No añadió que, según el perfil psicologico que le habian elaborado los cerebritos del Área 11, Gil'ad, Odd muy probablemente estaría mas dispuesto a contar todo lo que sabía ante una chica guapa como Conney que ante unos viejos como Curtiss o el propio Zebra.

Conney se giró sobre sus talones y salió de allí. Zebra miró a sus otros dos acompañantes.

-Seguid con vuestras tareas.-les ordenó.-Siddle, prepara una sala de interrogatorios. Norton, habla con los de la Fuerza Aerea para que borren el traslado de Dellarrovia de sus expedientes.-

-¡Si, señor!-

AFB Andrews.

Maryland, Estados Unidos.

17:50 hora local (20:50 hora francesa)

Al bajar del Globemaster, Odd no pudo evitar quedarse asombrado al ver donde estaba...

Todo a su alrededor bullia de actividad; en la pista se estaban alistando cazas y aviones mas grandes, al menos seis helicopteros de varios tamaños sobrevolaban la zona, de vez en cuando pasaba un Humvee o un camión yendo a los barracones... Nadie parecia prestarle atención, de modo que se alejó del aparato con Kiwi en brazos. Este gruñó, disgustado por el olor a gasolina y por no poder pasearse a su antojo; Odd no quería arriesgarse a que lo atropellara un camión.

-Lo se, Kiwi, tenemos que volver a casa.-

Observó la torre de control; estaba a unos mil doscientos metros de el, pero se podian distinguir las Barras y Estrellas ondeando en el costado, justo sobre una gran puerta que supuso seria la salida...

Un anticuado Jeep abierto, pintado de verde oliva con una estrella blanca en el costado, como si hubiera salido directamente de "_El dia mas largo_", llevando montada una ametralladora en la parte de atrás, cruzaba la puerta y se acercaba hacia su posición. Al volante iba una mujer de pelo cobrizo corto y unos treinta años que, según comprobó Odd perplejo, era la unica entre todos los presentes, aparte de el, que no llevaba puesto un uniforme militar, sino un traje chaqueta gris. Miraba alrededor como si buscase a alguien y estuvo a punto de atropellar a un tecnico de pista que se apartó a tiempo...

Odd se planteó si debia salir corriendo o no, pero decidió que no serviria de nada intentar competir en velocidad con un 4x4 y se limitó a esperar a que se le acercase, cosa que hizo.

El todoterreno se detuvo junto a el con un gemido de los frenos y la conductora le miró. Llevaba una gruesa pistolera cargada en el costado, como en las peliculas, pero al contrario que en "_000, Jake British_", parecía estar algo insegura acerca de cual era su misión. Miró de reojo a Kiwi como si no supiera que hacia allí un perro y decidió centrarse en Odd.

-Eres... ¿Tu cual eres?-preguntó. Hablaba el francés con un ligero acento britanico.

-Odd.-contestó el, pensando que vaya estupidez; ya que le habian secuestrado, tenian al menos que saber quien era. ¿O es que le habian enviado a la tonta del equipo?

La desconocida pareció identificar el nombre.

-Aja. Dellarrovia, Odd. Hum...-Dudó.-Odd, yo soy Conney. Me han enviado a recogerte.-

-¿Puedo llamar a mi familia?-hizo la prueba. En las peliculas a veces funcionaba.

Sin embargo, Conney negó con gesto serio.

-Lo siento. Tengo ordenes explicitas de no permitir que te acerques a menos de dos metros de nada que sirva para comunicar. Es mejor que comamos algo; aun tenemos tres horas y media de vuelo por delante y la comida de las Fuerzas Aereas es... ¿Cual es la palabra?-

-Nauseabunda.-sugirió Odd, notando como le rugia fuertemente el estomago al mencionar la palabra "comida"; habia olvidado el hambre que tenia. Kiwi tambien gañó, hambriento.

-Exactamente. Venga, vamos.-Conney le abrió la puerta del copiloto.-Se suponia que debian llevarte a la sala de control, no olvidarte en mitad de la pista. Estupidos soldados de a pie...-

Odd subió, a falta de otras opciones y deseando comer. Su "escolta" arrancó el Jeep y, tras girar de un volantazo, pisó el acelerador y salio del aeropuerto entrando en el recinto residencial.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que esperan de mi exactamente?-preguntó Odd cuatro hamburguesas mas tarde, en el Burguer Shot de la base.

-¿No te lo dijeron en Francia?-preguntó Conney extrañada; ella apenas habia comido su ración y no parecía importarle que Odd le cogiera las patatas fritas e invitara a Kiwi.

Odd dudó. Por lo poco que sabía, aquella mujer podía tanto no tener ni idea de nada como estar haciendose la tonta para ver si le sacaba algo mas, _algo que su equipo no supiese_.

-Solo que ustedes son los... _buenos_, y que debo ayudarles.-explicó.

-Entiendo... Verás, mi jefe está muy interesado en ti y en tus amigos. Al parecer, está convencido de que sabeis manejar una extraña tecnologia avanzada que nosotros necesitamos.-Hizo una pausa, como si estuviera esperando que el se lo confirmase o la corrigiese, pero Odd no cayó en eso.-Te advierto que tiene muy mal genio, asi que no le irrites.-

-Vale.-Odd pensó que Conney simplemente queria asustarle para que hablase. Era algo que había visto en la mesa de negociaciones del juego de _El Padrino_: primero la conversación amable y luego dejar caer la amenaza como si nada.-Aunque creo que tu jefe se ha equivocado. En realidad yo no soy el enterado... ¡Eh, mira eso!-gritó señalando a su espalda.

Conney se giró, momento que aprovechó Odd para salir corriendo en dirección contraria... al menos hasta que una mano le aferró por el cuello de la camisa y tiró hacia atrás.

-No me la juegues.-le ordenó la espia mirandole muy fijamente.-Como le hagas esto mismo al jefe, considerate muerto. No tiene sentido del humor. Mas bien tiene sentido de la venganza.-

-Jo, eso siempre funciona.-se lamentó Odd cabizbajo.

Sonó un movil.

-No te muevas.-Conney extrajo una Blackberry del bolsillo con la izquierda y contestó.-¿Diga?-

-Hola, Conney.-saludó Zebra mientras su Lear aterrizaba en LaGuardia.-¿Tienes a Dellarrobia?-

-_Si, claro._-

-Pues olvidate de llevarlo a nuestra base. Conducelo directamente a la central regional, será mas rapido. Ah, y tengo buenas noticias desde Europa: ¡Han cogido al lider de su equipo!-

Se hizo el silencio. Al parecer, Conney estaba reflexionando.

-_¿A la central regional? ¡Oiga, señor, si lo llevo a la central regional, la gente de Curtiss lo verá!_-

Zebra reflexionó mientras el piloto abría la puerta.

-Correremos el riesgo. De todos modos, ya casi hemos ganado la partida. No tiene sentido seguir fingiendo mucho mas tiempo.-decidió bajando del avión y entrando en su limusina.-Zebra fuera.-

Mientras la mujer cerraba el telefono, Odd reparó en que su antebrazo izquierdo mostraba unas quemaduras alargadas que mostraban numeros, como si fuera una marca de fabrica

-_13.1022-IFT_.-leyó.-¿Que es eso?-

Aquella pregunta pareció incomodar a Conney, Se subió la manga apresuradamente.

-N-no quieres saberlo, creeme.-barbotó, claramente alterada.-Es.. es algo terrible.-

"_Diana._" pensó Odd. Si detras del tatuaje se escondía algo capaz de alterarla hasta tal punto, tal vez le interesara averiguar que había bajo la superficie de aquella oficial tan extraña.

-Puedo soportarlo. He visto todos los capitulos de _Terror en el Hospital_.-

Conney esbozó una sonrisa triste.

-Comparado con la historia que hay tras este tatuaje, _Terror en el Hospital_ es un juego infantil.-le aclaró.-Bien, Odd; he hablado con mis superiores, y han decidido que no hace falta que vueles. Tengo orden de llevarte a la central regional para el interrogatorio preliminar. ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-Si. ¿Vais a matarme?-

Conney esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Creí que habias dicho que eramos los buenos.-comentó.-¿Que te parece que hariamos?-

No quería decirle a Odd que en realidad Zebra no estaba seguro de si merecía la pena tomarse el trabajo de eliminarle, pero estaba segura de que, al menos de momento, Dellarrovia era mas valioso vivo, al menos hasta que supieran que hacer con el.

-Creo que los buenos no harian nada irreflexivamente, ni tampoco alguna acción que les arriesgue a crearse mas enemigos.-le siguió el juego Odd.

Se había planteado escapar, pero lo descartó. Mas que nada porque Odd creia que sería mas facil sobrevivir si seguía entre aquellos tipos que si vagaba por su cuenta por aquel extraño país...

Estrasburgo / Complejo secreto en las montañas.

-Vienen hacia aquí.-anunció uno de los miembros del personal colgando el telefono.

-Buen trabajo.-felicitó Van Loc.-Enygma ha cumplido con su deber.-

-Y nosotros hemos armado un buen lio.-señaló Yerli.-Mira que actuar al descubierto...-

-Se suponía que esta operación era secreta, cierto, pero esta gente se ha pasado por el forro todas las normas de las operaciones secretas. Lo cual nos permite actuar mas al descubierto.-

Yerli negó con la cabeza.

-Jefe, no me gusta el modo en que actuan los _americanskii_.-opinó.-Se comportan con una extraña confianza en si mismos, como si estuvieran seguros de ganar.-

-O simplemente que su jefe no puede controlar a sus hombres, no sería la primera vez que les pasa. Recuerda los _fraggings_ de Vietnam(0).-

Puede que Van Loc fuera muy listo, pero Yerli no terminaba de convencerse de que todo fuera tan facil. Se habría sentido mas tranquilo si hubieran tenido noticias de su _corresponsel honoreur_; el todavía no estaba en el equipo cuando había llegado aquel tipo, de modo que no lo conocía en persona, pero por lo que había oido de el era todo un personaje.

"Me pregunto si bastará con un milagro viviente como ese..."

Una cosa estaba clara: mientras Zebra tuviera en sus manos a Anthea e ignorase que Waldo estaba muerto, tenía un triunfo impresionante en su mano, pero aun se lo podía ganar.

El unico problema era que Anthea era una baza demasiado buena: si Zebra amenazaba con matarla, no tendrian mas remedio que acceder a todas sus exigencias. Pero eso el no tenía por que saberlo... a menos que estuviera tan enfadado o frustrado que acabara eliminandola.

(0) Fragging: Se refiere a una practica muy común en la Guerra-Invasión de Vietnam (1955-1975), debida al contexto situacional provocado por el War Office.

La organización del ejercito americano preveía que los oficiales en misión fueran rotados (es decir, reemplazados) cada 12 meses, para que pudieran descansar y otros compañeros adquirieran experiencia sobre el terreno. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el Departamento de Guerra decidió rotar los oficiales cada 6 meses.

Esto, en teoría, debía permitir que el maximo numero posible de oficiales adquiriese experiencia sobre el terreno. _Tadashi_, en la practica significó que los soldados eran mandados por oficiales recien llegados (y por tanto inexpertos) a tiempo completo, lo cual tuvo el doble efecto de aumentar la ya de por si elevada mortalidad del frente y crear un sentimiento de frustración a los soldados, que se sentian arrastrados a la muerte por la estupidez de sus oficiales, de modo que bastantes unidades optaron por la extrema medida de matar al oficial (fragging) y responsabilizar de ello al enemigo.

Nota (IMPORTANTE) acerca del contenido de este capitulo:

-Las particulares opiniones de Hollenback solo sirven para darle mas colorido al personaje y no tienen nada que ver con las del autor ni van con animo de ofender a nadie.

-Tampoco se pretende ofender ni faltar al respeto a la gente que murió en el 11 de Septiembre al afirmar que aquella catastrofe fue, aparte de responsabilidad del equipo Bush, parte de una operación secreta interna del propio Gobierno americano (tesis por otra parte bastante verosimil, recordando el Caso Maine o Pearl Harbour), ni desmerecer las responsabilidades de Bin Laden en la creación de Al Qaeda.


End file.
